The Hostage
by Ilma
Summary: 1912: Jack and Fabrizio want to save Rose from Cal. Instead of finding her, they're set into a deadly trap...Can Jack save his friend? What about Rose? Based loosely on "Die Bürgschaft"/"The Hostage" by Friedrich Schiller. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is just going to be a few chapters long. I've always wanted to write something in that matter and finally came up with a good storyline. **

**It's, like the description already says, based on Friedrich Schiller's "Bürgschaft". I found as English expression "Hostage" - though it's not really the same, but it fits the plot, so be it.**

**Please review and give me your comments.**

* * *

><p>Jack and Fabrizio stood outside the big house in Philadelphia. It was two stories high. Both looked at it in amazement.<p>

Fabrizio couldn't believe that his friend had actually won the heart of a girl living in such conditions. He stared in awe, wondering, if it wasn't possible better to just turn around and forget about the plan.

Jack on the other hand, was eager to go inside.

He couldn't wait to hold his Rose into his arms again, getting her away from that horrible life and family…making her happy. Fabrizio and he had spent their last remaining dollars on trains tickets from New York to Philadelphia.

Finally they had made it.

"Maybe that's stupid idea, Jack," Fabrizio choked out.

But Jack wasn't listening. He simply drew further to the house. Rose had to be inside there somewhere. He wouldn't leave her on the Titanic and he surely wouldn't leave her now.

Fabrizio was watched as Jack was hiding behind the bushes, mentioning for him to join.

"We've spent everything we had to get here. I'm not going to give up now," Jack simply answered looking at the door, trying to make out the best way to get inside.

His friend knew that he couldn't stop him. At least he needed to help him. And it was true; everything would've been useless, if they just left now.

"Quiet," Jack whispered as the leaves were making noises. "That must be her room," Jack pointed to a window with lilac curtains. Rose had told him on Titanic how it was one of her favourite colours.

They had found out her address through a newspaper and were sure that since they hadn't been able to find her on the Titanic, she must be here. It couldn't be that she was dead. Even though the papers were writing about her death, Jack refused to believe it. Surely, Hockley had just spread that rumor, to make him move away. He should think that she was dead.

Fabrizio had warned Jack, but of course he wouldn't listen.

"Hockley has got her under his spell. I've got save her," Jack had told Fabrizio.

His friend had placed a hand on his shoulder and without thinking of the consequences offered to go with him. Poor Miss Rosa needed to be together with Jack.

"By the way, I hear Philly is quite nice around this season," Fabrizio had joked, wondering how Jack would react, if they didn't find her.

A few people moved out of the house before them, Jack could make out Ruth Dewitt Bukater. She looked horrible, but still composed.

"That's her mother."

Fabrizio just nodded looking over to the window.

Should they climb up now or wait until it was dark?

Jack must've been thinking the same as he shot Fabrizio a knowing look.

They decided to postpone their intention. Both sat down, talking quietly, waiting for the sun to go down.

At last the sun had been replaced by the moon. No sound could be heard from inside the house.

Quietly Jack started to climb up, while Fabrizio was holding his breath, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

The window was only half open, but Jack held onto the ledge pushing it open. Through the darkness he didn't notice that the room was empty and simply fumbled around trying to locate the bed and Rose supposedly sleeping inside.

"Rose," he started, but felt nothing.

Truly the bed must've unused for weeks.

Jack finally understood. She wasn't here. His eyes fall, as he slowly reminded himself what this meant. She had indeed died.

But then again he had no time to mourn her now. He had to get out of here, before anyone discovered him. He sighed once more, remembering Rose's face laughing at him, while they had danced in steerage and the horror in her eyes, when the Titanic had went down.

No time now…

Just as he was about to start climbing back, the lights went on and a shrill loud voice rang out behind him.

"Now, if this isn't our lovely Mr. Dawson," it said.

Jack frowned, Cal.

The voice couldn't be mistaken.

"About to save your Rose, I presume? Well I'm sorry to say that but Poseidon already took her," he mocked him.

He wasn't the least bit sad.

Jack wasn't quite sure, what to expect next. Would Hockley now kill him? He knew that he was capable of everything.

"I was just about to leave," Jack finally said deciding to give it a try.

If Rose was dead, really there was no need to prolong this. In fact he wanted to cry, shed tears over her death, but he wouldn't give Hockley that satisfaction.

"Not so fast," Cal told him, grabbing his arm. "You break in here, Dawson; you got to face the consequences. Got it? I won't be made a fool," he hissed.

Jack was about to return something, when suddenly Fabrizio's voice rang out.

"Let my friend go," he said towards Cal.

Cal turned to Fabrizio.

"Another rat, I assume?"

"Fabri…get out of here, before it's too late. This is my thing."

Fabrizio just shook his head.

"I'm your best friend and I'm going to stand with you whatever happens," he simply said standing up in front of Cal.

"Now, two foolish scoundrels to be put into their place…be it…I just don't like my hands dirty…"

Jack, who was still being held by Cal, and Fabrizio exchanged glances. There had to be a way out. Fabrizio wanted to lung at Cal, but the latter moved out a gun pointing it at Jack's head.

"I wouldn't do that. Or would you want to pick up the leavings of your friend from the floor?" he laughed that evil laugh of his.

"It's no use, if we both have to pay for this. Really, Hockley, it's me you want. Let him go," Jack said. "Surely he won't tell anyone."

"Not very likely…in fact yes…you're the one person I hate more than anyone else in the world, but…you see, Jack, there're other important things as well."

Jack wondered what this would be, surely money.

"Maybe we could make an arrangement then. Whatever you want I'll help you get it and you'll let my friend here go," Jack suggested.

Cal was about to hit him for his stupidity, when he gave it a second thought. Indeed that wasn't a bad idea.

There was something he wanted to have back. It wasn't Rose though.

"You surprise me, Dawson…you're no gentleman and still you seem to have brains on your own."

Jack wasn't so sure, if this was meant as a compliment.

"Now what should I do for you?"

Cal smiled. He wouldn't just let the other one go. He had a much better idea.

"You remember the diamond, Jack? The one, you drew my fiancée naked with?" his grip tightened on him as he spoke the last words.

Jack nodded. He wouldn't be able to forget.

"Well then I want it back," Cal added still holding onto Jack, but now aiming the gun at Fabrizio. "Bring it to me within a week and your friend will live."

Jack was shocked.

"I've no idea, where to look for it. What if it went down with the ship?"

In fact Jack was sure that it had.

"That's your problem not mine," Cal laughed evilly once more. "Now what do you say? This is your only chance. Either you go or you'll both be dead within a few minutes."

Jack understood that he wasn't making his threats lightly.

"Go, Jack and find the diamond…," Fabrizio reassured him. "Don't worry about me."

Jack looked at his friend and then at Cal, whose eyes didn't show any emotion. Cal had by now released him and instead was holding Fabrizio at gunpoint.

"Who tells me that I can rely on your word? That you won't betray me once you've your diamond back?"

Cal looked at him for a second.

"You have my word as a gentleman, Dawson," he said moving his hand out for Jack to shake it. "Bring me the diamond and your friend will live."

Jack was sure that Cal was lying, but for now, he had no other choice.

"Alright, I accept your conditions," he finally stated shaking Cal's hand.

Just where should he start to look for it?


	2. Chapter 2

Jack hadn't got any clue to where he should start looking. He couldn't very well place an announcement in the newspaper – _Diamond lost, please give it back or my friend will die_ – now could he?

Of course not…

Jack was sure that Cal meant what he said and that he couldn't be trusted.

_After I've given him the diamond, if I should find him that is, he's bound to kill me._

Jack repeated this thought over and over. Caledon Hockley was no man to make business with a poor gutter rat like him, people like Jack he considered beneath him and that people could be betrayed and could be killed…even if it was against the law, because for Caledon Hockley, these people weren't even worth the dirt he was walking everyday with his shoes on.

As Jack was strolling down the street, he was thinking about what to do next.

What if somebody had followed him on Cal's orders?

Jack shook his head.

Not that he rejected that thought, he was sure that Cal distrusted him as much as he doubted him.

Of course Cal would send somebody after him.

But at that moment it wasn't important.

Fabrizio was. His life was what counted.

Jack stopped suddenly in front of a tobacconist, a newspaper having caught his eye. They were full of the Titanic disaster. This article especially interested him. It was about Rose. The picture didn't do her well, nothing could.

It was written that she was dead and greatly mourned by her family. Indeed Ruth had worn black, maybe she really missed her, but Hockley, Jack didn't think that he grieved for her at all.

'_Bring me the diamond.'_

Not a very likely reaction from someone, who had just lost his beloved fiancée.

At least that's what the article claimed. Jack quickly scanned through the rest. He didn't have any money to buy it and wanted to avoid the tobacconist.

"Want to buy it, Sir?"

It was seemingly not much use. Quickly Jack put the paper back down.

"No," he mumbled, before proceeding on.

Fabrizio had to be saved now.

Jack could hear the man raving something after him. Surely he wasn't the only one to read the stories without buying the newspaper and in fact he understood his anger. It mustn't be easy for him.

It wasn't for either one.

Only for people like Caledon Hockley…

Rose was dead and he had to accept that, but his friend was alive and he was depended on him. He had to do everything in his power to save him.

Now where should he start to look?

_Let's suppose that the diamond indeed did survive the sinking…_

Jack laughed slightly at that thought. A diamond couldn't survive anything, it was just a thing. A person could…

But at this moment he couldn't come up with any other word probably more fitting.

He reached into his pockets, realizing that everything would be question of money. Not very surprisingly he could only reach chump change.

"Can't be helped now," he mumbled to himself bumping into an elder man without noticing it.

The man was of upper class and didn't look pleased at all.

"Haven't you got any eyes, boy?" he scolded him.

"Sorry," Jack stammered.

Really he did have better things to do now than quarrelling with this guy, who seemed to be an elder version of Cal.

"You ruined by new jacket."

Jack knew that apologizing wouldn't help much. Mostly likely he would be summoned to pay for it and because both knew that he didn't have the money, he would be committed to some work for this man and then…he would be depended on him for god know how long.

Within seconds Jack decided that he had neither time nor any desire for it and made a few steps aside, before the man could even fully come to his senses.

Jack ended up running to the railway station.

There was much accommodation going on.

Just about a month ago the Titanic had sunk and here people were laughing with each other.

Didn't they know what had happened that night?

Jack felt sick and wanted to ask someone, if he had a heart at all. How could anybody ever be cheerful again, after what happened with the Titanic?

The shrill sound of a train was heard.

And then the scream of someone, the voice of a woman, momentarily startling Jack, who looked in the direction of the sound…

"Help someone, he stole my purse," she shouted clearly completely taken aback.

Jack followed her gaze and without thinking any further, he ran after the man, catching him at the next edge. The man let go of his haul.

"No, police…," he stammered running away before Jack could get him.

He picked up the small handbag, returning to the station.

When he got back the police was standing around the woman or better girl. She looked very much like Rose; well at least she had same fine clothes.

"Did you see his face?" one of the policemen asked her.

The girl shook her head, seemingly still in shock.

Jack pushed forward to her.

"What do you want?" someone growled beside him.

"I've got your purse, Miss," Jack told her.

Hopefully they wouldn't think that he had stolen it.

The girl obviously was glad that it was over, though.

"Oh look, aunt Lettice, indeed he has," the girl chocked out.

The aunt sneered.

Mostly likely she thought what Ruth was thinking the first time she saw him.

"Well…," one of the policemen cleared his throat.

_That's it, now he's going to put you into jail and you'll never see Fabrizio again._

"Could you see what he looked like?" he finished his sentence.

Oh that.

Jack shook his head.

He didn't want to lie, but this boy, he was younger than himself and probably even more desperate, yes stealing wasn't right.

But was it alright to let people starve to death.

"I'm sorry, he was too quick," Jack told him.

The policeman only nodded, seemingly not having expected any other answer.

"Does this man he's going to get away with it now?" the woman, called Lettice asked.

"Precisely, yes, Madam…"

Jack was about to walk away, when he heard the girl call out again.

"Maybe he could accompany us to Boston, Aunt Lettice."

She received a dark look.

"I mean, because…"

Lettice looked Jack up and down.

"Ella, dear…"

"He gave it back, didn't he?"

Jack had no real intention to accompany them anywhere. He had no time for that.

So, if the diamond didn't sink with the ship, then where…

I've wasted too much time already.

"Would you like to come with us?"

Jack looked at the elder woman.

He didn't have much other choice right?

Wherever the diamond was, he needed money to find it. And he wouldn't get any without working.

"Yes," he told her surprised about himself the words seemed to be pouring out of his mouth without him even wanting it.

"Great," Lettice forced a smile, seemingly not very happy about his decision. "Well you can get our luggage."

Jack only nodded.

Now what had he gotten himself into?

Fabrizio was on his mind again, as was Rose as he followed Lettice, Ella and her governess Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack looked out of the window, bored to death as the train slowly proceeded on. Ella had convinced her aunt to let him sit with them in their cabin. Jack would've preferred to be alone now, but he understood what a privilege his was in fact getting. The governess wasn't sitting with them; she had immediately retired to another waggon.

Obviously that was how it was done in that society.

Jack shook his head. Travelling together for him surely meant something different.

Ella kept staring at him. She must've been really curious about him. Of course she hardly ever saw poor people.

_And she's surely been taught that all poor ones are hopeless dirty scoundrels only looking for the next opportunity to rob people like her._

He wasn't the least bit interested in this girl, but he couldn't help to listen as she kept talking on and one about her life.

"I'm so excited; I'm going to be married soon," she exclaimed.

Jack immediately remembered Rose.

Had her reaction been the same before actually getting to know her fiancé? She was brought up like this, wasn't she? Most likely she was just as much looking forward to her wedding at first as this girl here was.

Lettice was sitting aside trying to read and constantly reminded her niece of all kind of things.

"_A lady doesn't speak with her mouth full."_

"_A lady doesn't speak unless being asked a question."_

And so forth…

Ruth Dewitt Bukater came to his mind again. He could very much picture Rose being lectured the whole day from her mother.

The criticizing didn't help much. Ella wasn't listening.

"Sorry, auntie, I'm just so happy."

At the mentioning of the word _Auntie _she received a harsh look from Lettice.

"Really, Ella, you're soon to be a married woman, try to act like it and not like a little girl. What should your husband think?"

Ella mumbled another sorry and started looking out of the window.

The ride seemed to take on forever. Also the view was very disappointing – trees, bushes, stones...trees, bushes, stones – always the same.

_Not very interesting to paint –_ Jack thought.

What was he thinking? His portfolio was lost during the sinking and he didn't even have money to buy food. Not exactly the best time to think about drawing again.

There was something else he was wondering about.

That Ella was travelling with her aunt rather than her parents hadn't escaped his attention and he asked himself what had happened. But of course he would keep his mouth shut. In this society people never spoke about their real problems. At least this he had learned from Rose.

They only made up new ones.

"You haven't told me your name, Sir," he heard Ella's voice.

Jack was startled for a moment, realizing shortly that she was right. Normally he had always been the one introducing him.

"Excuse me, Miss, I must've forgotten," Jack stated his expression unreadable. "I didn't want to be impolite."

Lettice eyed her niece suspiciously.

_Surely she's thinking what Ruth Dewitt Bukater did. She's afraid that I might interrupt her plans._

With her long blond hair, her lovely light blue dress…yes she was beautiful, but…

Probably in another time and age…

After Rose's death he couldn't imagine being with any other woman again, least of all someone from the same class with the same background and future as her.

"My name is Jack Dawson," he finished returning to looking out of the window again.

Hopefully the talking would be over for now.

Lettice had a least thanked him for running after the thief, unlike Ruth.

_I shouldn't judge her so harsh. It's not their fault what happened._

Ella instead gave him a smile, for which she immediately earned a shove from her aunt.

"Is this really necessary?" she silently hissed at her.

Ella shrunk back retreating to the window.

Jack didn't believe that the last word was spoken in this. It soon turned out that he was right.

"May I speak alone with my niece, Mr. Dawson?"

Jack understood that her question was in fact an order and he quickly rose up from his seat, bowing his head to her.

"Of course, Madam," he told her knowing once more why he never had any intention of becoming someone's butler.

_What a waste of time that would've been._

Ella must've known what she was about to hear, because she shot Jack a desperate look. Jack pretended not to notice. These people were offering him a great chance, he wasn't about to destroy that by angering his newest employer.

Lettice waited until Jack had closed the cabin door behind him, before starting to speak with her niece.

Jack wasn't angry.

At last he had time again to think about Fabrizio. Lettice had given him some money for helping them before and he decided to finally get himself something to eat.

* * *

><p>He returned after what seemed to be an hour having eaten something and seen the whole stupid train.<p>

_I shouldn't have taken in their offer._

But what other chance did he have?

Jack was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even think of knocking before entering the cabin again.

Lettice and Ella didn't seem to mind they were too engaged in their talk. Jack noticed a newspaper lying on Lettice's lap and her having her eyes on an article. Ella looked quite disturbed and Jack felt a little bit sorry for her.

He could very much imagine what she had been hearing.

_You're going to be married soon._

_You need to start behaving like a married woman._

_What should your husband think._

Quietly Jack let himself sink down again besides Ella. He slightly wondered, if he should leave once more, but decided against it, though Lettice glared at him.

"Really, my dear, you don't want to end up like Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's daughter."

Jack attention was immediately aroused. He wouldn't let anyone talk badly about his Rose.

"She was engaged to Mr. Hockley, one of most agilable bachelors in America, as you might've heard already. But instead of being glad and happy she chose to run away with some...," she stopped clearing her throat "...poor guy...," she finished. "However fate is always correcting things..."

_How did they even know about us? Had Hockley said something?_

Ella looked at her questioningly.

"Both of them died in the sinking. I feel sorry for her mother and Mr. Hockley, but it shows that rich and poor shouldn't mix together..."

Jack noted Lettice's eyes on him again.

Isn't this right, Mr. Dawson? - she seemed to say - daring him to give the false answer.

Jack forced a smile, hoping that they would change the topic. Now not only his friend was in danger, his love was being used as bad example to a young girl...

His smiled grew and he nodded towards Lettice in appreciation while clenching his fists behind his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella was silent for the rest of the trip and it became even more boring. Lettice however, was pleased, as she was finally able to sort out things.

Jack still had no idea what had happened to Ella's parents, but figured that he would find out soon.

At last the train came to the long awaited halt.

Jack had been to Boston before, but of course not really seen the city. In fact for him every city was much the same. He didn't care about any museums or other great buildings as long as he didn't even have the money to buy food.

He would've loved to see the great paintings, though.

Lettice summoned up some extra help for their luggage as soon as they stepped out of the train.

"Mr. Dawson, you go and assist them," she commanded.

Jack just nodded, not very happy that he had act like a butler once more, but relieved on the other hand that he was _with his people_ again. He didn't feel very comfortable around Lettice and Ella too for that matter, though it was a different feeling.

What about the diamond?

If it hadn't gone down with the ship, then where could it be?

Jack had last seen it, when that officer had pulled it out of his coat pocket.

'_I didn't do it…Rose…you know that I didn't…'_

"Mr. Dawson, are you ready? Ella suggested that we buy you some clothes and really I must say that she's right…"

Jack turned around to her voice. Not that serving these two ladies was any real kind of work, nothing compared to lifting shores at the harbour. It was just that…

Jack forced a smile.

He should be thankful for her help, shouldn't he? If he was provided with clothes and food, he had more time and money to spend on thinking about the diamond. Both of them obviously thought that he would stay longer.

Yes, in fact, even Lettice wanted him to remain with them.

Ella was suddenly standing beside him, once more giving him that strange look of hers that made Jack feel uncomfortable. Nervously he stepped from feet to the other, hoping that they would finally reach their destination.

Carrying a bag he silently walked behind Lettice and Ella.

…

Under normal circumstances, Jack would've taken in the wonderful view in front of him and certainly begun to draw the magnificent house they were now entering.

But now something else was on his mind.

Ella had given him a few stolen glances while they had continued their way here by car. Lettice had hired somewhere to fetch them.

"Tomorrow we're going to meet Mr. Lindsay. Remember to dress correctly," Lettice's sharp voice rang out.

Jack assumed that Mr. Lindsay was the fiancé or at least connected to him in some way. Ella's former cheerful mood had been replaced by anxiety and Jack asked himself, if she was still eager to marry. The lectures she had been given by her aunt certainly didn't help in that matter.

The governess was given the room besides Ella's and Jack was reminded of Rose and her corset. Surely Ella was wearing one as well.

Jack himself got a room on the ground floor, near the stables.

Lettice had given him free for the rest of the day and Jack decided that he would use the time and go for a walk. Boston was a nice city and it could help to get his mind straight.

_What Fabrizio was doing now?_ – Jack thought as he went along the streets.

Yes under normal circumstances he would've just sat down and began to draw. Boston certainly was a beautiful city.

_What if Hockley had already harmed him in some way?_

_No, he wouldn't, he wants the diamond._

_But I've wasted a day._

And he still had no clue. It was enough to drive one up the wall. In fact the diamond could be everywhere.

_Most likely at the bottom of the Atlantic…_

How should he ever find it, least of all in six days?

That wasn't next to impossible, it was impossible. His friend was as good as dead.

_Like I am._

And all, because he had wanted to save a woman, he had known for a mere days. He had put himself and moreover his friend in danger just to see someone he in fact knew nothing about other than her name and that she wasn't really happy with her family.

Whoever said that it would've even worked out between them?

Playing and joking around on a ship was one thing, living a life together totally different. But as he walked further, he noted a newspaper kiosk. There were writing mostly about the Titanic again and one especially caught Jack's eye – a huge diamond, under a picture of Rose.

_A short funeral service is being held for the deceased Rose Dewitt Bukater - late fiancée of Caledon Hockley - son of the famous steel tycoon Nathan..._

Whoever said it would've worked out between them?

No one, but Jack still bought the paper.


	5. Chapter 5

Sixteen year old Ella was jumping around in her room the next day, eager to meet her fiancé and to explore Boston. Her governess, who had been hired just two months ago, had trouble to restrain her.

"Miss, you need to stay still," she said, but wasn't very successful.

Ella laughed. Though she was now betrothed and would shortly marry, on the inside she was nonetheless a little girl. Not long ago she had played with dolls and imagined how she'd be the mother to one of them.

Was she even aware that the main reason she was to be married now was so she would get one of her own? She had to unsure the family name that was the part of her life, her duty.

Grace made a deep sign, in a way feeling sorry for this girl, but also knowing how the world worked. At least Ella wouldn't have to worry about food like so many other people had to.

If the price was to marry someone, you didn't love; it was certainly being worth to pay.

"Please, Miss...What if your aunt…"

Ella ignored her and ran over to the cupboard, taking out one of her new dresses.

Dancing around she put it before her chest, pretending she was wearing it.

"Do you think that my fiancé will love me in that one?" she asked playfully.

The governess was about to reply, when out of the blue someone else scolded her.

The dress wasn't really anything one would wear for the first meeting with a future husband. It was dark grey with red embroideries in between and more an outfit to be worn at home.

"Ella, what have you been doing?" Lettice's sharp voice rang out.

"Sorry, auntie…I mean, Aunt Lettice," she corrected herself still smiling though, wanting to give her aunt a kiss on the cheek.

Lettice gently, but still emphatic shoved her away.

"Now put this on," she told her mentioning to a light blue dress. "And if you aren't ready in twenty minutes, you're going to have to explain to your fiancé why it wasn't important to you to be punctual at your first gathering."

Ella swallowed knowing that she had overdone it. Silently she waited until Lettice had moved out again. Afterwards she let Grace help her into the dress.

…

Jack had been given some new clothes. He felt again reminded of the day he had danced with Rose, unreachable back then despite being so close and how far away she was now.

He was glad that he had something new to wear, but still…he didn't feel comfortable. And it seemed that he wasn't the only one.

Ella's reaction to her wedding, to meeting a man she had never seen before, to marry this person and spent the rest of her life with him…her cheerfulness…it all had died down. Instead her mood was thoughtful.

Lettice meanwhile was pleased. Ella's future would be finally secured. Mr. Lindsay was part of one of the best families in Boston owing a brewing business. She had ever met him before, but heard only things of him. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't let her niece run wild, like the family of the dead Rose Dewitt Bukater had done.

No Ella would grow up into a lady.

Lettice returned to look for her niece shortly afterwards.

"We're finished, Madam," Grace told her while Ella looked somehow nervous.

Lettice just nodded at the governess.

"Thanks, Grace; I believe we won't need your services anymore."

Perfectly understanding what she meant, Grace bowed her head and excused herself. Ella remained alone with her aunt.

"Now, I do hope you understand how important this meeting is for us," Lettice said to her.

Ella stiffened, not only, because of her anxiety, but mostly due to the tight corset she was wearing. She began to think about this girl, Rose Dewitt Bukater, who had in the words of her aunt thrown her life away just to be with a poor penniless artist she had known for a mere days.

It was quite the scandal and surely the relatives of this poor girl would want to be left in peace. But that was the cost was being rich and famous, life just wasn't private, it belonged to society.

"Mr. Lindsay will be a great husband…"

Ella wondered what he looked like – the one Rose had lost her heart to and refused to think that it was only an affair. In fact it was quite romantically for the young innocent Ella. Dying for your love…

Surely he was nice and strong and…

"Are you going to come now?" her aunt's voice brought her back to reality.

Ella gulped knowing that for her there wasn't a way out.

"It's so tight," she choked out immediately stopping her protest due to her aunt's dark look.

'_Women are supposed to wear corsets.'_

_I'm not a woman. I'm not even eighteen. And I'm committed to marry a man I've never seen before and I've to act like I'm looking forward to it…like I'm happy._

Lettice wouldn't let her run wild. She had been caring for her since the death of her parents, both having died from scarlet fewer within days of each other.

Ella looked like a drenched poodle, when she followed her aunt outside the room. At least Mr. Dawson would be accompanying them. For some reason Ella felt very comfortable around him.

In fact he looked like someone a real lady from society could lose her heart to. But of course Ella wouldn't mention anything to her aunt, she knew full well were her duties lay and didn't want to upset her.

….

The car came to a halt, Lettice being helped out by the driver, followed by Ella. Jack had taken seat beside the chauffeur in front. Lettice already proceeded towards the house mentioning for Ella to come after her, but for a quick second Jack was standing near her, just a few feet away.

They turned and looked at each other, Ella forcing a smile. Today was the day she would meet her fiancé, her future husband. Shouldn't she be jumping from joy?

Jack didn't return her fake smile and instead turned his head away. Ella wondered what made him this sad.

A woman maybe?

She had read many books of everlasting love, mostly ending tragically and maybe…yes maybe it was better not to love the person you were going to marry. At least it would spare you the disappointment, if you weren't loved back.

"I can't wait to meet him," Ella got out and Jack only wondered, whom she actually wanted to convince.

"Ella, what are you waiting for?"

Quickly Ella ran after her, just to earn another cold stare from her aunt.

"I've only told Mr. Dawson how happy I am."

It was a lie and both knew it, but Lettice didn't care.

She gave her a ladies-don't-run-look.

_Am I really a lady? Do I even want to be a lady?_ Ella asked herself silently as she went up the remaining stairs to the house.

…

A man was opening the door to them what it seemed around forty.

Lettice took her hand, but Ella in fact wanted to leave. Now there was no turning back anymore.

"We're here to meet Mr. Lindsay," Lettice told the man.

"I'm him," he said. "You must be Mrs. Mansfield."

Lettice smiled, while Ella was shocked.

This was her fiancé? A man this age, who could be her father?

She tried her best to stay on her feet, forcing another grin as he walked over to where she was standing.

"You're surely my beautiful, sweet future wife," he said to her while grabbing her arm, kissing the palm of her hand.

_I shall marry someone that old?_ – She wanted to scream, but instead she did what she had been raised for, remaining calm and silent, the perfect lady to the outside world.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack had been submitted to come with them, though he didn't really know why. Did Lettice want to prove to herself that he wasn't a problem after all? Did she want to test Ella on her feelings and behaviour?

Even if the comparison was probably too harsh, but Jack still felt like a slave, who was being sold at a market, being explored and looked at the most humiliating way.

Of course he wouldn't say no to Mr. Lindsay's offer about joining them for dinner.

_He isn't Hockley. _

But still…

Ella was sitting on pins, daring to eat anything, though she was really hungry. But a lady would never eat much. Mr. Lindsay meanwhile smiled at her, trying to make up a conversation with her.

"Have you ever been to Boston, Miss Mansfield?"

What could a girl barely seventeen have in common with an old man? Mr. Lindsay surely wasn't old in the true sense of the word, but in comparison with Ella he seemed like it.

Ella shook her head. Clearly she was nervous about saying something false, something embarrassing.

Jack too turned his head to Mr. Lindsay. Wouldn't it be better for the two of them to be left alone now, to actually spend some time together before they would commit themselves to each other?

_But Jack that's not how society works, it would be quite improper._

That's what Rose would've said and Jack once again wanted to laugh over this whole stupid thing, but instead only managed to make a miserable sound. Neither one at the table seemed to care much. In fact Jack was happy that noticeable no one did.

"That's too bad, Miss."

Jack wondered how long they would continue this chitchat, knowing from the experience with Rose and Hockley most likely forever.

Now he felt sorry for Ella.

Couldn't her aunt see that the two of them didn't share anything?

"You know we've some really nice museums here and you might've noticed the harbour as well," he started hoping somehow that he could awaken her interest.

Lettice nudged Ella on her knee, urging her to take part in the tête-à-tête.

Jack too was aware of Lettice's encouragement. Ruth Dewitt Bukater came to his mind again. She had known how Rose thought about Cal, hadn't she? She must have. And still…she had wanted to sell her daughter to the highest bidder.

Ella almost dropped her glass.

"The harbour yes…," Ella said nervously folding her hands under the table.

What should she talk about with this man, she barely knew and who was old enough to be her father? Her aunt sitting there, waiting for her to say something and not only something, but an interesting story that would make her new fiancé fall for her…it all made her even more edgy.

"Did you know that in fact the American Revolution…our freedom fight against England started there?" he added.

"I've heard about it in school," Ella answered him not being really interested.

She had learned in school that it wasn't proper for a lady to talk about politics.

"Well, Miss Mansfield…"

There was another nudge from Lettice, which Ella immediately understood.

"You may call me Isabella."

Lettice gave her a pleasant smile.

Her niece was really doing her best, despite the tense situation and the fact that she had been dragged into that relationship. Lettice's insurance however, just added to her nerviness.

"What a nice and beautiful name. Then of course you've to call me Roger, Miss Isabella," he said making a gesture with his hand. "Would you like another glass of wine, Miss Isabella?"

Ella looked at her aunt, who nodded in approval, but Roger hadn't even awaited an answer.

Ella wondered somehow why they weren't drinking bear. Wasn't his family involved in a brewing business? But she didn't dare ask or better say she didn't care.

"Thank you," she smiled that fake smile Rose had always given Cal and her mother.

_Oh god, Rose._

In so many ways Ella reminded him of his Rose. If only he had told her how much he loved her, when he had the chance to.

_Stop being so silly Jack. It would've never worked out between you two. _

Indeed playing around on a ship and really living together…they were worlds apart.

"Are you interested in art, Miss Isabella?"

Ella didn't look like she was fascinated, but Jack was. Maybe the otherwise boring Mr. Lindsay could keep his mind away from Rose?

While Ella seemingly noticeable to Jack only pretended to be, he indeed couldn't wait to hear his next sentence.

"What a strange coincidence, Miss Isabella…quite extraordinary…"

Ella looked at him bewildered, raising her eyebrows.

"I mean your name…it has such a nice ring to it and by chance there happens to be a museum in our lovely Boston. It's founded by another Lady Isabella and everyone with this name gets free entrance…," he spoke as if speaking of something beyond earth, at least his whole attitude was quite…odd. He took a sip of his wine-glass, as if wanting for everyone to listen to him.

Jack folded his hands under the table, silently thinking of Fabrizio, Rose, the diamond, the Titanic and her horrid eyes…Mr. Lindsay was such an idiot.

Couldn't he see that this girl had no interest in him?

Jack's interest in this museum had died down, as soon as it had come up. Mr. Lindsay had quite a talent to bore interest. Maybe it was a great place to see, but surely not with someone like him.

And Lettice? She was her aunt. She must know that the two of them don't fit together.

Ella smiled again, wishing she would be able to stand up and just…go out somewhere and never come back.

But the truth was she had nowhere to go. She had to stay here, marry the one chosen by her and life the same boring, monotonous life her mother, grandmother and every other woman in her family, her society had lived. Not one of them ever spoke about the real emotional state; only just the others had never accepted it.

'_Your mother never…'_

'_Her sister had trouble with…'_

Her smile grew brighter despite the awkwardness she was feeling and in between she understood very well that every one of them had trouble with this predestined fate. They just accepted it, saying that only the others…

The heat of suddenly bothering her and her cheeks must've reddened, because Lettice looked at her with that taunting look of hers.

'You're not going to see that boy again.'

Jack could very well picture Lettice's voice with Ruth's face and vice versa, because they were all just the same.

_And the worst thing is I can't even be mad at either one of them, because I know that their mother's weren't any different and in fact they must've felt the same emptiness Rose had been feeling and Ella…-_ Jack somehow bitterly, somehow gladly thought, because he had found a reason for…at least for now.

"A museum?" Ella's voice interrupted the silence.

Why didn't she just stand up and go? Walk out the door and never come back?

_And leave your aunt alone, your family, who has cared for you and…what an ungrateful child you're._

Roger took the opportunity to place his hand over hers, causing Ella to grimace inwardly.

"It's showing art, paintings, the founder's name it Isabella Stewart Gardner…nowadays she's an old Lady, but still quite sophisticated…knows what she's doing…," his voice trailed off once more.

Ella didn't dare to remove her hand, regardless of her discomfort. She shot a quick glance at Jack, who pretended to look away, to not show any interest.

Not that he had any…not concerning the romantically side of this aspect, but also not wanting to get involved into this particular situation once again.

_Yes, really one fiancé, horrible and rich and one girl, from high society, needed to be saved, was certainly enough for a lifetime, especially if you've fallen in love with this girl and despite your efforts to protect her, she still had to die._

But he pitied Ella and wished he could do something for her.

"I would love to go there tomorrow to see the museum and see Boston. You've to show me everything," her voice was sick with aspiration, but Jack could tell that she was lying.

_Is this really me speaking?_

Lettice watched her pleased by herself and her perfect education. Ella's parents had died very young and she had vowed to her mother, her sister to raise her. Obviously she had done well.

Finally he released her hand and Ella took no time in withdrawing hers.

She didn't hear the voice of her aunt, of Mr. Lindsay…no Roger…making up an appointment time.

Jack instead felt her eyes on him again, wanting to ask him something.

_Why are you, Mr. Dawson, despite your open-mindedness, such a mystery?_

Jack knew what she wanted to ask him, but as she didn't speak out aloud, he didn't feel the need to answer it.

'_You see people, Jack.'_

But it still didn't help.

_Neither you or Fabrizio. So what's this skill even worth? _

Jack forced a smile noticing Ella's sad expression. He wouldn't fall in love with her, but at least he could make her life a little bit happier.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I do hope that some of you are still reading this story. Thanks of course for every review and advice. I've noticed that most people are only reading Jack-and-Rose-survive-and-have-a-family-stories, in all kinds of variations. Though I do like those stories too, I wish people would review more other, different, ones as well. **

**You may be surprised, if you take some time to read them.**

**It may take a while until the next chapter is on, as I do have so many other things to do at the moment (I guess that I'm not the only one, who sometimes needs a day to be longer than 24 hours). Sorry I didn't tell you this to be pitied :-)**

* * *

><p>Boston was founded in the middle of the 17th century and influenced in its first years by the Puritans. Only a few years after the first settlement a grammar-school was founded.<p>

"Most importantly of course was the Boston Tea Party, making our town famous to the other America," Roger told everyone making a wide sign with his hand.

Ella only nodded, trying to sound interested.

She looked around the city she was going to live in now and at least found that she could've done wortse. They had gone to the harbour first; waiting for the ships to leave and in between Ella had counted the doves above in the sky wishing that she could be one of them.

If only she would be able to just fly away.

Her aunt was always with them, acting as a chaperone and not even Mr. Dawson was really a help in this. It almost seemed to Ella that he would rather be alone than be constantly dragged along with them. And frankly she couldn't be mad with him.

The Boston Tea Party of 1773, the beginning of the revolution, was still present in her mind, though she's hadn't even been born then. Of course every child learnt about it.

Most houses were built in the style of the 19th century with a white painting and each one was very familiar to the other.

Ella was walking side by side with Roger, while they continued their tour around the city. They had seen the State House before, where the Governor of Massachusetts used to work. Not that Ella was much interested in politics, but Roger seemed to like talking about it. And she wouldn't be a very good betrothed to him, if she would share his interests.

"Can you imagine, my love, that only a mere century ago this city was basically a few houses…well of course some more than that…but…"

Roger liked to hear his own voice it seemed, but he wasn't a very gifted storyteller.

"I understand," Ella simply nodded, squeezing his hand slightly, hoping that this would stop his rush of words.

Jack, silently walking behind them, occasionally remembered the museums Roger, Mr. Lindsay, had promised to take them to. Maybe something unexceptional could be seen there? At least it would be better than hearing any more stories of this jerk, about his great family and his even more gracious self.

Jack thought about Paris, how he had longed to visit the Louvre. Sadly no way with no money and jobs inside were only given to people, who were – as someone working there had told him – trustworthy. Surely people without any money weren't.

"We might never be free, if the inhabitants of Boston hadn't fought as they…," he was beginning to speak about the revolution again.

This time it was Lettice, who stopped him.

"Mr. Lindsay, I don't want to be impolite, but I think that there're more suitable subjects to discuss with your young fiancée," she told him clearly stating that she had enough.

Roger forced a smile. Normally he didn't give much about the talking's of women, but Lettice had some special…aura around her that made him respect her.

"Fine," he stated turning to Ella. "What would by beautiful fiancée want to do next?" he asked.

Ella felt everyone's eyes on her, something that didn't make her very comfortable. She wasn't used to being asked anything beyond making a chose between two dresses. This question was a huge decision for her and a major problem.

Actually she wanted to visit the harbour again. There she would go on a ship and sail to…the Caribe maybe or Europe…the Antilles…at least someplace warm and she would marry a poor, but strong officer and they would…

Her eyes seemingly trailed off once more.

"Ella, what are you doing, are you dreaming again?"

No, time for that…

Her aunts sharp voice brought her back to reality.

"Your fiancé asked you something. Don't you want to answer him?"

Ella forced a smile giving Roger an unexpected kiss on his cheek. Indeed it was more than a surprise to him and he even turned red.

"Didn't you tell me about a museum…someone with my name? Silly me, I've forgotten…," she shook her head to emphasize her point. She knew how much men like Roger were keen to be asked for advice and how they longed for a women in need.

"Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum…with free entrance for everyone named Isabella," he told her kissing the palm of her hand.

Much like Cal must've done with Rose, not very loving and caring at all, more to show everyone that she was now his possession. Jack felt a slight stable inside as he thought of what this nice girl would still have to endure.

Roger might not be as bossy as Cal, but still…the wedding night…surely Ella had never been told what happened there and…Lettice didn't seem like a woman to talk openly about those things.

"Oh, yes…that's it."

Another smile and then she even gave him a kiss on his cheek. Jack could tell that it was rather like a girl kissing her grandfather…but Lettice was pleased and even more so Roger.

He couldn't resist to kiss her on her cheek in return.

"As you wish, my dear," he added already walking on.

_And then they would have children, five…six…seven and they would live in a small house and…_

Walking on behind them only Jack noticed how Ella was wiping off her cheek, as if wiping off dust.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to my anonymous reviewer and to the others! Also to everyone, who put this story on his story etc. alerts.**

* * *

><p>Four days already since the dreadful encounter with Caledon Hockley, four days since Jack had left to his dead-end journey and still no word of him.<p>

Cal kept him locked up in a room, but didn't tell anyone, especially not Ruth.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater may accept someone like Caledon, a man belittling her daughter and framing his friend, but surely she won't condemn kidnapping and serious blackmailing. In a way Fabrizio felt sorry for her. He never had any children, but he imagined his mother and what it must be like for her, if he would be dead. Of course his mother didn't even know that he had been on the Titanic.

Cal brought him food every day himself. He didn't send a servant. Fabrizio found, that despite all his efforts not to show, he couldn't keep the fact away that something wasn't right with him.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, when everybody else was sleeping, he could hear Cal, who of course must think that he was in a deep slumber as well, raving around, almost running and mumbling something. His office must be near his prison room as he could hear Cal shouting at his partners, if they could be called like that.

At other times Fabrizio would look out of the window and see Ruth sitting in the garden doing nothing, a little something in her end, most likely a photo of Rose. Surely she missed her daughter and didn't deserve to lose her in this way. But then again no one was able to change the past. And Jack bringing back the diamond wouldn't bring her back to life.

Sometimes Fabrizio thought that he heard her crying, but it must've been his imagination. Ruth Dewitt Bukater never cried. He understood already that nothing was more important to ladies of the high society but to keep their inner feelings hidden from the outside world. Ruth Dewitt Bukater was no exception. And yet Fabrizio could tell that there was something changing inside her.

Still she was admiring Cal, thought him to be the greatest man on earth and worshipped him in an almost unusual if not abnormal way. But her adoring wasn't without any doubts anymore. Ruth herself must've wondered how Cal managed to get of the ship, while her own daughter had to die. Sure he was one of the richer classes, one of the people, who actually counted for her, but…Fabrizio would watch her sitting under the apple tree doing supposedly nothing, but in fact doing much more than ever before.

Finally there was something cracking up in her mind and even though she wouldn't say out anything aloud, wouldn't confirm anything, it was clear from her actions, her sometimes cold glances at Cal she was giving him, when she thought that no one else was looking, that her opinion about him was slowly but steadily changing.

_Why did he live, while my daughter had to die?_ – Surely that was what she must be thinking.

Walking over to the desk, Fabrizio poured himself another glass of water.

_To Dionysius, the tyrant crept…_

Surprisingly enough after the first dreadful encounter with him, Cal in fact didn't act at all like a bad person. Fabrizio had to admit that Cal provided well for him and safe for the locked door and the barred window; it was more like living in a hotel.

_And much more comfortable than sleeping under a bridge_ – Fabrizio thought bitterly.

Cal was playing games of course and Fabrizio knew it. If someone should find out his little secret, he could tell him that he had even been taking care of the man trying to rob him. In the eyes of someone like Ruth and the other high society he would be even more of a hero. The great Caledon Hockley thinking of everyone, even a person, who would want to rob him.

Fabrizio laughed pathetically, watching Ruth again. She was standing up, walking back into the house. Sometimes he wondered, why he didn't just shout out of the window.

It would be easy for her to let him out and Cal wasn't around the whole day, he'd go to work, go to meet his partners or even a new lady. Actually he must be meeting with someone seriously as Fabrizio could smell the penetrant scent of a perfume.

No, not something a high society lady would use, quite the contrary…

He laughed again, this time disgustedly. Fabrizio couldn't imagine Jack replacing Rose with a whore so soon. Jack and he would never take advantage of someone's desperate needs.

Looking into the garden once more, Fabrizio saw that Ruth had disappeared.

What would Cal do to him, if Jack didn't make it back in time?

Caledon Hockley was no man to make his threats lightly, but then again, Fabrizio could tell that the diamond was more important to him than taking his life.

Would he wait any longer then the arranged week?

At night the normal composed Cal would wonder around, even though Fabrizio never saw him, he knew that it couldn't be anyone else. He would talk about Rose, about the sinking…and Jack. Fabrizio knew that he despised him. Speaking of Rose, hadn't she admired Doctor Freud and didn't the dream interpretation mention something about things coming out in your dreams?

Was he sleepwalking?

Caledon Hockley losing his control in a normal state that was something that seemed impossible for Fabrizio. Only when no one was near him something of his other side was coming out.

Last day there had been a dinner party, quests wriggling around the house. Fabrizio knew, because Cal had even brought him a cake later on. He didn't know what Ruth was thinking, but he could imagine that her mind about those kinds of festivities had differed since the sinking. Whenever she was talking to someone nowadays there was always a hint of sadness in her voice and gone was the presumptuous tone, replaced by a much more uncertain one. Yes, the once pushy Ruth Dewitt Bukater must've finally understood that richness and money didn't always save one's life.

Fabrizio felt a hint of victory in his mind.

Not the Fabrizio would be mischievous, he never would over the death of a person, but still, if anything good did come out of the sinking, her daughter being dead, it was her changing attitude about Cal. Now Ruth Dewitt Bukater wouldn't just believe anything he told her. Fabrizio was sure that now Cal wouldn't just be able to buy his way out or frame an innocent person for stealing a diamond. Nowadays Ruth would ask questions of that he was sure and Cal must be as well.

At times Ruth would ask Cal about the fact, why he was still here, or at least she wanted to. She would open her mouth, form the words, but they never transformed in a tone…Fabrizio could see them standing in the garden. And Ruth not quite her old self…not herself at all…

_Why did she have to die, while you lived?_

It was almost pathetic and at times Fabrizio wanted to shout at her – _why don't you just ask?_

But the words never left his mouth either. And in between Cal got the opportunity to plan things out further, without anyone having the slightest knowledge of what he was going to do next.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's couldn't help but stare at the picture in front of him.

"She's beautiful, right?"

He turned his head. Ella was standing near him. He hadn't heard her coming. Jack laughed lethargically.

The necklace…her necklace it had drawn her to him…

"I wonder, who she is…," Ella spoke up watching the portrait closer. "Mrs. Meredith Thompson…," she read the description underneath.

Jack simply nodded his head. He didn't care at all about any woman at the moment.

_I've wasted far too much time already. I got to take care of Fabrizio…got to find that stupid diamond._

Ella was standing beside him, her gaze moving from the lady to him. Somehow she sensed that his thoughts were miles away.

_Caledon Hockley meant what he said._

"It's already five days…," he choked out only afterwards noticing that Ella was there and how he had spoken out aloud.

Confused she looked at him, her eyes showing her bewilderment. This Mr. Dawson was such a mystery to her. If she could she would marry him instead of that stupid boring Mr. Lindsay. A man like him she would find every day, but not Mr. Jack Dawson…surely he must've been in some kind of adventure…with a shadowy past…

"What are you talking about?" she asked him not really expecting an answer.

Jack didn't want to answer; he was feeling uncomfortable and fixated his look on the picture. Maybe she would go away.

_Bring me the diamond…_

_I want you to draw me like one of your French girls…_

_Why oh why did life have to be so complicated?_

"Has it something to do with a woman?"

Jack finally looked at her moonily.

In a way it had to do with her. Cal wouldn't have thought him out to bring him back the diamond, if he hadn't stolen Rose from him. Jack didn't want to say it like this, but in a way it was true. Rose had indeed been engaged to Cal, before meeting him.

The plan simple was stupid. He should've listened to Fabrizio.

Rose was gone; there was nothing he could do about that.

"Don't you think that it's very cold inside here? I wonder why they never think of closing the doors," he said a tortured smile appearing on his face.

He realized immediately that he had already been better in lying or in making attempt to change the subject.

Not surprisingly Ella was now even more interested in the whole story.

"Mr. Dawson, with all due respect I may be young, but I'm not an idiot and I demand that you don't treat me as such," she spoke up.

_With all due respect, Miss, but I'm not the one, who's intending to jump of the ship._

Jack felt bad and cold, despite the actual heat in the room. He shivered inside. Cal was right; it was his fault that Rose died. If she hadn't met him, she wouldn't have jumped out of the lifeboat…hell she would never have looked for him being handcuffed deep down in the ship…because…because, yes he never would've been handcuffed, if he hadn't met her.

_Damn Caledon Hockley_ – Jack thought balling his fists.

"My aunt always does that…she treats me like a baby," Ella was clearly really angry now, but she also noticed Jack's distress.

Hadn't Rose's mother been much the same? But this wasn't about Ruth Dewitt Bukater and even less about this girl…it was about his friend. Jack felt his body beginning to shake and fearing that he his voice might show something he'd rather like to hide and he instantly thought it better to keep his mouth shut.

Tenderly she moved out her hand to touch his.

It was cold, very cold…freezing really.

Shocked Ella drew her hand away, looking at his somehow traumatized face.

"I'm sorry," Jack got out. "I didn't mean to…I mean your moth…your aunt…," he stammered.

Maybe he could turn the subject to her marriage or something? He didn't want to tell her about his problems.

At the mentioning of her mother, he thought he could see her eyes watering, but before she started to cry, her face was stern and harsh once more. Really talking about her mother must be hard for her.

Did she even know her?

Jack wanted to ask her about her, but felt that it wasn't the right time.

Ella's gaze was burning on him and he knew that he wasn't treating her correctly. It wasn't her fault and most likely she was really only trying to help.

_My sweet little Rose…Fabrizio I've brought so much misery into your life…_

"It _has_ something to do with a woman," he heard Ella's voice repeating itself ignoring his words, but it wasn't those of someone, who wanted to help him anymore. Her tone now showed disinterest. Jack could understand her very well, considering how he had been treating her.

The room was suddenly cold again, much like the water in the Atlantic. Ella's gaze returned to the picture.

What a life this woman must've led.

"I wonder what such a necklace would be worth…I'm mean how much I would've have to pay for it, if I decided to purchase it," she loved half-heartedly.

_Cal must carry that thing wherever we go…_

_Would you draw me like one of your French girls?_

"I bet I would be the only one wearing such a necklace. It would be something special and would I would distinguish myself from other young girls…"

You won't need such a thing.

Jack's eyes fell on her, looking at her closer, while she had drawn hers on the woman on the picture.

"…but well I think she looks a bit unhappy…much like…," she began stopping herself turning her head to him.

"Much like…?" Jack asked.

"Oh never mind, she's still beautiful," Ella finished both knowing that this wasn't what she had wanted to tell him.

But it was too late now to offer her an explanation. She wasn't interested anymore.

Jack wanted to leave, but felt that he hadn't the right to do so. Wouldn't it have looked like he was running away from challenges? Ella already thought him to be rude; she didn't have to think of him as a coward as well.

Jack placed his arms around his chest in an attempt to make the coldness go away, fully aware still of how his silly action in a fully heated room must've looked like to the bystanders. He couldn't care less.

Ella's eyes were dark now.

Finally however, the awkward silence between them was luckily interrupted by the loud shriek of a woman.

Both Jack and Ella turned her heads in the direction of the voice.

Apparently an elder woman had fallen onto the floor, slipped to be precise, and now a dozen of people seemed to be gathered around her wanting to help. Jack couldn't help but grimace. Whenever he had been slapped, no one had turned to help him, but oh well, he hadn't been a millionaire's son.

"Are you alright?" one man around forty asked her.

The woman had sat up by now and was resting against the wall.

"Should we call a doctor?" another one wanted to know.

"No," she woman shook her head looking around.

Jack and Ella couldn't help, but to curiously draw closer as well. At least it was helping Jack to be distracted of Fabrizio and Cal.

"You ought to call the police," she said pointing her head in the direction of the door. "There was this person…a man…I'm sure it was a man. He stole my purse…"

Indeed some of the onlookers seemed to remember one, who didn't quite fit inside here.

"He was pumping into me, tripping me over and before I had come to my senses again all my money was gone."

"Yes, call the police," a woman shouted.

Ella and Jack exchanged glances, both remembering how they had met. But now there was no use to run after anyone.

"It's a shame that you can't even visit a museum without being robbed," another woman spoke up instantly getting some – yes you're right – from the others.

"Can you describe the person?"

"No, it all happened so fast…I'm sure it was a man, but not very big or fat…more like…," she touched her head, which apparently must've been hurt. "…I don't know. I don't think that you'll find him anyway. There're too much of these scoundrels nowadays," she scolded.

Jack wanted to shout at her that poverty didn't mean everyone was stealing and that most people were not.

_I for myself won't condemn it and I've never done it._

His face was dark once more as he remembered all the people on the Titanic with their hopes and dreams and how they had been shattered by people of her standing…wanting to buy fame by risking the lives of innocent people.

"Mr. Dawson…," Ella choked out shocked noticing his balled fists.

Jack didn't answer her and simply turned his head to the lady on the floor.

Ella decided to better leave it for now and her gaze wandered around the room, looking for her aunt. _She had really taken a liking in Mr. Lindsay, who was much closer in age to her than to me. Wouldn't it be easier and more comfortable for everyone, if she would marry him? _

"Do you find that funny, young lady?" the sharp voice of an old lady let the smile on her face disappear. Apparently they were thinking that she was mocking them.

Harshly Ella was brought back to reality.

"No, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking of…," she stammered but her voice was lost to the police suddenly coming into the room.

When looking up once more, Jack had disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruth Dewitt Bukater had just gotten home from another shopping trip. It seemed to her that this was the only thing that kept her from going crazy. Of course she wouldn't show on the outside, but her health was failing since her daughter's death.

What should she still expect from life if she had already survived her own daughter? Rose had never been an easy child, always questioning things. Ruth had envied her friends for their pretty unproblematic children, but never had she wished for Rose to die. Rose had been her only child and Ruth had loved her from the beginning though she often had had trouble to show it.

'_You can't wear that dress.'_

'_Why?'_

'_You can't climb on the tree.'_

'_Why?'_

Her fiery red hair inherited from her mother, her piercing green eyes…her voice which wasn't that of a lady at all. Her teachers at the boarding school had quite a lot of trouble with her; many of them had eventually told Ruth that it was vain endeavour.

Ruth knew quite well what everybody kept saying despite their efforts to hide it. They thought it partly if not entirely her fault. Society wasn't kind to people and now they were asking, questioning, whispering behind her back. Ruth could see it in their eyes and understood everything, when their talks suddenly stopped whenever she entered the room.

'_Did you hear…?'_

'_I can't imagine…'_ they were whispering their heads close to each other.

'_What were you talking about?'_ Ruth would ask, but didn't receive an answer.

'_Nice weather today, isn't it?'_

And then a little laugh would follow. Ruth knew better then to demand anything though one thing kept bothering her. It wasn't about whatever these ladies were whispering, after Rose's death Ruth didn't give much to society's gossip anymore.

It was something else that almost made her going crazy and again it had something to do with that doomed ship.

What had really happened on the Titanic? How come a first class girl like Rose hadn't been able to get to a lifeboat in time?

Luckily no one had heard about her affair with this little boy, god forbid anyone would, Ruth wouldn't be able to meet with her old friends anymore. They would never understand. A third class boy and a young lady from first…what a scandal…of course the boy had died as well.

Not a very great loss, but still someone, who didn't deserve to die. Unlike Cal, Ruth had never wished for something bad to happen to Jack Dawson. She simply hadn't wanted him near her daughter.

"Please be so kind and take these garments here with you," she called her made her eyes wandering around the room.

Edith, the maid, was there in seconds picking up the parcels.

Ruth couldn't imagine a life without one. How come that Rose had fallen for that poor little nothing? He had nothing to offer her. Rose would've never survived on the streets with him. Actually Ruth was sure that he would've grown tired of her daughter eventually, even it being just for the fact that Rose hadn't even known how to boil water.

_Surely a man like him could've gotten every girl he wanted. He didn't need my daughter. Well he obviously needed her just for…_

Ruth shuddered slightly at the remembrance of that shameless picture.

How could she have done that?

Ruth didn't even want to think about it, but she was sure that this scene had been followed by an even more intimate one. God forbid, if anyone should ever find out…

The ladies from high society would never understand.

"Oh, my poor dear, I'm so sorry," they had told her, but Ruth wasn't quite so sure.

Were they really? Weren't they just saying what was expected from them?

_Rose never had any particular friends and neither had I._

It almost seemed to Ruth that they were glad, happy about Rose's death, gloating over her misfortune. Nothing really special happened during those boring days, but the sinking of the Titanic, the perishing of her daughter, a vibrant young innocent first-class girl, was something special for sure. That was something people could talk about.

At her funeral they had all spoken about Rose like she had been some saint, telling Ruth what a great girl her daughter had been. Still Ruth couldn't help, but think how they weren't really honest. Even Cal had seemed to her like he had been playing a role.

Of course that was silly. Ruth knew that Rose and Cal hadn't loved each other, but they had been engaged and Caledon Hockley was a good man. He hadn't thrown her out even though he must've heard of her debts by now. Cal provided for her now even after Rose was gone. Only a really noble gentleman would do that.

Ruth had been so happy, when Rose had finally accepted his ring. But she still clearly remembered that Rose hadn't been quite as anxious. Why Ruth had never understood most likely, because she had never cared to do so. Now with Rose dead and gone there was no need to anymore.

Maybe it really shouldn't be. Maybe Rose shouldn't have been Mr. Hockley after all and fate had simply corrected things?

Ruth quickly dismissed that thought as it was so ridiculous. She had never met a man more fitting for her daughter than Caledon Hockley. He had everything a woman could wish for. He was young, good-looking with money and moreover intelligent, a combination seldom found. Most bachelors on hand were either twenty years older than there prospective brides or dumb as a horse.

Why couldn't Rose have been more like the other girls? Why did she always have to be the one to question things? Of course the boy on Titanic had been another obstacle though surely not the most important one. Mr. Hockley still believed that the wedding would've gone on as planned, if she hadn't met him, but somehow Ruth knew that the problem had been lying deeper.

Rose's character had simply demanded from her to always do the exact opposite from what was expected of her. Sometimes it had seemed to Ruth that her daughter just wanted to anger her, whether it were the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses, her little fling with this boy – Ruth wouldn't believe even for one minute that there was more than a little affair – how Rose had just loved to annoy her. In fact, now that Ruth thought about it, Rose had even shown some style by choosing that boy. At least he hadn't been quite good-looking.

_God, what am I thinking – Ruth scolded herself._

That boy had only brought trouble, how could she even think that…

Rose had been just a little girl knowing nothing about the world and that boy had just taken advantage of her youth, telling her his silly lies. It wouldn't have lasted for sure. They hadn't fitted together.

Ruth let herself sink back into her chair remembering Rose's laughing face and beaming eyes, when she had introduced her to Jack Dawson. Ruth shook her head refusing to let that thought overtake her mind.

But still…Rose had never looked quite like this at Cal.

Her head hurt again. It often did lately. But it wasn't just a normal illness; it was more about that tiny little voice in her head being placed there ever since the sinking of the Titanic.

Why on earth had a rich girl like her daughter not managed to get into a lifeboat in time? What had really happened between Rose and Cal abroad the ship during its last hours? Cal had told her that he had tried everything to save her, but was he speaking the truth?

_Caledon Hockley is a gentleman…_

Rose had never liked Cal. From the beginning there had been something that had been standing between them. Rose had mistrusted him from the start.

Ruth laughed over her own silliness.

Caledon Hockley was the best thing that had ever happened to her and her family. Rose should've been glad that she had found him.

"Edith, please bring me a glass of water," she called her maid.

While Edith brought her the glass, Ruth had laid back into the fauteuil closing her eyes. Her daughter's young laughing face being placed before her and then she saw Cal again, Rose on his arm. Her smile had faded.

'_I did everything to save her,' Cal had told her._

'_Rose…Rose…' she remembered shouting after her while the lifeboat was being loaded. _

"Madam…your water," the maid had come back.

Slowly and gingerly Ruth opened her eyes, taking the glass from Edith's hand.

"You don't look well. Would you like some tea as well?"

Ruth shook her head.

"Will Mr. Hockley be there for dinner?" Edith asked her putting some cookies on the table.

Ruth had heard her, but she was still too much in trance to answer her.

"Madam?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" only now was she fully aware of the maid's words.

"I asked, if Mr. Hockley will be coming for dinner or if he is going to eat outside again?"

Ruth looked at her and suddenly it seemed to her that this question had awakened something inside her.

"Maybe…I don't know…"

"Then I'm going to make some dinner for him too."

"Yes do that…," Ruth said turning her head abstinently to the floor and speaking the last sentence more to herself "I don't know."

Though she tried to hide it the little voice inside her head wouldn't go away.

What was it that Cal didn't want to tell her?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone I wish you a nice belated Christmas. I hope you got everything you wished for. I certainly did. Oh and by the way I saw "Revolutionary Road" yesterday for the first time and have to say that I liked Kate and Leo in this one better than I did in Titanic. **

**Anyways I would love to see more reviews for this story. It really means a lot to me. But still I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>"Want some?" his voice rang out.<p>

Fabrizio's head shot up at Cal, who was carrying a plate. He hadn't heard him coming.

"It's from Rose's obsequies…yet another one…," he added not sounding very much exited.

It was more like as if he wanted to ask – _when will this ever stop?_

_He must've had a hell of a time playing the mourning fiancé. God knows what he really thought. Most likely he's angry, because he never got his chance in bed with Rose and now he's clearly annoyed._

Fabrizio's mouth formed into a smile, while Cal made his way over to the table.

_Well, well, Mr. Hockley, a dead fiancée is probably even worse than a living one, can't say something against her._

Fabrizio watched him as he placed the leaving's of the food on the table, not awaiting an answer. It was some meat with rice. Again without asking Cal drew out a cigarette lightning it and puffing the smoke into the room.

_He doesn't even care to ask me, if that's alright with me._

"Phew…," he blew out the fume. "What…aren't you going to eat?" Cal wondered once he had realized that Fabrizio hadn't grabbed anything.

"I'm not hungry," Fabrizio said though it was only partly true. He was looking at Cal, who had turned his back to him.

_He's nervous._

_He can't hide it._

Fabrizio had to smile.

_Am I making him nervous?_

"It's not poisoned or something, if you think that…," Cal laughed slightly trying to hide his emotions though he must've known that he had already been better.

"Of course it's not. You're far too…devious to get rid of me in such a common ridiculous way. Doesn't serve you right…," Fabrizio told him not having any real intention of a chitchat with Caledon Hockley.

As he had suspected Cal's face turned into a proud smile.

"You think me slyly?" he repeated as if he hadn't heard.

Everyone else would've been shocked to be described with such a word, but not Caledon Hockley. He was indeed different than most people Fabrizio had ever met in his life. Who else, if not he, would've been pleased to be called sneakily?

"I take this as a compliment," he added waving his hand with the cigarette in it.

Fabrizio didn't like this kind of talk, but he was better in it then Jack. His old country, the old Italy place of anarchists and adventurers, were everyone had its secret, had taught him how to hide his emotions. In fact he had been in quite a lot of situation that…

But still nothing compared to this one.

The Italian Police was nothing compared to Caledon Hockley, for they at least had some rules one could rely to, unlike this man standing before him, who seemed to be four man in one.

_Kind of schizophrenia…_

Cal took another blew from his cigarette, causing Fabrizio to cough. Unlike Jack he had never smoked and never gotten used to other's smoking around him. His eyes hurt already and he was whistling away the fume with his arms. It didn't help much.

"Sorry," Cal told not him really meaning it.

To emphasize the point that it was his home, where he could do what he wanted and not giving a damn thought to other people's feelings he just lit another one.

He made a long move and threw the old one into the basket, though the ashes spread out on the floor.

_Great, now I'll have the scent of it in my room for another week. _

"Sorry," Cal mumbled following his gaze to the floor. "But you know such things can't be avoided…"

It was a lame excuse and both knew that he didn't mean it. Fabrizio just wondered, who would clear up the mess. Cal slowly walked over to the table picking up the dust with his index finger looking at it disgustedly.

"Have to tell the servants to do their job better, haven't I?" he laughed "Well…well…I believe it's still better than living on the streets. Right?"

There was another snort, but no answer from Fabrizio. Cal seemed to be a little bit offended rolling his eyes.

"I appreciate that you seem to be more…mmh…amenable than your little friend."

Fabrizio looked at him somehow dumbfounded.

Now what else could he do?

"Do I have another choice, but come to terms with the circumstances? I'm just doing my best to adjust," he spoke up calmly.

"Indeed," Cal said. "You're right. And I'm doing my best to make it as comfortable for you as possible. Your friend surely portrayed me to you as some horrible, evil rich jerk, but I'm not like that you know. I just don't like being betrayed."

In fact Jack didn't have to illustrate anything, for the first encounter with him had pretty much shown Fabrizio what Caledon Hockley was like.

Not knowing at the moment what to answer to that nonsense Fabrizio simply held his breathe, waiting for Cal to continue.

Another blow and now Cal started coughing himself.

"A damn habit I know…should've given it up by now. But I'm sure you understood how hard this is…," he stopped. "Now…what have we been talking about…?"

Fabrizio seeing no purpose at all in this senseless talk simply hoped that Cal would leave him alone. But for whatever reason Cal somehow wanted to have a word with him.

So why not making the best out of it? Maybe he could gain some advantage…

"You know, Fabrizio…," Cal started aware of the other one's surprised look at the mentioning of his name. "You're wondering how come that I haven't forgotten your name, right? Now for sure I made my homework…I even know that you're from Italy originally…born some place near Milano, right?"

Fabrizio's white face gave Cal all the answer he needed.

"Ha, ha…," he placed his hands on his chest as if finding out these things was the most normal stuff on earth. "Don't worry; I won't hold it against you. Aren't you amazed? Aren't you wondering about how come that I know all this?"

_Should I admire him now for his spying skills? Now Cal seemed to be getting a bit too narcissistic. _

Again not waiting for Fabrizio to even open his mouth, Cal continued.

_He obviously likes to hear his own voice. No wonder that Rose turned to Jack for comfort._

"The only thing important is to know the right people," Cal gave the answer to himself.

_It seems to be._

_Now maybe some food wouldn't be…_

"At least you seem to know where your place in the world is, Fabrizio. Unlike your friend, you don't go around seducing other people's fiancées. I hope you know that I give you high credit for it, Fabrizio. Really I do."

The other one didn't like how Cal stretched out his name.

What a ghastly man Caledon Hockley was drawing comfort from the misery of others. The room was covered with his smoke already and Fabrizio was feeling a little bit dizzy. He had never gotten Jack to stop smoking and surely he won't do so with Cal either.

Cal slowly made his way to the door; seemingly about to leave the room, but Fabrizio was pleased too quickly.

"You see…" Cal turned around sharply tossing that cigarette into the basket as well just so to immediately light another one. "Ah…," he absorbed the smoke, "…you see, I believe that we two will have to spend some more time together…"

_Sadly yes_, Fabrizio rolled his eyes. He could imagine a better company.

Thinking about it now Jack could've never described him the way he really was.

"Oh come on…you've to admit that I'm not such a bad kidnapper…I'm providing well for you…I mean some totally cruel captor wouldn't bring to all this food and let you live in his nice and decent home. I could as well have you thrown in some not so cosy cellar. Now should I do that?"

Fabrizio slightly shook his head.

"I thought so. Well then, don't you think that we two should find a way to get along?"

When his question once more remained unanswered, Cal seemed to be somehow sad about it. His face was turning gloomy. It was almost laughable.

_He has extorted me, told me to kill my friend and me, if we don't do what he said and now he's pissed off, because I'm not grateful enough?_

Somehow Fabrizio expected Cal to come over and shake him, demand him to say something along the lines of _I'm doing everything for you despite you wanting to rob me and steal my fiancée, _but instead he seemed to be unsure.

_Caledon Hockley…unsure of himself…_Fabrizio wanted to tease him, but decided against it. If Cal already knew his birthplace surely it would be better not to match with him. Fabrizio didn't want his family in any danger.

Of course even Cal's long arm didn't reach that far, but Fabrizio was too shocked too think clearly.

"Tell me something more about you. It's so boring with just me talking" Cal's voice cut the silence. "Where did you go to school for instance?"

_What, something your sources haven't already told you? – _Fabrizio wanted to snap at him.

"I though you already knew everything," Fabrizio almost insulting answered back, ignoring Cal's question. "I mean truly what else is there for me to tell you other than I'm Jack's friend," he added knowing that this would anger Cal.

Cal sneered at the name, a fact that didn't escape Fabrizio. Surely Jack hadn't done right with starting his love affair with Rose, but…certainly she would've never accepted it and told Jack to leave her alone, if Cal had been a more loving man to her.

Yes, that was it. It was his fault, not Jack's. Jack had saved her. If anyone needed to be punished it was Cal. Someone should put him into place.

"Jack didn't steal her from you," Fabrizio courageously demanded.

This brought the other part of Caledon Hockley to the outside. For a quick second he seemed to be taken aback and his body winced at the sudden surprise, before he was back at his old self.

"Careful…," Cal hissed back his face coming close to his, causing Fabrizio to draw back onto the bed he was sitting on. Not that he was afraid…"Careful…you're not the position…," he went on restraining himself.

Though it wouldn't have astonished him, Fabrizio was happy that he had avoided a beating.

But of course Cal still needed him.

_I'm his pawn to Jack. He won't do anything to me, until he has returned._

Cal's back turned to him again; Fabrizio hoped that now finally it would be over and that he would leave.

"Let me know, Fabrizio, what you really think. I realize that for you, Italians, family is everything," his head shot back at him.

Shocked Fabrizio bit his lip. He hadn't seen that coming.

What did he want to hear now?

_Does he think every Italian belongs to the mafia having the right to kill his enemy or what?_

"Wouldn't you be angry as well, if someone just came along demanding what is rightly yours?"

Rightly yours? As if Rose had been some porcelain doll being sold…

God, how he hated this man…

Don't I have a right to be furious?" he stopped again looking him deeply in his eye, smiling somehow devilry. "You think that it wasn't right what your friend did. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't think that Rose belonged to anyone," Fabrizio spat out.

At his response Fabrizio could see Cal balling his fists about to hit him, his face turning red from anger.

_Surely he hasn't awaited such an answer._

"Rose was a fool…as is your little friend…you're all left to my mercy and yet you still believe that you can match with me…Caledon Hockley…I've made deals with people while you were still playing in the sandbox…you're a little nothing…you and your…this little…rat…," he spat out the last word putting all the hatred he felt for Jack into it.

He didn't seem to care at all about Ruth or the servants hearing them.

But then again maybe they already knew and were just too cowardly to do anything. Hadn't Cal told him lately how Ruth had practically begged him to take her in after the sinking? Maybe she wouldn't do anything, even if she knew.

"You're wondering right about Ruth?"

Fabrizio nodded now amazed at Cal's skill. His family surely hadn't built up a whole company for nothing.

"I tell you, Fabrizio, the old woman is just as much depending on me as are you and the little rat," he began and seeing the other's one still confused look. "The money's gone…her dead husband's, Rose's father's…gambling you know…oh a dreadful habit once more even more so than smoking…anyways I was lucky enough to have met her and to convince that I'm the only one to help them. Rose was really pretty, of course otherwise I would've never sacrificed myself…"

So this was the reason why Ruth was still living here. This explained a lot. He didn't want to admit it, but Cal was right, they were really depending on his sympathy.

"A pity she's dead…surely she would've made a great wife…"

"…even if just as a companion in bed…," he added literally blowing a raspberry.

Fabrizio was disgusted not knowing at this moment, if it was more about Cal or Ruth or these stupid servants, who seemed to walk around with deaf ears and blind eyes.

Who did this man think he was calling his friend a rat and himself a little nothing? Were these the manners of a gentleman?

And what had he been saying about his dead fiancée?

Fabrizio didn't believe that Ruth would be really that forgiving, if she had heard his words.

But as it turned out, Cal was just about to begin. He was burning with rage.

"Your friend should see to it that he returns in time or he can pick up your pieces," he snorted evilly his voice composed again. "I'm surprised that you're still so calm. How can you be so sure that he'll even return?"

_I mean, I wouldn't_ – Cal thought.

_He wants to see you wavering, but I'm not giving him that satisfaction._

"He will. He's my friend."

Cal just laughed again.

"A fine one, leaving you here with me…," he said seemingly forgetting about the fact that he had been him, who had gotten them into this situation. "Well…I hope he isn't too late…you know I don't really like you kill people…the whole mess with the blood and everything…but don't worry I'm going to make it short and simply…painless so to say…"

Now Fabrizio's face didn't turn white from fear, but red from anger.

"You know killing me, won't bring Rose back," he simply said, somehow knowing that this was the real problem here.

Fabrizio sensed that in his own demanding way Cal had indeed loved Rose and now was missing her gratefully probably even more after he had known that she was dead.

Like people said – someone dead can't make anything bad.

And Cal now seemed to have set her on a pedestal.

"Now, who's talking about her?" his voice was harsh. "This little whore, who took the first chance to show her real nature…I don't care at all what happened to her. Indeed the only thing she would've been good at was fucking."

Fabrizio couldn't believe how he was speaking about his so called beloved fiancée. What if Ruth Dewitt Bukater would've heard this? Surely she would've finally understood the true character of Caledon Hockley She wouldn't have been pleased. But then again what Cal had said before, she probably wouldn't.

If Cal's action aboard and after the Titanic hadn't already changed her mind about Cal, then nothing could.

"…and you…you could get out of this so easily by showing a little bit more understanding for me…take a step in my direction and I will help you…," he took out his hand. "Come on, you and I…I'm offering you a new life…one without hunger and misery. All you've to do, is say yes," he held out his hand and seemed another different man once more.

"And just forget, Jack, my friend?" Fabrizio calmly stated knowing that it would make Cal angry.

"Your friend will be dead once he'll come back whether he has got the diamond with him or not!" he shouted slamming his fist on the table. "Damn it, how can anyone be so senseless!"

The cigarette, the forth one already, was lying on the floor, making the whole room even more of a mess.

Now he had spoken out himself what everyone already knew that his so called word of a gentleman to Jack was in fact null and void.

Caledon Hockley was nothing, but a liar…a liar and a hostage taker, anything, but a gentleman. A fine man Ruth had selected for her daughter. But surely she wouldn't know that.. At least Fabrizio wanted to believe himself that she didn't know.

Cal could be quite nice, if he wanted to.

_Even around me._

"Here take my hand. I'm offering it to you one last time, take it and we can be friends. I'll make you rich and powerful. You never have to feel hungry again…," Cal said now in a nice and friendly tone once more.

Fabrizio just stared at his hand rolling his eyes.

"No," he firmly stated shaking his head. "I'm not going to betray my friend."

This one drew Cal over the edge. Obviously he hadn't seen that coming.

"Your _friend_? Your_ friend_?" he shouted his voice growing and louder with every word. "You'll both be dead once he returns. How can you be so stupid to still stick with your foolish _friend_?" Cal hissed on further.

Calmly, now really hungry Fabrizio took a bit from the meat, before answering his voice sound and stern standing up and looking Cal deeply in his eyes. "At least I have one."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now here is another chapter for you. But guys come on give me some reviews (*lookingatyouwithpuppydogeyes* :-)) - I love getting reviews :-)**

* * *

><p>The night would've been completely covered by darkness, if it wouldn't have been lighted by the moon. That made it easier for him to find his way. He had left the house at night, when he was sure that everybody was sleeping.<p>

Jack couldn't wait any longer. Just sitting there and tending to Mrs. Mansfield wouldn't bring him any nearer to the diamond. It was raining and windy, a typical day in April. He had sneaked out through the window.

'_I'll give you one week…'_

_And two more remaining until I've to be back…_

_It's almost impossible to ever find…no it is impossible._

Of course Cal had known right from the start there was no solution. He face had been showing his disdain, his voice challenging him.

_You'll never discover it – his eyes had been expression his amusement, as he had cocked his eyebrows towards him in contempt. Caledon Hockley in his perfectly fitting clothes, with manners of a gentleman…oh, if people only knew…_

Jack drew his coat closer to his body. He had just hastily grabbed one and wasn't even sure that it was his. Hopefully not that of Mr. Lindsay…

_Or maybe…_

Jack smiled to himself imagining his stupid face. This always well-dressed gentleman, his hair slicked back – surely it was dyed, Mr. Lindsay must be older than fifty, when judging from his actions. Not that he was unfriendly, he was just so boring. In fact he was the perfect incarnation of monotony.

'_That's Mr. Guggenheim and his mistress…'_

_She had tried to hold back her giggle, being hooked up into his arms, explaining to him the most useless things, while the ship had been driving towards its fate. In between he couldn't help up wish that just for once he would've been to lead such a life as her._

_Never thinking about money again…_

Jack smiled. The wind was blowing heavily into his face.

_Now Mr. Lindsay, you've got someone too?_

Dimly he was aware of the people around him. Truly in his old home, Chippewa Falls, no one had been outside at this time of the night. But this was the big city of Boston, capital of Massachusetts and famous for the Boston Tea Party…

Jack knew the speech by heart. He had heard it often enough and could recite it.

'_Can you see the harbour, Miss Mansfield?'_

_Of course she does, she isn't blind_ – Jack had wanted to scream back.

What a pity that this young, beautiful girl…her beauty would be wasted to this old man, who seemingly didn't know how to write the word fun.

Rose and Ella had so much in common and yet were so completely different.

"Alright, if I were…," he spoke out aloud stopping himself instantly.

If he were a diamond, then he would hang around a beautiful woman's neck or maybe not beautiful, but at least a woman's neck…and I would…

"Ha, ha that's ridiculous."

_Now at least I can still laugh about it. If I was a diamond…yes…now stop dreaming, Jack and get on._

But despite all obstacles, Boston was interesting. The museums had been nice and Jack sure would've enjoyed the pictures more, if Fabrizio hadn't been constantly on his mind. Now being in the poorer part of town, the white-painted stone houses had disappeared and were replaced by wooden…mmh objects. Calling them houses would've been an overstatement.

'_A Monet…see his use of colours?'_

Normally the portraits in the museums would've shined out against everything, naturally brightening up his life. The stairs, made out of marble, leading up to the museum, had been a little work of art themselves.

He had lived in Paris for two years, always admiring, envying the people able to buy tickets for the Louvre. How many years had it taken to build it? How many money had been paid out for such luxury for a merely handful of people to see in the end? How many people had had to die, because the taxes had been thrown out for an exhibition hall, rather than to buy them food?

Oh and how many times had he wished to be inside and see it?

Rose had pictures from Monsieur Monet and surely dozen others…and now they were embraced by water and she was dead, swallowed up by the cold, dreadful blackness.

'_I brought you some charcoals.'_

'_Thank you.'_

_Sitting on his bed, he wrapped up the paper, not caring about doing it properly just throwing it onto the floor. His eyes were focused on his present, while her hands were on his shoulder, her fingers in his hair…_

'_Oh, my sweet boy…you got go to the barber soon…'_

_She had laughed and Jack would've protested, if his mind hadn't been absorbed by the wonderful possessions his in hands._

He could still feel her kiss on his cheek. Never had he thought that it would be the last time that…his mother had been smiling at him, before he left the house, waving after him.

'_I'll see you after school.'_

And he, being the young, careless boy he was, had even forgotten to grab his books, only the new charcoals he had taken with him. Now they couldn't stay at home. Only at school was he suddenly alerted about his impoliteness towards his mother. She had probably spent all her money for it.

'_Just to make my boy a real artist…you'll be famous once, I'm sure.'_

He should've said something more. Really expressed his gratitude to her…but surely his mother wouldn't be offended. She was his mother and he would thank her again, when getting home.

Change of scene…now he got to find the diamond. Indeed the houses here were much more trivial, not very spectacular. Nothing compared to Paris, the Titanic…

"Phooey…," Jack mumbled the wind blowing through his clothes.

Now, he had the proof. It really was his coat, soaking wet and his hair was the same.

The moonlight was leading his way and silently he proceeded further. Fabrizio needed him. He couldn't let him down now. They had been through so many dangerous situations, the Titanic being just one of them.

What a cold, blistering night that was. He met people in light dresses, seemingly not caring about the chilliness. Their faces were dancing around him, sarcastically telling him that he had no chance.

_Didn't they feel the icy winter?_

"My dear, don't you want to have some fun?" a voice called out laughing and yet mocking him at the same time.

Jack shuddered, not even thinking of reacting.

In the increasing darkness he didn't see the carriage and through his nerviness, a mixture of shame, uneasiness and apprehension he pumped into it. It hurt more than it should have. Tenderly his hand moved out, fumbling around in the night like a blind one.

'_Oh, Jack, honey, what have you done?'_

His clothes were more than wet, now it was chilly and the sun was standing high above in the sky. Jack's mind was with Rose once more. Suddenly the woman was there again.

"I told you I could make you happy."

His eyes were unfocused, his head spinning around, his arms searching for something he could take a hold off. There were some other hands on him, arms lifting him up. And the freezing cold…

Someone was putting a blanket around him.

"Now going out in this state, son…"

His eyes were closed.

'_Doctor, doctor, what's going to happen?'_

"…that's not very wise."

He wanted to stand up, but something was holding him down.

The diamond, the diamond…it's at the bottom of the Atlantic and he was being sucked back into it.

'_Mother…it's so cold.'_

The soothing voice of a woman and a hand on his forehead, he couldn't make out anything. He had to find his help someone, got to make out were that stupid diamond could be.

Seriously why bother?

'_Jack, I can't feel my body.'_

_His mother was giving him more blankets, covering him up in his bed. _

'_What did you do breaking into that ice?'_

_His father had scolded him – 'That's for your disobedience' – slapped him though at the same time telling how glad he was he was still alive. _

'_My dearest boy…'_

'_Jack, Jack…Jack…' her voice was desperate, high-pitched and full of fear. _

_And water around him was sucking him down, drawing him nearer to the ground. Rose's voice, her eyes…_

'_A water like that, it hits you like a thousand knives.'_

'_I told you not to go there alone. You never listen!'_

_Bump…_

_Another blow…_

_Now his cheek was burning. _

'_You worried my mother and me to death!'_

"Mr. Dawson…," he felt being tossed around, his head spinning. "Mr. Dawson, wake up you're having a fever."

The surroundings had changed. He wasn't out on the streets anymore. A warm, comfortable sensation was taking hold of him. But the arms…they weren't those of his mother.

'_Doctor, will he be alright?'_

'_I think so…he's got pneumonia, Mrs. Dawson…'_

"Mr. Dawson, we're all worried about you…now open your eyes, before my aunt comes back…how should I explain to her…" a desperate voice called out.

_People were hurrying around, asking questions. _

'_Have you seen my husband?'_

'_No.'_

'_He has to be on that list.'_

Sweat was running down his cheeks. He got a feeling of being a flame in a heated oven.

Couldn't they take that damn blankets away?

'_It's a serious case of hypothermia…a wonder he's still alive…considering how long he was in that water…'_

Afterwards Fabrizio had found him and in the true sense of the word brought him back to life. Only if…if it would've been possible to shut out the cries of the people near him…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been really very busy.**

**And if anyone is wondering about the diamond, just wait a few chapters.**

* * *

><p>Weakly Jack noticed how someone was touching his forehead, wiping of the sweat. Then the person stood up and next he could hear someone talking on the telephone.<p>

"Yes, aunt Lettice…no, I'm not sure what he has got…yes the doctor has already been here," Ella spoke into the phone quietly as she didn't want to disturb Jack's slumber. Not that it would've mattered very much.

Returning into the room, her eyes fell on his portfolio and despite that little voice telling her that it wasn't right what she was about to do, she opened it to take a look inside. It was Jack's sketches of Rose and the Titanic, better say of Rose on the Titanic. Now she had the insurance - his misery was indeed caused by a woman, albeit a very beautiful one.

Had he been in love with her?

She instantly remembered the words of her aunt.

'_Never let yourself fall in love, my dear. People do stupid things then.'_

Mr. Dawson and that unknown Lady…she must've had quite an effect on him. So much to risk his own life…for her…running around in Boston with a fever…? Surely he'd been searching for her. She asked herself, if she should questioned him about her, when he had woken up again. Or just pretend she saw nothing?

The woman in the picture was laughing in every time, smiling at the artist. Certainly she was the reason…she did this to him.

Did they have love affair? Where was she now?

She wanted to tear up the paper in her hands, but gave it a second thought, putting it back into the portfolio instead. Now he was quite talented, but the motive was always the same. There were only pictures of that certain woman. Her at what appeared to be the bow of a ship, the next one with her arms stretched out high up into the air…judging from her clothing she must've come from the privileged classes.

How did they even meet? Certainly Mr. Dawson didn't come from a rich family. How had his family reacted to this relationship and her family?

_Now my aunt wouldn't have been, if I would suddenly choose to be more than friends with someone like Mr. Dawson. And I can imagine that her relatives felt the same. Maybe they were the reason for them breaking up. Yes, that's it, they forced her to leave him, which she, the obidient daughter did without further thinking - certainly she didn't give a damn that it would break his heart, girls like her are all alike._

_Poor Mr. Dawson. _

A feeling of hatred for this girl was the taking the best of her and even though Ella wouldn't admit it to herself a strong feeling of jealousy as well.

_What does she have that I lack?_

_Maybe her money…? No, Mr. Dawson isn't like that. He doesn't give a damn about money._

Now Ella felt bad and quite stupid.

_How ridiculous being engaged, almost married – indeed it should happen in a week – and yet being so completely drawn to another person. Even more so as this person had in fact never done anything to encourage you._

Looking down at Jack, whose chest was heaving up and down, she was glad she hadn't listen to her aunt and followed him. She had moved him outside on the streets, near the market, but close to the place, where the working girls - Ella laughed, what a stupid describtion for what they did - where having their courters. Afterwards she had asked for help and surprisingly received one on hand without even having to offer anyone money. She had still one, but had been rejected.

_'Oh, no, Miss, I don't charge money for helping somebody in need,' they had told her._

What a difference to what her aunt had discribed this people to her, Ella had thought afterwards. They weren't once trying to rape her or steal her things, just offering her a hand, without even taking money for it.

_'I'm you brought him home so soon. Otherwise I don't know, if...,'_ Ella's shocked face had stopped his rush of words. _'Don't worry, Miss.'_

Ella forced a smile. Before her parents had died they had told her a similar and a week later both had been dead. So she knew quite well what to think of these _promises_.

The doctor had mentioned to her that Jack didn't have any inner bruises or such, but a very high temperature.

'_I wonder, Miss, if this is was just initiated by today's rain.'_

Due to her curious, questioning face he had added:_ 'There could've been some more to it…you know some former not accurately cured infections.'_

_Mr. Dawson and serious diseases_ – Ella had been shocked. How could it be that such a young wonderful man like he, should be put through such stress? She looked at the drawings once more.

Had she something to do with it? The woman was clearly flirting with the artist, yes indeed, they had been lovers, it couldn't have been anything else. Suddenly Ella's head shot up. She had tried to make as comfortable as possible for Mr. Dawson and laid him to rest in her own bedroom. He shouldn't think of her as some spoiled brat, who wouldn't share her room with anyone beneath her.

Of course she hadn't bothered to asked her aunt of Mr. Lindsay about this.

Laying the portfolio aside again, Ella remembered what the doctor had advised her to do about the fever. Slowly she reached over to the table, taking a rag and after putting it into some cool water; she tenderly moved it over his forehead to cool it.

"Mother…," Jack's low tone voice managed to choke out.

His whole mouth was dry and he didn't have the strength to say anything more. He was drifting in his sleep and seemingly wasn't really aware of anything around him.

_He thinks that I'm his mother? What must he be dreaming of to confuse me with his mother?_ She wasn't sure, if she should be honoured or shocked due to this misunderstanding. Hopefully he would wake up, before her aunt returned. Not only would it be better for him, it was also a most selfish wish, for Ella couldn't tell her aunt about rescuing him without admitting to her that she had ignored her commands.

She herself was getting tired, no wonder, as she had spent the whole night up to look after Mr. Dawson and she prepared to do whatever needed to help him and so whatever necessary. Scanning the room her eyes finally landed on a book. Yes, that's it, she would read him some story. While she started reading, intending to do her best, she couldn't know how her actions were only driving Jack further into his comatose-like state.

'_The doctor said you knew some rest. Come on you stay in bed,' gently she had shoved him back onto the bed. _

_His mother had been horrified at first, when she had heard what had happened at Lake Wisota. Jack hadn't followed her orders, gone their alone and broken into the sea. Her anger however, had been soon replaced by gratitude._

'_But…'_

'_No, but's…now you're going lay here, while I'm telling to a story.'_

_She had then taken out a book from the shelf and through his illness he had heard of Tom Sawyer and his friend Huckleberry Finn, of Treasure Island, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table…before in even became aware of his illness, he his health was restored. _

Ella's voice however wasn't soothing like his mother's and it disturbed him more than it was of any assistance. Of course Ella, unlike his mother, had no idea what had really happened, before she had found him lying on the ground and she was just doing what she thought best.

'_Do you think that they'll find any riches on this island?'_

'_I'm sure they will,' she had guaranteed him, causing Jack to smile. _

_Even at this young age he had managed to make people feel better, just by looking and smiling at them._

'_I want to become like Jim Hawkins, when I'm older.'_

'_I thought you wanted to be some famous artist?' her voice had cut in._

'_Then I'll find some hidden treasure myself and be happy forever,' he had exclaimed sitting up strait in the bed._

_Unexpectedly her expression had turned dark._

'_Now, my boy, being rich doesn't make you happy. Never forget that,' her voice harsh and warning._

Jack hadn't quite understood what she had meant, at least not before he had met Rose.

"Rose…," he got out stopping Ella in her attempt to wake him up.

She tossed the book aside, realizing that it didn't help much.

Rose?

So that was her name, the name of the woman in the drawings.

"Yes, damn it…I'm so stupid," she scolded herself.

She reached for the portfolio again, aware now that she needed to tell him about her.

"Mr. Dawson…her name was Rose, right?" she asked him tenderly hoping he would show her some sign of reaction.

_Rose, what about her? _

_She died. _

_Why was this girl suddenly speaking about her?_

"I want to help you, but you've got to open your eyes and tell me what happened."

Still nothing, not even was there the smallest amount of response.

Jack seemed to be have a nightmare again, tossing and turning around in the bed.

'_I'm sure you'll become a great artist once, Mr. Dawson.'_

"I looked at your pictures. They're amazing. The woman is quite beautiful. Have you been in love with her?"

She took a glance at the clock; it was past three in the morning. If her aunt and Mr. Lindsay came back now – they had the gone to some musician festivity, which Ella refused going to, telling them that she was tired – certainly they would asked her what she was still doing up now.

Ella had talked to her aunt on the phone about around midnight, not telling her the exact details, but promising her that she would go to bed soon.

"Mr. Dawson, come on…you got to wake up," her voice was now almost demanding as if this would make any difference.

She laughed over herself. Maybe it would be better to go to bed as well?

Ella was about to get up, but was stop by a grip on her wrist.

Mr. Dawson was finally waking up.

"Rose…," his voice was weak at first and slowly his eyes fluttered open. "Rose…," he repeated his eyes scanning the room. "Where am I?" he muttered next.

"She isn't here, Mr. Dawson," Ella chose to answer his first question.

At this Jack's smile disappeared. Who had been talking to him then? Oh of course…it was her.

"So it was you," he said his tone not actually overjoyed, but quickly remembering that he had been outside on the streets last. "What happened?"

Didn't he really know or was he just confused by the surroundings?

"I found you...somewhere in the poorer parts of town. You were…are gravely ill and still need to stay in bed and I guarantee you that I'll observe you…," she made a sign with her index finger, but smiling at same time.

He was seriously ill, but she didn't want him to feel any more sick than he was already. She had once been told of the importance to make sick people feel healthier by telling them funny jokes, so they didn't have time to think about their illness.

"This room...?" he wondered not remembering his being as fancy.

"It's mine. I thought it would be better for you to restore your health near, rather than in your own nasty room," she loved again this time full of nervousness and shame. "Are you hungry? I can tell the cook to make you something to eat."

Surely she wouldn't be happy to be woken up now.

But Jack just stared into space not answering.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He had been on the streets, in the freezing cold and then...the next things he could think of was someone reading to him. Only he didn't quite know what really happened and what was just his imagination. Certainly his mother was really dead, but Rose? Now that one still seemed unreal to him.

"You saved by life," he stated blain and simple. "I'm sorry and I was so…I was so mean..," he stammered.

Ella shook her head.

"No, please don't think about it anymore. I'm glad I was there. But now you've to tell me everything that happened and I won't before everything's out," Ella said to him stunned about her own self and her sudden ability to seem strong.

Jack watched her carefully and finally decided that if there was anyone, who could be of any assistance to him, it was this girl.

"Alright," he said mentioning for her to help him sit up into the bed, which she did. "It all started on a ship…"


	14. Chapter 14

Cal knew that he hadn't acted very wisely. Telling Fabrizio he would kill him and Jack anyway, wasn't the best thing to do. Moreover, because Ruth was still living in his home – a fact he wasn't very pleased about, but feared she'd go to the press, if he threw her out – just added his nervousness.

There was a minor prospect she might discover Fabrizio and help him to escape. Though it was on a small chance, Cal couldn't take a risk. Lately she had been a little bit too suspicious. Cal had never liked that cold-hearted woman, but as long as she was serving his plans everything was alright. But that could chance any time, because since the sinking Cal had realized that Ruth wasn't looking at him the same way as before.

So even, if it was completely alien to his nature, there was no other way out – he needed to apologize to Fabrizio. Make him switch the sides. Now Cal didn't think that this would be easy, Fabrizio seemed to be stubborn – but truly he wouldn't support that gutter rat any more once he'd been told about the benefits he was proposing to him.

Cal even knocked on the door, before entering, not wanting Fabrizio to believe him rude.

"Hello," he said his tone of voice sounding friendly, like he had forgotten what had happened lately.

"What, no food?" Fabrizio asked his voice polemic, which Cal immediately noticed, but decided to ignore. Instead he simply shook his head.

"And you still come here?" he wondered eying him doubtfully. "Just to spend time with a scum like me?"

"Of course, I was…I thought we needed to overcome our differences," Cal added still kindly, but now with a mix of anxiety and slyness. "By the way I never thought or said that you were scum. You're from the working class."

_What a nice way actually to tell me that I superior to him._

Fabrizio didn't doubt for one second that Cal was play-acting again, only he had already been better.

"I wasn't very thoughtful the last time. You know I do think we two could actually get along, but of course it takes two for this," he added waving his hands like a politician on Election Day.

"Why, when you're going to shoot me anyways?" Fabrizio boldly shot back.

Cal rolled his eyes, turning his head towards the window for a minute, taking a deep breath. That was harder than he thought.

"Look, no one is shooting you for certain…"

"So it's decided then?"

Cal bit his lip, making a heavy sound, trying to buy time. Now for sure he hadn't any wish to let Fabrizio out of here anymore than he wanted Jack to be saved, but he couldn't let a stupid word or sentence destroy everything. Fabrizio was the key goal to Jack. If he could befriend him, not really of course only deceive him in a friendship, he surely could gain the advantage in this game.

"It's… I was overreacting. No, I'm going to shoot you for sure," he firmly stated looking back at Fabrizio, who was staring at him not sure what to expect next.

One minute Cal was acting like a devil and he next he could even count for a human being.

"Stab me then?" Fabrizio went on now very much enjoying this game.

_If he wants to kill me anyway, I can at least make his life as miserable as possible while I'm still alive._

He could hear Cal signing in frustration, seeing his body tense as if he wanted to hit him. But Cal stopped himself.

"I really want to be on good terms with you," Cal repeated drawing the seat standing behind him further and sitting down. "Why can't you just forget what I said? I'm very emotional sometimes and say things that I don't mean," he kept his voice low and softly.

_Maybe you can betray other people with the bullshit, but certainly not me. Jack has told me more than enough about you to know everything about_ you – Fabrizio thought angrily, but smiled at Cal like he was buying his lies.

"You already said that and afterwards you told me that you'll kill Jack and me at any rate."

"I told you I'm sorry," Cal said about to become impatiently.

"You mean, because you told me?"

Cal signed, shrugging his shoulders. In reality he had nothing against Fabrizio, other than the fact that he was Jack's friend. True, he wasn't interested in a real friendship, but he could very well need him for his – business. Surely as an Italian and a man of his standing he would know how to follow people in the darker parts of town without making noises and he'd surely heard of one or two methods to murder one.

Probably even done it himself…

Just why was he so stubborn?

"Did I ever tell you how I met Rose?" Cal started wanting to talk first about something that wouldn't let them start quarrelling again.

He didn't care to wait for a reaction, but simply continued with his story.

"It was at a celebration, one of these were the young girls – the debutantes – are first presented to the public. Well, Rose was one of them and certainly the most beautiful."

"So you just went to there to claim her for yourself?" Fabrizio was kind of angry now. Rose was dead. There was no need to dwell on that any longer.

"No, no, of course not…that's not how it's done in our society. No, first I had to speak with her mother to count my chances, but Ruth was soon won over. And Rose…oh I tell you, when we danced together…finally…I felt like I was in heaven," Cal seemed like he was dreaming.

"Mr. Hockley, honestly, what do you want to tell me?"

Cal snapped back into the reality.

"I didn't realize how this still takes at me. I love Rose you know. I always have and frankly I don't hate your friend, because he loved her too – I can't blame him for that fact, but because he was treading on my territory. Rose was my fiancée," he put a hand to his chest to accentuate his words. "He had no right to start a relationship with her."

"Mr. Hockley you can't tell other people what they ought to do."

Cal shook his head.

"I'm not telling anyone anything. I'm simply relying on people's decency. You know what that is, don't you? It's something that tells you, you're not to steal, you're not to murder anyone and you're not to flirt with other people's fiancées."

"But Rose made her choice," Fabrizio interjected.

"Rose was a young, highly edgy lady. I wouldn't say that her choices were actually made out of…mmh….thoughtfulness. Enough of this….I don't think by the way that there relationship would've lasted past the Titanic. Surely your friend would've grown tired of her and Rose would've realized eventually, where she really belongs."

"I want to be your amigo, like you say in Italian," he looked at Fabrizio smiling.

That smile had won over Ruth and even Rose, before their engagement.

Why shouldn't it work on a damn good-for-nothing?

"That's Spanish. We say amico," Fabrizio growled.

"Italian, Spanish – where's the difference?" Cal smiled trying to laugh it away. "It's both in the south, with warm weather and…"

Fabrizio's outraged face told Cal that he wasn't impressed at all.

"Alright, alright, I can see when I'm beaten…so amico it is. I want to be your amico."

Fabrizio let Cal's words sink it for a moment. He had previously stated something similar yesterday, but he knew that this arrangement didn't include Jack.

"What about Jack?"

Now Cal had known that this question would come up. He'd prepared himself, not like recently. He wouldn't let his angriness towards this gutter rat get the best of him again.

"You know that he's my friend."

"Your friend stole my fiancée, Fabrizio. Would you forgive him, if she had been your betrothed?"

"I certainly wouldn't kill him," he firmly exclaimed.

Really what did Cal want to prove now?

"That wasn't my question. I asked, if you would forgive him," Cal repeated, looking him firmly in his eyes. "I mean really forgive him. Could you visit his home and those of this woman once more without feeling betrayed without thinking that you're left out? Could you watch them happy and in love, having to share their happiness, while in reality, who hate both for what they did to you…I'm not innocent myself, Fabrizio. I know that I've made mistakes in my relationship with Rose. I second to that."

Now, I've got him. He can't say _yes_, without a doubt in his voice and this one I'll catch for sure.

"I…," Fabrizio started, but as Cal had suspected his voice was undecided. "Of course…he's my friend," he choked out like his words would've change, if he hadn't added them as quickly as he did.

"You're lying, you wouldn't," Cal said on bothering for the other one to correct himself. "You wouldn't and know it. I know that what I did was kind of…unusual…," he finally found the right word. "But remember it wasn't me, who started all this. It was he, who took up with Rose, he, who broke into my home…"

"But Rose is dead," Fabrizio interrupted him. "What reason it there to still hold grudges against Jack?"

"And? Does that make it any better?"

Cal waited for a few moments, before continuing. He wanted Fabrizio to really let the words sink it.

"I realize that I'm sometimes…harsh and saying things…doing…what I shouldn't. Rose got…she was a young woman, knowing nothing about life. Of course we had our problem, but we would've come through them."

"You mean, if Jack hadn't shown up?" Fabrizio looked at him.

"I'm not perfect, Fabrizio – and I see now that I should've treated Rose differently - mea culpa…," he stood up bowing slightly "…she had been nervous, because of the wedding, but it was nothing serious…," he stopped once more, watching Fabrizio, who had turned his head away now facing the wall behind the bed.

_He's unsteady already._

Cal smiled to himself. Now all he needed to do was add more to his confusion.


	15. Chapter 15

The necklace was hanging heavily her neck, but she smiled. She didn't feel the burden of it. Never in her life had she dreamed of purchasing such a wonderful, exquisite thing – dreamed for sure about it, but it had been out of her reach.

Until that certain day, when everything had changed…

"To think that I lived my whole life without even knowing that you existed," she smiled at her reflection at the mirror, holding up the diamond. It was glittering and shining against the light. Despite having a roof over her head, she had never been rich. Like other people she had had to worry about buying food, paying her debts and above her the sword Damocles of hanging, fearing her landlord might fire her.

Now she didn't need to pay attention anymore to these ridiculous devices. Mrs. Pearson was happy, radiating her appearance to the outside. Really, the day couldn't have been better.

She was born to a family of peasants, but had managed to become _friends _to the most popular men in the city. In the beginning she had been execrated, when they had touched her in places that were normally taboo for men.

When the first one of them had moved his hands over her, taken her virginity, she had wanted to throw up. But then she had forced herself together. When her father had found out, he had been furious, hit her and told her that she was nothing but a whore.

Silently on that day she had cried herself to sleep, knowing deep in her mind that he had been right.

Her mother had shed tears instead, locking her up into her room, but hadn't been able to stop her. She had run away with one of them, away from her old life and hadn't been back since – now some twenty years.

"My god, I'm an old woman."

Indeed her mirror-image had transformed into that of her mother.

"But a rich one that is. Well suited..."

She heard the sound of the doorknob clicking and shortly the face of a man was joining hers in the looking glass.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Pearson," he told her moving his lips to her neck. "And what a nice exquisite necklace you've got."

He always called her _Mrs. Pearson_, rather than _Mary_, which was her real name, telling her the name of the holy mother didn't fit to her actions.

Instinctively her hand moved down coming to rest around the neck.

He laughed drawing back slightly.

"Ha, ha! Do you think I'm going to steal it?"

She shot him a strange look, knowing exactly what being poor could do to people, especially, if they had suddenly turned rich.

"I've seen and met many men like you, Mr. Osborne. You know settled down with beautiful wives, nice little children, but…," she began her voice not showing any emotion.

"But?"

"….but all liars," she finished breaking down laughing her hand returning to the necklace.

She could see his lips transforming into some mixture of disgust and angriness, causing just more giggling from her side.

"I'm sorry."

Both knew she didn't mean it.

He was about to turn around, leaving her, when she stopped him by forcefully holding back his arm.

"Mr. Osborne…Robert…don't be angry with me," she said turning her head to him.

They had been lovers for ten years already, but never marrying, because Robert was married. Mary didn't like his wife. She thought her to be the typical naïve debutante, beautiful on the outside, but nothing on the inside.

"Now, come on, you know I only wanted to tease you. You know how much I love you."

"You've an odd way of showing," he growled rolling his eyes.

The room was crowded with furniture. Normally a person wouldn't have felt comfortable among the 18th century-like stuff, but Mrs. Pearson liked to be displaying what she had got. She always claimed it to be a compensation of the poor childhood she grew up in and didn't think much of the fact that the room was in reality not very much like that was a high-society lady.

Someone like Ruth Dewitt Bukater would've instantly recognized that she didn't belong to her class, because real richness never would've presented itself in such a bizarre way. But as Mrs. Pearson had never known people of her kind, she couldn't know. She was only happy she didn't have to think about money anymore and she was far from considering that anyone could be hurt.

"Robert…," she made her voice sound like a little pet standing up and leading her head on his shoulder, her way of telling him she was inferior to him, the woman he could play with. Every other man would've taken her into his arms and kissed her. Not so Robert.

He had heard this tirade and her promises to change too often to still believe them. With a harsh gesture he shoved her arm away. Mrs. Pearson was agitated. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was people having a different opinion than she, especially, if this person was called Robert Osborne, a man she thought to be _her _play-thing.

She took a fan from the desk, clutching it her hands like she had seen the ladies doing many times, to back of an unwanted admirer.

"Do you think yourself better than me?" she hissed waving with the fan as if wanting to catch flies, but more to show him, who was having the upper hand.

Robert, Mr. Osborne, chose not to answer, something that angered her even more. Now could he just ignore her?

"Should I tell your wife about our relationship, Mr. Osborne? Do you think she'd look kindly on…?"

Snap.

She could feel his hand connecting with her cheek. He had slapped her, really struck out his hand against her. For a moment she was too shocked to react, but she soon found her voice again.

"You hit me! Don't you know you don't smack a woman?" she screamed.

Robert just shook his head.

"You're no woman. In fact I'm not sure, if you're even a human-being. You're a humiliation to every real lady on the earth," he stated calmly, before withdrawing from the room.

Mrs. Pearson was in her element, taking hold of a glass and shoving it after him. It broke, when connecting with the closed door.

"Damn you, Mr. Osborne! You're nothing without me. I'm the one with money and power now. You're just a little millionaire that I chose to be accompanying me."

The first glass was followed by a second and third, before she stopped herself in her outburst. She placed her hand around the necklace once more and laughed. Twenty years ago she had decided that she didn't want to live a life in poverty and yesterday her plan had finally come to an end.

While she had found her composure again and set down before the mirror, admiring herself and her new conquest, she could hear the ruffling of sheets at the next door and crying mixed with heavy moaning.

Indeed having money without a doubt also meant, someone needed to be lacking it.

"It would've been a shame for you, to be staying with her," she giggled referring to the diamond not having the slightest mercy with the girl being tortured next door.


	16. Chapter 16

Ruth had wanted to ignore it. The changes occurring one by one she had tried to shut out. Life was good with Cal, wasn't it? He had taken her in, without expecting something back. Hadn't he? The first meeting with him didn't prove to be much of a success, for not only Rose wasn't interested in him, but that little voice in her head kept telling Ruth – something isn't right.

Normally the first impression counts.

Something had been strange about him from the beginning. He hadn't been honest.

She had pushed that thought away quickly and just kept listening to the other voice in her head – t_he money is gone, you don't want to work as a seamstress. _Finally Rose had to do something for the family – point. There was no need to be sentimental now. It was only fair. Her own marriage hadn't been a love match as well and yet in the eighteen years they had spent together they had managed to achieve a kind of agreement.

Maybe Rose and Cal would've been able to do the same?

Love wasn't the first thing that came to Ruth's mind, when thinking about marriage. In fact it wasn't on her list at all. People like them wouldn't marry for love, a most a childish thing to do – business was the keyword, business and a good, decent name. Cal had covered both.

Ruth had convinced herself that everything was for the best. She had paid no heed to Rose's objections.

_She's a girl, barely seventeen. What does she know about life? – _had been her major reason for not taking her motives into account.

Shortly Cal had taken them on a trip to Europe – Paris, Rome…beautiful museums and palaces. Ruth felt like living the dream, she had always longed for. Her own husband had looked like a beggar next to Cal now.

Cal had acted like the perfect gentleman, while Rose had been snippy and talked back. Once more Ruth had asked herself, why her stubborn daughter couldn't just be a normal high society girl. Rose had never been really interested in money.

'_You'll see how much you require them, once you've lost them.'_

Her attitude hadn't changed. Rose hadn't paid attention, but simply added to her tenacity, causing not only Ruth, but Cal now too to really become frustrated. What did this girl want? He was offering her the world. At one time in Nice, Ruth for the first time noticed an argument between them.

Cal had bought a dress for Rose, real exquisite embroidered with laces, stunning, beautiful. But it had one mistake – it came from Cal and since Rose had instantly chosen not to like him, she decided don't to like the dress as well.

When he had shown her, she had rolled her eyes and just feigned an uneasy laugh.

At dinner she had put on something else.

Ruth had seen Cal's furious eyes, with a hint of sadness behind. In his mind she had overdone it. This girl here, she wasn't the angel that her mother had described her to be, she was neither passive nor listening to any of his words. He had had enough.

Rose had quickly excused herself, faked some illness.

What happened next Ruth would never know. Cal had followed her upstairs and on the next day, the reserved, but otherwise cheerful Rose had never smiled again.

Ruth hadn't dared to ask her, because she had feared that the answer might not correspond with her opinion about Cal.

* * *

><p>Returning from the cemetery – she had been visiting her grave ever since Rose's funeral – she heard that slight ruffling again. It came from his room. There was no doubt about it.<p>

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?"

Ruth looked up the stairs; her head was drawn to the voices.

"Should I make you some tea?"

Had he gotten himself, some new girl? Just replaced her daughter – one more?

Ruth was disgusted. There had been some – woman – already during their trip to Europe. At least Ruth had been able to convince Cal not to take her back with them to America. What a scandal that would've been. Rose not having been able to draw Cal to her…not being able to make her his one and only…

Edith didn't await an answer and simply made some tea for Ruth.

Her thoughts went back to that day far away in Nice. Now she scolded herself for not being more interrogative.

Ruth sat down, while waiting for the tea.

The noises from above wouldn't stop. She had already heard them at night, believed them to be her imagination at first, but at the moment she couldn't ignore them anymore.

Cal had forgotten her daughter. He wasn't taking any trouble in hiding it. Simply inviting that woman here and…Ruth felt a lump built up in her throat as she tried to think of some explanation for that mess.

* * *

><p>"Phooey…"<p>

Finally the noises stopped.

Cal came down shortly after. Dressed neatly as always, one wouldn't think he had been in such a stressful situation just minutes before. Ruth wanted to slap him.

How dare he would act like this!

My daughter hasn't been dead for three weeks.

Anger built up inside her and Ruth the ice-queen, as Molly Brown had referred to her on the Titanic, had trouble to pull herself together.

"Smells good," he said smiling brightly.

"It's rice with chicken on salad. Isn't finished yet," Edith told him.

"No problem," Cal was beaming with happiness.

He was in a great mood.

Ruth shuddered inwardly. Her husband had been in fantastic mood every time; he had shared his bed with her. After Rose's birth however this times had slowly and stately gotten fewer and fewer. And by the time she had been seven, stopped altogether. Well she had, Edwin had simply exchanged her bed with those of other women.

Cal took the seat beside her.

"Nice weather outside. One wouldn't think that it is April," he laughed.

Ruth didn't answer him. She would've had to tell him something that wasn't pleasant for both.

_When she had come home earlier, the door to his study had been open. Poking inside she had seen him at the backside, heard him giggling and the clear voice of a woman. She hadn't confronted him back then. _

After all, they hadn't married for love. So what was she expecting?

_She had simply walked away from the door, gone out again and returned afterwards from her shopping trip as usual. He hadn't noticed anything._

But now, it wasn't just her business anymore. Her daughter was involved. Her dead, sweet little daughter and here sat this man, grinning and narcissistic, dishonouring the memory of her Rose.

Calmly she took the teacup, her eyes focusing on the kitchen door.

"Are you planning on marrying that girl?" she popped out the questioning, as calmly as possible.

Cal almost dropped his glass over the table.

"Pardon me?" he was laughing nervously, trying to hide his anxiety.

She knew that he had clearly understood her.

Slowly, wanting to make it even more apprehensive for him she turned her head in his direction, making a real girly like expression on her face.

_How he's yet to tell me the truth._

"Rose hasn't even been dead for a month…"

The usual bossy, self-confident, arrogant Cal was growing white.

Surely he hadn't seen that coming. He was completely taken off guard.

Her eyes…so much like….Rose's. No wonder now they had been mother and daughter.

Ruth was silently snipping with her fingers, tipping with one on the table. She was growing angrier by the minute.

"Do you think…ahem…that the presence…of this person is….needed here?" she stated quietly stopping many times to clear her throat and to make sure Cal was hearing every word.

Both understood – it wasn't a question. Cal nervously moved around in his chair.

Why couldn't he just tell to shut up, like he always done with Rose?

_What do you want, you old witch? Rose is dead and it's my business! _

But something inside him with constantly holding him back, when it came to Ruth…she had that…he couldn't describe it. In a way she was the only person he really feared. She was the only one he respected.

"I totally forgot. I still need to fill up some papers. Don't wait for me at dinner," he stammered quickly, pulling himself together, feeling like a little boy besides her.

Ruth couldn't help but snicker herself, when he had finally left. Caledon Hockley nervous and at a loss of words was something one didn't see every day. She took out an old photo of Rose, before her engagement to Cal at about fifteen, from her purse and studied it carefully.

_I haven't been a very good mother to you, while you were still alive. But I don't give a damn on myself, if I'm not able to protect your memory._

When Edith at last came out with the dinner, she couldn't find either one.

Ruth had lain down as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Many thanks to my last anonymous reviewer. I hope that you and everyone else enjoys that story :-) **

**Something different: STOPP ACTA! - for more info see my profile - important sign the petition: .org/de/eu_save_the_internet_spread/**

**Various demonstrations against ACTA will be held throughout Europe on Saturday 11th of February more info see .org/de/eu_save_the_internet_spread/ **

**Please spread this info to everyone or this side, you tube and co may soon be history. **

**P. S. I think in America this is called SOPA. It's the same though.**

* * *

><p>It was past two o'clock in the morning and Ella still hadn't gone to bed, but was sitting beside Jack listening to his astonishing story.<p>

"She promised me that she would survive."

Silently she took his hand squeezing it in her own. Not that she had any reason by now they could be more than just friends, but she wanted to show him how she would be there for him. Jack realizing this gave her a weak smile.

"I still remember the cold…I think I will my whole life...," his voice trailed off.

Ella looked at the clock on the ceiling. No sign of her aunt and fiancé yet.

"That's perfectly understandable; I can't begin to understand what you've been through, Mr. Dawson. I mean being on the Titanic. I remember my governess, who know her, she demanded that we go to the one of the official mourning's as she lost her brother once removed on the ship. But of course being on it yourself, it's something different."

Jack turned his head to the window, as if Rose would show up against it every minute. Before breaking down in the streets yesterday he had almost managed to shut out the cries of help. Now they were there once more, louder than ever.

"Yes, it affected every one," Jack said looking away.

His mind was with Rose and the other people had died. There was this other thing he couldn't get out of his head.

"To think that none of this mess would've happened if I hadn't befriended her…," he choked out knowing somehow that he was being unfair to himself.

Ella realized that at once.

"Oh, no, Mr. Dawson, what are you saying here? From what I understood of all this, you saved her life. If it weren't for you she would still be with that horrible fiancé of hers."

_Maybe, but she'd be alive._

Much to his own surprise he had even told her about Caledon Hockley, something had made him sure that she wouldn't take advantage of this knowledge. The only thing he hadn't told her was the intimacy he had shared with Rose and of course the story about how they had met at the stern of the ship. This story was something he felt he didn't have the right to share with anyone without Rose's approval.

'_How can I, Mr. Dawson? It's like a contract, who know? You're not going to tell my aunt that I went out alone and I won't mention a word about Mr. Hockley or the Titanic,' she had said._

'_So we're blackmailing each other vice versa?'_

'_Exactly.'_

Both had laughed wholeheartedly at this. Rose would've said that Jack at least hadn't lost his humour. But now Ella was staring at him with eyes wide open, as he was just telling her about Cal's threat.

"What a horrible man! First he wants to shoot his own fiancée and now that she's dead he still can't leave it!" she shouted her whole detestation for Cal being put into the sentence. "And I thought that he was a gentleman."

"Well, he thinks he is."

Jack smiled weakly trying to draw strength from Ella's eyes and her reassuring gaze. It didn't help much.

"I'm tired," he exclaimed.

Not that he wanted to sleep. He knew exactly of whom he'd dream, but he also couldn't stand more questions at least not for the moment to be. He needed time to think about everything, to decide about what to do next.

"Ella, dear, you're still up?"

Ella's eyes showed her surprise.

"My aunt, my god, what do I tell her?"

Forgotten the diamond and Cal and even the Titanic, gone was the courageous girl, replaced by the sixteen-year-old, who feared nothing more than her aunt discovering her secret.

No time for thinking about an excuse as her aunt showed up the minute they had heard her voice.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to…"

"I don't care what you wanted to do. From what you told me on the telephone Mr. Dawson here is all and needs his rests and you're just disturbing him."

"She isn't…," Jack started, but shrank down under her cold stare, much like that of Ruth Dewitt Bukater.

"Whatever are you doing here in his room? Don't you know how improper this is? What should your fiancé think, if he finds you here?"

There they were. The words Jack had waited for ever since she had entered the room, while Ella was angry with her aunt that she hadn't even asked about Jack's condition.

"We can't risk that he calls off the marriage. Now get up and go to bed."

Why couldn't they risk the marriage to be called off? – She asked herself the whole night.

Whoever wanted to marry here anyways?

_I for once don't._

* * *

><p>For breakfast Mr. Lindsay was there again. Ella wasn't paying much attention to his talks.<p>

After having heard what Mr. Dawson had been through she had even more respect for him. He was a real man; he knew what life was about, not like the boring man sitting with her at the table.

Ella was silently stabbing her eggs.

Mr. Dawson still hadn't gotten up, but at least Ella now was aware of what had happened to him.

This Miss Rose she must've been a wonderful woman and what a man this Mr. Dawson was that he wanted to give her live for her.

'_It should've been me to die.'_

Ella had wanted to stop him of accusing himself, told him that it wasn't his fault. Who could've known that an unsinkable ship would hit an iceberg on its first journey?

'_I was so happy and couldn't believe my luck.'_

Rose being a first class girl was even more romantically – what a love story. Dimly Ella heard Roger and her aunt talking, but wasn't paying much attention. Ella had never seen it that way, but of course for people like Jack; the Titanic was more than just a ship, more than a simple way to cross the ocean- it was their chance, for most the only – to flee the dark, hard life and start out completely new.

Ella had had trouble not to shed tears for all the people, whose hopes were crashed by a stupid ship-owner and an even more careless captain. The answer to why the Titanic had sunk was so easy, it was almost laughable – it was money, only and ever cash and the need to show-off. Because someone had decided he wanted to win a blue-ribbon, he had chosen not to care about other people's lives, chosen not to take his job serious.

"I think a wedding here in Boston will be most suitable. Don't you think so, Ella?"

Her head shot up at once.

"Ella, are you listening? Whatever are you doing with your meat? Do you know how many people would die to get such a meal?"

I can imagine.

Now she really could, after hearing his story.

"I'm sorry," she told her aunt looking down. "…yes, sure…you're right," she stammered.

Lettice shook her head, knowing that there was something else to it that her niece wasn't telling her. Roger and she had spent the whole day in the city looking for wedding staff.

"It would've been nice, if you had accompanied us. We saw quite a lot of beautiful wedding dresses, but you need to try it on. One I liked especially, it wasn't white, but more crème, would've perfectly fitted with your hair…"

Ella stopped paying attention once more.

Not once had she asked her about Mr. Dawson. Wasn't she interested? All they cared about was that stupid wedding.

Jack had described the scenery in water, the panic before on the ship and the people running around trying to save their lives – yet there was nothing that could save them, with such intensity that Ella had felt like being on board as well.

"You're right, Mr. Lindsay," her aunt smiled.

He had just told yet another silly joke, not funny at all. Ella felt her aunt nudging her against her feet. She should say something, but she couldn't, she couldn't stand it – them – anymore. She had to get out of here.

Without warning she stood up, causing her aunt and Roger to look at her with wondering eyes.

"Ella, dear, is something wrong?" Lettice asked.

"Are you ill, my love?"

_I'm not your love, dam you. I shouldn't be here at all. Whoever allowed you to call me like this?_

"I'm just tired," she told them. "And I want to look how Mr. Dawson it doing," she explained leaving before anyone could stop her, but she did see the angry and confused looks of her aunt and Mr. Lindsay.

"What about Mr. Dawson? What happened?"

Lettice didn't answer him, just shook her head, looking after her niece. Maybe it had been a bad idea to have this Mr. Dawson come with them. Ella was admiring him in a way that wasn't appropriate for an engaged woman.

* * *

><p>"Oh, good, you're awake," she exclaimed as the opened the door.<p>

Jack turned his head.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep anymore," he said looking up from his drawings.

The image of Rose was smiling at him.

"You're really good, Mr. Dawson. I've never seen anyone doing better pictures."

Jack forced a smile.

"Did you come here to tell me this?"

"No," she shook her head. "I wanted to tell you that I'm here to support you."

Jack looked at her bewildered.

"You want to help me?"

"Yes, you and your friend…I mean you said that you don't know where this diamond is. Well now who says that the easiest and simplest way mustn't be the right one?"

"I've no idea which simple way you're talking about."

"I mean you can't be certain that your Rose is really dead and you can't certain that the diamond is really lying underneath the Atlantic Ocean. Now, who tells you that they are both not together, her alive and having the diamond with her?"

"I've never thought about it in this way," Jack choked out.

"But I've and I'm going to help you now, find them both," she exclaimed slamming the door behind her before Jack could react.

He had described Rose to her carefully and she'd seen the pictures. She figured that it couldn't be too difficult to find a rich girl with red hair and popularity like hers. Wherever a living Rose would be going she'd surely attract a lot of attention.

She'd be known all over the place.


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs. Pearson had enough of her new employee. The girl was a mess and chasing away the customers with her stupid attitudes. As a matter of fact she was angry, but didn't lose faith in herself. She knew how to deal with problems.

Not that she wanted to talk with the girl, far from it, she was the boss and everybody needed to do what she wanted – point. There would be no arguing and saying sorry.

"Lygia!" she screamed from the top of her lungs.

Heck, it was past twelve. Was the girl still sleeping?

"Lygia!" instead of her another girl was passing by. "Hannah, have you seen Lygia?" she asked her, but only received a shacking of her head.

"I think she's still in bed."

_Of course she is, she doesn't know what working means._

"Did she have that much clients that she's now tired or what?" Mrs. Pearson angrily asked her.

"I saw her with two, yesterday," Hannah answered, before quickly making her way to the kitchen. No girl liked to be alone with Mrs. Pearson. She was hated and feared by everyone.

"So two…that's not what I call an exhausting night. I think I need to talk with Miss Little-Rich-Girl. She needs to understand that she's living in the working class now," she mumbled heatedly to herself as the stepped up the stairs and made her way to her room.

The girl should learn her place in the world and that included that not everything was for free, that money weren't growing on trees and what was most important that nobody should mess up with her - Mrs. Pearson.

_I've saved her from the streets. She's bound to do what I want._

* * *

><p>She shut open the door without knocking and without caring, if anyone else was waking up from the noise. Before saying anything she took away her sheets.<p>

That caused the girl to wake up. A cold rush of air floating over her body.

"Well, well, well…our rich little Miss is finally also caring to wake up. What a surprise," she mocked her. "My little Lygia I hear, who had just two customers yesterday. May I tell you that you're conflicting casualties on me? What do you have to say to your defence?"

The woman looked at her eyes wide, somehow strange, a little bit insane and sat up in bed.

"First I'm no girl, I'm a woman and my name isn't Lygia, but…"

"I'll call to what I please! You're a liar and a traitor and therefore the name serves to right," Mrs. Pearson hissed back.

Her head hurt, but mostly her under parts from last night. She had never thought it could hurt this much, but she had been proven wrong. Mrs. Pearson was staring at her with hatred in her eyes. After the sinking she had thought that her life couldn't get any worse, but again she had been mistaken. Never in her life had the met such a malicious person.

"Now get up. You need to work," she hissed, causing the diamond around her neck to be shown. "Ah, I see you recognize it…"

"It's mine; you've no right to take it. You need to give it back!" her voice was strong and stern; something she had inherited from her mother – at least one thing we've in common she thought bitterly.

Mrs. Pearson wasn't impressed at all.

"Keep your voice low, girl or I might not be so forgiving the next time and throw you out on the streets again. So you can learn what a hard life really means…"

"What if that's what I want? I don't want to be here."

"Now, don't be silly. In your state and with your obvious attitude towards work or should I say leisure – you wouldn't survive a day."

The words hit her more than anything else this woman could say to her. Not, because they were true – maybe they were, maybe not, but because they reminded her of a similar situation, of someone dear to her, who had said something alike to her not that long ago.

She remembered his sweet voice clearly. The first and maybe only person ever to really care about her. Now he was gone.

"I can see that we'll understand each other," she answered, when she saw her head drawing sadly away.

"You can't keep me here against my will," this time the voice wasn't so confident anymore.

Mrs. Pearson smiled. She knew that the girl had no other choice.

"Of course I can. I've helped you and you could at least say thank you. I know your kind of people. You think that you own the world. But I tell you what girl - now times are changing for you. People are not very forgiving to rich little girls like you in this part of the city...I'm sure your family told you about it. Can't be helped with all the distress your kind of people are causing mine...I don't think you really know how people are really like and what they'll do for a little piece of bread...," she began her eyes focusing on the girl.

"I´'m helping you out of pure gentleness. I could as well send you away again, but I'm not and all I want is some kind of thanks from your side in return. But instead you're an ungrateful rich brat and if you tell anyone about this…"

"The necklace...it belongs to me. I'm going to the police and tell them that…," she began, but shrank down under Mrs. Pearson's cold stare.

"I'm going to report _you_ to police and believe me, girl, I may not be a respected figure in your society, but I'm certainly in mine. I've many friends, who're sitting in all kind of institutions…I've many friends at the police and…now I think we're even," she stopped herself. "No wonder, no one wants you with your hair all red…you look like a witch. I think you should dye it…blonds are much more successful. I get Hannah for it."

"You'll see my little Lygia; I'll make you a famous prostitute all over town. You'll be serving politicians and aristocrats all over the country," she laughed knowing that what she was doing was wrong, but enjoying it more like every other evil thing she ever did in her life.

When Mrs. Pearson was out of the room, she fell back onto the bed, crying until there were no more tears left.

How could she get out of this mess?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so happy that I got another review! Thanks so much guys, although to everyone, who put this story on the story alerts list etc.**

* * *

><p>A few days after Ella had been told the whole story about the Titanic by Jack and promised to help him, Lettice had been bound to notice the change occurring in her niece's behaviour. For the first time the girl was showing some signs of free will.<p>

What's more she was spending more time looking after Mr. Dawson than spending the previous days with her dearest fiancé. Moreover she seemed to be absent, having something else on her mind.

_She's ignoring her betrothed while he's doing everything possible to show her his love by buying her presents, taking her out to the most exclusive restaurants…every other girl would be happy to have such a great man marry her. _

Whatever was wrong with her niece?

Indeed Lettice was much like Ruth Dewitt Bukater, but in contrast to her she lacked friends in high society. So far she had been able to live a sheltered life, been living of the money of her dead sister and her husband – Ella's parents. But – try as the might, being wealthy didn't naturally mean having the right touch to them. In short she had spent more than she actually had.

Now as money would be running out shortly, she had had to find a solution, which she finally had done by successfully talking her niece into needing to do something for the family income herself. She had convinced her into believing that it was the own way they could survive.

Until a certain moment, Ella had accepted her words as being the whole truth, but now for whatever reason this was changing. Lettice had a pretty good idea why. This Mr. Dawson had something to do with it. Like Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Lettice sensed that the time had come to keep them apart, but unlike the first one there wasn't a sinking ship to help her.

Silently she made up her way to her room about to talk to her, make her understand the importance of this engagement. Ella had to face the reality, come to terms with her destiny.

A cold rush of air hit her face, her eyes showing her confusion that was soon replaced by anger, when she heard the giggling sound coming out of two different throats. The laughing was followed by whispering, the noise coming clearly from Mr. Dawson's room.

Lettice had had enough. Her niece had overdone it.

"Luckily it's me seeing you two here together," she exclaimed angrily as she shut down the door.

Jack's and Ella's mouths both drew open in astonishment at once.

"Mrs. Mansfield…," Jack started, but Lettice stopped him by holding her hand up.

Something similar had happened to him on that damn ship – hadn't it? The stateroom scene came to his mind. Ruth's eyes full of contempt and Rose's confusion, when the officer had pulled out the diamond from his pocket…

'I do believe this isn't even your coat…'

Now Lettice dark eyes were staring at him and Ella. The past was repeating itself.

"Would you care to tell me, young lady what are you doing here?"

Ella too shocked to answer, just sat there like in trance.

"Mrs. Mansfield nothing happened, really…your niece was just helping me…," Jack stepped in to her defence. In a way this woman was different from Ruth and Jack thought that she was reasonable towards his arguments than Rose's harsh mother would've been.

"No one is talking with you, Mr. Dawson."

Once more Jack felt like being drawn back in time, only this time he wouldn't back away. Lettice couldn't arrest him for a stealing a diamond and they weren't on a ship that could sink any minute. Ella had provided for him, risk her own life for him, in a way he had never thought would be possible considering her young age and such.

Lettice may be her aunt, letting him stay here, but she certainly had no right to treat her niece as her superior. Jack never had had the chance to stand up for Rose as fate had obviously not wanted them to be together, but he would now do something for Ella. He felt that he owned it to her. Rose had died, because of his stupidity, because of him making her fall in love with him. She had passed away never being able to really spend a live with the one she loved.

But Ella was alive and kicking and she should get the chance to.

"Mrs. Mansfield, you came here without even knocking on the door so I second that I've at least the right to question about your motives," Jack continued. "I mean, who's really profiting from this marriage – your niece or you?"

Her eyes flamed in rage and Jack could tell that she in fact wanted to slap him, only being hold back by her ladylike manners being installed in her. She clutched her hands in an attempt to calm herself down.

Ella stared at Jack in amazement. She had never heard anyone talking to her aunt in such a manner. Normally her word was law to everyone. No one had ever dared to doubt her like MrDawson did. She wondered, if this was the reason why this other woman – Rose – had fallen for him in the first part.

No one had ever stood up for like he had done before.

"Mr. Dawson you're living here in my home...," she started ignoring his question.

But Jack wasn't about to give in.

"I thought it was the home of Mr. Lindsay?" he interjected his eyes focusing on her not wavering for a second, receiving a look full of contempt in return.

Lettice couldn't believe that she was actually having this discussion with the good-for-nothing little boy.

"How dare you…well, I do believe that it's good that it was me seeing you here together and not your fiancé. A decent young lady like yourself…really haven't you got any manners? I've certainly raised you better than that."

Jack looked back at Ella feeling a sudden urge to take her into his arms to protect her against her aunt, but an instant thought about Rose about betraying her, was holding him back.

"Come on now, Ella, get up. You need to dress for dinner. Your fiancé wants you to look nice and smoothly, when he's coming home."

Jack hadn't seen this ominous man in a while, in fact not since the day he had broken down outside on the streets. He seemed to be very busy working and would only come back home in the late evenings. Be it, Ella certainly wasn't unhappy about it.

"Maybe your niece doesn't want to be a decent young lady, Mrs. Mansfield, maybe she doesn't want to marry this Mr. Lindsay," Jack voice rang out again.

He wanted Rose to be proud of him. He hadn't been able to save her, but he would help this sweet little girl sitting behind him. Rose shouldn't have died for nothing.

"Of course she does, it's her destiny."

"Have you ever cared to ask _her_?"

In the past few days Jack not only had told her about his problems and angst, but had come to know about Ella's in return. Although she hadn't expressed her wishes to him out in the open, Jack could still tell that marrying Mr. Lindsay was the last thing she intended to do.

"Mr. Dawson, that's none of your business," she said turning her attention to Ella once more. "I don't have to ask her. I know best about what she needs. Whatever do think I'm, Mr. Dawson?"

Jack could clearly see Ruth Dewitt Bukater standing before him now. He had never gotten the chance to tell her everything he had wanted to, but he would do so with Mrs. Mansfield now. One young woman being ripped of her future by a selfish relative was certainly enough.

"I think you're an egoistic and self-centred…," Jack started being completely in his element now.

He just wished now that he would've had the possibility to spit out the truth to Mrs. Dewitt Bukater.

"Mr. Dawson…," Ella was nudging on his sleeve urging him to stop.

"I'm coming, aunt Lettice. I'm sorry," she mumbled standing up.

Ella didn't want Jack to be involved in her problems or to be thrown out, because of her.

"He doesn't mean it what he said, right, Mr. Dawson?"

'_I slipped, when looking at the propellers…'_

Ella's eyes now were pleading with him as well. Jack was angry, but still silently nodded. Her mouth seemed to tell him something alike of – _I can't help you anymore, if you're bringing both of us in trouble._

Jack understood and reluctantly gave in.

"Yes…I…I apologize for my behaviour, Mrs. Mansfield. I wasn't thinking. Your niece was just tending to me, because of my illness lately…," Jack told her hoping she'd believe him even though he didn't mean a word truthfully.

"Fine, I guess I've overreacted too. I really would love to know however what happened to you on this day, Mr. Dawson," she said.

"Oh, it's nothing important," Ella spoke up; before Jack had a chance to answer and before he knew it she had dragged her aunt out of the room.

Jack took out his new sketchbook that Ella had given him yesterday and began to draw another picture of Rose, afterwards drifting off into a deep slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

Cal casually looked beside him to the sleeping Clarissa. She was with him since the day he had gone to Harvard, sharing his bed with him and been his companion for more than ten years. Not surprisingly she had never been a fan of Rose or her mother.

Clarissa yawned, hands moving beside, coming to rest on Cal's naked upper body, which to her was ideal in every aspect. Truly Cal was a great lover. She giggled as she thought about her family.

Her father had originally wanted her to marry and live a decent life. After her affair with Cal had become public knowledge however, she had been thrown out…Clarissa couldn't care less. Cal was providing perfectly for her.

She wouldn't wish for anything more.

A smile appeared on her face as she was happily examining Cal.

"I think it's going to be a wonderful day," she announced.

Cal didn't react, but simply sat up in bed.

"Maybe," he mumbled his mind somewhere else.

He enjoyed having sex with her; she was quite open-minded in this way, not like the frigid Rose. Spending the nights with her had certainly been more pleasurable than having to sit near Rose and her even more reserved mother.

_Or speaking about politics with all those old men…_

Frankly which idiot had ever said that you shouldn't have sex before marriage?

He detested that stupid unwritten law.

On the other hand he had to follow it as he knew how soon a rumour was making its way through society. Surely his father would've never forgiven him, if he had destroyed his reputation. Rose had been just the girl he needed to marry. She would've given him an heir, while Clarissa had always been his amusement.

Rose had never met Clarissa and hadn't known that she even existed, unlike Ruth.

Cal clearly remembered her anger, when she had discovered her at first, telling him on the spot that she would call off the marriage, if he didn't stop this affair.

'_My daughter won't be compared to this whore,' she had sneered._

Cal had just laughed and asked her, if she had anyone else up her sleeve. Her eyes turning dark and full of hatred at that moment had told him everything he needed to know – she had had a passionate loathing for him from the start, but on this day it had turned into open dislike. But there had never been anyone else to marry her pour daughter.

Ruth surely must've recognized instantly that this alliance wasn't a love match, but simply about money and power. Unlike Rose had always believed, Ruth wasn't completely alien to Cal's doings. She wasn't unaware of what he did to her daughter and she despised him for it. But she didn't see a way out. The truth was that they really didn't have another choice. Ruth, being the ever so programmatic woman, had taken the risk that her daughter would be locked into an unhappy marriage, for the sake of spending a private life in high society.

Only she didn't want to be confronted with the truth. As long as Cal was acting like the loving fiancé, everything was alright. The picture of a mistress didn't fit in with this perfectly arranged union made in heaven.

Cal quite frankly had made it clear to Ruth from the beginning that he no intention to give up his bachelor-like life, whether she accepted this or not was none of his concerns.

Finally she had done so, ushering Rose in a series of dreadful days and nights.

Cal turned on the lampshade standing on the nightstand, before getting his feet out of the bed. Clarissa followed his moves, her hand touching his bare shoulders.

"Mmh…," she laughed kissing his neck.

"Not now," Cal angrily told her standing up.

Clarissa was drawn aback, making a heated sound of annoyance.

Cal took his morning suit from one of chairs and put it on, afterwards walking over to the desk to light a cigarette.

"Ah, you've to give me one too," Clarissa send thinking he would come back to bed soon.

Cal had other plans though.

Ruth had been horrified, when Cal had announced he wanted Clarissa to accompany them to Europe. Eventually she and his father had been able to convince Cal to change his plans, by explaining to him what it look like, if he took both his fiancée and mistress on his engagement tour.

But Cal had been nervous and unpleasant during the whole trip and quickly had found several replacements throughout the cities they had been visiting. Ruth had just been glad that she had managed to distract Rose. Until Jack Dawson had showed up, Rose even believed herself to be a little bit in love with Cal. In spite of her outside coldness, Rose at first had been honoured that Cal, the most sought after bachelor of Philadelphian society at that time, would choose her to marry. At once Ruth had caught her smiling after Cal had given her a nice little bracelet.

But that had been before their appalling journey to Europe and back. Something had happened there, especially in Nice and Ruth died to know what it was. Only she never had the guts to ask.

Cal blew out the smoke, turning his back to Clarissa.

"I think you should leave know," he announced not caring to look at her while speaking.

Clarissa was taken aback for a moment.

What was wrong now?

"Is this about her again, your dead fiancée? Seriously Cal, I don't understand you. You had no problem asking me to escort you both, while she was still alive and now…"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. I don't want people to think that I've just found someone else so soon," he interjected.

Clarissa wasn't stupid. She knew that Cal most likely would never marry her and she was okay with that. Being Cal's mistress so to say was in fact better than being his wife. She could walk away every time Cal wasn't doing what she wanted. At least it had seemed so until now.

"Ah, I see, you're worrying about your status in society once more," she mocked him.

'_Do you think that the presence of this woman is needed here?'_

Ruth hadn't looked very happy.

"I believe it's better, if we don't see each other for some time," he told her. "I mean not until…"

"You mean not until the old witch has finally accepted that her daughter is really dead," Clarissa finished for him, laughing out loudly afterwards. "Really Cal, you seem more like a little boy around her. Why don't you just tell her to shut up?"

"It's my father as well...," Cal angrily grabbed another cigarette.

"Oh, I know, I'm not good enough for him as daughter-in-law."

"I want you out of here, when I'm back," he firmly stated before extending the room stopping the conversation, before it had even really started.

…

Coincidentally he met Ruth on his way downstairs.

Her expression, full of dislike, told him everything he needed to know.

If looks could kill…

"Good morning, Ruth. Did you sleep well?" Cal felt committed to tell her.

Ruth just shot him another angry look, while walking past him.

Cal watched her, thinking for a moment she would walk strait to his room and drag Clarissa out personally. Indeed she stood outside the door for quite some time, before finally going to her own room.

Cal sighed in relieve.

However he knew that he needed to do something about it. Hopefully Clarissa would really be away, when he returned from work. He felt that he didn't have the strength to throw her out. And there was still the problem with this Italian and that Dawson so far hadn't shown up.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Roger Lindsay was quickly bored by Ella and her childish attitudes, because despite his outside coldness he was a man after all, a man with more needs than simple chit-chatting. However, he knew his place and was aware that he would be robbed of every chance to marry Ella, if he slept with her before she was in wife.<p>

Roger was one of most respected and especially richest families of Boston Society. He couldn't risk for his reputation to be destroyed. Ella was what he needed for he still lacked an heir for his massive fortune, a son he could pass his name to. The good name of Lindsay family shouldn't and wouldn't be ruined by him.

Roger was too preoccupied with his thoughts to be thinking about Ella that much or to even realize that she was spending more time with Jack than with anyone else. He wanted a decent wife, but he wasn't as controlling and demanding as Caledon Hockley was. He wasn't watching her every step for he believed that this was still the duty of her aunt and her governess. What he couldn't know, because he never asked was, that Lettice had trouble with Ella ever since the day Mr. Dawson had detracted his ominous illness. Her niece and he would talk and shot glances at each other as if sharing a secret and planning out something. Often Ella would now lock herself up into her room, even though Lettice had forbidden it and when she knocked she would fake to be sleeping, only to be slipping in Mr. Dawson's room a few minutes later.

Lettice was furious, but Roger didn't seem to care. As long as his fiancée didn't betray him openly he didn't really care to whom she was talking. Mr. Dawson didn't seem to be much of chagrin to him for he figured that Lettice wouldn't allow such a relationship anyway.

The thought had come to him during a hard working day, while reading a history book. In fact the idea a first shocked him, but the more he thought about it, the more he was appealed to the notion that he would have something in common with the great French kings like Louis XIV.

Roger had decided to take a mistress or to say the least visited a prostitute on a regular basis.

_But she might become more than that._

Of course not his wife, society would never forgive him. But she could be some companion for him. He felt sorry for Ella a little bit, but figured that she should know he didn't love her and would eventually accept his needs.

Roger of course had had lovers before, but they had always been one time attractions. After his first wife had died in childbirth, he had never loved anyone again. That he had been over twenty years ago. His father had demanded that he marry soon afterwards, but he had declined and after his father had died a year after, there hadn't been anyone anymore to pressure him. Now he wished he had listened to him.

Sometimes he really needed someone to talk to. He had no wife, no children, no intimate family and all his friends were in fact business partners.

Despite all his millions he was only and alone.

Ella was the person that he felt would understand him. She was far too young.

But he knew where he could find such a person. He had heard about the institute of Mrs. Pearson, as it was called, from a friend of his. It was said that she had the most beautiful and most ladylike prostitutes a man could wish for.

There he would come across someone he could share his problems with. A prostitute wasn't responsible to anyone else so there wouldn't be a difficulty, if her family had other interest´s than he. A prostitute didn't have a family.

When he arrived at the house, he instantly stumbled over a drunkard. Of course such people would also be met here. That couldn't be helped.

….

Once inside he could see that his friend had told him the truth. The establishment had indeed something special about it. Gazing around, he searched for Mrs. Pearson. His friend had defined her to him as regular middle-aged lady with hair slightly grey, who liked to wear pearls.

Indeed he made out a person, whose appearance fitted the description and he made a quick move towards her.

"Mrs. Pearson?" he spoke up questioningly as the woman turned to him.

She was talking with a girl, seemingly one of her employees.

"Are you Mrs. Pearson?"

"I'm," she said.

"I would like to speak to you in private," he whispered to her.

Mrs. Pearson looked at him starry-eyed, her mouth forming into a smile as she smelled the scent of money.

"Of course, Sir, please follow me," she told him.

She led him into a room, closing the door.

"Please sit down," she said mentioning to the sofa, before taking a seat herself and offering him some scotch, which he declined.

"Better not. I second that I need my full senses soon," he explained.

"Ah I see. So what can I do for you, Mr…?"

"My name is not important. I heard that your girls are very exquisite and you know I really need someone to…not only a girl for bed, but someone, who shares my interests, who speaks French and knows about politics…"

"You see my fiancée isn't it exactly what…"

Mrs. Pearson smiled brightly.

"I understand and believe me you've done right by coming here. I know exactly what you need and I've got it. Just wait a minute," she apologized before leaving him for a few minutes.

She returned shortly after with a girl with blonde hair.

"That's Lygia and she has everything you could wish from an official companion," she told him not wanting to use the word _mistress_.

"Lygia say hello to the gentleman. You will service him as long as he wishes you to."

Roger looked towards her, smiling. She seemed nervous.

"You like her?"

Roger nodded.

The girl was beautiful although there was something creepy in her eyes. He noticed that she was examining the necklace Mrs. Pearson was wearing, thinking that she was of course jealous.

"I leave you two alone now. I'm sure you've much to discuss. We'll talk later about the pay," she said extending the room and closing the door behind her.

Roger mentioned for Lygia to sit down beside him, which the girl reluctantly did.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to Snape1918 and OMGSS for reviewing the last chapter! You made my day. I'm happy that you like my story.**

* * *

><p>The wedding of her niece would be in less than a week and nothing had really been prepared, not even the wedding dress was ready. Slowly but surely Lettice was growing nervous. Not only seemed her niece be constantly daydreaming, but Mr. Lindsay was more out the house than at home for the past days.<p>

Lettice assumed that he was doing serious business and would've been horrified to know that he was spending the time with another woman.

"Don't look so grim, my dear," Roger spoke up to Miss Lygia, who was sitting beside him on the bed. "I won't do anything to you that you don't want," he said knowing right away he would have to break his promise.

Mrs. Pearson had left them alone a few minutes ago. Still Roger remember Lygia's fearful look in her direction. She had been silent ever since they had met. Roger asked himself why he was spending so much time with a little prostitute, who, despite all beauty, was only there to serve him and other men.

He had paid well for her.

Couldn't he expect a little in return?

Something however was holding him back from just claiming what was rightly his. The girl had a certain ladylike manner inside her, which a normal prostitute wouldn't have. There was something mysterious around her, some secret she was covering.

Roger had fallen for her, the minute he had first laid eyes on her. She wasn't just pretty, she was dazzling in a way he never thought a woman could be.

"I noticed you staring at Mrs. Pearson's necklace. Surely you must envy her, "he began watching her from the side.

Still there was no reaction, Lygia simply playing with the strains of her hair apparently as she didn't know what else to do.

Roger looked at her. God was she beautiful and so young, not much older than Ella. But unlike her a real woman, a lady, someone…exactly what he had wanted and dreamed of for so long…he wanted her, he needed her…now.

Her lips were blue, she was shivering, most likely not from the cold.

Tenderly, but growing urgency Roger moved up his hand to her cheek, caressing her face, forcing her to look at him and then he pushed his lips on hers steading her back with his left arm, while the other was still on her face, pulling her towards him.

What a kiss. He had never felt anything like that. The room had been spinning around.

Lygia's trembling increased as he was drawing back. She looked ashamed, but not in a way as he thought she would. Her eyes showed her fear, but also her sorrow, like she was afraid of betraying someone. Roger didn't care.

She was too gorgeous not to admire her.

"I'm not…," she started her sweet little mouth forming into a frown, before Roger stopped her with another kiss.

He didn't want to hear anything now. He just wanted her. Forgotten was the necklace, forgotten Mrs. Pearson and her seeming hatred against this girl, forgotten Ella and her aunt, everything, all that was real was this wonderful angelic girl, who was carrying the burdens of a whole century so it seemed and yet so innocent like a child on its birthday.

With rising determination he began to move towards her, opening up her blouse. Her breasts were covered by layers and her skin was white like a feather, as if she had never been in the sun.

Much like a woman from high society…

He started to move his lips up and now her neck, kissing his way down her arms.

Finally he pushed her down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Ella had tried to avoid her aunt the last days, but now, as her wedding dress had finally arrived, she couldn't ignore the fact any longer that she would soon be a married woman. A thought that frightened her not because of the wedding, but of what would follow it...she shuddered at the thought that someone like Roger would claim her as his.<p>

Her heart raised to a point that Ella feared it would show bump out of her chest as she was trying on the wedding dress. At least she had something to say in it.

_How Rose must've looked like in hers_? – She wondered, looking at her image in the mirror.

Was her mother just as proud of her heritage as her aunt?

Jack had described her as harsh woman, but had also told her that he hadn't got to spend much time with her and probably wasn't charging her rightly.

'_I've never really talked with her.'_

It had sounded like a very bad excuse to Ella however.

Someone like Ruth Dewitt Bukater would never be fond of a man like Jack Dawson, or of the prospect that he would be marrying her daughter regardless of how much time in would be spending with her.

"My…look at you…you look like a real lady. Roger is going to love that dress," Lettice called out smiling. "The dress only needs to be fitted a little tighter…Grace…," she shouted for the governess.

"Yes, madam?"

"Please see to it that it will be done."

"Of course, as you wish, Mrs. Mansfield," Grace spoke up bowing her head.

Ella had trouble not to break out laughing as she watched her. After hearing Mr. Dawson's story everything else around her now seemed so silly. She wanted to help him. She needed to, but now she had to try on that silly dress for a wedding that as far as she was concerned would never happen.

"Not if I can help it," she mumbled.

"What dear?"

Ella quickly shut her mouth.

"Oh nothing…I was just admiring my clothes," she made up an excuse.

"I see," Lettice spoke up, not quite believing her. "Grace, assist her in getting out of it, please, we don't want to see the dress spoiled…and of course your groom isn't allowed to see it before the great day…"

_Then he might very well not see it at all._

"I've some errands to run for the wedding. I'll be back in the afternoon and I expect you to be here, when I return," Lettice said. "Grace will watch you."

Ella nodded.

"Miss Mansfield…," Grace came up to her unfastening the upper garments of her dress.

"Oh and Ella…"

"Yes?" the girl looked at her questioningly.

"I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't spend so much time with Mr. Dawson. He isn't a proper company for a girl in your position."

"Of course, aunt Lettice…I will be thinking of it," Ella said careful not to promise anything.

She knew right away that she would break any promise of that kind as soon as she had given it. Lettice was still relieved.

* * *

><p>His body was covered in sweat, his heart pounding. It had been so long since he had experienced that pleasure. And Lygia she was…oh she was more than he would've ever wished for. Despite her passiveness throughout the whole time, he wasn't angry at her.<p>

She had acted just like he had expected her to do.

When he looked at her, she was shedding tears.. Unsure what to do at first; he finally took her hand in his. He had never been good with woman even less so with crying ones.

"What could've happened to a girl like you to make her so sad?" he asked both of them knowing that he was only trying to be nice and not really interested in the answer. "I surely enjoyed this evening and I hoped you had too," he added reminding her of what he was really here for.

Slowly she was sobering trying to cover her naked body with her sheets. She felt so ashamed of herself.

What would her mother think of her, if she could see her now? And her former fiancé…? He would slap her for what she was…indeed now she had become a real whore.

Now as it was over and she didn't need to pretend anything anymore…finally she could cry out her despair as she had intended to do from the beginning.

"I've noticed your looks at her…Mrs. Pearson…"

The girl observed him, still not understanding what he was referring too.

"If you should consider becoming my mistress…officially I mean…you're surely better of…I'm going to protect you from her, you don't need to fear her anymore…," he told her. "I've never met a girl like you and I've no desire to give you up after having come to know all about you…"

She gulped obviously not knowing what to say.

Could she really throw over board everything she had learnt from childhood on…just to…just to…survive?

_People are doing much more evil things even not to die…_

But that thought wasn't comforting her either. She had felt his body next to hers for over an hour, wanting to throw up every time he had kissed her, pushed himself into her…deep inside she knew that she couldn't do it again.

"You don't have to tell me your decision right away. I know you need some time to think about it. I'm going to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow by noon and I accept to hear your answer," he said stroking her cheeks.

Afterwards he stood up, getting dressed again.

"I'm a kind-hearted soul, but remember I don't like being rejected," he began, laughing out.

The girl wasn't sure, if this was a good or bad sign as she saw him walking out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Ruth Dewitt Bukater had been younger than her own daughter, when she had been forced into marriage with her late husband. Edmund had been ten years older than her, not the least bit interested in her, only in what was commonly known as masculine pleasures.

Being the young and innocent girl she was, not having the slightest idea what would happened in the so called wedding night, she was shocked, when she finally found out. No wonder she turned frigid, as her husband would say, never having even gotten a chance to enjoy it.

Frankly which girl, being pushed into a marriage at that age could take pleasure from being like..?…yes raped…that was the only right word to describe what took place with these undeveloped women. Ruth shuddered when she thought of that night, even after this whole time.

She would've needed a man able to understand her anxiety, maybe then she would've opened up to him. But Edmund had neither realized her worries nor had he done anything to shove them away. Clearly she remembered his smile, his lustful eyes as he had first stared at her in her nightgown, when they had finally been alone. No one had ever told her of that part of married life; it was something one obviously wasn't speaking about.

Sex was something ladies were only whispering about, if any…

Why on earth should this have been different for the young Ruth?

Her mother had just been another high society lady, being quite pleased with her daughter's choice of a husband. Girls weren't asked, if they approved…in some cases they could only chose between two or three selections lain out to them.

Dancing with someone more than once, almost every time led to gossip, which could only be stopped by an immediate engagement. Something similar had happened to Ruth.

Edmund had asked her out on a ball and by accepting him; she had accepted his hand in advance. Of course she had been accompanied by her chaperone, her governess at that time.

Sure, Edmund had known the rules of courtship and gone up to her father to ask him of her hand. Mr. Harold Dewitt Bukater had gladly accepted. Ruth had had nothing else to do than to say yes. At least – she had told herself over the years – she could've done worse.

A friend of hers had had a husband, who hadn't just constantly cheated on her, but who hit her whenever he had drunken too much. Eventually the friend had died very soon, no really knowing why. Behind there back it had whispered however, that her husband had beaten her to death.

He hadn't even waited until the mourning year was over to marry again, telling everyone that his three little children needed a mother.

The young Ruth had been happy to know she had escaped her friend's fate.

She had never loved her husband, but at least he had treated her correctly. That was more that many other women could hope to achieve from marriage.

Suddenly she remembered Caledon Hockley and the first day she had really taken notice on him. By this time her husband had been dead for two years and Ruth had been searching for the right spouse for her daughter ever since.

Cal had looked at Rose much like her own husband had done.

Rose had been a price to him. He had never loved her, only adored her beauty, if any…something which Ruth had immediately understood. Caledon Hockley had been just like every other man.

_My daughter would've been just as disappointed by her wedding night as I was._

Over the years Ruth had never gotten used to her husband's needs. She wondered, if there was any woman on earth, who really wanted for _it_ to happen.

Rose seemed to have been quite fond of this Mr. Dawson, who had someone come to save her on the Titanic and hadn't left her alone ever since…something with which Ruth had trouble accepting. A real gentleman would've known when it was time to back away.

However Ruth couldn't help but wonder, if maybe, Rose and Mr. Dawson…if the obvious electricity between them would've allowed Rose to undergo something she herself sadly had never done…making love with a man, while actually being in love with him. Not just for his amusement, but for her desire as well.

Yes, maybe something quite alike had happened between them.

_I surely haven't been a fan of him, but whatever happened amongst them, I hope that she died a happy woman. _

Ruth was surprised by herself, when she didn't feel any hatred any more against Mr. Dawson, but simply sorrow for the many people having been cut away from live during that frightful night.

Edmund probably would've liked Jack Dawson. Certainly he had a passion for drama.

Ruth silently picked up a photo of her daughter from her bureau. She had arranged what appeared like a memorable desk; a whole lot of Rose's pictures could be seen, at all kind of ages.

Rose had been her father's favourite from the beginning.

_No wonder_ – Ruth thought bitterly – he could let her run wild, as he didn't have to worry about her future. For him, like many other man, Rose was a disappointment, her sex was distress to him. He had wanted a son.

Ruth, however, had avoided him ever since Rose's birth. The childbearing had been a horrible experience to her. That hadn't been her just her own imagination, but the doctors had said so as well. She didn't want to go through it ever again.

Edmund hadn't cared about anything and had just been angry that Rose hadn't been a son. But somehow he had managed over the years to make Rose believe, he really loved her and cherished her, while in reality it had been quite the contrary.

No a day had passed by, when Edmund hadn't ranted about the fact that Rose was only second best.

He had been a great actor for sure.

Ruth, not wanting to tell her daughter the truth, not wanting to make her miserable, had never told her the real reason why her father had been spending so much time with her and what he really thought of having a daughter.

'_You're blessed with having three son's…'_ he had always told a friend, whenever he got the chance to making sure that Ruth heard him, but Rose didn't.

Cal had never been much different. He even lacked Edmund's humour; something that made Ruth had fallen for him during their first meeting. Cal could also be a great entertainer, if he wanted to, but there was always some serious behaviour behind everything he did.

He short never did anything without a reason. Spontaneity was the last thing that came to her mind when thinking of Cal.

Not even the Titanic sinking had really changed him.

….

Meanwhile Cal was unnerved by Ruth and her constant harsh comments and looks at him. They had never been fond of each other, despite what Rose had thought.

They had been politely talking together, but simply out of civility. There was never a question of a real friendship between the two. Cal always thought Ruth was being too demanding and forwarding for a woman, while he was no more than a means to the end for her.

But as Ruth had always been talking about Cal in the highest colour towards her daughter, Rose of course had gotten the expression that Cal was come kind of god for her.

When it came to Rose's dowry, Cal had again been furious when he had heard that there wasn't much her family could offer. Only her beauty and her good name had held Cal back, or better his father, to call of the engagement.

But, as Ruth had quite successfully pointed out to both, Cal needed an heir and he wasn't getting any younger. That argument had finally won over Nathan, who had died shortly after the official engagement.

'_Make me proud, son. Don't disgrace our family,'_ had been his last words to Cal.

Now with a fiancée like Rose that promise wasn't easy to fulfil. Nathan must've seen that coming and had insisted on a prenuptial agreement. Thereby the marriage should be divorced on ground of misunderstanding, if the young bride should do anything that would humiliate the family.

Basically that meant no friends, especially no male ones, no working or going out, without the approval of her husband or her father-in-law. Not surprisingly Rose hadn't even been asked. And surely there was no question about Cal having a mistress. It was seen as normal.

When the contract had been lain out to Ruth, she had a first protested against it, saying that her daughter was being prejudged. Eventually however, she had to sign the paper.

All this had happened prior to the official engagement and prior to Cal even asking Rose for her hand in marriage. Truth to be told Rose hadn't had any other chance, but to say yes to Cal's proposing.

While in Europe Cal's father had died of a heart attack and Cal, actually having booked a three months journey through Europe, had been forced to take the next ship back. This happened to be the Titanic.

So unlike Rose had believed it wasn't Cal's first intention to go back on the Titanic. True Cal liked to show off and knew what people expected of him, but he wasn't spendthrift moreover as tickets for the Titanic had been even more expensive than they would've been, if he had brought them in advance.

With that knowledge, Rose's comment about the Titanic not being much bigger than the Mauretania was given a different meaning. Surely Rose hadn't wanted to sound harsh, but she simply didn't know how to behave around Cal, who kept his feeling locked up.

While he had never asked her about her feelings, he had also never shown his. He had been brought up like this.

'_Showing emotions tells people that you're weak,'_ his mother had always told him.

Cal had wanted to get back to America and his mother as soon as possible. Business had always been important to Cal. But his choice of a ship had proved to be a very bad one. Maybe everything would've been different, if Cal had told Rose the truth about the death of his father and not making it sound like a sudden chance in his plans.

Rose had panicked not because they returned sooner than originally expected, but because this meant the wedding would also be held up earlier. Her mother had told that she felt being robbed of the chance to really get to know Cal, before marrying him.

That had been a very bad excuse however; as Rose had avoided Cal already during the whole journey as good as possible.

Then, before moving on to Paris and later to England, where the Titanic would set sail, Cal had had a quarrel with Ruth again about the marriage contract.

'_Now that your father is dead, I really see no reason why we should still clinging to something that was, if I might say so, mostly his wish. Surely you know that my daughter is a honourable and decent girl, who won't bring any misery to your family.'_

When Cal had rejected the situation had worsened.

In Nice Rose had finally gotten to know the real Cal. On this day he had shown her his true nature. Maybe, if Nice had never happened, Rose wouldn't have turned to Jack so soon and easily later on. But that was something that Ruth didn't know and Cal hadn't wanted to.

Of course after Rose had taken up with Jack Dawson, Cal had seen no reason to talk about the prenuptial contract any more. Ruth and Cal hadn't spoken up to ten words to each other on the ship. Only their hatred for Jack had finally drawn them together once more.

But this marriage of convenience was over as soon as Jack was dead.

Now as Cal slowly opened the door to Fabrizio's room, he could only wish that Ruth would soon move out of the house.


	24. Chapter 24

While Lettice was more and more concerned about the absence of Roger and Ella's constant talks with Mr. Dawson, Ella herself couldn't care less, her mind being on anything but the wedding.

"Ella, dear, may I speak…"

"Sorry, no time…."

The rest of the sentence was lost to the door of her room being shut.

Lettice shook her head. Her niece certainly was hitting on her nerves. She realized that if she didn't do anything, the wedding and of course the marriage itself would turn out a disaster. Grace, Ella's governess, wasn't much a help either. She should've observed her more closely, but instead she was more interested in talking about the newest gossip with a friend of hers living here in the city.

In short there wasn't really anyone she could turn to. Mr. Lindsay was only out and about.

Lettice had been caring for her niece since she was seven. This year her parents had died in an accident while making a climbing tour. Little Ella had been handed round to various relatives until finally staying with her aunt. Lettice herself had been married young, being a young widow as well with no children of her own.

That was probably the main reason why she was chosen in the end to care for Ella. Lettice did everything you make up for the young girl losing her mother at an early age, which included finding a suitable husband.

Meanwhile Ella sat on the bed thinking about what she could do.

'_We were in the water…'_

But he had been, she was lying on a door.

So why was she dead and he…?

That didn't make any sense.

Ella had laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly her head shot up at once and knew exactly what she needed to do before anything else could take place. She had to be sure.

The sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Ella, my dear we need to…?"

Just as Lettice was about to knock on the door, to finally talk about sense into her niece, it flew open and Ella was past her down the stairs, before she even got a chance to realize what had happened.

"Where are you…?" she shouted after her.

"I'll be back shortly."

Lettice shook her head, looking after her confused, noticing that her coat was still hanging on the shelf.

Whatever had gotten into her niece? Surely Roger wouldn't condemn such behaviour. And this Mr. Dawson had surely told her some strange story, which know made her act in such illogical ways.

* * *

><p>Ella had been out with such urgency that she had even forgotten to grab her coat. Only when she was half way down the street, did she realize the cold around her.<p>

But she couldn't and wouldn't go back. If she did her aunt would just stop her from leaving the house again.

She stood motionless for a moment scanning the area.

Where should she…?

"Excuse me, Sir?" she stopped man, who looked her up and down curiously for a while, surely wondering what a girl like her was doing here alone, not properly dressed.

"Are you hurt, Miss?" he asked back.

_Of course he thinks that I'm in trouble. Why does anyone have to treat me like a child?_

"No, I'm not," she blurted out her voice panting from running. "I just want to know where the town hall is," she added breathlessly.

The man watched her once more.

"I'm not sure, Miss, if…," he spoke up.

"Oh please…it's important," Ella begged him her eyes pleading with him.

"Over there," he finally pointed in a direction against his better judgement.

Before he could react, Ella through her arms around him and shouted out a few _thank you's_.

The man smiled, watching after her.

What a strange girl.

* * *

><p>Roger happily toasted with Mrs. Pearson, Lygia standing beside them. She had been offered a glass of champagne as well, but declined.<p>

There was no way she could or would be celebrating her own misery.

"You made a good choice, my dear," she said pleased by herself. "And you, Sir, you'll see she's a great girl..."

"I know," Roger smiled in Lygia's direction.

The girl was bending down her head.

"I know...," he repeated coming up to her, putting an arm around her, looking at her with lust within his eyes.

Mrs. Pearson understood.

"I'll leave you alone now," she laughed. "Enjoy yourself...," her hatred for the girl could be clearly heard.

Even Roger was shocked.

But stille couldn't hold himself back. This girl was simply too beautful.

He was on top of her, before Mrs. Pearson had even closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Sir…Miss…I need to…," Ella said to the first person that came into view. "I have to see someone," she grabbed the arm of a girl walking by.<p>

"Have you got an appointment?"

Ella looked at her confused releasing her.

"Well you need an appointment to speak with the officials," she told her surely wondering as well about her strange look.

"No, you don't understand…I'm just here for my…for some…the Titanic…I need to be sure that someone really died," she stammered at last getting out what she was here for.

"Ah, I see," the girl said with clear sympathy in her eyes as if saying – _oh you poor dear._

_She thinks that I lost a relative._

Ella didn't bother to correct her.

"Just sit down here, Miss," she said offering her a chair. "And wait a moment. I'll be back in a minute."

Shortly after she returned with a list in her hands.

"It was published after the sinking in the Boston Times…the most accurate one we have here," she explained.

"I hope you'll find your relative on the survivors list," the girl told her assuming she was here for her family. "I'll be just up the desk, if you need me…"

Ella nodded already scanning the papers.

Finally the name…her name peered up before her eyes – _Rose Dawson_.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks to OMGSS, Gracii and AC for your review(s)!**

* * *

><p>"You may go out into the garden for a while."<p>

Fabrizio looked at him bewildered. The past days Cal hadn't said much, only brought him food.

"Ruth is visiting a friend," Cal explained clearly relieved about that fact. "And I thought you'd like to get some fresh air."

Of course he wanted to, but frankly he never quite understood Cal. His attitude seemed to change every minute. He had a passionate hating for Jack, but despite this he could really be nice and pleasant, if he wanted to.

"Thanks," Fabrizio mumbled.

He hadn't been out in weeks and really longed for it. Looking out of the window certainly didn't compare to really being outside.

"When shall I be back?" he asked.

"Ruth is shopping, she won't be returning soon. However, I don't know when," Cal told him.

Fabrizio only nodded, grabbing his coat and making his way out the room. Cal followed him on spot, causing Fabrizio to raise his eyebrows in anticipation.

Of course he wouldn't leave him alone for a second.

_Does he think that I'm trying to escape?_

Sometimes he got the feeling that Cal actually believed him to be a friend or that at least someone he could tell his problems…and that he in fact trusted him. Surely Cal wouldn't have many people around him, who were truly honest to him.

_Maybe that's why he's envying my relation with Jack._

Through the time he had spent here, Cal had quite clearly leaked out that he detested how his colleagues and especially employees weren't telling him the truth. Knowing Cal's temper, Fabrizio could understand them. They simply didn't want to lose their job.

To Cal however, this didn't seem to be that obvious.

Fabrizio drew his coat closer.

Outside was the typical April weather, warm, rainy and windy.

While Fabrizio took a long breath happy to be in a garden again, Cal immediately lighted a cigarette.

_I wonder how much of these he's smoking in a day_ – Fabrizio asked himself inspecting the area sitting down on a stoned-benched under an apple tree.

"That's where I asked her to marry me," Cal choked out.

Without asking Fabrizio knew that he was talking about Rose.

"You should've seen her, she was so nervous and so…beautiful," he added his voice being barely able to hear by the time he had ended his sentence. Cal was more speaking to himself, trying to regain a past that was lost forever.

Cal was even smiling, laughing slightly.

"I remember she had been wearing a yellow dressed perfectly fitting her red hair and a bracelet…"

"I had of course spoken beforehand to her mother to get her permission. Rose knew what was expected of her. She didn't yes immediately though…she understood that a real lady wouldn't through oneself at somebody," he stopped there taking a deep blow from his cigarette.

The minutes were tickling away.

"At least that's what I thought," he added balling his fists.

Fabrizio once more wondered what Cal expected him to do.

_He wouldn't really want me to agree to his methods?_

Although trying to push it away Fabrizio understood that was in fact Cal's intention.

"Your friend turned her into a whore," he ranted.

Fabrizio knew better than to protest. He wanted to be alone, but it didn't look like Cal would leave him anytime soon.

He clearly didn't like not to be informed about anything and anyone around him.

"Rose was such a lovely girl. I really never thought that...," his voice was a mixture of hurt and sadness.

Did he really think that Rose would've liked this life with him? That she wanted to be dressed like a porcelain-doll, with no free will?

Fabrizio smiled inwardly and scolded himself for even raising these stupid questions in his head.

"How do you like the garden?" Cal suddenly changed the topic, when he realized that it was probably better to talk about something less…complicated.

Before Fabrizio got a chance to answer Cal spoke up again: "I think Rose's grandfather planted the trees. I was told he had been quite a passionate gardener."

_Hell, he really likes to hear his own voice._

"Even rich people need some time for themselves…for their hobbies," he said.

"Sure," Fabrizio mumbled.

_I wish you would follow your own advice._

"By the way have you thought about my offer? You know I really wouldn't want to see you pay for his faults. You seem to be quite amendable," Cal told him his mouth forming into a sneaky smile once more.

Fabrizio opened his mouth in protest, but Cal instantly stopped him by waving up his hand.

"No, please, before you say something you're going to regret later on…I understand that you and he share a special bond."

"Jack's like a brother to me," Fabrizio interjected.

"Well whatever…I only want to say that you shouldn't throw your life away. Dawson got himself into this mess, but you've to realize that I've nothing against you. It's him I want to suffer."

Now that was the typical Cal again.

"I won't be opposing Jack," Fabrizio firmly stated. "You can't drive a wedge between us."

Cal only laughed lightning another cigarette.

"You know what, Fabrizio, I've been in business long enough to know that everyone has its price…you as well. I always get what I want."

_I always win, Jack._

Jack had told him the story. As if being together with Rose was like winning a price.

"Did you ever consider that maybe it was your fault that she turned to Jack. That you were the one, who did something wrong?"

"Of course I did something wrong. I let her run wild."

Fabrizio shook his head.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," he added standing up to be face to face with Cal now, almost spitting out the words towards him.

Cal clearly had trouble to hold himself back.

"You lost Rose, because you insulted her and didn't treat her right. Rose herself understood this. In time you would've seen that meeting Jack wasn't even necessary. You would've split up anyway. You simply didn't fit together."

Cal laughed again, holding his stomach.

"Ha, ha…you're really funny, Fabrizio. Now I see what Dawson found in you."

"I'm not joking," Fabrizio angrily told him.

"Oh of course…you're not…of course you're not…ha ha ha…"

Since Cal was laughing and Fabrizio protesting they didn't hear Ruth approaching them from behind.

"Mr. Hockley, who is this?"

Cal dropped his cigarette and almost fell, when perceiving the sound of her voice.

"Would you care to tell me what you are doing here? And who are you?" Ruth spat out at Fabrizio.

Cal was immediately silent, nervously biting his lips to think of a good excuse.

"I thought I told you that I don't like you hiring people without asking me first."

Without knowing it, Ruth had helped him finding one.

"Oh, Ruth, I apologize for not consulting you first, but you see, I had no idea that it would be important to you to be asked about my new dressmaker," Cal told her.

Fabrizio's eyes grew wide. He didn't know anything about dressmaking.

What if Ruth wanted to see some of his work?

Cal however, seemed to be pleased with his fantastic plan.

Ruth looked Fabrizio up and down like she had done with Jack on the Titanic.

"So your dressmaker…," her voice indicated to both that she didn't believe a word. "And what you were laughing about?"

Cal swallowed.

"Mr. Hockley? Would you be so kind to tell me what this is all about?"

"Yes, tell her, Mr. Hockley, tell her what you said about her daughter," Fabrizio spoke up, before Cal got a chance to earning a cold stare from the latter one.

But he knew that the words couldn't be taken back now.

"My daughter? What does he…," she pointed at Fabrizio "…have to do with Rose?" her voice was now more sad than angry.

Unlike Cal she was clearly miserable over her death and _really_ grieving, not only pretending.

So far Fabrizio couldn't make out anything that showed him that Cal and Ruth had actually anything in common despite their status in society. In fact Ruth seemed to detest Cal. She certainly wasn't happy that he was calling her by her first name.

That was indeed not very gentlemanlike and Fabrizio didn't think that Ruth had actually ever allowed Cal to call her by her first name.

On the other hand Fabrizio wondered if there was anyone on earth, who could ever make it up to her. Cal and Jack without doubt didn't, out of various reasons.

"What does your dressmaker have to do with my daughter?" she repeated her voice shrill.

Cal's eyes slightly turned away and his mouth formed into an _– oh, shut up_ – kind of state.

Both Fabrizio and Ruth watched him closely awaiting an answer, while thought himself to be innocently attacked.

"I simply told him about her death," Cal choked out thinking that at first that this would stop her suspicion, but her rage only grew.

"You told a complete stranger about something as personal as my daughter's death?"

Though she didn't say it an – _Are you totally mad? _ – hung up into the air.

"I didn't know that it would be a problem for you," Cal got out sounding like a schoolboy bending down his head.

_Is he afraid of her?_

"Really I…I thought you knew that I'm missing her as well. I simply needed someone I could tell…I'm sorry, if I did something wrong," Cal was desperate probably not knowing himself, if he was being honest or not. "I had no intention to hurt your feelings. I'm deeply sorry, if I did."

Even Fabrizio was astonished and wondering.

Ruth stared at Cal dumbfound, neither with her face nor with words displaying what she was really thinking.

"She was my fiancée, Ruth. Don't I have a right to mourn for her?"

Fabrizio turned his head over to her, but Ruth was a master at hiding her emotions and her expression didn't show anything.

Her mind was unreadable.

_You tell me that you are grieving for my daughter, while your little whore is practically living here? Are you really thinking me to be that stupid and credulously?_

"I understand," she simply said all of them understanding that there was something else behind it, which she wasn't telling them. "Now gentlemen, if you excuse me…"

Both bowed their heads.

"Sure, Ruth," Cal spoke up about to grab her hand to kiss it, but she quickly draw it away.

Cal received another cold stare, one of those only Ruth Dewitt Bukater seemed to be able to give.

"It's getting late," she announced "I'm going to take a nap," realizing somehow that she wouldn't get a straight answer.

When she was out of eavesdropping Cal angrily grabbed Fabrizio, shoving him against a tree.

"Never do that again! Do you hear me?" he hissed. "I've tried months to get her where I want her to be and I won't let you destroy everything," he warned him.

_Her – was he speaking of Ruth or Rose now?_

It certainly hadn't looked like Ruth was very fond of him either. And Rose…now…well…her taking up with Jack had shown to anyone what she really thought of Cal and their relationship.

"What do you want? Did you really believe you could avoid her seeing me forever?" Fabrizio just as furiously shot back. "You can't be angry with me while she's the one, who doesn't believe you."

Cal was even more fuming now knowing that Fabrizio was right.

"I wouldn't say anything else, if you don't want your friend to…"

"I don't think that Jack is your main problem at the moment," Fabrizio interrupted him not being impressed at all.

Cal turned slightly away balling his fists into the apple tree, as if trying to draw a hole in it.

"I think we should return inside again. Ruth is right, it's getting late," he got out in the end wanting to end the discussion.

Cal didn't seem to like discussing anything. His word had to be law to anyone.

Silently Fabrizio followed him inside again, both of them seeing Ruth sitting in the living room.

When she saw them approaching, she simply dropped her needlework she was working on and got up without a further word.

Cal gulped nervously.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks so much Gracii for your reviews. It's great you know that my stories are liked.**

* * *

><p>On her way back home Ella repeated the options she had inside her head. When she had seen the paper with Rose's name on it her first instant thought had been – <em>run home and tell him.<em>

It was great to know that maybe not everything was lost. However, it was somehow too good to be true. After reconsidering everything for a moment, numerous reasons of why she shouldn't, came to her mind.

What if, it was all a mistake?

Mr. Dawson would be disappointed.

And what if, it wasn't, if she really survived, but something horrible happened to her afterwards?

Mr. Dawson would be even unhappier.

Maybe she had already found someone else and forgotten all about him…yes that was surely the worst…Mr. Dawson would be heartbroken.

All in all Ella found more arguments against it, deciding to hold this information back for a while, albeit feeling queasy.

"Ah, here you are."

Ella looked up seeing none other but Jack standing in front of her.

"I looked for you and wondered where you've been. I was really worried."

His eyes showed how much.

_Poor guy, looking so pitiable – he's already lost one dear person and the other one is captured by some evil man – truly I didn't want him to trouble himself about me as well. _

"Thanks, but there's no need to…," her voice drifted off.

If she told him now there would no way taking the words back.

Jack seemed to await some answer.

"Your aunt appeared to be upset again," he added. "I think you should've told her about your whereabouts."

_I certainly should've, but then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to go._

"Is she at home now?"

"No, she left the house some time ago."

"I see," Ella mumbled walking past him.

Jack wondered what she was thinking about.

Wasn't she asking about her betrothed? Wasn't she interested about where he was spending his days and nights? Their relationship was even more complicated than those of Rose and Cal. So far they didn't seem to have been together for more than a day and spoken only like ten words with each other.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Ella was blow back into reality.

"What…no…everything's alright," she stammered smiling trying to hide her nervousness. "Why do you asked?"

She reminded him of Rose in a way.

'_Five hundred invitations have gone out…'_

"I thought that maybe your fiancé…that you're nervous, because of the wedding," Jack told her. "I mean I certainly would be edgy too."

Ella understood that the last sentence was more to comfort her. If he had married Rose, he clearly wouldn't have been panicking or hoping for the wedding day to never appear.

'_Oh poor girl, I really hope that your relatives are still alive.'_

"You haven't seen much of him the past days, right?" he asked mistaking her expression.

That was true, but Ella was in fact happy about it. At least she didn't have to be around him and listen to his endless boring outbursts. Roger was by all means the last person she would've chosen to marry, if she had been allowed to pick by herself.

However, she sensed that if she said anything more now, they would've to start a real discussion and he would ask her more questions and sooner or later they would get to the point to where she needed to tell him everything she had found out today.

Ella decided to end the conversation, before it became to _intimate_.

She turned her head away, making her way upstairs.

But Jack wasn't about to give up so easily and followed her.

_He knows that I'm hiding something._

_Damn it._

When they had reached her room, Ella silently opened the door.

"Miss Ella, oh you finally returned. Do you know how worried we were about…?"

It was her governess Grace. How she hated it that she was always scolding her and treating her like a child.

_Surely my aunt has told her to do so._

"I'm sorry," Ella hastily whispered to Jack, her hands getting hold of the doorknob.

Before Jack or the governess could react, she had quickly opened the door, gotten inside and locked the door the again from the inner side, leaving Jack and Grace staring after her in wonder and anger…

Grace tried to grab her, but only ever reached the closed door.

"Miss Ella…," Grace was yelling, furious knocking on the door. "Come out this instant!"

There was no reaction from inside.

Grace angrily locked at Jack.

"I've no idea what's wrong with her," he said chuckling with his shoulders.

Frankly he didn't understand anything of it, he only got a feeling that Ella was trying to avoid him.

No, that's…he tried to shake it away.

"Really," he repeated, Grace observing him full of suspicion.

Was it his fault that she had told no one of her whereabouts?

Oh of course it was.

_Just like it has been your doing, Dawson, that Rose decided to leave Hockley. And yes sure that the Titanic hit an iceberg was certainly also your responsibility…_

Jack smiled, because everything was so ridiculous.

"What's so funny now, Mr. Dawson?" Grace sneered at him.

"Oh...ahem…nothing…I've to go…," he stammered still grinning withdrawing to his own room as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Lettice returned about an hour later, being immediately informed about everything by the governess.<p>

"…and then she has locked herself up in her room and…I could do nothing," she finished her story.

"And Mr. Dawson?"

"He has done the same," Grace explained.

"I see."

Grace felt her anger, thinking it better to leave her alone.

"I'm going to talk some sense into her."

Wrathfully Lettice hammered against the door.

"I want to be alone, Grace," came a voice.

"Ella, it's me, open the door…"

"We need to talk."

A wretched looking Ella appeared at the doorframe.

She was so confused about everything.

"What you care to tell me, where you've been, young lady. I've been worried thick about you."

"You're only angry with me, because you didn't get a chance to follow me and control me like you always…"

Wham – her aunt's blow hit her hard.

"Do you know how concerned I've been?" her voice was a mixture of anger and real apprehension, something that wasn't lost to Ella.

"I'm sorry….really…," Ella silently choked out. "But you can see that nothing happened."

"I've promised your mother, my sister, to take care of you and I'm going to keep that promise," Lettice too was calmer now gently putting a hand up her shoulder. "Just, don't do it again."

Ella nodded realizing for the first time how her aunt was really concerned about her, not just wanting to control her.

How must've Rose's mother felt after her daughter's death? Ella surely never wanted for her aunt to really fear for her.

"I didn't want you to be…"

"It's alright. It's been a long day," Lettice reassured her thinking it better not to ask any further questions for the moment.

She had wanted to tell her about how angry she had been with her, ask her about what she had been thinking, but now she was only happy that Ella was alive and well.

"I guess we'll see each other at dinner then," Lettice added about to turn away. "Try to rest a little bit."

"Will my fiancé be there?"

"I hope so, but he didn't say anything," her aunt said becoming conscious of the fact that she hadn't seen much of him too. "Now go on and lie down," she smiled nervously.

Ella knew instantly what she was thinking about. Roger undoubtedly didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about their marriage.

* * *

><p>Roger indeed returned for dinner time.<p>

The only person talking was Lettice, feeling like a solo entertainer and really awkward, while everyone else just quietly ate their meal.

Jack too.

Ella had persuaded her aunt to let him eat with them.

'_You know he has been so ill, I really believe he needs company now.'_

That was of course only half true. Ella was more worried that Jack might never come out of his shell.

"Wouldn't it be nice, if all of us would spend more time together? I haven't seen much of anyone of you in the past days."

No one answered. They only stared at each other, biting their lips in hesitation.

Lettice sensed that this dinner wouldn't turn out as she had would've want it to.

"You know, Ella, Mr. Lindsay, I believe I've found the perfect church for your wedding…its located down a hill. Ah, I'm so excited; it's going to be so wonderful. Don't you think so, my dear?"

"Well, yes…sure…I can't wait myself," Ella choked out.

"Of course we must not forget the less fortunate ones. There's so many immorality and sadness around us and we all should be happy that we're alive and well."

Everyone could tell that she meant what she said.

They had a feeling that she was hiding something, wanting to speak with them about some certain issue.

"Only today…I…there was another article of this Miss Rose Dewitt Bukater in the newspaper…"

Jack's attention was immediately aroused.

"Who is she?" he asked pretending not to know.

"She was a rich, really lovely girl. The daughter of a good friend of mine…engaged to the steel tycoon Cal Hockley, but then she tragically perished with the Titanic. It fact I'm surprised, Mr. Dawson, that you've never heard of her."

"I don't like reading the society papers."

"But it wasn't…"

Lettice stopped, when she saw Ella staring at her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to upset anyone…I only…"

"It's alright," Jack told her getting up. "I'm just tired."

He simply couldn't stand another story of Rose and Cal, or Ruth; he didn't want to hear anything about the Titanic anymore.

Lettice wondered, even more so as Ella got up as well, following him.

"I'll go talk to him…," she explained.

Roger and Lettice looked at each other in wonder.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Dawson…," Ella came into his room, surprised that it was open.<p>

"Leave me alone," he growled turning around in the bed so he didn't have to face her.

However, Ella wasn't about to give up so soon.

"Mr. Dawson, get up now," she went over to the bed, shaking him.

Angrily Jack's body shot up.

"I told you to go. There's nothing you could do or say to…"

Ella shook her head.

"You can't mourn her forever. Do you think she would want you to stay miserable and gloomy for the rest of your life?"

"What does it matter to you or anyone else, if I'm happy or sad? Rose is dead and Fabrizio will be as well soon and all because of me."

For a moment Ella thought that now would the perfect time to tell him about her newest insight.

"Now you're being unfair and hypersensitive. No one is going to be helped, if you continue to be acting like a mimosa."

Jack slowly slammed his shoulders. Letting the words sink in.

"I only…," he tried to reason with her.

However Ella was past that.

"I know it's not easy for you, especially, if my aunt is constantly bringing this subject up again and again, but you've to understand that for everyone else the Titanic is the most interesting thing that happened in years to people like her."

"You mean, because otherwise they only talk about weddings and such?" Jack got out trying to joke, but he was still gloomy.

"Yes, maybe…it's not very sensational…," Ella laughed.

Jack dimly joined in, not noticing her eyes and the secret lying behind them.

"She didn't want to hurt you," she added seriously.

* * *

><p>Downstairs between Lettice and Roger the atmosphere was somehow tense. Roger seemed to be hiding something from her.<p>

Wasn't he angry that Ella had just left to run after another man?

Not only her niece he too didn't seem to be overly happy about their upcoming marriage. Whatever was wrong with the people nowadays?

"I think some family day will be good for everything. Don't you think so, Mr. Lindsay?"

"Sure, yes, however not tomorrow...I've a very important business meeting to attend," he spoke out in haste.

Of course it was a lie, but Lettice brought it.

"I apologize, but I really need to…"

Lettice only nodded, waving for Grace to clean up the table.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks to OMGSS, AC and Gracii for your reviews.**

* * *

><p>New York was by all means a city of immigrants, starlets and simple adventurers combined together. But for Rose Dewitt Bukater, reborn as Rose Dawson, it was more than that. Here she had started her new life and terrible failed.<p>

Her dream of being free had been shattered.

The day on the Titanic, when she had explored the ship with Jack, was slowing coming back to her mind.

'_There's no caviar and such…you wouldn't survive a day.'_

She had been furious with him, but sadly he had been right, not only about the caviar.

For a rich, inexperienced girl like herself, trouble had sat in the day; she had stepped onto solid ground again. On the Carpathia, she hadn't bothered to look for Jack, assuming him to be dead. But she hadn't forgotten her promise to him.

Surely Jack wouldn't want her to return to her family and so she figured that – to honour his memory – it was best to cut every connection with them. Now, in fact that hadn't been what Jack had intended. He had never wanted for her to be completely alone and miserable.

_Rose Dawson_ – she had told the man locating the survivor's names, not realizing that she was not only disconnecting the ties with Ruth and Cal, but robbing herself of any chance to get help as well.

Excited and naïve as she was, she didn't think rationally at this moment.

Her mind was clouded by the all too fresh incident of the sinking.

'_It's a pity I don't have the drawing.'_

True, Cal was a jerk, not treating her right, but Rose was totally unable to picture herself in the situation she was in now. Maybe with Jack together it would've been different. However, Rose, being still enthusiastic about what he had told her, figured that everything could work out for her, if she only tried hard enough.

Now, if she would've listened more carefully to his words, she would've understood that certainly not everything happened as expected and that life on the streets in fact wasn't something that anyone would wish for.

Rose Dewitt Bukater, no Rose Dawson, as it was now, had – to be honest – never had a job her whole life and thus had no idea about people or money or anything else important.

She had found the diamond – Cal's engagement present to her -and a bundle of dollar bills in each of her, or better his, coat pockets.

But what do you with everything?

Sadly Rose had never been good at judging people correctly. After all how could she, since everything around her had been decided for her since childhood? French, math, dancing, manners of a lady she had learned, but how to live a life on her own wasn't thought necessary. As a matter of fact Rose had no idea about the value of money and could easily be fooled. She didn't know what a bread was really worth.

And many people had been taking advantage of that fact.

She had met a nice pair, Frederic and Janet, at least that's what they had told her their names were and moved in with them. And before she knew it they had stolen her money and disappeared with it.

Rose was angry with herself about her stupidity, but what's done was done. Not for a moment had she thought of going to the police out of fear that Cal might someone find out about her whereabouts. Also what reason should've given to the police as to where the whole money had come from? Her expensive clothes had been long since replaced by more practically ones.

_In the end I would've had to tell them about Cal._

Knowing that she couldn't just sell the diamond without attracting attention and showing Cal her hiding place, she had eventually found work at a small café. However, never having had a job, she had quickly been thrown out again.

'_You're a nice girl, but simply too slow,'_ the owner had told her.

Rose had only nodded and told him that she wasn't angry, knowing he was must be thinking about his café and other employees.

True Jack had wanted her to be free, but he surely wouldn't have wanted her to starve on the streets. At that time, Rose had thought for a moment that maybe she should return to her family.

Ruth would've been thrilled.

But Rose had quickly rejected the idea. She couldn't know that for her mother, marrying her off to Cal was not as important anymore as it had been before the tragic occurrence that fateful night. She couldn't know that Ruth wanted nothing more, but to take her daughter into her arms.

'_We're women. Our choices are never easy.'_

The picture of her mother scolding her, throwing her into Cal's arms, of deciding for her and telling her every bit…it was all too fresh in her mind.

Rose had reached the point of no return.

Instead of finding happiness and freedom, the last part of her misfortune had started.

* * *

><p>Roger Lindsay couldn't wait to visit her again. His Lygia…he really felt like she was his girlfriend already.<p>

He couldn't sleep, so he got up in middle of the night to get himself something to drink.

Surprisingly he wasn't the only one up.

"Mr. Dawson?" he asked in wonder seeing Jack in the kitchen.

Jack wasn't very happy about his appearance. Roger Lindsay was not the person that he would want to spend his time with. Although he was treating him correctly, not like Cal did, there was still something strange and mysterious, not to say viciously around him. Something that wanted Jack to hit him every time he opened his mouth.

_You're being unfair Jack, not every rich man is evil and mean._

But still the feeling remained.

"Hey," he only mumbled seeing him enter the room.

Roger looked him up and down. A bottle of bear and a glass were standing on the table, but it didn't look like Jack had taken anything.

Roger walked up to the table and poor himself a glass of wine.

"I prefer that," he announced taking a sip.

Jack only stared into space, wondering if he should say something. Did this man expect him to communicate with him? After all it was his home he was staying in.

Why on earth did he have to be here, while his friend was in danger and his Rose…?

He watched as Roger was drinking up the glass, making Jack think about his relationship with alcohol.

"Ah, my friend, I can see what you're worried about. I've seen this look on many men's faces before," Roger spoke up afterwards putting down the empty glass.

Jack eyed him confused.

What was this man thinking calling him – my friend? Since when had they started to get this familiar?

"It's about a woman, correct?"

But he certainly had hit the point.

Jack didn't answer, but simply sat down beside him.

"I didn't want to…," he said referring to the bear.

Mr. Lindsay shouldn't think that he was a thief or such.

Roger just shook his head.

"Every one of us needs a drink at times. Go on, there's nothing to apologize. But surely a wine is better. I'm going to open a fine bottle for the two of us. You'll see than everything will be better."

"No, thanks," Jack waved his hand, yearning a wondering stare from Roger.

"Well, now, your loss is my win. There's more for me then," he said. "Cheers!" he held up the glass.

The other bottle was already empty.

Jack tried to smile.

_He must come here to drink very often._

"Ah, really…tell me, what happened?" Roger patted him on the shoulder, making Jack feel uncomfortable. "Maybe you're feeling better after some glass…," he tried once again, but Jack shook his head.

"Women…can't live with them, but without them either," he joked holding up the glass.

Jack's expression didn't change. He only wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

Rose hadn't been just some woman.

"Now, come on, Mr. Dawson, whatever she did to you it can't be that bad. Believe me, my friend; I'm a little older than you. Do you think I've never been left by a woman?"

Jack just stared at him.

_He thinks that…?_

"I've been lovesick as well," Roger added. "Women aren't easy…I know that…but we need them…even it's just for the fun of it, right?" he laughed expecting Jack to join in and was surprised, when he didn't.

The way he described women, Rose…it didn't make him a very nice man. Jack asked himself what he meant by –_for the fun of it_ – not wanting to rely on his instant thoughts.

"You know, Mr. Dawson, I do believe there's only one way to overcome lovesickness and that's by throwing oneself in another adventure."

Now Jack was more than flabbergasted.

_Did he just say what I thought he did? Does he really expect me to convey feelings to another woman?_

"But…," Jack only half opened his mouth in protest.

"No, no, no, my friend…not what you think. I don't presume that you'd find another love. But women are for more than that…," he smiled. "I know just the right one for this job. She's somehow a little bit…mmh…melancholic…yes that's describing her best…but other than that she's gorgeous and great in…well you know what…," he laughed.

Jack shuddered inwardly.

This man here was using a poor girl for his own benefit and what's worse he thought that this was completely normal. What a person would take pleasure from the misfortune of others, other than someone completely heartless?

"I've an arrangement with her, but since you really need distraction I'm going to share her with you," he said surprised when Jack didn't jump up in delight at once.

Every rich man seemed to have some kind of arrangement, Jack wondered if this was expected in high society.

_Did they tell you to cheat on other people?_

Now he knew why he hadn't liked Roger from the start and where that strange feeling about him came from.

Roger Lindsay wasn't the least bit better than Caledon Hockley. He was just using people for his own amusement…this unfortunate girl had to suffer for his enjoyment. Sadly he could now very well picture the man in front of him and…

He had to get that one out of his head.

_I've to get out of here, before I do something that I'm going to regret later on._

Roger at first didn't notice having turned his head away to poor himself another glass.

_He's going to be heavily drunk soon_ – Jack thought in disgust.

"Her name's Lygia…quite unusual I know…but you're going to enjoy her," he only now realized that Jack was standing up, hearing the sound of a chair being moved around. "Mr. Dawson, where are you going?"

_Away from you, you're making me sick!_

"To bed…I just realized how tired I'm…," Jack told him.

"But…what about…?"

"Forget it…," Jack added closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Pearson in the meantime had summoned up Lygia to tell her about the importance of a rich lover. Not that the girl hadn't heard this before…<p>

"Sit down," she commanded in an almost concerned way.

Lygia did as she was told still feeling sore from the other night. She could certainly imagine something better than having to spend them with Roger Lindsay. Mrs. Pearson took one strain of her hair, moving in around her finger, looking at his with disgust.

"The awful redness is showing through already…I'm going to have to dry your hair again…," she said not even thinking of asking her permission. "I heard that Mr. Lindsay is quite charmed by you. That's great, you know…he has much influence and is working for the Major…"

The girl meanwhile stared at the diamond hanging around her neck. She never put it down, not even while sleeping.

"You don't get it back. It rightfully belongs to me now."

"But…," she wanted to protest.

"No, not that one…please no criticism. Remember, I was the one, who took you in, when you had no one to turn to…it was my money you're still living on and I think that I could at least expect some respect in return."

Her speech of interrupted by the clapping sound of a pair of hands.

"Wow, my dear, might I say that this was maybe the best one of your –_ I'm the greatest and most generous persons on earth_ – speeches by far? You could've almost fooled me," Robert announced in disgust and sarcasm. "Almost," he laughed out aloud.

"I'm sure however, that our little Lygia here, shares my opinion, if I say that you're great a fooling people. Right, Miss Lygia?" he added drawing his face up to her.

"I…I…," the girl stammered.

"Oh, please, Robert, leave her out of it."

"But, Mrs. Pearson, are you afraid that she might see through your mask?" he mocked her yearning a cold stare. "Or did she maybe already realize it?"

Lygia in the meantime stood aside, having no idea what to do. She didn't trust either of them.

"You're just jealous," she shrieked.

But Robert simply laughed.

"Of what? You? Really, my dear Mrs. Pearson, you must be joking. Now, who would envy you? You're nothing but a withered flower."

Her eyes got dark at this and he thought that he could see tears behind them.

Mrs. Pearson crying?

"You mean old…," she started.

"Are _you _jealous of her, Miss Lygia?" he asked her, but the girl was obviously too shy to answer; only looking around.

"See, she isn't…no one is."

"Ah, Robert…Mr. Osborne, is this really necessary? To come here and insult me?"

"How can I not, when there's no one else to put you into place?" he said.

Mrs. Pearson was furious, her face showing her rage, but she wasn't about to let him get this satisfaction.

"Lygia here knows what I did for her. She isn't as ungrateful as you are," she sneered.

"Just, because she doesn't have another chance. I'm pretty sure that there's more behind that story, something that you're not telling me."

As a matter of fact Robert knew nothing about the origins of the necklace. However, he figured that she must've bought it somewhere. It wasn't the first time that she suddenly appeared with jewellery, while nobody knew where it came from.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," she laughed nervously. "But I would be happy, if you'd tell me, why you're really here?"

Robert shook his head.

Shouldn't she know this by now? He was completely drawn to her and couldn't live without her, despite the fact that she constantly scolded him. They shared a love-hate-relationship. Mrs. Pearson knew this, knew that he would come growling back to her regardless of whatever she did.

_'You can't live without me,'_ she had once told him.

"If you don't know this yourself by now than I can't help it," he told her his voice somehow said. "Well, I've to go now…," he straightened himself up pulling his coat tighter around him. "Miss Lygia…," he took her hand kissing the palm of it knowing he was making Mrs. Pearson angry. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

The girl was totally stunned.

"Mrs. Pearson…," he didn't bother to kiss her hand as well. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

The woman grabbed her hand, once he was out glaring at her.

"I know what you're here for...you're trying to ogle him."

_Then why don't you let me go? I don't want to be here. I don't want to have anything to do with you or him or anyone else here. _

Mrs. Pearson suddenly started out laughing.

"Don't worry, my dear, as I said before Mr. Lindsay is offering you great opportunities. You just have to grab them."


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, when Cal woke up, Clarissa was still by his side. Even though he had told her a few days ago to leave, but Clarissa wouldn't be dumped so easily. She figured that with time Cal would grow tired of Ruth's constantly complaining.

'_People will eventually forget about your dead fiancée, Cal. But I'll be here for you, whatever the causes.'_

Cal looked over at her. He had been a while since he had slept in that long. Normally he got up early in morning, sometimes, when the sun wasn't even up. However, the incident with Ruth yesterday had taken a toll on him.

'_Your opinion is all good and well, but you fail to recall that Rose is being put on a podium ever since she's perished.'_

It was true getting rid of a dead fiancée, without shattering his reputation was harder than with Rose being alive. What's more Cal had never thought of marrying Clarissa. He was fine with her being his mistress.

"Where are you going, Cal?" she asked having woken up too.

"To work, what do you think?" he growled, before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Cal hadn't been gone for half an hour, when Clarissa decided to get up as well.<p>

She put on a dress, she had found in the closet, not caring that it was most likely one of Rose's.

_The girl can't wear it anymore anyways._

It would be just a waste to let in hang inside the wardrobe. It'll be full of dust by all means, if it's not being worn. Clarissa had always thought Rose dumb and naïve. Certainly she wasn't a match for her.

As she descended down the stairs, she came face to face with Edith, Ruth's personal maid and confederate since Trudy's tragic death. Edith obviously wasn't very fond of Clarissa.

"Ah, Edith, good to see you, I would really like to have a coffee," she spoke as if she was already the mistress of the house.

Edith stared at her like she hadn't heard right. Of course Ruth had told her everything about Titanic, her daughter and Mr. Hockley ill-fated relationship with the woman standing in front of her.

"I beg your pardon Miss, but I'm Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's maid, not yours," Edith told her calmly, gently pushing past her.

Clarissa flamed, her eyes glaring, but Edith just smiled smugly.

"You little…," Clarissa mumbled under her breath.

Edith was a middle-aged woman, about Ruth's age and coming from a similar environment, which was probably the reason why the two of them got along so well. Also Ruth was much more relaxed and more seldom putting out the lady since her daughter's death.

Before Clarissa could really slap her or whatever she wanted to do, Ruth appeared upstairs instantly recognizing her daughter's dress.

Hadn't this woman gotten any decency?

_What I'm talking about, of course she doesn't, throwing herself at a taken man._

"Care to tell me, what's going on here?" she asked albeit she had a pretty good notice already.

"Miss Clarissa, I do believe that this isn't the right way to treat you elder," she turned to her. "Mr. Hockley knows just well, why he never took you down the aisle."

Clarissa was fuming, Ruth's calm quite voice making her even more enraged. Underneath she was boiling with rage.

"I do believe that my maid already told you that you're not wanted here. May I suggest that you leave this house, before you're making a complete fool out of yourself? At least allow yourself to disappear with style."

Ruth really had got it, that tone in her speech to make everyone feel inferior.

"That's Cal's home," Clarissa hissed back.

She somehow expected Ruth to slap her. However, Ruth was far too much a lady to scoop down to her level as she would've called it.

"Mr. Hockley sometimes doesn't know what's good for him."

_And I suppose you do?_

"He's still not gotten over Rose's death and I won't let you take advantage of it."

Whether Ruth really believed what she said was unknown to both. She certainly had taken notice of Clarissa even before her daughter's engagement. Someone pushing her own daughter into a marriage that was doomed from the beginning and wouldn't work out was by all means no one that Clarissa could've any respect for.

Especially if she was acting like a reborn saint now…

Edith noting the tension between the two, silently stepped forward, separating them.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I don't think that it necessary to be wasting your time, with her any longer," she said.

However, neither Ruth nor Clarissa were about to stop their battle. The hatred they had felt for each other for years now slowly coming out.

"Will all due respect, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, but your daughter is dead. You've to accept…," Clarissa told her with a tint of mockery in her voice.

"You've got no self-esteem," she sneered. "I want you out of here in an hour. If you've at least some dignity left, then you won't be coming back."

_Say's someone, who had no problem to shove her daughter into the arms of a man, who cheated on her from the beginning. _

"Edith, please go and make me some tea," she changed the topic in the middle of the discussion.

For her the debate was over.

"As you wish, Madam…"

Ruth followed her into the living room, leaving Clarissa just standing there.

_It's not over yet, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. It's not over._

* * *

><p>Cal returned home late in the afternoon. Since Ruth had found out about Fabrizio's presence he lived in the constant fear that he might tell her something. However, when he opened the entrance to his home, it turned out that this was the last thing Ruth had on her mind.<p>

"Mr. Hockley, how good that you're here now."

Cal frowned, knowing that she always wanted something, when she was starting her talks with that sentence.

"Ruth how nice to see you. What can I do for you?" he asked her not caring a bit to hear her answer.

To him she was just constantly complaining.

His mind was on Fabrizio and the diamond and he only dimly listened to her.

"I'm sure that it was in your interest that I told her to leave. Really, I don't…"

Cal decided to stop the conversation by the only way; he could come up with at the moment, moving past Ruth and closing the door to his office behind him.

He didn't want Clarissa to go, but he also didn't want Ruth to be made at him. Not for the fact of being mad at him, he knew she most likely never would be fond of him, but he couldn't risk that she might destroy his plan or that she'd rob him of his great mistress.

Ruth was left stunned, but she wasn't about to give up so soon.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Fabrizio couldn't help but to overhear every word Ruth had said to Cal, as well as the conversation between her and Clarissa some hours before. So when Cal came up to him, bringing him some food, he couldn't refrain from laughing.<p>

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…nothing…," Fabrizio tried to stop himself, but wasn't very successful.

Cal seemingly had trouble to restrain himself, but eventually he left him alone.

_If only Dawson would be here now. _

He really needed someone to hit to get off steam.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everyone, who reviewed or put this story on his favorites etc. list. **

**The same goes for my other story currently up. Much thanks to Big Fan for your great review. It's a pity that you don't have an account yet.**

* * *

><p>After Jack had gone to bed, Roger was still sitting alone in the kitchen, drinking one glass after the other. Thinking of Lygia and the upcoming wedding, he couldn't understand why anyone would reject his offer.<p>

_Mr. Dawson surely isn't a normal lad._

The wedding would be in a week and he figured that after this, he wouldn't be able to visit his Lygia that often. Ella would want to know where he was going.

He took the empty glass, placing it in front of him on the table, turning it around and examining it carefully, like it would be filled again, if he continued to stare at it.

However, there was nothing left. He had drunken up the whole bottle.

"My Lygia seeing me like this…," he mumbled shoving the glass down the table.

It hit the floor with a bump.

"Ups…," he choked out, looking at the shards on the ground. "Ha…ha means luck."

Laughing he stood up to get something to clean the floor.

If Ella or Lettice could see him now, they surely would be horrified. And Lygia…

Now that was the worst. He didn't want her to see him like this. She shouldn't think that he wasn't just some typical drunkard.

Lettice thought him to be a man of honour.

He smiled once more.

Of course he was….only that…

What Lettice would've said to him now?

Slightly he realized that he didn't really care. Only Lygia was important to him. Only her opinion was important.

Lettice and Ella needed him, not vice versa.

Somehow he managed after a while to clean up the floor, sitting down again.

"I should probably lie down too," he got out, but remained be rested on his seat.

Truth to be spoken he didn't want to sleep at the moment. He simply couldn't. He needed to feel her skin, making her his own once more. There was nothing he could do without her anymore.

Lygia was his one and only now.

A coffee…yes he needed a coffee…

That would make him sober again.

Slowly he got up, to make himself one. Though it didn't help much he managed at least to remain standing on his feet for more than a minute.

If only Mr. Dawson would be coming with him…

But this couldn't be helped now.

Lygia would get to see him in this most vulnerable state. However, she was such an angel, she surely wouldn't mind. Roger was just eager to visit her, not caring that he might attract attention on his way there.

"There're only other drunkards and prostitutes out at this time of the night anyway…," he was talking to himself. "I really don't mind what they're thinking of me."

Her beautiful face appeared before his eyes and he smiled at knowing what he would do with her tonight. Taking this girl as his personal mistress had been the best he had done in years.

Roger Lindsay slowly made his way to the door, outside the house, his feet drawing him directly to her. His mind was clouded not only with visions of his Lygia, but more than that from the heavy consume of alcohol.

He never noticed the person following him.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Pearson was pleased with herself. A girl of hers had managed to attract one of most prosperous man of Bostonian society. Instead of being happy and cheerful, she was depressed and gloomy. Of course the girl hadn't been born a courtesan. However, Mrs. Pearson was doing her best to make her one. If only she wouldn't be so shy.<p>

"You'll see, it'll be much better, if you're pretending to be happy to see them. The men too will notice and pay you more."

_How can anyone have fun doing this?_

Outside Roger Lindsay was already waiting.

"You're such a beautiful girl. Many men would do anything just to be with you for a moment. Do you how much of your colleagues would be dying to get a chance of intermingling with Mr. Lindsay? They're already jealous of you. And yet you're acting like you detest this great opportunity," she said lecturing her.

_I don't want to be here. I'm not like that other girls and women. I want to be married. I don't want to live that life. I don't care that what prospect this Mr. Lindsay is offering me. I hate him._

Her eyes weren't glistering, but looking tired and worn-out.

"Now smile…every man loves happy women," Mrs. Pearson drew up her face, opening the door to reveal Mr. Lindsay, who was smiling brightly.

"I'll leave you two for now. Have fun."

With that she was closing the door, locking it behind herself.

Roger moved closer to the girl.

"Miss me?" he asked though it clearly wasn't meant as a question.

_You'll get much more paid, if you're acting like you'll enjoy it. Maybe then I can finally get away from here._

Lygia smiled.

"Of course…who wouldn't?"

"That's my girl," he began while starting to kiss her neck.

Lygia forced away the instant urge to throw up and instead faked admiration.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here? You should be inside helping the others out!" she shouted grabbing the hand of the lazy girl. "Ducking away from work...," she scolded her, her voice was full of reproof.<p>

_Why on earth was nobody listening to her?_

"But I'm not…"

"Yes…yes…I know. No one wants to be here, but sometimes we've to do things that we don't really like. Now come on. The other girls also want to have a break."

She tightened the grip on her hand, shoving her inside.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I happy that I sometimes also get reviews for my other stories. You're all great.**

* * *

><p>Ella was dragged inside harshly, Mrs. Pearson's grip on her only loosening slightly after she had closed the inner door behind them.<p>

Her fiery eyes ever so carefully observed the girl standing in front of her now.

"You thought you could just steal yourself away from here, right?" she looked at her, not awaiting an answer. "I know the likes of yourself…always trying to betray her elders…but I'll have none of that. I've been putting one more of your kind into place. I know how to deal with girls like you," she got out her voice surprisingly calm, but even more malicious. "No one is going to betray Mrs. Mary Pearson."

Ella didn't understand a word. She only knew that this woman meant trouble. That something was in complete mess here.

Should've mentioned a word to anyone?

Her aunt, maybe...?

"I imagine, Lord Davenport will be pleased with your looks…," Mrs. Pearson went on.

Ella's face was showing her confusion.

_Why would she…?_

Her eyes wandered around the room, thinking.

Roger came to her mind suddenly, seeing his smile before her face. He was so...she was wracking her brain, thinking...but the right words wouldn't come up. Still there was something that she hadn't liked about him from the start.

He was a gentleman, with proper manners, but...

She had known instantly that Roger was hiding something and now, today, she had just followed him here to see what he was doing. Not telling everybody, where she would go, not even Mr. Dawson.

Nobody needed to know.

"I don't understand what you're indicating. I can only state once again that I don't belong here," Ella told her in her ladylike voice.

"Ah, so young and naïve…Lord Davenport will love you even more," she laughed out, smiling, her face radiating just how cheerful she was and sure of herself.

Ella moved forward, her hand touching the doorknob.

"You won't go anywhere!" Mrs. Pearson hissed grabbing her wrist.

For a second Ella feared the person in front of her, but only for a quick moment. Shortly her hatred was aroused.

This woman was evil.

And Roger Lindsay...she hadn't seen him for a while...losing track of him on her way here.

Where was he now?

Mrs. Pearson let go of her hand after a while, considering that she wouldn't try to run away. Indeed for now, Ella planned on staying.

"I see, you cooperate…," she smiled touching Ella's blond curls, who felt even more uncomfortable.

_Maybe I should've taken Mr. Dawson with me?_

"I think you must be new. Robert hired you, am I right?"

Ella had no idea, whom she was talking about, but figured that it was some partner of hers and just nodded.

"I knew it," she laughed clapping her hands as if congratulating herself for her great knowledge. "Well then…you probably need someone to show you everything and explain the necessary things…," she stopped herself there pursing her lips "mmm…ah…no…she isn't available…"

Ella watched her closely. She was an attractive woman, but surely the most mysterious one she had ever met.

All of a sudden the door shut open, revealing a young girl.

"Mrs. Pearson, you said...you wanted to see me after…," the girl got out stammering, bowing her head.

_In shame…?_

Ella's eyes moved from her to Mrs. Pearson and back. Somehow the girl looked familiar, but Ella quickly shook that thought away.

What would she do at such a horrible place?

"Ah yes, Lygia…"

Just when Mrs. Pearson moved forward, Ella got a glimpse of the huge diamond hanging around her neck and she too was aware of the other girl staring at it, as if it was hers.

"Here's the money from tonight," the girl said handing her something.

Mrs. Pearson sneered looking at them with disgust.

"Only that little…mmh…now well I guess our Mr. Lindsay has to spend all his money on his fiancée these days?" she laughed once more.

_Mr. Lindsay?_

_Were they talking about her Mr. Lindsay? Was he cheating on her?_

Ella knew that she should've felt jealous, but instead she only felt relieved.

If he didn't love her, she didn't need to love him back.

"Lygia, I want you to take care of…what's your name, girl?"

"What?" Ella asked not having paid attention. Her head shot up.

"I want to know how you're called."

"Oh…sure…my name is Rose," Ella choked out telling her the first name that she could think of.

She was biting her lips.

How could she've come up with that name my all means?

It was haunting around in her head...Mr. Dawson and his stupid...lovely story, of that girl named Rose.

_You're dump, Ella._

_Did you really believe that he was telling you the truth? _

Mrs. Pearson rolled her eyes like she knew that she was lying.

"Alright, _Rose_, I'll be going now and leave you here with Lygia. She'll tell you everything," she said taking the hand of this other girl. "I trust you on this, Lygia."

_The sinking ship, the highborn lady and he...the poor boy, the hero, saving the day and her...it was so laughable._

_What am I even doing here?_

_Do I really care about what Roger is doing?_

Ella wanted to burst out laughing, but stopped dead in her tracks, when she could see the fear in the other girl's eyes and heard her gulping.

"Of course, I won't fail you," the girl spoke up, but behind that not sounding very convincing.

Still Mrs. Pearson was satisfied, smiling up brightly.

…..

Lettice was racing around nervously. She had looked everywhere for Ella, but she was nowhere to be found. Her first thought was that she had been kidnapped.

_Yes, surely someone would soon come here claiming money._

Anxiously she was wringing her hands, wondering whom she should call first.

Where was Mr. Lindsay, when needed?

She realized that she hadn't seen him since dinner. Obviously he hadn't even slept here. Where then?

"Madam, should I make you some coffee?" Grace asked her.

Lettice shook her head. Now wasn't the time for eating or drinking coffee. She had to find her niece.

"No, call the police and tell them to come here immediately. It's urgent."

"The police? Madam?" Grace wondered, if she had heard right. "Has something…"

"Yes, it has…really, just do it," Lettice hissed, causing Grace to draw back, hurrying to the telephone.

Jack woke up from the noises downstairs, but in fact more, because he too had a strange feeling. Looking at the clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was only past six in the morning and for a moment thought about staying in bed for a while.

But he heard the voice downstairs grew louder and decided against it.

"What happened?"

He saw Grace standing there.

"It's horrible, Mr. Dawson. Miss Mansfield has gone missing," she shrieked out her tone shrill.

_Ella, missing…? _

"Mrs. Mansfield thinks that she's been kidnapped. The police has already been informed."

Jack simply nodded, knowing somehow that she hadn't been kidnapped. He felt nausea coming up; when he realized that her disappearance was most likely his fault.

"Where's Mr. Lindsay?" he heard Lettice's voice.

_He was gone too?_

_Probably to the whore, he told me about._

Lettice looked at him, her eyes clearly red from crying. However, she made it sound like she wasn't nervous a bit and had everything under control.

"Mr. Dawson, how nice to see you," she said sarcastically.

_Does she know anything?_

"Grace, the police should be here in a minute. Please make them something to…"

Jack noted her nodding, saying yes and hurrying into the kitchen. Without thinking further he went into the hallway. He couldn't just sit here and wait for the police, when it was more or less his doing that Ella was gone.

_I shouldn't have told her about the diamond. God knows, what kind of stories are young innocent girl's are spinning around in their brains._

He grabbed his coat with such urgency that a little piece of paper fell out from the one hanging besides his.

_Must be Mr. Lindsays…_

Jack quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed and then just as swiftly picked it up.

_Mrs. Pearson's institute for young women_ – it read, with an address on it as well.

_I've never heard this establishment to be called like this_…Jack thought disgustedly, with an oomph closing the door behind him.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks to AC and Blue-eyed-girl aka Gracie for reviewing. You are making me really happy. **

**Now this chapter is speeding it up a little bit. **

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

><p>Caledon Hockley, son of the late Nathan Hockley and Miss Olivia Pelham, had had a good life from the start. He was an only child, his mother loving him dearly and his father treating him like a little crown prince. He learnt from the beginning that he was superior to everyone. The servants opening the door from him, worshiping the floor he was walking on and later on the ladies fainting in a row, if he was just smiling at them.<p>

Cal knew of his attraction to women, playing out his charms.

His mother had died young, aged around thirty, leaving Cal alone with his father. Nathan hadn't spent much time with his son afterwards, relying on nannies and servants. When Cal was eighteen and it became clear to where his path was leading to, Nathan had hired a man, named Spicer Lovejoy, to protect his son from all evil, but more to spare him the likes of being in the press with the wrong rumour.

'_I don't want my son to be labelled with libel and slander,'_ Nathan had told Lovejoy.

Being that Nathan had been more out than at home and Cal having none other to do, but to waste the money his father earned– Nathan wouldn't let him lift a hand in the company – Cal quickly became a well-known playboy.

With the faithful Lovejoy close behind, to be sure that his status wouldn't be shattered, Cal was turning the night into the day. By the time he was in his twenties and studying at Harvard, like his father and grandfather had done before him, Cal had the reputation of being a lazy drunkard. There had been times, when his father's men following his every move, had had to basically carry him home.

Nathan realized that he had to do something. At first he had appealed to Cal to think about the family name.

'_Your great-grandfather has founded this company. He's worked himself to death with his own hands. Now, I won't let my son destroy his great efforts,'_ Nathan had scolded him, only to be laughed at by Cal.

Nathan had slapped him and called him ungrateful, but the problem remained. Cal's friends, so to say, weren't much help either. They were just as pampered boys as Cal was, having more cash than a person could spend in a lifetime and very much free time.

Nathan had talked it over with Lovejoy, who seemed to be the only one at that period, who had had a good rapport with Cal. They had agreed that Cal needed something to distract him from his friends and to make him feel necessary. Reluctantly Nathan had given him a place at his firm.

But that hadn't been the end.

At University everything had continued the usual. About this time Clarissa had come into the picture and Cal, in his ever so forceful manners, had instantly decided that he wanted to marry her. Nathan had been shocked.

His son should be marrying this stupid little nothing, who had probably slept with the whole of the Harvard boys?

'_Over my dead body.'_

However, Nathan had understood that Cal had to find a decent wife and that soon, before his reputation was even more going down the drains.

Easier said than done!

The first two had rejected and Nathan couldn't even blame them. There were other rich bachelors as well, acting more civilized than his son.

How to do it for Cal to become the most sought after bachelor in high society?

That task hadn't been easy and couldn't have been done overnight. Somehow, however, after many father-son talks, with Lovejoy too speaking out what he thought, Cal did become a proud member of the Hockley family and a representative to the company.

A few money to the right journalists or the right institutions here and there had done the rest…

It was at one of the Harvard festivities that he had first met her.

'_My name's Caledon Hockley, Miss…?'_

'_Rose Dewitt Bukater,'_ the girl had shyly smiled up at him.

It had been her mother, Ruth, who had started to talk with him. Rose only standing nervously aside…Ruth must've known about his past, but didn't mention a word. On the other hand Rose had no idea what she was getting herself into and was only happy to be courted by the most eligible man as she was told. It made her feel special, outshining her rivals.

What girl could say no to Caledon Hockley?

"Come to bed, Cal," Clarissa's voice rang up interrupting his thoughts.

She was still there, despite the many persons in his life wanting to get rid of her - his father, Ruth, even Lovejoy had once spoken out against her.

Cal glared at her.

Clarissa knew how to conquer a man, giving him a winning smile in return.

_You can't live without me_ - her eyes seemed to tell him and he looked at her, defeated, bending his head down, knowing she was right.

He touched the picture in his hands, his index finger moving across the outlines of her body. He clearly remembered the day it was taken. A hot summer's day in July, underneath the famous apple tree her father had planted.

"Ah, really, Cal, are you still thinking of her?"

Cal didn't answer her at first.

Back then Rose had been happy and cheerful, laughing and flirting with the photographer – him.

"Today would be my wedding day," he choked out his voice wretched.

So much had changed since then.

When had she started to despise him?

* * *

><p>The minutes tickled away, as Ella was moving towards the window, watching the raindrops falling one after the other.<p>

_Tick – tack – tick –tack – tick…_

Ella's head was moving up and down in rhythm, trying to count them. Her hand reached out into the cold night, her sleeve soaking wet, when she withdrew it again.

"Everyone, who doesn't need to be out now, can be glad," she joked hoping to ease the situation.

She didn't. Ella froze, when looking at her. There was something scary about her and her eyes were looking into nothing, like she hadn't got any hope left.

"Why are you still here?"

"You've no idea how cruel life can be," the girl got out staring at her image in the mirror.

"I know that none of us belongs here. Now come on, let's go…."

Ella tried to make her stand up, but the girl kept on sitting, heavy as a stone. Ella shook her head, not understanding a word.

"Please don't make me…"

"She's got…I can't just walk out of here…she…," she stopped obviously not wanting to cry in front of her.

Ella felt sorry for her and wanted to hug her, but at the same time, she didn't want to draw her further away.

"What shall you teach me?" Ella asked further, though she already knew, not able to stand the silence.

Not surprisingly she didn't receive an answer.

_Tick - tack - tick -…_

_I should've told Mr. Dawson. _

The girl sat there quietly, not muttering a word. Ella was sure that she unaware of her watching her. She had moved into the background once more. Somehow the darkness outside was more comforting than the lights indoor.

The situation here was eerie.

"Why did you tell her your name was Rose?"

Ella turned to her instantly. She should've seen that one coming.

"You were lying," she stated.

"And if so?"

"I've no problem with that, but why this name of all?"

Ella chuckled with her shoulders as if not understanding her. She was looking at her with fiery eyes, as if looking through her.

"I don't mind you not telling the truth, but why are you here then?"

That was a very good question indeed.

The other one was seemingly not interested in any answer and began brushing her hair.

"I guess it was just the first name I could come up with," she said lying again. "Why does it sound familiar to you?" she added.

Maybe by shocking her a little bit, she would get further. At least it made her turn around; looking at her like Ella had just uncovered a secret.

Her face was enlightened by the lamp behind her, her hair hanging loosely around. Ella tried to picture her with another hair colour, a new dress and…suddenly it all came back to her. Now she knew why she had looked so memorable from the start.

The girl kept staring into space, Ella wishing that she could read her mind.

_'What a lovely day that'll be, Rose. You and Mr. Hockley are going to be married on May 5th.'_

This was today. How different times had become.

Her mother had beamed with excitement and couldn't at all understand Rose's reluctance.

_'I do hope you look a little bit more cheerful on your wedding day. Cal should've a happy bride.'_

Rose had forced a smile, though wanting to throw up.

_'Remember, it has been your own choice.'_

It was both her mother's voice and her memory connecting together now.

Actually when had her attitude towards Cal altered?

When had she begun to hate him?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My name's Lygia," she stated firmly, but her eyes said something else.

Slowly her image had miraculously transformed into that of her fiancé and she took one of the brushes lying aside slamming it into the mirror. She never wanted to see his face again, with that smug smile of his, not in reality and not in fantasy in a looking glass.

Ella was shocked by the outburst of the otherwise composed figure in front of her. When she had come to her senses again, she started to carefully pick up the shards from the floor and the desk.

_I've indeed found the right one._

* * *

><p>Jack's clothes were drenched, when he finally arrived at the supposed institute.<p>

"Care to have the night of your life, Sir?"

Jack was too shocked to answer immediately.

"I'm not here for that."

The girls giggled, seemingly knowing better, while Jack pushed his way forward.

"I'm going to make you happy, Sir."

"No, me…she's not worth it, Sir," another one said struggling with her colleague.

Suddenly another figure showed up, causing the girls to become silent instantly.

"Get away from him, you hyenas…," she shoved them out of the way. "Come on, Sir, you surely want to change your clothes beforehand."

"No, I…I shouldn't even be here," Jack managed to tell her, muttering out one word after the other.

Somehow this woman was very frightening.

"I completely understand your problem, Sir. Of course you have a wife sitting at home, waiting for you," she began slightly touching his shoulder, as if they were best friends already.

Jack felt uncomfortable.

"But…"

"We're very discreet here, Sir. I can assure you not a word will get abroad. Now, follow me, so you can dry up your clothes."

Due to her firm grip on his hand, Jack found no time to protest.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks to Precious Princess and AC for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Pearson offered Jack a seat, who took in the surroundings. Every attempt to deny, what this building was really for, would've been useless. Just by seeing the half-naked ladies it was quite apparent.<p>

Smoke was hanging in the air, something that bothered Jack, although he was drawn to cigarettes himself. Fabrizio had always complained about that habit.

'_I've seen many people die, due to this, Jack.'_

Now, of course, this hadn't made him stop.

Mrs. Pearson was pouring out some wine, as Jack made himself at ease the best he could.

Jack had to admit that the furniture was quite nice and surely comfortable.

_Need to be…_

"I can see you like it here, Sir?"

Jack looked at her confused. He must've stared too obviously, but he couldn't help for his artist eyes to notice the finer things of life.

The seat he was sitting on, was embroidered and extremely comfy.

"Who's responsible for this?" he asked his eyes fixating Mrs. Pearson.

"What? The institute?"

Was she nervous?

Jack wouldn't know why. After all he was just a new client for her, someone, who would bring her in fresh money. Just then Jack recalled that he hadn't taken anything with him, which now seemed, considering the situation he was in, a very bad notion.

Whatever would she say to this? She didn't seem like someone, who looked kindly on persons with money problem.

Well, now plenty of time to find out.

"Yes…that one too. I was talking about the furniture however," he motioned around with his hands.

Mrs. Pearson had to laugh, before answering. Jack counted that she must be around forty.

_Quite beautiful for her age…now, when thinking of Ruth Dewitt Bukater for example…_

"Ah, I believe I've found a master here, Sir. Kind of doing these things yourself?" she spoke up.

Jack could tell that she liked to be given compliments.

A way to make her pouring out the truth to him…?

He didn't know, but it certainly worth a try.

"Kind of…," he mumbled feeling a little tense around her, like he was about dig a hole into something that he wasn't his to find out.

Come on, Dawson, you can all laugh it away with your charms.

'_You know with your charisma, you're even making me feel guilty by punishing you,' _his math teacher had told him_ 'Still, I've to,' _she had added.

Jack had had to smile back then, having to ask her what_ charisma_ even meant.

This had earned him a laugh from the whole class.

Back in reality, he recognized that he didn't know anything about the woman sitting in front of him. She was some different calibre then his math teacher had been.

He wasn't uneasy were often, now was such a moment.

Maybe it would be better standing up and just go? Pretend he had never seen that paper?

And Ella?

_Come on, Jack, surely this was only a mistake. You simply wanted to believe what you did. In reality nothing happened, Ella just forgot to tell her aunt. You'll see once you get home she'll be already there, safely, as well._

"Now then, from artist to artist…," she smiled threw her slightly black teeth, the only defect so to say she seemed to have, "I do believe we've something in common. At as matter of fact it was me, who did everything. Took me years to collect…," her voice drifted off, when she noticed that Jack wasn't really listening anymore.

"Where do I've my manners, I didn't even ask you, if you would like to have one too."

This time Jack declined the cigarette, though he didn't exactly now why. In a way he felt that he needed to stay clean for whatever…

_Oh, stop it, Jack. This lady here may not have the most decent job, but she's surely not the devil you want her to be._

_Go home, Dawson._

Consumed by his thoughts Jack didn't notice the girl suddenly coming up to him, until she was sitting on his lap. He only noticed her long hair, but nothing else. He didn't want to.

"I'm Hannah, Sir. Do you like my looks?" she was cocking her eyebrows flirting with him.

Jack was taken aback for a minute

Sure this was a whore house, it was no wonder that…and yet it shocked him.

What would Rose think of him now, if she could see him? Although she was quite obviously dead, it felt like he was betraying her.

_Hell, I don't even know where to look, with observing some place I shouldn't – like her bosom. _

"I…I mean…," he began muttering, knowing it made him sound silly.

_Like a complete idiot, who had never…_

Mrs. Pearson laughed again, her head bouncing up and down.

"You're obviously new to this, Sir. Never having been unfaithful to your wife? Ah…really…what nice men there is in the world…Hannah here is a real professional," she tried to make her palatable to him. "She'll teach you everything necessary."

"I'm sure she is. However, I…," he was once more struggling for words.

What reason could he come up with that wouldn't make her suspicious or him appearing like a little school boy?

_I shouldn't have some here in the first place._

"I thought that we could talk about the furniture before," he finally stammered out.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before both Hannah and Mrs. Pearson were bursting out laughing. Jack's face grew red in shame.

"Well, then Sir, I really didn't know you were that type of man. But of course we can continue with our conversation, if it means that much to you," she spurted out. "I guess you better go now, Hannah…"

The girl, Hannah, had just stopped laughing.

"Quite a shame, Sir…but if you should ever wish to…"

"I'm bound to call you, Hannah," Jack managed to say, his head having gotten back its usual colour.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Mrs. Pearson still smiling in wonder.

"Yes really, you're a strange man, Sir."

...

Upstairs Ella tried to make the other girl understand the seriousness to the situation.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I surely not want to stay here any longer," she was tugging at her sleeves.

No reaction and Ella was slightly growing nervous.

_What if anyone wanted to…?_

"You can go, if you want. No one is keeping you here," the other one stated. "Oh and if you should worry about Mrs. Pearson…you don't have to. I know how to deal with her. Besides everything was my fault anyway, the broken mirror, the…"

Ella couldn't believe it.

"I won't go without you," she firmly stated.

"Why?" her eyes were questioning and with a hint of hatred in them. "I'm not a concern of yours," she started, while brushing her hair again, something that she must to doing to feel less nervous, Ella thought.

The girl had turned the back to her again, facing the looking glass or better what was left of it.

"Because…because…," she muttered, realizing how stupid she must've sounded.

What should she tell her? After all she knew nothing.

_Maybe I'm just confusing things. _

"I know, who you're." Ella spurted out instantly regretting her words.

_Yes, true, Ella, you stupid little girl. Great…Now tell her about the Titanic as well, make her think you're totally insane. She's forced to trust you._

"What do you mean, you know you who I am? Who am I for you?" she asked her voice hurt now.

Ella silently bit her lip.

"Look I…I know this sounds stupid but…"

With a man suddenly entering the room, she didn't get any further.

"Hello ladies," he smiled a smug smile. "I was told that I'll find you here."

Lygia jumped up from the chair.

Ella immediately moved closer to her, trying to protect her. Lygia was clearly shivering, while the man, already a little bit drunk, was moving towards them.

_At least I can tell Mr. Dawson that I've done everything._

Ella silently moved her behind her back, her eyes staring at the man.

…..

Downstairs Mrs. Pearson was finally removing her coat. Something that on second thought she shouldn't have done and wouldn't have, if she had known beforehand what she was getting herself into.

Jack gasped under his breath, trying his best not be make her too suspicious.

_I must be dreaming. _

He closed his eyes for a second.

_Surely, Dawson, your eyes are playing tricks on you. You simply haven't eaten properly. If you open them again, you'll see that…_

Nothing, the diamond was still there.

"Something wrong, Sir?" Mrs. Pearson spoke up pouring herself another glass of wine.

Jack had declined to have one before.

"What no…," he mumbled; still he was gazing at the necklace, despite his attempts not to.

_How come that I find it here of all places?_

Mrs. Pearson put a hand on it, when she became aware of his stares.

"I see you have good taste, Sir," she was smiling once more.

_How did you get it?_

"I've never…I mean it must've cost you a fortune," he heard himself say though not quite sure, it was really him speaking. His own voice sounded strange to him.

"Probably…actually I don't know. It was a present," she told him reaching for her cigarette. "Are you sure, you don't want to have…?"

Jack shook his head again.

_Who gave it to you?_

Or an even better question how come the diamond made it off the Titanic in one piece, when Rose perished and…it was so bewildering.

Cal obviously hadn't known about its whereabouts.

_And here I've to discover it, of all places, with the woman, who's clearly no relative or friend of either Rose or Cal._

"But you wanted to speak about the furniture. Well then, I can tell you…"

Jack nodded here and there, mumbling a few incoherent words like _mmh, of course, sure_. Truth to be told his interests had changed.

He wanted to know where she had gotten that necklace from.

There was no doubt about it; it _was _the Heart of the Ocean.

_I bet she doesn't even know that._

Mrs. Pearson didn't seem like the brightest one sometimes. Jack couldn't picture her reading classical novels or museum guides for instance. She wasn't that type of person.

_How can I get it?_

"You're more attracted by the necklace, I can see."

"That obvious?" Jack laughed, trying to hide his own nervousness.

_So here we have a woman, who's got a fortune hanging around her neck and most likely doesn't even know it. And then we've a little piece of paper telling you that this house is something different than it really is. A maniac millionaire, who's searching for this necklace and your friend, who's been kept for it…actually nothing to rely on…_

His head was spinning around.

"Don't worry, I'm aware you're one of the good guys," she cocked her eyebrows.

_You sure?_

He had stolen quite a lot of things in his life, but only with best intention and only ever from those, who had enough to share. Still, he had felt bad afterwards. Stealing wasn't right and he had always vowed to himself that he wouldn't do it again.

"It was in fact more than a present. But ssh…," she made a sign with her hands daring him to stay quiet.

Jack nodded, putting a finger over his mouth, indicating to her that she had understood.d

"One of my girls…she couldn't pay me after I had helped her. So I simply kept it," she told referring to the necklace.

This one perplexed Jack even more.

_What whore could ever make as much money to purchase such a wealth?_

"She got it from one of her lovers?" Jack guessed.

"I've no idea, where she contracted it from. I only know that it's mine now."

Jack wanted to ask her some other questions, but his voice was lost to a heavy noise upstairs. Suddenly alerted Jack shot up, startling Mrs. Pearson.

_Ella?_

…..

"I've no idea what's your problem, ladies. Fact is I don't have all day. So would you please be so kind and finally decide who wants to be first?" he mocked them.

Ella had taken Lygia into an embrace, trying to comfort her.

_If only I had told anyone, where I had gone…_

She could feel the girl in her arms wincing.

She must be hurt.

Ella was shocked.

"Come on, ladies," he laughed again slightly touching Ella's curls, who instantly shoved his hand away.

_Don't touch me –_ she mimicked.

He was angry now; it was quite visible in his eyes.

"So you want it the hard way. Well it shall be my pleasure."

Without further thinking Ella reached for the knife she was always carrying with her. Her aunt had given it to her once. She took it out and…

'_You never know, when it might become useful.'_

…placed it close to her neck…

"Don't come any closer or I swear I'll kill her. I'll kill her and tell everyone you attacked us," she threatened him hoping he would draw back.

_Mr. Dawson will kill me, if do anything to her._

At first he started laughing.

"Ha…ha…come on now…how often have trained for for this one?"

"We didn't," Ella stared at him angrily, the best dislike and most hateful expression on her face she could come up with. Luckily for her, Lygia's eyes were helping her.

"Please, Sir…we haven't…," her voice made it clear that she had no idea.

Ella shot him another heated look.

"You really want to have her blood spared all over the floor, Sir?" her eyes must've truly been like that of a maniac woman, because the man indeed showed something close to fear now.

"You're insane. Come on, don't be silly, give me the knife," he moved forward.

Ella just shook her head and simply drew Lygia closer to herself pushing the knife further against her.

"So you can rape me? No, Sir…I'm sorry, but I've to reject."

The rain had stopped and for a quick second Ella was distracted by a sound coming out from the other door, slightly turning her head away. The guy made use of it immediately. In one moment he had drawn forward and pushed Ella aside, grabbing the knife from her hands.

Now it was him holding Lygia prisoner.

"Let her go," Ella demanded once she gotten up the floor again.

"I don't see any reason why?" he began while starting to kiss her neck. "I think it's me now making orders, right ladies?" he laughing evilly.

Lygia was trembling trying to get out of his grasp, but it was no use.

"I believe it's decided then. I'm going to enjoy her first, but don't worry, you'll get…"

He didn't get any further as Ella had grabbed the nearest candle pushing it against his body. He howled with pain and let go of her.

Ella quickly took the other one's hand, but before they could get out, he had grabbed Lygia on her ankle.

"You're staying here. I've paid for this," he growled.

Ella bit him in his hand the best she could.

"Aw, you little…," he wanted to smack her, but didn't get a chance to.

She drew Lygia up to her feet, the two of them hurrying down the stairs, the man close behind them.

"Come on, we've to get away from him," Ella shouted, her grip firmly on the girl's wrist.

Lygia, however, was stumbling over her dress. The man immediately took advantage of this.

Just as he was about to reach for them again, he was held back.

"She's my girl!" Jack's voice rang out as he was throwing him off against the wall.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks to AC, sirius and PreciiousPrincess for reviewing the last one finally sees the reunion of Jack and Rose.**

****By the way I decided to let Mrs Pearson stay in the story a little longer and keep the diamond. I just love her (in an odd way of course). She's like a female Cal for me (even more evil) and still a great person in a way. I like writing about her so much. I would love you hear your opinion.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The man was stumbling backwards, while Jack was bending over him. Ella had meanwhile taken Rose aside, helping her up. Rose was completely stunned, for everything had happened so fast.<p>

Her vision was blurred.

Weren't they just attacked by someone?

In her ladylike manner, the first thing she did was wiping off the dust from her dress. Ella was amazed.

_My aunt would surely say – Now, that's a real lady._

There was no doubt about it; she was indeed Rose Dewitt Bukater, even with her dyed hair she couldn't be mistaken. She had a regal area around her clearly installed into her since childhood. No she wasn't a normal prostitute.

But how had she ended up here?

"Are you alright?" Ella asked her, helping her cleaning her dress.

Somehow she didn't mind about her own. This woman in front of her was a lot more fascinating. She asked herself, if Rose would tell her the same story about the Titanic.

Did they really have a love affair?

Although she believed Jack's story, it still seemed somehow odd to her. A rich girl and he falling for each other in just three days…?

"Yes, thanks…where's…?" Rose wondered looking around for the man.

Ella chuckled.

It was true Jack and the other man was obviously gone. Ella looked around and finally made them out at the end of the corridor.

"Wait here," she motioned for Rose, before quickly running into their direction. Rose only nodded, not even looking up.

"I've paid for…," the man said, but Jack wouldn't take any shabby excuse.

"You were harassing them," Jack shot back.

The man had meanwhile stood up again.

"How can I be disturbing them? They're whores," he laughed. "It's their job."

Really what had he done wrong? He had thought that here he could finally do everything he wanted with a woman or two and not having to worry about anything. Now, even that didn't seem right anymore.

He was really confused.

What was there left to rely on in the world, if you couldn't have sex in a whorehouse without having to fear to being attacked?

Suddenly Ella appeared on their side, gently touching Jack's arm to prevent him from hitting him again. She had overheard their little conversation.

"Mr Dawson…," she tried to calm him down.

She wanted to ask him how he had found her, but felt that the time wasn't right. At first she had to get to two of them apart.

"I swear, if you ever…," Jack angrily hissed ignoring Ella.

Ella was sure that he hadn't noticed Rose so far, which was good for the man, because if he had he surely might've been a little bit more forceful towards him.

"Mr Dawson, he's right. You shouldn't judge him," Ella finished her sentence trying her best to sound convincing. In reality she thought that Jack to be correct, but they had more important things to worry about now, then the man standing in front of them.

Jack looked at her bewildered.

Wasn't she happy that he had come here?

"But thanks for saving me," she added smiling.

"Weren't you two?" Jack was confused.

He could've sworn he had seen another girl.

"I told her to wait over there," Ella pointed out with a smile on her face.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked angrily obviously mistaking her cheerfulness.

"Listen, I understand that she's your friend. I won't touch her, but the other girl seems to be…," the man started once more, just to be given a cold stare from Jack. Finally he understood and left.

"Alright, alright…," he choked out making his way down the stairs and out of the house.

At least that's what they thought.

"So what about the girl…she's working here?" Jack was questioning her. "And what are you even doing here?" he added his expression both worried and annoyed.

Ella understood that he really cared for her.

_Much more than my so called fiancé does._

Just as Ella was about to answer, Rose showed up.

"I wanted to thank you, Sir, for saving me," Rose voice was stern, but very silent like that of a lady, who didn't want to disturb anyone.

Rose had seemingly not recognized him as well. Ella smile grew even bigger. Despite her having somehow contracted feelings for Mr Dawson, she couldn't be happier for them.

_And the diamond is just down the stairs._

_So all we need to do is get it so Mr Dawson can rescue his friend and marry his girl._

Now of course that wasn't as easy as Ella had made it up in her mind.

Jack was furious.

What reason was there for her to make grimaces? He didn't think that the situation they were in was anything short to funny. He was totally preoccupied with observing at Ella and trying to figure out why on earth she would be smiling so brightly. In short he completely overheard and ignored Rose.

"What will you tell your mother?" he wanted to know.

Ella was biting her lip, doing her best not to burst out laughing once again. Rose meanwhile was shocked, when she heard his voice. There was no mistaking it. It really was her Jack.

How had he ended up here?

He obviously knew the other girl quite well.

"What's so funny?" he demanded to know.

_You would've made a wonderful big brother, Jack. But then I wouldn't have been able to fall in love with you and you wouldn't have been allowed to kiss me._

This was something that she really longed for at the moment, even if she was still stunned by his sudden appearance, having been sure less than five minutes that he had been frozen to death. Her instant fear against Mrs Pearson showing had disappeared just by hearing his voice again and feeling his presence close to hers.

God, he was so handsome.

_Even, more so, if you're angry, Jack._

"Do you think that this is a joke?"

Ella had trouble not to giggle.

_No –stay straight._

"Sorry…," she was biting her lip.

"How did you even end up here?"

Rose raised her eyebrows, indeed a good question.

_And what about you Jack?_

"What about you, Mr Dawson? Have you been following me?" Ella shot back.

"That's not important now," Jack gave a very short answer obviously annoyed and not wanting to go into any detail.

_Aha – that's so typically man_ – thought Rose. _Only women aren't allowed to go out alone or what?_

"Fine then, I don't see any reason to tell you why I'm here."

If he could lie to her and keep secret from her, she could as well.

Rose finally decided that she had heard enough. She needed him to hug and kiss her, but for this she had to remind him of her presence, make him in fact notice her.

"Jack, she's right," she started again this time louder.

Now he must've heard her.

He had. Slowly he turned around and almost fell back, at first not trusting his eyes.

"Rose," his voice was a bare whisper.

_What happened to your hair?_

Rose cocked back her eyebrows, smiling brightly at him and holding out her hand for him to take. This one Jack did immediately, though still somehow shy. Rose understood – he feared that he would hurt her.

Ella looked at them with Jack gently moving up his hand to her cheek, caressing her hair. How cruel it must've been for them to be alone for so long.

"I thought you died," Rose choked out now feeling Jack's arms wrapped around her body. Jack was stroking her hair with one hand, the other patting her back. With one swift motion he was drawing her having closer, Rose not resisting at all. They seemed to have forgotten about Ella and the situation they were in, because they shared the first kiss that dreadful night on the Titanic. It surely wasn't a short one.

"You still got it, Mr Dawson," Rose said flirting with him.

"I've got what, Miss Dewitt…" he began.

Rose was slightly shocked, when she realized that he was calling by her maiden name. Of course he didn't mean to be cruel.

_He has no idea that I've changed my name. _

Ella interrupted them.

"Mr Dawson, I think we should go," she said looking around, if anyone had heard them.

As if on cue Mrs Pearson and the man showed up once more.

_Great –_ Ella thought –_best time of all_, while Jack was clenching his fists behind Rose's back and Rose herself was quite clearly showing her fear to Jack, who could feel her shivering in his arms.

"That's him," the man pointed at Jack.

"Ah, Lygia," Mrs Pearson got out watching her with detestation. "Have we decided to take a holiday without permission again?"

"May I now use her the way I want to? I mean I've given you good money for her."

Rose shuddered at his words, while Jack hated these people even more.

What had they done to his Rose?

"Of course, you can," she grabbed Rose's arm trying to move her away from Jack. Of course he was stronger and pulled Rose closer.

"Listen her name isn't Lygia," he shot out, his anger visible and audible to everyone. "I suggest you better leave now," Jack added practically screaming looking at the man. "Or do you want to get another beating?"

Rose was a little bit shocked. She had never heard her Jack threaten someone so openly before.

The man despite his wish to sleep with Rose didn't want to be hit again, so he decided to give up.

"I…I…sorry…," he mumbled moving backwards. In his drunken state he had trouble to walk down the stairs, in fact he was more falling down the stairs cursing all kind of swear words.

Jack returned his attention to Mrs Pearson.

"Do you realize how much money he…?"

"Shut up!" Jack screamed not caring a bit about anything around them now.

Even the strong, satanic Mrs Pearson was taken aback, but still she never forgot about business.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but if you want to make her your personal whore than you're a little late. She already has someone."

Jack pulled Rose in a closer hug, kissing the top of her head, obviously as Rose and Ella noted to retain himself from hitting her. Jack eyes were showing how furious he was.

"Mr Dawson, we should go…," Ella spoke up again. "There's nothing more we can do at the moment."

_But the diamond –_ thought both Jack and Rose, although for different reasons.

Mrs Pearson noticed them staring at her neck, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"Ah, I already told my little Lygia that it's mine. You may go, though I'm very unhappy about it. Can't find a whore that good so soon again," she laughed evilly.

"Jack…," Rose whispered into his ear, knowing what he intended.

"But the necklace belongs to me now," she added.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither of them really know what to do.

"You better leave now, before I change my mind."

Ella took the initiative by taking Rose's hand and moving her closer to the stairs, while Jack finally followed them as well.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Wow! Six reviews for the last chapter - that's so great. Thanks to Big Fan, Leo Me Enmoraste, BabyDoll, Blue-eyed-artists-girl, PreciiousPrincess and AC!**

**Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Big Fan: Your reviews are so always so nice! I wanted to tell you this here since I can't write you a message.**

* * *

><p>Cal laughed wholeheartedly to himself. After being a little bit depressed thinking of Rose, he was soon cheered up by the faithful Clarissa.<p>

_And Dawson?_

A week he had said and still no sign of him and the diamond.

_Well it doesn't seem that his friend is very important to Dawson._

Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out Ruth coming down to have breakfast. She was still living here, despite her constant complaining about Clarissa.

_Fine then, it she wants that way._

_It's not my choice she's staying here, but she's got to live with the consequences._

"Good morning, Ruth," Cal smiled at her cheerfully.

Ruth was sitting down not deigning a look at him.

She had tried so hard to forget about Rose and what happened, but she simply couldn't. The memory of her daughter running away from the lifeboat was all too fresh in her mind. Wanting to take her thoughts of the tragedy, she had bought all kind of useless things in the past – only to have something to distract her.

'_Goodbye mother.'_

She remembered the last of her words so clearly in her head, as if they were just spoken yesterday.

Rose had been so determined to break free. Ruth smiled bitterly at the irony of it all. Who would've thought that a sinking ship was what was needed?

All around her, people were laughing, smiling, going on with their lives. Not that Ruth would blame them, they hadn't been there, hadn't heard the cries for help, and hadn't seen the dead bodies floating around in the water…

Even the thought of it, sent shivers down her spine.

Was it really three weeks already?

The news had been replaced by others…they were now writing about something more important.

Ruth frowned.

What could be more important than 1500 dead people?

She glanced at Cal, who had taken the newspaper. He seemed completely at ease with himself.

"Ah, I see Mr Franklin is making debts once more. They write that his company isn't selling as much cartwheels as before. No wonder, the future is lying within cars…the time of carriages is finally over," he laughed out. "Stupid man," he threw the paper in the corner, knowing someone from the servants would've to pick it up.

Ruth looked at him dumbfound.

_How can he be so relaxed? Wasn't it his fiancée, who died?_

_Oh, of course, I forgot…_

"Ruth, aren't you eating anything?" Cal wondered looking up from his paper.

Not that he cared much. He just wanted her out of the picture. Now with Rose dead there really wasn't a reason anymore to pretend anything. Only he didn't have the courage to throw her out.

_Can't let my reputation be ruined by that woman…_

"I'm not hungry," Ruth sharply shot back, her eyes indicating for her maid to come over. "Edith, please bring me more tea."

Edith nodded. She had been hired after the death of Trudy, but already grown into the household and a confidante to Ruth. When Edith returned and was about to place the teacup on the table, Ruth stood up unexpectedly.

"No, I'm drinking it upstairs," she announced.

Cal rolled his eyes in anticipation.

Her staying here meant another day of having to fake false feelings. Politely as ever he rose up from his chair.

"I hope you don't mind, Mr Hockley. You see, I'm simply not feeling well," she spoke up both knowing very well that she didn't care at all about his opinion.

"Of course not, Ruth, my dear, whatever you wish," he answered giving her a permission that she had never asked for, kissing the palm of her hand.

He crunched his teeth once she had turned her back to him.

* * *

><p>Lettice was so relieved, when Ella had safely returned home that even forgot to ask her, where she had gone, much to the relief of Ella, Jack and Rose.<p>

"Please, Grace, make my niece some bath…really dear you're getting a cold," Lettice said tapping her on her shoulder.

Ella felt guilt wash over her, as the noticed her aunt's panic. However, she quickly replaced it telling herself that she had a least found Mr Dawson's love.

"No, I don't want to. I just need want to lie down," Ella lie.

The truth was that Rose was taking a bath. Jack and she had made one for her as soon as they had gotten home.

She needs it more now than me.

"As you like," Lettice said "but I do hope that I'll see you down for dinner."

Ella nodded not paying attention. She didn't have much appetite, but wanted to know what had become of Roger Lindsay.

Was he really the same Mr Lindsay Mrs Pearson and Rose had been talking about?

* * *

><p>Upstairs Rose had moved out of the bathtub wrapping a towel around her body. She felt like dreaming, not really believing that Jack was waiting for just a room away. It was cold in the hallway so she hurried inside, where Jack had already prepared clean linen for her.<p>

_He's so thoughtful._

Jack hadn't joined her in the bathroom; for fear that he might scare her. After all nobody really knew what had happened to her.

"Come on, Rose, make yourself comfortable," he told gently reaching for her hand. "Here, Miss Mansfield has offered you one of her nightgowns."

"That's very nice of her," Rose choked out.

Although she didn't know Ella, Jack did and obviously trusted her. This was enough for Rose to be friends with her as well.

The whole situation was so unbelievable to her. As she put it on Jack once more turning his eyes away. Only when Rose was lying in bed, the covers drawn up to her neck and getting out a shy – "Now, you can look" – did he turn over again.

Jack sat down on her bedside, stroking her hand.

"How, are you feeling?" he asked her worriedly.

"A lot better, now that you're here with me again," she answered laying her head on his shoulder.

Jack didn't dare question her any further.

_She's going to tell you, once the time is right for her._

_You shouldn't pressure her._

His mind wondered, thinking of the diamond.

How could he take it away from this evil woman?

Rose must've noticed his distraction, because she instantly looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you, Jack?"

Jack didn't answer, but simply gave her another kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to concern her any more than she already was.

"Nothing, don't you worry," he gave her a very short reply.

He and Ella would get the diamond – alone. He was sure that she would help him. Rose didn't need to be put into danger once more.

However Rose wouldn't give up so easily, knowing that he was keeping something very essential from her.

"Jack, you may see threw people, but you're a very bad liar," she said pointing her finger at his chest. Jack took her hand, gently kissing it.

If only she knew…

Jack remained silent, smiling at her.

"I simply don't want you in any trouble," he told her, his voice indicating to her that he wasn't in the mood for talking now.

* * *

><p>Cal was tiptoeing threw the house.<p>

_In my own home_ – he thought bitterly.

Carefully he eavesdropped at Ruth's door. Now, it didn't look like she would move out any time soon. Ruth had never been easy to deal with, but with Rose gone she had become even more of a pest.

Silently Cal opened the door to Fabrizio's room.

"Listen," he whispered aware of possibility that Ruth would overhear them.

Fabrizio wondered slightly.

_Caledon Hockley quiet?_

_And afraid?_

"I've been thinking. Since it looks like you're not very important to your friend…," he stopped, when he recognized Fabrizio's expression. "Anyway, you could help me with my work. It's just sorting out some papers, ordering…you know…nothing difficult."

_He wants to say nothing too complex so even an idiot like me can comprehend it._

Fabrizio hadn't seen much of Cal the past days, but noticed all kind of things going on. He shook his head, observing Cal carefully.

"What's your answer?" Cal shot out angrily, but still keeping his voice low.

Something must've really gotten on him. He wasn't the usual relaxed type of man any more as Fabrizio remembered him. Had he heard right with Ruth complaining about some mistress? And here one would've thought that he's mourning his dead fiancée.

_Surely he's a master at showing off the distressed groom around others._

Fabrizio had seen him in the garden with another man, Cal doing his best play-acting. Maybe Ruth was angry at him, because she knew that he was only pretending?

"Why not? At least I got something to do that way," Fabrizio told him.

Not that he was very eager to help Caledon Hockley, of all people, but it was true that it was quite boring just sitting here the whole day and doing nothing.

"Fine then, I'm going to bring you some stuff later on," Cal stated placing the tray of food on the desk.

Cal smiled to himself, an evil thought entering his mind, when extending the room.

Life was almost perfect. If only Ruth would be out of the house once and for all, things would become a lot easier.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks so much to my constant reviewers AC and PreciiousPrincess! Your reviews are so nice.**

* * *

><p>Roger Lindsay only returned in the morning. He had been visiting Mrs Pearson again, wanting to see his Lygia, but had been told that she had left.<p>

'_I've no idea, where she has gone, Mr Lindsay. I'm sorry.'_

Roger was angry, very angry.

And this anger was displayed the next day, when he was having dinner with Ella and Lettice. Jack had excused himself and Rose was officially not even there. Lettice was, like most times, the only one speaking at the table.

She should've seen that Ella and Roger simply didn't match together, but she was too blinded by his money and the possibility of getting a foot in the Bostonian high society and maybe even meet the major once. Ella was only part of the plan. And frankly, who wouldn't have wanted to marry Mr Lindsay? He was the perfect son-in-law or nephew-in-law in her case.

Roger looked away, which Lettice thought to be fatigue, but Ella saw rightly as shame.

_He can't even look me in the eye._

"Mr Lindsay, is everything alright with you? You're so quiet today. I hope there's nothing wrong in your company."

Ella wondered if she even knew what he was doing the whole day. If he was indeed the same person, then he couldn't have spent much time working. Also he didn't look like being tired from doing his job.

How could her aunt still support him?

Roger had that smile on his face once more that made Ella wanting to slap him, every time she looked at him. It was showing a – _I'm better than anyone else kind of attitude _– which Ella hated. She felt nausea coming up, every time she saw this expression on his face.

She had heard enough stories of Mr Dawson of the real life, to know that what he and her aunt thought to be work was nothing compared to the life most people in the world had to endure.

How could they think that they were superior to people like Mr Dawson?

"No, everything's fine. You know how businesses are nowadays, there are ups and downs," he explained his head turning away once more.

_Yes, right, Mr Lindsay and I do believe that your downs may start very soon._

Unexpectedly she felt a nudge on her arm.

"Ella, what did I tell you about leaning on the table?" her aunt half whispered half hissed in her ear.

"I'm sorry," Ella mumbled sitting up straight again.

The rest of the dinner contained the usual talk about her wedding. Ella didn't pay any more attention, only watching Roger, who seemed to be quite uneasy and edgy.

_Are we suddenly nervous, Mr Lindsay?_

Was he sweating?

Yes, indeed, the risen panic was visible in his eyes as was the annoyance. Ella hadn't spoken to Rose so far, but it wouldn't take long to find out the truth.

_I'm not even half of the problem that he's got once Mr Dawson finds out. _

"Mr Lindsay, are you already leaving us?"

"Yes, I had a hard day. Need to get some sleep," his voice was hush.

_Too cowardly to tell her the truth, Mr Lindsay?_

Yet, part of her didn't want to believe it. Rose hadn't conformed anything so far – right? What, if she was only confusing him with someone else? Was her lovely Mr Lindsay really capable of doing what she thinking about?

Ella was startled, when she heard him got up.

Roger quickly stood up, Ella feeling him kissing her hand.

Luckily her aunt didn't notice her wiping off her hand on the table cloth afterwards. He was already halfway out, when Lettice remembered something, walking after him.

"Ah, Mr Lindsay, I completely forgot to ask you. Would you be so kind to accompany Ella and me to the train station tomorrow?"

"Sure," he answered though not really amused.

Lettice didn't mind or most likely didn't even notice.

_He can't do anything wrong in her eyes._

Now Ella was angry and annoyed.

"Are we going somewhere, aunt Lettice?" Ella asked perplexed.

_Please say no, I need to find out the truth about my fiancé, before I marry him. If I marry him…_

"No, we're just meeting someone. I invited a friend of mine to your wedding, who's had some difficult times in the past. I figured that seeing a young happy couple like you, would do her good. To my delight she has accepted," Lettice told them. "We should be there at three in the afternoon," she added.

"I wanted to ask Mr Dawson, but he doesn't seem to be a very reliable person. I haven't seen him in days. If I wouldn't know better, I'd say he's hiding from me," she laughed out.

_If only you knew…_

Jack, Rose and her had agreed previously that it would indeed be better for Rose and every else to keep her presence a secret as long as they didn't know what would become of her and Roger or the diamond. Ella wasn't sure, if Jack had already told Rose about Cal's threat, but was sure he would do soon.

Mr Dawson was a fine man, much more of a gentleman than the so called gentleman Mr Lindsay or the gentleman Caledon Hockley. He would never blackmail anyone, or do any harm to a defenceless woman. No, he was always trying to do the right things and knew exactly what was wrong.

It wasn't fair of her aunt to make him sound like being lazy and neglectful of his duty. In fact her aunt judging him now the way she did and Roger displaying his consent to her every word, it made _them_ seem idle, not Mr Dawson.

For a moment she wanted to burst out everything, especially when she noticed Roger's smug smile, but realized that nobody would probably believe her now.

"Fine, I'll come with you. It'll be my pleasure," Roger nodded and Ella made grimaces, which immediately stopped as Lettice gave her a cold glance.

Ella shrank back in her seat again, but she vowed to herself that she wouldn't give up until she had found out the truth.

* * *

><p>Jack had taken Rose for a walk, thinking that it would be a good idea for her be out again and of course he finally wanted to spend time alone with her.<p>

Ella had borrowed her a few dresses and given them money to buy herself something new.

'_You lost so much in the sinking.'_

Both Jack and Rose were reluctant at first to take them, but had finally given in.

Rose didn't want to see or hear anything. She closed her eyes and let Jack lead the way, pretending that she didn't notice anything going on around her. Jack looked at her worriedly. For him she was too quiet.

"Rose," he gently nudged her.

"Mmh…," she looked up noting him smiling at her.

"I was just wondering if you've noticed the flowers. Aren't they beautiful?" he stammered, of course having wanted to ask her something completely different instead. Somehow he didn't have the guts to.

Maybe, because he knew of what he would've to tell her afterwards?

"Sure, yes…," she told him.

They made their way on, the awkward silence continuing.

All kind of thoughts consumed them both, every next one more ridiculous than the one before.

_He's found another one._

_How should I tell her about the diamond?_

_He and Miss Mansfield, they're together. They're only too thoughtful to tell me._

_Once she realizes how life in third class is really like, she's going to leave me._

Both exchanged glances, smiling shyly at each other.

In the end it was Rose, who broke the quietness. She found it sweet and nice in a way that he didn't pressure her, but the other half of her wished he would.

"Jack," she said her voice coyly, smiling uneasily.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" she got out timidly.

"Of course, whatever you want," he added not having the slightest idea of what was to come.

"I…are you…how did you…I mean…are you and Miss Mansfield…do you like her?" she muttered.

She had seen them together and heard them laughing. They were sharing some secret. How, who could guarantee her that they didn't share something else as well? Maybe her mother had been right about Jack? After all what did she really know about him?

Deep down of course Rose knew that she being unfair, judging him incorrectly, but the days with Mrs Pearson, where she had seen all kind of human abysses had made her both confused and more careful towards her surroundings.

Jack looked at her bewildered, not really understanding what she was getting to.

"Sure, why not?" he gave a very short answer, wondering what this was all about.

"I mean…do you like her…," she stopped herself thinking that she being silly for a moment, but she needed to know the truth. "…more than me?" she whispered barely audible.

Jack was taken aback for a minute. Had she really just asked him if…if he had betrayed her? When he had snapped out of his daydream, he pulled Rose closer to himself, looking at her seriously.

"No," he answered sound and stern. "She's a friend, only a friend. You're my one and only."

As if to prove his words he took her face in his hands and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"I love _you_, Rose, _only you_," he added.

_That's the first time he's said that_ Rose realized her heart jumping of joy.

"Hey, look, there's a store ahead of us. Let's see what they have got," he suddenly called out talking her hand and running on.

Rose giggled, having trouble to follow him.

* * *

><p>When they entered the store they were immediately observed closely. Rose felt uncomfortable once more, when she became aware of the whispers around her.<p>

Were they talking about her?

"Yes, it's her," a woman whispered to her friend.

"I wouldn't come anywhere near decent people, if I were her," the other one shot back, both of them glancing at Rose.

Rose tugged Jack on his arm.

Being watched at like an ape in the zoo was totally new to her.

"Everyone is staring at me," she told him.

"That's, because you're so beautiful, my dear. They're just jealous," Jack joked not taking her seriously. He didn't seem to have heard anything, smiling at her once more.

"No, Jack, I…," she started again, but Jack had already turned his head away.

It was quite obvious now to everyone that Rose was very famous here and not in best way.

Jack had moved on, looking through some clothes, while Rose tried her best to hide from the other customers. She didn't want to be an embarrassment for Jack, putting up a brave front for him.

Suddenly she saw a shop assistant coming towards her.

"Excuse me…ahem," she said in a low voice.

Rose instantly knew what she wanted.

People weren't looking at her the same way they once did, not with awe and respect, but with contempt.

_Like I'm the insect now_ – she thought.

"I'm deeply sorry, but…," she started Rose didn't even need to hear the end. "…I've to ask you to leave. The other customers…well….ahem, you know…," she went on. "They seem to recognize you."

Rose didn't know them, but she figured that they were the wives or girlfriends of her former _clients_. She shuddered at the word, but smiling trying to demonstrate self-confidence.

"It's alright, I understand," Rose told her taking the task of having to throw her out away from her, again thinking more of being a humiliation to Jack than of herself.

Her eyes were searching for him.

He was standing near a window, talking to another one of the shop assistants. When their eyes finally met, Jack was immediately at her side, sensing that something dreadful had happened.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked her, gently touching her cheek.

"Nothing…I just…I'm tired," she lied. "I want to go home."

"Sure," Jack said wondering what she was keeping from him now. "If you want…let's go."

Outside, when they had moved away from the store, being out of sight to everyone else, Rose couldn't take it anymore and was erupting into tears.

"Come here," Jack silently took her in his arms, stroking her hair, her chest heaving up and down.

He hated himself for bringing her in this situation.

* * *

><p>The next day was a happy one for Cal. When he got up he found a note on the dinner table from Ruth.<p>

_I'm gone for a few days to visit a friend and have taken Edith with me. – Ruth Dewitt Bukater._

She hadn't mentioned a word before, so it must've been a very spontaneous decision. The note didn't even tell anything about the location she was staying at now.

_Well whatever…_

_I don't care anyway._

Cal wondered what _a few days_ meant. If one would asked him he'd make this a few months or better even a few years or the even the best…forever…without raising an eyebrow.

Sadly nobody asked him in that matter.

_At least she's out for now._

Cal smiled to himself, returning upstairs again to Clarissa.


	36. Chapter 36

Boston was full of life and vivacity on this Tuesday afternoon, when Ruth Dewitt Bukater stepped of the train. Her eyes glanced around as she searched for someone to carry her belongings. Edith stood beside her.

Both had never been to Boston, but felt that it was quite similar to New York and Philadelphia. Some people rushed aside them, trying to catch their train.

"Sorry," they mumbled, when pumping in their baggage "wasn't deliberately," one panted, running away towards the train. They just hopped on it in time, just before it steered on.

Ruth's face was grim, while cleaning her dress. As if they hadn't gotten enough problems already, now she had to greet her friend with dirty clothes.

"What rude persons there are in the world," Edith commented sneering. "Now, madam, I do believe your friend seems to be a little late. It's past three," she added nodding to the huge clock hanging over the tickets office. "I believe be better move aside a little. Your friend is never going to find us, if we're standing here in the middle."

Ruth nodded.

Just as she was about to follow her maid, a young boy showed up.

Probably wanting to rob them?

Ruth had never trusted these people, neither did Edith.

"Saw you standing here, Mrs…names Freddie…you'll see, I want to…," he began.

Ruth watched him suspiciously. He must've been around ten, maybe twelve. Surely no age for a child to be out alone…his hair was hanging loosely around as he was moving his head around.

"Go, away, we don't have any money. Can't keep all of you…," Edith spoke up screwing herself in.

The boy wasn't about to give up so easily however.

"Excuse me, but I don' want charity. I'll carry your luggage all of them," he announced.

Ruth shook her head.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

She had never been around normal people and didn't know anything going on within the lower classes. She didn't know how hard it was for them to make a living on their own and that every knew day was another struggle. Even more so, she had never cared much. Ruth Dewitt Bukater's life than been so pampered and cossetted that she wouldn't even laid eyes on these people, if it wasn't really necessary. Her mother had always scolded her for looking at them, telling her like they were nothing of theirs.

Ruth had had to accept this as true, having nothing to compare with and no direct contact.

'_You've to be careful, Ruth. If you aren't they'll take a yard,'_ her mother had warned her.

"I'm very strong for my age," he said ruffling his feathers to emphasize his point.

"Madam, please, you shouldn't…"

"How much are you going to charge us?" Ruth wanted to know ignoring Edith.

"Normal price is one penny per luggage, but as you're such a nice lady I'll make it five for all," he told her smiling a very cocky smile.

"Now, that's far too…"

They had seven suitcases, so at least they were sparing two pennies. Ruth looked at the boy again, wondering, if she could rely on him. He was grinning at her, awaiting an answer. His clothes were dirty and ragged. He didn't seem to change them very often.

"Alright, I accept," Ruth finally told him.

The boy couldn't help it and hugged her happily nearly tripping her over. Edith shot him an angry stare, but Ruth had to smile, telling him where he should get them.

"Thank you, mam, you're not going to regret it," he laughed already grabbing one of her bags. "I guarantee you won't find anyone better."

* * *

><p>Just as he was putting down the last of their suitcases, Lettice, Roger and Ella were arriving. They had been late, because Ella had somehow decided to spend the whole night up talking to Mr Dawson. So didn't get much sleep and was getting up late. Lettice was already furious.<p>

"What are they going to think?"

Ella didn't even apologize, knowing it was better to keep her mouth shut. Her aunt finally spotted Ruth at the end of the corridor.

Was she talking to that poor boy?

Ruth was counting the coins in her hand, showing Freddie one by one.

"…five…six…seven…"

"But madam…"

"No, it's alright, buy yourself some new cap," she smiled.

Edith moved towards her, shaking her head in frustration. Ruth seemed to have changed a lot since the death of her daughter.

"Ruth, there you are. It has been such a long time," Lettice voice was cutting in the silence.

"Thanks so much, madam, be sure so call me again, when you're leaving," Freddie shouted, running off.

Ruth had to chuckle a little.

He surely was a nice boy. She felt a stab going through her heart, thinking how her husband had always wished for a son and never gotten one.

"Were you paying him?" Roger asked looking after him with disgust.

Ruth nodded.

"Good god, Ruth, don't you know how impertinent they're? Really, they're taking your last shirt of your back," Lettice spoke up patting her on her shoulder. "I even brought Roger here with me."

Roger on the other hand was quite relieved, not thinking that it was his job to carry one's bags, whether they were from a lady or not, but only Ella and Ruth noticed his bizarre expression.

Ruth smiled sternly, her mouth forming a dead laugh, while turning her attention back to her friend.

"Yes, indeed, they do," Roger added.

"Oh, Ruth, this is my soon to be son-in-law Roger Lindsay," she told her.

Roger of course was perfectly dressed up, his hair slicked back neatly and his clothes the latest fashion. The old Ruth, before the Titanic sinking would've jumped of joy and stared in awe, but the new Ruth understood that there were many ways to deceive a person. And one was by wearing fine clothing and acting like a gentleman.

"It's my pleasure, madam," he kissed the palm of her hand.

Somehow Ruth was feeling a déjà vu.

'_So, you're the dearest mother, of this lovely young lady?'_

Rose had always complained how Cal was such a jerk on the inside and actor on the outside and now as Ruth was looking straight into Roger's eyes, she realized that he was too.

"And that's my niece, Ella. They're going to be married at the end of the week. You see my niece seems to be so existed of the wedding that she completely forgot to go to bed last night, that's why she slept in and…"

Roger laughed wholeheartedly, obviously content with the joke, while Ella felt embarrassed. Ruth meanwhile gave her a comfortable smile.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. I've heard so much of you already, I feel like I already know everything about you," Ruth said to her trying her best to ease the situation.

"I'm sure you don't know all about me," Ella shot out boldly.

"Ella!" her aunt scolded her.

"No, it's alright. She's bound to tell me everything, right?"

Ella nodded.

"And especially about your wedding," Ruth added. "I want to hear every detail."

"Of course…," Ella said this time her voice wasn't sounding as cheerful as before anymore.

Ruth sighed, remembering Rose and her reluctance to marry Cal.

Lettice was taking Ruth's hand, while Ella linked arms with Roger.

"I'm so glad to see my dear friend Ruth Dewitt Bukater again."

Behind them Ella had trouble to restrain herself, her eyes nearly bumping out of her head.

_Ruth Dewitt Bukater? Holy…_

* * *

><p>Jack and Rose had decided to leave the shopping for today and were now walking through the streets, simply not wanting to return home.<p>

Both exchanged glances, smiled at each other now and then, kissing even, but no one spoke. Rose thought how she didn't have the right to burden him with her problems once more, while Jack was trying to figure out the best way to tell her about Fabrizio.

After leaving the store, they had sat down on a park bench, Rose crying until there were no more tears left, Jack holding her, telling that everything would be alright. Then they had stood up again and walked, walked and…neither really knew where they were heading to.

For sure they had no idea themselves.

Rose felt Jack squeezing her hand, obviously to calm her down and to remind her of his presence. Rose wanted to pour out her questions at him, but her mouth was dry. She felt sick again.

_How can he be together with me now? Doesn't he know what I've done?_

They hadn't talked a bit about her _profession_ since meeting again, no one knowing how to properly start the conversation.

Rose recognized her nausea was coming up again and she started to grab hold of Jack's arm. This immediately alerted him. He looked at her concernedly only now realizing how thin she had actually become. Her whole face was white and soon she was limp in his arms.

_I can't believe I haven't grasped that before._

He was angry with himself, helping her sit down on the nearest bench.

Rose breathed in and out, patting heavily.

"Thank you," she stammered. "I don't what got into…"

Jack shook his head, moving a stray out of her forehead.

"Hey, listen, don't be sorry. There's no need to," he told her with worry in his tone.

"But I…"

Jack stopped her by putting a finger on her mouth.

"Rose, when was the last time you've eaten?" he asked her watching her from the side.

"I don't know," she choked out. "I hadn't got much time for, while…," she looked down again in shame.

Jack felt his heart break at this side.

_I've wanted for her to live on, but not like this, not like this._

"Alright, Rose, listen, you've got to eat something, so either you wait here and I'll buy you a few or we'll go home and let the cook make you something. However in your state I would advise on the first," he got out in a rush and still gentle, touching her cheek while in did so.

"Now what do you say?"

"Fine, I'll wait here for you," she spoke up looking quite uncertain.

"Great," Jack jumped up grinning at her, "I'll be right back…"

He turned around only seconds later, stunning Rose.

"Oh sorry, I forgot," he added.

Rose looking at him wondering, before feeling his lips on hers…

"I love you, Rose Dewitt Bukater, never forget that."

While Rose was waiting for him to return, she was carefully watching the area. Hopefully no one would remember her here. But then again they were in less reputable parts of town – Rose grimaced thinking of her own words to Jack on the Titanic – so the chances were probably low they would.

One encounter was enough for Rose a day.

Luckily Jack really didn't take long.

"That was fast," Rose said smiling at him, her colour had returned some more.

"Of course, I couldn't keep my lady waiting," he told her grinning, handing her a sandwich. "Sorry that's all I could get for…," he felt committed to tell her, but Rose had already started eating it up in one swift motion.

_As if she hasn't eaten for months._

"No, it's great," Rose told him while biting of one piece after the other.

"Not, so fast, take your time…," Jack looked at her worriedly again.

When she had finished she smiled up at Jack once more in gratitude.

_Whatever would I do without him?_

"I hope it's a little bit better now. Once we get home, you'll have to get some real meal," he said drawing her closer.

Now he very much felt her slenderness through her clothes, as Rose had led his head on his shoulder. Jack thought it better to rest some more for a few minutes, before walking on.

Rose was looking down, observing her own hand, her fingers playing around.

"Jack?" she asked her head drawn to the ground. "Why are you still here?" she burst out, before he had time to adjust.

"What?" Jack was drawing up her head.

"I've been whoring around and…and…," she stuttered. "How can you still look at me?"

He shuddered, when he heard her referring to herself as whore. Jack knew that a simple _I love you_ and a hug wouldn't be enough this time.

"Rose, listen to me, whatever happened to you there's nothing, you hear me nothing you could do or say or that would draw me away from you," he told her trying his best, hoping to convince her.

Rose didn't answer, so he decided to give it a try and asked her something.

"Rose, what were they talking about…the woman in the store?"

Rose shot him a – _Can't you guess_ – kind of stare, Jack instantly hugging her.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry, for not listening to you instantly. But you've got to tell me the next time."

Rose smiled up at him weakly.

"I should've noticed," he added stroking her hair.

"Jack…I just…I'm so mixed up, I've never been in this situation and I…," her were coming out in a rush. "…I know I could've done something else, but…," her eyes were pleading with him and there were still tears in the corners of them.

"It's alright, I understand and it's no problem for me," he told her.

"Really?"

"Not at all," he added giving her a light kiss on her lips. "Come on now, it's getting dark. I don't want you to get a cold."

Rose smiled at his protectiveness, following him up.

They returned home half an hour later, hearing laughter coming from the dining room, but they were too tired and exhausted, not having the strength to talk with anyone.

So they simply made their way quietly up the stairs, not looking around.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I'm aware that I've the neglected the diamond and Fabrizio for quite some time. However, I first wanted for Jack and Rose to get back together. The next chapters will be more around the diamond and Cal (though not exclusively of course). Now for sure, Jack hasn't forgotten his friend.**

**Keep on reviewing :-)**

* * *

><p>The following day Ruth was the first one awake. At first she was a little confused of the surroundings, but then she remembered that she was now in Boston in her friend's house. Dimly Ruth sat up in bed. The other inhabitants didn't seem to be in any hurry.<p>

There were no noises outside, just quietness.

Ruth and Lettice had both been in the same boarding school in New York, as was Jocelyne, Lettice's younger sister. She had become pregnant out of wedlock at age fifteen, the supposed father being a servant, who was fired immediately, not seen afterwards. The scandal had shocked the whole family. Jocelyne had given birth to a girl, who – odd way of showing remorse – had been bestowed with the name Isabella, after the most stern Isabella of Castile, called the Catholic. As sure name she was given her mother's – Mansfield.

Jocelyne's parents had taken the child away from her, as soon as it was born, Ella never knowing that it was actually her mother, who was visiting her. They had told her that she was family friend, watching her every step so she wouldn't tell her. Many years later, when Ella was already eight, Jocelyne had married a man, named Matthew Lamartine and they both took Ella in now to live with her. That was, when she had heard firstly that she was actually her mother. It was only for the short time as both had died in a tragically accident, less than two years later, but surely the most exiting one for Ella. Matthew even vowed to adopt her, but both were killed before he could. The grandparents dead already, there was no one left other than the spinster aunt, Lettice, still not having found a husband.

Only then had Ruth heard of Lettice again, having lost contact with her after the scandal. They had exchanged many letters, though hardly ever visiting. Lettice had never met Rose personally, but she knew how much Ruth had cared about her.

Lettice had mentioned yesterday how much she looking forward to her niece's wedding. Ruth knew that Ella was one of her last relatives left, other than a distant cousin being an attaché in Hong Kong. She however, had soon gotten the feeling that Ella herself wasn't so eager to marry. Lettice loved Ella dearly and Ruth had always known that she had secretly never approved of her sister's fate and her parents taking her child away. She had just been an obedient not daring to speak out against them.

Now she thought she was doing something good by marrying Ella off to the next best man.

_I can't let her face the same destiny as her mother –_ she had written in one message to Ruth.

Ruth sighed and reached for the small bell on her nightstand ringing on it.

Grace was knocking only seconds later. She was always the first one up, having already prepared some breakfast for the ladies and gentlemen of the house. As a good servant, she knew what was estimated from her.

"You called, madam? What may I do for you?"

"I want you to help me get dressed," Ruth pointed to the wardrobe.

While Grace was tying up her corset, Ruth thoughts were once more wandering around to her daughter. She found herself standing on the Titanic again, in her stateroom, the day she had warned Rose not to visit _this boy_ anymore. Honestly Ruth couldn't even remember his name.

After Mr Hockley had had him arrested for stealing the diamond, she hadn't seen him again. Of course he must've died with the rest of the passengers and with her daughter.

Ruth felt the corset drawn closely around her body.

Rose had always been reluctant to wear a corset and in a way Ruth could understand her. Indeed it wasn't the most comfortable garment, but it was necessary, when wanting to be dressed up properly.

'_Everyone is wearing one, so I don't see any reason why you shouldn't,'_ she had commented on her daughter's objections every time.

"Is this too tight, madam?"

Ruth stiffened.

"No, it's alright."

Grace moved over to the window, opening the curtains.

"It seems we're going to see the sun a lot this week. I hope it'll stay this way until the wedding," she got out speaking more to herself than to Ruth.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, madam?"

"No, thank you," Ruth shook her head.

"Fine then, I'm downstairs to finish the breakfast, before every else is up," she said before closing the door again.

Ruth walked over to the window, looking out. She could see a young mother with her baby underneath and the father close behind. The whole family clearly knew how to amuse themselves.

_Whatever would've looked Rose's child like?_

Hastily she wiped away an upcoming tear, deciding that it was time for breakfast.

…

Rose and Jack hadn't gotten much sleep last night, Rose having finally decided to open up some more. They had spent half of the night talking and not surprisingly were worn-out.

Jack smiled at her, both sharing a kiss, before standing up.

Rose's hair was still blond, but with strains of red already showing.

"Let's hope that your usual colour is back soon," Jack spoke up. "I like your red hair much better."

Rose grinned at him.

Her stomach began to growl, reminding them both that they hadn't eaten in a long time. Jack was handing her a dress, wanting to help her in it.

"No, not like this," she stopped him.

Jack looked at her confused.

"The corset," she explained. "It's first…"

Jack wondered at little bit, but still assisted her.

While working for Mrs Pearson Rose hadn't worn one, the men coming to her always complaining how long it took for them to untie it, too long. Mrs Pearson had just forbidden her to wear one shortly after.

With some trouble at first, Jack finally managed to tie it up behind her back, though leaving her some air to breathe.

"Thank you," Rose gave him a kiss of gratitude on the cheek.

Rose noticed Jack's perplexed expression.

"Ah, I know it's stupid, but I simply feel naked without it," she felt committed to explain.

"It's alright," Jack only answered.

The manners of a lady set up into her since infancy, now any other reaction would've surprised him more as he how realized. Rose may have chosen the life with him, but it was understandable that she wouldn't forget everything she had learnt previously just during the night.

Rose went over to the window, Jack following her.

Just as Ruth did, they too were watching the same young family beneath.

"Look," Rose pointed out to Jack, who moved his hands around her chest from behind resting his head on her shoulder, while both watched the couple beneath.

"They seem to have quite a lot of fun," Jack got out.

"Sure…," Rose mumbled. That wasn't what she had wanted to tell him. "Jack, what would you think of having a…uhm…family? Would you like to have one?" her eyes were questioning him anxiously.

Jack thought for a moment, before responding.

"You mean with you?" he was trying to annoy her, but there was unmistakably a smile behind his face. "Now I could think of something more delightful," he added in his best fake snobbish accent.

"Oh you," Rose started tickling him. "You're so evil."

Jack had quickly stopped her tickles, placing a kiss on her forehead. He grabbed her arm, the other turning around the doorknob.

"Come on, let's go and get you something to eat."

…

Downstairs, Ruth, Roger, Lettice and Ella had already gathered to have breakfast. Ella silently prayed that Jack and Rose wouldn't come down any time soon.

Roger was meanwhile boasting around about his company to a very quiet Ruth, who only nodded now and then. She really wasn't interested at all in his business. Such things bored her to death. Still she didn't want to be disrespectful. Roger was babbling on endlessly, wearing not only Ruth. He not only possessed the same habit, as Cal did, to think of himself as the master of the universe – Rose's words – he too was angry for having lost his Lygia. That fury very much paid of now.

Suddenly Ella couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of house.

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater?" she choked out, interrupting her fiancé, who didn't look like he was very pleased.

Obviously Roger liked nothing more, but to hear his own voice. Ella couldn't care less.

"Would you like for me to show you around the city?" she asked her.

Ruth was stunned for a moment, but even more so Lettice and Roger.

"I'd love to," Ruth finally answered.

Lettice nodded in appreciation. It looked like her niece finally understood now to act like a real lady. She indicated her approval to her. Ella smiled. She knew that it was wrong to leave her in the dark about her daughter being alive.

_But I can't just tell her without Rose's permission, now, can I?_

Still she felt cruel. It wasn't right to keep them apart.

Ella managed to get Ruth out of the house in time, before Jack and Rose showed up.

…

When Jack and Rose finally came down the others had already left, save for Roger, who had decided to work at home today. Much to his surprise he saw his Lygia suddenly entering the kitchen. Jack was still dressing up.

Roger smiled, while Rose at first didn't recognize him.

"Ah, my eyes really didn't deceive me."

Rose turned around alerted at hearing the voice.

"Why, hello, my dear. I didn't think I would see you again," he moved closer to her, Rose starting to feel uncomfortable. "Long time to…"

Before anything further could happen, Jack had come into the room as well, walking over to Rose and giving her a kiss in front of him. Roger was stunned for a moment, but then rolled his eyes in both disgust and slyness. As Jack was standing with his back to him only Rose noticed the smug smile on the face…already fearing the worst.

"So you've found yourself a girl, Mr Dawson?" Roger asked in a tone of voice that Jack couldn't really make out as friendly or mean.

He drew Rose closer to himself, instantly sensing her discomfort around him.

"Yes, Mr Lindsay, this is my fiancée," his tone told Rose that Jack wasn't very fond of him either.

"Pleased to meet you Miss," he kissed the palm of her hand.

Jack watched both of them suspiciously, immediately getting the impression that something was going on between them. Rose was nervous, her palms being covered with sweat.

Rose on the other hand only wanted to get out of here, but knew what Jack would do to him, if she told him the truth. She didn't want him to be accused of anything. So instead of doing so, she faked some headache, tripling over, knowing Jack would catch her in time.

"Thank you," she grinned aware of Roger's angry eyes behind them.

'_I don't like to be rejected.'_

Rose pushed that thought off of her mind or at least tried to. Now with Jack she surely didn't have to fear him anymore.

"So I guess we better take the breakfast upstairs," Jack said to Roger taking something from the table, as did Rose.

Both didn't mind, especially Jack, who finally knew he had got to tell her everything about Cal, Fabrizio and the diamond…


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Wow! I got a whole bunch of reviews again! And alerts as well...:-) You're so nice.  
><strong>

**Now this chapter turned out differently than I actually intended it at first. However, I'm much more content with it now.  
><strong>

**So here you go - hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Here's another one," Cal tossed a bundle of papers in front of Fabrizio. They were sitting in his library, the whole floor covered in white and grey paper.<p>

It was all about bank transfers, money, and business; in short Fabrizio didn't understand a word of it, not only due to the complicated English sentence structure. Cal had let him out of the room, as they were alone now anyways. Clarissa had gone to visit some _friends_.

Cal had known instantly what that meant. Clarissa's _friends _were just as much as his _friends – business partners,_ when needed – and she was not even doing business with them. Clarissa had twisted him around her little finger and knew exactly how he would come growling back to her, whenever she left him.

_Stupid whore…_

Cal of course wouldn't admit to himself that she meant more to him.

_I don't need her anyway._

Fabrizio proved to be a much better worker that he had thought at first. Fabrizio meanwhile silently ordered the papers like Cal had told him he should – first ordering within the company, then within the date of contract, then…all in alphabetical respectively calendric order.

Every time something wasn't according to the rule, Fabrizio would just asked Cal, who simply mentioned with his head, where he should place it. While Cal was happy that everything was going on smoothly and that Fabrizio wasn't talking to him any more than needed for the word, the other one just longed for asking Cal a few questions.

Fabrizio had noticed the Clarissa – Ruth quarrel for sure and wondered about Cal real feelings for her.

"I've to write some letter to a partner of mine. I guess you will be alright by yourself?"

Fabrizio nodded.

He really had no idea how Cal did it, but he seemed to have some kind of inner sensor coming up with an excuse every time someone was daring to get into too much depth about his inner feelings.

"Fine," Cal stood up sitting down at the desk.

Fabrizio coolly watched Cal, while continuing his work.

Cal's expression was quite serious and Fabrizio quietly asked himself, if Cal had ever spoken to anyone about something else than trade. Indeed his marriage to Rose had been a business deal as well hasn't it?

He could imagine his life must be really boring. For sure Fabrizio wouldn't wish for a life like that. He mouth clapped open, staring at Cal now quite obviously – too visibly for Cal.

"Haven't you got something else to do?" he hissed.

"Sorry, but…"

"What? I've to work, finish this letter. Not everyone gets as much free time as you and the gutter rat. Some people have actually to earn their money, you know?" Cal ranted – showing him –like as if you wouldn't predict –look.

"Excuse me, but Jack and I too have worked," Fabrizio felt committed to defend himself.

Caledon Hockley most probably had no knowledge of real labour.

"Yes right, I forgot, as with stealing and robbing," Cal shot out.

Fabrizio could tell that he was indeed angry now, though on a way of wanting to hit him more like kind of annoyance. Fabrizio was about to sit down again, figuring that Cal was done anyways, when he heard him speaking up again.

"You know, what's your problem, Fabrizio? Yours and all those others?" he asked, but not meaning it as a question.

"You can't possible compare your work with Jack's and mine. We've done labour at the Harbour, such as…"

"Yeah, such as…and that's exactly the difference. For you and your kind is everything is simple a lot of fun, just about supporting family, if any…"

"How can you?" Fabrizio was furious.

"And when you work you're raving about me and my kind, because like every time it is our fault that you don't get paid or that you lose it. It's my fault, I know, if you decide to break your leg, because you chose not to care about safety regulations…" he said "I've had it all believe me…and I have to pay money for people, who opted to spend their money on drinking rather than working, because if I don't then…I'm sure you can get it. When you lose your work, you do and you alone – there're no further consequences. But, if I fail with mine, a whole lot of people will do as well. And there'll a be a hell of a lot of articles in the newspapers, about this and that evil money making business man…," Cal calmed himself down a little after this.

"I didn't mean to…," now Fabrizio was feeling almost bad, noticing Cal's hands shaking in fact, while on the outside he was so perfectly composed.

He wasn't even shouting at him - for Cal, he was more like - stating the facts. Although Fabrizio would never tell him, he was slightly impressed by the self-composure.

"If you want insurance for your broken leg – now who has got to pay?" he waited a moment obviously to give Fabrizio some time to reconsider. "When business is scheduled and I'll have to fire workers it's my fault as well, though in fact it is simple fate – but of course you and your kind can't know this," he sighed at this looking out of the window for a second, before aiming his eyes at Fabrizio again. "I'm not working just to amuse myself; even it may seem this way for you. It's part of my life. I won't receive any commissions, if I'm not playing a certain role…," he laughed half-heartedly. "It's not with like you working at the harbours – I can't just leave my company every time I feel like it and go on to another…"

Fabrizio was left stunned for a moment. He had never seen Cal that emotional before, telling him what he did.

"And Rose?" he choked out shocked to hear his own voice. "Was she about business too?"

Cal observed him, before answering.

"In a way – yes, though not like you mean. Rose was part of the business yes, but wasn't the business. I'm aware that she was a real human being…," he voice trailed off at this "…however, as much as she was, she had to play that particular role as well…"

"You mean with doing everything you said?" Fabrizio interjected angrily, feeling the need to support her.

"Rose was seventeen, when she died. She would've grown into her part with time…I don't blame her for a being a little…well rebellious…I even liked it…parts of it at least. But Rose should've understood that her behaviour wouldn't only have backfired on her and me," Cal told him.

"But what about your mistress?" he choked out without thinking.

Cal shook his head. Really, couldn't he get it?

"So you know? It's like this any time, Fabrizio. I can have one."

"And Rose couldn't?" Fabrizio found that really unfair.

"Rose is dead. You should accept that. Anyways, no…many couples are secretly having partners…secretly, you understand?"

Fabrizio's eyes grew wide.

So Caledon Hockley would've allowed Rose to…?

"You mean that, if…if Rose and Jack had…then you wouldn't?"

"It's just the truth. Why are people always so shocked, when hearing the truth? She was there for bearing my children, some nice little boy to succeed to the company, mainly…I've never loved Rose; I can state this plain and simple. I'm sure deep down in her heart she knew this as well. It's not my fault, that she expected more from this marriage than it in fact was…"

_Rose bearing his children..? Every one having a lover secretly_ – right yes, Fabrizio didn't get a word of it.

"Where I come from people are marrying and having children out of _love_," he emphasized the word "…not to pleasure themselves or to give birth to someone to inherit their company," he said finding it quite disgusting.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Cal told him a hint of sadness in his voice. "Rose could've had her lover after a while," he added.

"After giving you your heir?" his voice was high-pitched.

_How could he…?_

"Yes maybe after that," Cal answered now quite annoyed. "Where you come from there're no consequences, if people talk bad about you…not like in my circumstances. You don't have to worry about your reputation. No one would've taken me seriously anymore, if word had leaked out about Rose and your friend…"

_So, no gutter rat anymore?_

Fabrizio waited for Cal to continue, but when nothing came, he decided to work on.

"So now I hope I can get to end this letter without any more interruptions," Cal said as Fabrizio nodded.

For the first time he even felt some kind of pity for Cal and really could understand him in a way or tried to at least. It surely wasn't easy as for him having to be what he was, what he obviously hated deep down inside to display. Caledon Hockley was such a complicated character. Not once had he seen him crying.

Would he have really allowed Jack's and Rose's affair, if it had gone on behind closed doors?

Fabrizio had no idea what to believe anymore, the talk with Cal had completely puzzled him. As much devil as he was, Cal could be nice, if he wanted to. Even though Fabrizio wouldn't admit it to himself, Cal had indeed succeeded in now making him feel bad.

Now Fabrizio wasn't so sure about friend and rival anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I had to write that one about Cal - I feel like he's got the right "defend" himself as well, like state his point of view for once. **

**After all he's a human being too, with feelings, even if he is Cal.**


	39. Chapter 39

Ruth and Ella had sat down in a small cafe, enjoying the shafts of sunlight. Much to Ella's relief she had managed for her governess, Grace, to stay home.

_'Mrs Dewitt Bukater is with me.'_

Lettice gladly trusted Ruth enough to let them go alone.

Both had been visiting town hall and the Isabella Stewart Gardner museum again, both very much content with each other's company. Ella reminded Ruth a little bit of her daughter, while Ella was dying to know, if Ruth could tell her something about her mother.

Lettice had once mentioned that the three of them were quite good friends while younger. Ella's childhood wasn't exactly what one would call happy so to say.

A waitress came and brought them the two cappuccinos they had ordered.

"Anything else?"

Ruth shook her head.

Ella's gaze wandered around the room. She found Boston nice so far, it was certainly something different from what she used to in her youth. Her grandparents, whom she had grown up with, had lived in the outskirts of Colorado and didn't have much connect with high society. Ella had never known why, until she heard of the scandal concerning her birth.

"You seem to be deep in thoughts," Ruth stated.

Ella looked at her with eyes emptily. Jack had told her how formal and stiff Ruth Dewitt Bukater was, how she hadn't cared much about anything but money.

'_She was as austere as can be – like an ice block.'_

Now, Ella found Ruth quite nice and a good companion to spend the day with, not like an ice block at all. Also certainly Jack had been biased by Rose and second for sure Ruth had changed since the sinking. Ella couldn't tell, which was more, having never met her before.

"Are you thinking about your wedding?"

Ella mumbled something, only she could understand.

Ruth found her a bit too quiet and reserved for someone, who was having a wedding in a few days. Lettice had shown her the wedding dress – indeed a master piece and worth a fortune – it would fit Ella perfectly.

"I can imagine how excited and nervous you must be until the great day will finally be up," Ruth smiled at her.

"Mmh…?" her voice was tired. "Yes…sure," she stammered, not paying any real attention.

Ruth waved for the waitress requiring another coffee.

Sadly Ruth Dewitt Bukater wasn't that good about talking to people. She had only ever learned how to contract useless small talk, something that didn't prove to be of much help now.

Lettice had written her many letters about the wedding, begging her to come. Finally Ruth had decided she would, at least she'd get some distraction from her daughter's death.

But instead of finding a happy bride, she was drawn back into time again. Certainly Lettice's view on this marriage and Ella's couldn't be further apart.

"I really like to spend time with you," Ruth said to her, not having the slightest idea how to start a conversation with her.

In the museum Ella had pointed out all kind of facts about the paintings and artists, Ruth wondering, where she gotten that knowledge from.

'_I had a good teacher.'_

Ruth didn't need to know his name, however.

Though Ella couldn't know it, Ruth Dewitt Bukater had not been that relaxed in a long time most possible never.

"I'm sorry," Ella shot out after a while.

Ruth looked at her bewildered.

"It must be hard for you…everything I mean…with your daughter dead and…," Ella felt bad, despite knowing that it wasn't her fault. "I feel like I don't have the right to be happy with you…," she added.

"No, please, you can. It's your life."

Both hated the awkward silence, but either had the guts to asked the other one the questions; they were dying to hear the answer too. Ruth had never been that close to her own daughter, which she now realized. She had always avoided that mother-daughter-talk kind of thing out of fear that she might hear some grave news.

Ruth had very much lived the life of a mole so far, simply going into hiding, whenever troubles were about to come up. _Was the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over – _had been her motto for long. That is until after the heart wrenching Titanic experience.

"I've seen your wedding dress. It's beautiful," Ruth spoke once more, hoping to ease the situation.

"Yes, it is," Ella only answered.

Both were aware that they were not telling each other what they really wanted.

_Should I tell her about her daughter?_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Ruth told her.

"I…now please don't get this the wrong way, alright?"

"I won't, I promise…"

"What was your daughter like?" she burst out. "I mean…like as…"

"You mean as a person?"

Ella nodded.

_I could just ask her a few questions, before telling her._

_And also about the wedding…_

"She was a lot like you. In fact I think you would've become good friends. Rose was a beautiful girl and quite talented, especially when it came to acting skills," Ruth got out half sad half laughing.

In short Ella found her answer too formal and facile – in truth it was clear that Ruth hadn't known anything about her own daughter. She was just telling her things, anybody would've been able to reveal about Rose. Ruth must've realized this as well, as she quickly changed the subject.

"But we shouldn't dwell on the past. I'm sure you're bored to death already. Come on tell me more about your wedding," she smiled at her. "How did you and Mr Lindsay meet for instance?"

Ella watched her perplexed, sure that she already knew.

"At a ball…"

"Just like Rose and Mr Hockley did…"

For a moment Ella again thought about telling her, after hearing the sadness in her voice, but then decided against it. Rose should've the right to decide for herself.

The minutes slowly passed by.

"Special Edition! Special Edition! Millionaire Caledon Hockley gives first interview after Titanic disaster!" they heard a boy announce.

Ella thought that Ruth would want to go now, but instead she saw her signalling to the newsboy.

"Ah, madam, I see you want to buy one," he said. "It's three pence..."

Ruth handed him the money, observing him carefully. He looked quite familiar.

Suddenly she knew where she had seen him before.

"You were the nice boy, who helped me carry my bags at the train station," she told him.

"Why yes…madam…sorry I didn't recognize you!" he grinned.

He had that boyish, cocky attire that she remembered from this boy on Titanic. Whatever his name was…

"Freddie, right?"

"Yes, madam…"

"I can see you've come a long way since we last met. Kind of established yourself?" she grinned at him.

"Yes, madam, I got a real job for once…anyway it was nice meeting you again…sorry I have to go now…"

"Sure…wait…," she handed him a piece of paper. "That's the place, where I'm currently staying…and here on the other side is my permanent address in Philadelphia. I would love to see you again," she explained.

The boy's eyes grew wide in surprise and gratitude, laughing once more.

"Thank you, madam…I could never possible…"

"It's alright…just drop in on, when you need anything," she added her face stern again.

Once he was gone, Ella turned her head to her in bewilderment.

"I can't believe, I've done that," Ruth announced more to herself than to Ella.

Ella could tell that she taken a real liking in him.

_Maybe she wants to do good now, what she had gotten wrong with her daughter?_

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't believe what she was reading, her eyes staring at the paper in disbelieve.<p>

Jack and she had gone into the park again, finding it very cosy here. At this time of day – in the early morning – there weren't much people around.

Jack was glad that Lettice hadn't asked him question, of where he was going.

"That's so typically Cal," Rose announced interrupting his thoughts.

As much as they both said that there weren't interested in the Titanic anymore and Cal – curiosity had finally gotten the best of them and they had brought the newspaper just to read the interview with him – ironically from the same boy Ruth had.

"What?"

"Here, read – it's about Cal's experience of the sinking or better say his dream about it," Rose told him handing Jack the newspaper.

"…I've for sure never been through anything like that…tried to save my fiancée, but unfortunately fate had other plans…questioned of how he survived Mr Hockley stated: I've been lucky enough to get into a lifeboat in time…," Jack said after skimming through the first part of the article.

It was much ado about nothing – like Shakespeare would've said.

It went on with Cal talking about his feelings: "I was so shocked, when I realized that my beloved Rose was indeed dead. I had heard the desperate cries for help in the water, but as much as I wanted to…I couldn't save them…it makes me sick, when I think of all the poor passengers especially in Third Class, who hadn't any chance of surviving," Jack read on wanting to laugh about all this nonsense.

"As if he knew what having feelings even is. There's nothing of him shooting at us or the evil coward he was," Rose was furious.

Jack shook his head moving her closer to him, kissing her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

He was angry too with Cal and with all the others, the stupid captain, Ismay…even with Mr Andrews for not constructing a more stable ship…

However, leave it to Hockley of how to do it, but he certainly knew how to represent himself in the best way possible in front of others.

_I've got to give him credit for that_ – thought Jack.

"Like he always wins," Jack blankly got out, startling Rose.

"What are you talking about?" she looked up at him perplexed.

"Just something he once told me. It's nothing important."

Rose watched him suspiciously.

"Jack, don't you want to tell me something?" she asked after a while.

He had been awfully silent the whole day.

Jack sighed, knowing that now was the time for it.

"Alright yes…indeed I've to explain something to you," he began.

Rose was sitting up more, sensing that it was something important.

"As much as I want to forget everything about Hockley, there something that's preventing me from doing it," Jack told her not looking at her, but at a squirrel on the tree in front of them.

"Jack, what…?" she was stroking his arm now, like he always did for her, when she was feeling bad.

Jack turned his eyes to face her.

"Fabrizio and I…I…we wanted to save you, so be drove to Philadelphia, but get you out of the hands of him again. However, you weren't there. But he was. In short he's been holding Fabrizio prisoner ever since, telling me that he'd killed him, if I didn't bring him the diamond," Jack told her in rush of words, but relieved that he had finally done it.

To his own surprise indeed, he had remained totally calm throughout.

Rose didn't know how to react at first.

Not that she hadn't awaited this from Cal...

"Rose?" Jack wondered when he heard no reaction. "Say something please," he was quite unsure now.

"You really spent your last money just to…? You broke into Satan's own home to save me?" her eyes where glistering, happy, tears of joy dwelling up.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" he raised his eyebrow in disbelieve. "When I couldn't find you on the Carpathia I had to..."

Before Jack could get further, Rose had thrown her arms around him.

"I love you so much, Jack Dawson," she shouted out, while she kissed him.

Jack grinned back at her, but still unsure.

"What about Cal? The diamond…?"

Rose thought for a moment.

"I'm going to Mrs Pearson and tell her that it's mine. She has got to give it back."

"No, you won't," Jack told her sound and sternly. "I forbid it."

Rose looked at him stunned. Jack wasn't the man to give instructions.

"She's a dangerous woman. I don't want to see you anywhere near her," he added. "There must be some other way to get the diamond back."

Jack hadn't met many people like her in his life, who were in fact much more than Cal – displaying the absolute evil. He had been shocked, when looking in her devil-like eyes.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll find one," Rose said. "Fabrizio is lucky to have a friend like you."

Jack didn't answer her, but simply gave her a kiss on her forehead again.

"Thanks for being there for me," he told her silently.

_How can I not with you always being there for me?_

With seemingly everything out now, they couldn't have been happier and more at ease.

Unbeknownst to them however, they hadn't been alone.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I got fifteen (sic!) reviews for my first story today. Big big thanks as well for the people, who're constantly with me in his story!**

**Just for you to be warned: This story is going to contain some heavy "stuff" in the near future (those, who read my other stories - especially "As if" know what I mean) - I just don't want to change the rating of the whole story to M however, but of course the chapters themselves will be. I know some of you, who're reading this, are only thirteen, so please be aware of this.**

**I forgot to state this in the last chapter: I hope you had a Happy Easter and got enough chocolate from the Easter bunny :-)  
><strong>

**By the way: To get this done with once and for all - the original characters from the movie "Titanic" belong to the rightful owner James Cameron. This is true for all my stories and chapters.**

* * *

><p>Mrs Pearson was anything, but amused. Hannah, one of her other girls, had to take out for the fact that Lygia wasn't there anymore – all the sadistic, aggressive and brutal customers as well as the those bores, talking about money only, the lazy one's – all of them, she had now to serve.<p>

Only one person hadn't returned since that day – Roger Lindsay.

Mrs Pearson peaked around the hallway, observing her damsels. She would always say – _they're like my daughters_ – a sentence for what she was feared more than anything else she might state.

Robert was standing beside her, dressed in best latest fashion. He was around fifty a little older than her. They had met so many years ago and been like what one would call a dream team not only in business but privately as well. However, this had been so long ago, a lifetime as it seemed that neither understood now, how they could've ever been friends.

Theirs was an undying, yet dreadful love from the first, no one granting the other luck.

"So your millionaire hasn't returned, I presume?"

How she hated that voice – it was so belittling and mocking her, while at the same time sounding so totally serious, perfectly knowing how to annoy her.

She wanted to slap him.

"It's a pleasure for you, isn't it?" she turned to him smiling a sickly sweet smile.

Robert had once been her lover indeed, but that was long before. Now he was too old – she would never be, refusing the thought of aging herself – that couldn't be.

_Withering flower_ – he'd call her, knowing she couldn't protest.

She puckered her lips in an attempt not to shout at him – despite early afternoon, there were quests already and it wouldn't make the best impression on them. Today she had chosen a lightly attire, a summer dress, much too juvenilely and inappropriate for her age, Robert had told her.

Robert felt drawn into the edge. Having helped her from the beginning, all he wanted now was a little bit of gratitude. Was that too much to ask for?

He didn't think so.

"Your hair is grey," she told him causing a grim laugh.

She just had a perfect way of making a miserable person even gloomier or as to say like, always knowing how to say the most improper things at the most unsuitable time.

"I thought you liked it," he stated, running his hand through it.

At least he had still gotten full hair, no baldness showing. Truly his heavy bread was making him older, but he didn't care.

Mrs Pearson just laughed out at this, tickling him slightly, which he shot her a cold stare.

Robert hated her so much nowadays; no word existed to describe it anymore. What she was doing to all these innocent girls, aware now they were hurt and degraded in an utmost shameful way – this woman had no decency left for him.

'_Now, go to the police and tell them. Go and tell them, why you've been keeping the fact that I'm such an evil person a mystery to them for so long. And don't forget to mention your own benefit from it,' she had laughed._

As much as he hated it and her, he knew she was right.

'_You're as much involved here as I am, Mr Osborne. If I'm stumbling, you'll be falling with me.'_

Robert had gulped inside, knowing she would see to it that he would – telling him that she despised noting more than traitors. He had wanted to leave a long time ago; at least he had convinced himself quite successfully how he had he vowed to do, every time another one of the girls had gotten beaten up...

_In front my own eyes…_

Lately it had been Kseniya – one of many immigrants, hoping for a better life in America and ending up in hell. Robert hadn't seen the man, but mostly the clients were ruffians from the streets.

Mrs Pearson loathed that kind of clients as they weren't bringing in as much money as was ached for. Her avarice was voracious.

The girls themselves on the other hand kept saying – _anything, but a senator, will be fine _– since obviously those were the worst. Sadly the girls were rivals mostly, any hatred they might have, turning out against their own kind – Mrs Pearson quite good understood it how to use this abhorrence putting things in the right tracks – hers.

"God, Robert, you're so unbelievable," she giggled again aware that everybody could hear them.

_Speaking of deriding…_

"I'm sorry…can I…"

Mrs Pearson shot the girl – Lucy – her devil-like look and she shrank back down. No one could take a day off. Well now Kseniya had to, the doctors saying she could die if not. Surely that had been a mistake and she'd be well in a few days.

'_I'm glad I haven't been born a woman.'_

'_Why, because otherwise you'd have to work for me?'_

'_No, but I fear I might turn out to be like you.'_

That had earned him another smack.

"Looks like it's going to be a quite silent afternoon," Robert said. "Right, Mary?" he asked her knowing he annoyed her even more as the detested her first name.

Mrs Pearson was angry; indeed not that many people had come so far. She hated it, when business wasn't doing well.

Robert looked at her necklace again. He knew that she had stolen it from this girl. It wasn't the first time of course. Unlike a normal thief, she was presenting her thefts openly, aware that no one would judge her.

'_I've the whole of Boston society – politicians, judges, prison guards - coming here. No one is going to put me into jail.'_

"Indeed, a very beautiful necklace," another voice cut into the silence.

Mrs Pearson and Robert followed the voice, she smiling up making out the person behind it.

"Mr Lindsay…," her eyes lit up, like suddenly she was seeing jewels in his.

Robert was disgusted, shaking his head, while looking Roger up and down.

"I've got to speak with you…," he began eying Robert suspiciously. "…alone…"

"Of course, please follow me," she smiled leading him into a separate room, locking the door.

Robert swallowed, feeling an instant pang of guilt for the girl she would be dragging into despair right now. Normally a person had that moral standard of knowing what was right and wrong, stopping at a certain point, when it'd got too unethical.

Mrs Pearson completely lacked that point.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and for voting for me at the contest of Blue-eyed-artists-girl!**

* * *

><p>Out of contingency Ella got to spend the last day in liberty of her life with Ruth. The two of them had talked about Ella's wedding mostly.<p>

They were seated in the parlor, Ella somehow glad that Roger wasn't there, although she found it strange. Her aunt had managed some kind of tradition for the bridegroom not to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding. Ella didn't think that this would matter to Jack and Rose. Ruth gazed at the clock, remembering Lettice had been mentioning a very big surprise Ella was going to get after the wedding.

'_Please keep her company, Ruth. She's shouldn't be alone on a day like this. Sure she's already nervous enough.'_

For whatever reason – maybe because Ella reminded her so much of Rose – Ruth enjoyed the talks with her and had instantly said say to Lettice's request. Ella was very mature for her age and still Ruth felt that she could give her some advice. Indeed Ruth longed to tell her all those things and help with what she never had a chance of assisting her own daughter. Slowly but surely Ruth now realized this was her doing mostly and her unwillingness to even declare subjects that weren't appropriate, let alone discuss the theses behind them.

Ruth had promised Lettice not to tell her niece about the surprise, so they frequently talked about the city again and in between about Roger Lindsay.

Ella didn't have the guts asking about the Titanic.

Her hair was glistering in the lights, Ruth once more memorizing Rose and her wish to be an actress.

"You look so much like her and yet you're so totally different."

Ella watched her closely, not having to ask Ruth who _she_ was.

The question inside her head made its way to her mouth again, but there it remained, choosing not to come out.

Ruth took another sip from her tea, seemingly as well wanting to say something.

She found this wedding a bit strange so to say, Mr Lindsay and Ella together, it was like – she daren't even think it, the angle in the hands of Lucifer. She shuddered inwardly, trying to laugh it away. It was ridiculous.

Not every match needed to be made in heaven.

In fact her husband and her, though never in love, had gotten along quite well, hadn't they?

Rose, Ella – both were far too young to know what was good for them. They needed elder persons, who would be able to decide for them, considering all options, not just a childish infatuation.

Mr Lindsay wasn't a dream husband maybe, but he was nice and decent – Ruth convinced herself half successfully.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater wasn't the kind of woman to shed tears in public, secretly still she did sometimes when she was sure no one was around.

"You miss her deeply?"

Ruth looked up, only now noticing the tears streaming down her cheek.

_Just why had Rose been so stubborn?_

She nodded just as silently, quickly wiping her tears away, getting on a straight face again – smiling.

Like Ella's words, hers too were trapped in her throat. After all what could she say? Something similar to – _Why didn't I tell her, what I wanted, when I was still alive?_ – Or maybe – _If I had only accepted her as the person? – If I had listened to her necessities?_

Whatever it was, it all came down to ailing, pitying oneself – it was dreadful.

Ella noticing Ruth's silence deciding to go along with it.

She hadn't seen Jack and Rose since her escape; they were hiding from everyone and therefore she hadn't been able to ask for Rose's permission. Now Ella felt like she needed to tell her anyway, seeing how Ruth was looking around.

_As if she's mad at god and herself that she survived._

Suddenly however, Ruth was changing the topic in a direction Ella could've never foreseen. She took a deep breath, holding up her teacup, as if drawing strength from it.

"You know, Ella…I might call you this?"

"Sure."

Ruth gave her a quick reassuring smile.

How stupid of her to even come up with this, but still in was probably her last chance. The wedding was tomorrow and she didn't plan on staying much longer after that. And with Lettice there, the probabilities of being close to Ella again would be fading to zero.

Especially, when she's married young…

Her thoughts about Roger Lindsay and his strange looks were up again in her head; like if he was…she pushed that thought away, concentrating on what she wanted to tell Ella.

Roger Lindsay was a good man.

"Now, Ella what I'm going to tell you here, needs to stay absolutely among us."

There was another nod.

"On the Titanic…well… it's seems so ridiculous…," she laughed out loud like she would be degrading herself just by talking about it "…there was this boy. I don't even remember his name. However Rose was quite charmed by his looks – after all what else could she have found in him…?" another uneasy laugh followed.

_And you want to tell me what exactly?_ – Ella's eyes gazed her questioningly.

She knew already that Ruth had never been fond of Jack.

"I just…," she stared again, stopping herself. "Rose had taken a liking in him and her fiancé even invited him to dinner…," her eyes were dwelling up tears again, while she gulped in an obvious attempt to make them go away.

Silently Ella lay her hand on hers, squeezing it gently.

"How could she have chosen to stay with him, on a sinking ship? How could she leave her family, me, her own mother?" her voice was something between angry, accusingly and sad. "She knew this boy for three – three days! And yet…"

Her words died down again.

Ella didn't ask her anything more.

"I'm sorry," Ella felt committed to say.

In a way she could understand Ruth. What had she really known about Jack? Other than him being third class and disrupting a perfect match…Jack Dawson had been a total stranger to her.

Who could've certified that their relationship would've lasted, that Jack wouldn't have dumped her afterwards? Fear enough Ella had to give that one to Ruth. She was a cold woman, sure, but still she wasn't the heartless person Rose briefly had described her as. Ruth Dewitt Bukater had dearly loved her daughter.

"I don't even know why I told you this. It's just…"

"As I said no problem…I realize how hard this must be for you."

"Thank you for listening," her voice was full of gratefulness, seemingly not getting very often to actually have a real conversation with someone.

It was past seven and Ella felt that now, as they were approximately telling each other the truth, she might do as well.

"Can I ask you something?" her voice a barely audible whisper.

Ruth nodded.

"You knew my mother?" it was a statement more than a question.

"Yes, we were close friends in youth," Ruth smiled at her.

Ella ducked her head at this, refusing for the tears to come up. She wouldn't cry now.

"She was a very gentle person," Ruth added.

_Of course Ella would've wished for her mother to be there at her wedding._

"Was she…do you think she would've approved of my marriage?" she got out shyly, but still sternly.

'_She's so much like her mother and I fear something bad might happen to her, if we aren't careful.'_

In reality she had meant, _if I'm not finding a suitable husband for her in time._

The front door opened and Ruth's eyes wandered around, until there were seeing Lettice, standing at the end of the corridor.

She shot her a swift, but specific glance.

Ruth understood that she had heard everything.

She took Ella's right hand in both of hers, looking her deep in the eye, before answering.

"Yes, my dear, I think she would've been proud of you," she began gazing at Lettice once more, who indicated for her to go on, mentioning to her – say something more – "I'm sure she would've given you her consent."

Ella's gaze fell.

Obviously she hadn't awaited that answer.

Only now did Lettice come into full view, telling Ella hello, commanding her into bed – "It's you big day, tomorrow. You need you be up early," – as Ruth was feeling all over again like she had just made a terrible mistake.

Roger Lindsay the perfect gentleman, dressed up in the best clothes, his eyes, his handshake, his whole attitude…so full of…

It wasn't that of a noble person.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Again, thanks for your reviews. **

**I read about Blondie Leah's contest and am thinking of a good storyline at the moment. So maybe you'll read something new from me soon, depends on how much time I've and if I can come up with something.**

* * *

><p>The dawn was breaking, as Ella silently turned around in bed. She didn't want to get up. If she could just lay down again and…<p>

Her aunt however, had other plans.

"Ella, come on, you need to dress…the coiffure will be there in an hour…"

Ella mumbled something under her breath, following her aunt's commands. She sat up in bed, Lettice handing her a robe.

"This should do for now…"

Lettice shook her head. She couldn't at lot understand her niece reluctance. Roger Lindsay was one of best matches in society; Ella could consider herself lucky that he had chosen her. God forbid she should marry down.

_I've tried for years to protect her from throwing herself into an appalling situation like her mother had done. _

While Ella was putting on her robe, Lettice kept talking about the wedding.

"Ah, you'll see, you'll make a wonderful bride…"

Ella forced a smile.

"Yes, that's it, Mr Lindsay wants to having a happy spouse."

Lettice was so pleased with this marriage that she didn't care about anything else.

"I'm going to have to leave you alone for a moment. I need to be sure that everything is ready with the church and the priest…"

Ella only nodded silently sitting down in front of the mirror.

A minute later the door opened again.

"You're already back?" she turned her head.

Instead of her aunt Jack and Rose were standing there, holding hands, both with a relaxed smile on their faces. Rose was hair was now almost back to its usual colour.

"We wanted to wish you all the best for your wedding," Rose said.

Ella gulped, knowing she should tell her about her mother now. Ruth had gone to church early, telling Lettice she would get the flower-arrangement ready – "This way you don't have to rely on strangers."

"Thanks," Ella told them with as much convincing as possible for her at this moment.

She noticed how Rose had obviously brought some new dresses. She was wearing a light green one, perfectly fitting, matching with her hair colour.

Jack looked from Rose to Ella and back.

Wasn't this history repeating itself?

He was just happy that it wasn't his Rose sitting before the mirror about to get dressed up for a dreadful marriage. They had talked a lot the past days – many times about Ella and Roger Lindsay as well – though Rose hadn't told him the whole truth yet. Jack still knew that there was something more between them, only he didn't want to pressure her.

Before the conversation could take on a more serious lead, Lettice had already returned.

"Ella, I just called…," she began stopping dead in her tracks, when she noted Jack Dawson standing there, squeezing the hand of a girl she had never seen before. "Mr Dawson, how nice to see you again," she said reproachfully.

Jack nodded uneasily. Of course it hadn't been right to just stay away, avoiding her, when she was paying him.

"Who's your friend here? Don't you want to introduce me to her?"

"Sure, yes…," Jack shot Rose a quick glance, who nodded approvingly. "This is my wife…"

Lettice was dumbfounded for a moment.

"I didn't know you were married, Mr Dawson. I believe congratulations are in order then?" she laughed shaking Rose's hand.

A minute later however, Rose was already forgotten.

"Excuse me please, but I need to get my niece ready for her wedding," she told them.

"Sure," Rose spoke up silently, while Jack just shot her knowing look.

Rose shrugged her shoulders.

It was hard to know what a man Ella would be marrying soon and yet there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Lettice handed her a pearl necklace, Jack and Rose watching each other.

For sure they had talked about the diamond too.

"This is just perfect for you," she announced putting it around her neck.

Ella forced another weak smile.

"Are you going to be there for the wedding too?" Lettice asked them, looking at Ella's reflection in the mirror.

Ella's eyes silently begged them.

"Maybe…," Jack said knowing this wasn't the answer Ella would've wanted to hear. However they couldn't risk for someone recognizing Rose.

"Fine, then…," Lettice got out already not interested anymore. "Ruth has told me that the florists have gotten everything ready…it's just so nice to have friend like her."

Jack felt Rose flinching at the mentioned of the name.

Stop being so ridiculous, Rose…Ruth was quite a common name after all.

"I appreciate how you're listening to her. Ruth Dewitt Bukater is one of the women you can learn very much from," Lettice went on.

Luckily she didn't see or hear Rose gasping behind her back in shock.

* * *

><p>Roger was all ready and dressed up, when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Yes…," he shouted angry about the disturbance.

The door opened revealing a woman covered in black. He didn't recognize her at first, but as she lifted her veil did he realize that it was Mrs Pearson.

"I was told that I'll find you here."

"Indeed, it's my wedding day," he told her annoyed.

She could've chosen some other time to bother him.

He had visited her a few days ago, wanting to make an arrangement with her.

"And where's the beautiful bride?" she looked around, laughing her evil kind of laugh.

"She isn't here, yet."

Mrs Pearson smiled once more, picking up a pen from the table. She knew, who his bride was and she hated her just as much as she hated this other girl – Rose, as she called herself now.

"I would've appreciated it, if you had come later," Roger said to unnerved.

Lately she had given him no definite answer, only stating how she would think about it.

"Mr Lindsay, you look wonderful. I bet your little bride will be smitten by…"

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want. I haven't got all day," he hissed snatching the pen away from her. "It's not even mine."

"Is this your way of talking with a lady?" Mrs Pearson just shook her head, both knowing she had him over a barrel.

"You don't need to be angry with me. I'm here to tell you that I will be fulfilling your wish."

* * *

><p>"Ruth, thank you so much for taking care of everything. What would I've done with you?" Lettice told her.<p>

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I could be of help," she spoke up sadly, but quickly pulling herself together, smiling at Ella "You look so…I won't even know how to describe it. Mr Lindsay must be the happiest man on earth today."

Ella and Lettice both understand how she must be really feeling.

"Thank you Mrs Dewitt Bukater. It means a lot."

Ruth only smiled weakly.

This could've been her daughter as well. Rose would've looked lot like her.

Lettice chose to interrupt Ruth's dark thoughts by taking Ella's hands and leading her outside.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared in awe, as Ella was walking down the aisle silently. What a wonderful girl – they all thought, while Ella had trouble to share their happiness. Only once did she gaze around, searching for Rose and Jack. But they weren't there.<p>

When she reached the altar, Roger took her hand. It was cold and lifeless, just like he. Ella forced a smile.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Dearly beloved we've…"

Ella didn't really pay attention mumbling a quiet _yes_, when it was her time to do.

Roger pulled her into a kiss afterwards, hungrily aiming his tongue into her mouth, not making her feel very comfortable.

"I can't wait to be alone with you," he told her silently for only her to hair.

Ella didn't understand what he meant, but her thoughts were soon interrupted again by the cheering sounds of the people around her.

Only one person felt sorry for her – Ruth Dewitt Bukater.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.**

**So this chapter is M and if anyone feels uncomfortable reading, please just leave it out.**

* * *

><p>Ella stood shivering in the bedroom, waiting for Roger to come to her. He had left a few minutes ago, telling her he needed to call someone. She was nervous as could be, as he finally opened the door again – dressed still in his tuxedo, with his necktie hanging loosely around. There was something awkward around him.<p>

Ella drew back instantly, when she noted his strange stare at her.

Roger laughed, making her feel even more uneasy.

He poured out two glasses of champagne handing her one.

"Thank you," Ella silently told him.

She still felt like she was dreaming the whole thing. After having said yes to him, there had been loud cheers from everyone around. Everyone had seemed so happy, especially her aunt, while for herself everything was a blur.

What did she really know about the man standing in front of her?

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed how her newly wed husband was watching her.

"Aren't you a little uncomfortable with your heavy clothes?"

What was this weird grin for?

Ella didn't know. Neither her aunt nor Grace had taken the effort to tell her the truth.

She didn't answer him, but simply took a sip from her glass. Never having drunken alcohol before, save for a small glass of wine today at her wedding, she immediately felt dizzy, touching her forehead and grabbing the table.

Roger kept her from falling.

"I think you should sit down, darling," he said, leading her over to the bed.

Before Ella knew what was happening, he had taken a seat beside her and moved one hand around her back, rubbing it, while the other was caressing her neck. Ella stiffened, having no idea what to do.

What did he want from her?

"You're beautiful, my dear," he told her brushing a stain of her hair aside that had fallen in her face.

Frankly he didn't care a bit about her as a person, however his manly needs were slowly but surely pushing their way forward. A young innocent wife was just what he needed right now.

He wanted her. He couldn't wait any longer.

Ella smiled uneasily at him.

'_Remember to do everything your husband tells you. He has enough things to worry about and doesn't need to agonize himself about you as well. A wife should always do their best to make her husband feel better,' _her aunt had told her, while preparing her for her wedding.

Ella had nodded, not really understanding what she had spoken about.

Her mind drifted off, thinking of the wedding festivities.

Roger slowly started to open up her dress. The alcohol, the strange feeling, the wedding, it all added to the fact that Ella at first wasn't alerted. Only after a while did she start to stop him.

"What are you doing?" her voice was as innocent and unknowing as could be, her eyes looking at him just like he had expected her she would.

For a moment Roger was taken aback, thinking that maybe they should…but he quickly pushed that thought away. It was her duty as wife to please him, whenever he desired it.

"Don't worry, it's alright. You'll see I'll make you feel good."

He moved her wedding dress off her shoulder, pushing her hand roughly aside, while beginning to kiss her neck. The bulge in his pants was slowly growing.

"I've no…," she wanted to tell him, but Roger just ignored her forcefully kissing her on her mouth. Ella felt sick, wanting to throw up.

"I'm going to show you."

He pushed her further down on the bed, moving her hand onto his member.

Her shocked eyes, only added to his arousal, while he continued to push her hand further against him.

Roger felt like he would orgasm soon and stopped her. She should know from the beginning what it was like to be a wife. With a quick movement he had removed his trousers and the rest of her clothes.

"I don't think that…"

Again he ignored her protests, instead pushing a finger inside her wet opening. Ella wanted to draw over, but he stopped her again.

"I like girls, who resist at first. It makes it even more delightful," he told her his voice sick with desire.

He moved his head down on her breast, making her nipples hard and red. Silent tears were streaming down Ella's face. Roger couldn't care less.

"Please, let me…," she started to beg him, while knowing instantly that it was no use.

"Darling, you will know what it means like to pleasure a man," he whispered into her ear.

Before Ella could react, he had already proceeded forward, pushing himself into her, grunting heavily. Ella was staring at the ceiling, while in was entering her harder and harder by the minute, her eyes then focusing on a shade at the window. Then a sharp pain shot through her body, while this man, this monster, above her was still thrusting inside her. His throbbing grew to be nearly unbearable.

"God…darling…," she heard him moaning.

Ella had closed her eyes for a quick second, biting her lips. She didn't want to look at him.

The pain subsiding at last, she felt him collapse on her.

When it finally ended, he was breathing heavily, but despite this he seemed to be content and happy, while Ella horrified was noticing stains of blood underneath her. Roger didn't bother to tell her the truth, but was pleased that she had indeed been a virgin.

He smiled at her, touching her hair.

"I hope it was as wonderful for you, as it was for me," he told her, grinning down at her, knowing full well that it wasn't. "I understand how the first time is always a little…hard…"

Ella looked at him shocked. His voice wasn't any more comforting as it had been before.

He kissed her cheek lightly.

This was what being a woman meant? This was what everyone kept whispering about?

To be honest, she didn't think that she would ever enjoy it.

"It'll get better with time, you'll see," he told her.

Ella gulped.

Why would any woman want a next time?

Finally Roger led his head down beside her and Ella was relieved, when she at last heard him snoring.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella not knowing what was happening at her wedding night is in fact not that abnormal for the times being. While in the 18th century (and before) girls were mainly told about the duties of a woman, but after the enlightenment and especially since the prude Victorian area, everything sexual was whispered about, if any.<strong>

**Especially in the upper classes girls were left in the dark, as much that one could say quite openly that they were more or less raped during their wedding night. This caused many unamusing situations f. e. the Princess Louise of Coburg states in her memories that she was running out in the garden shocked, while Stefan Zweig wrote about an aunt of his how she was telling her parents how upset she was that they had been marrying her off to an insane man, who wanted to see her naked.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Screw the fact that I wanted to write a short story. I simply can't :-) **

**Thanks for reviewing, AC!**

* * *

><p>"I love you," Rose heard Jack whispering into her ear.<p>

Slowly she opened her eyes while yawning, seeing Jack grinning down at her. The last day and night came back to her. Immediately she remembered her mother, sitting up in bed, drawing her legs closer, her head resting on her knees.

"Do you want anything?" Jack asked referring of course to some kind of breakfast.

When Rose didn't answer him right away, he knew instantly what she was thinking about. He put his arms around her, hugging her noiselessly, while Rose fell against him, her head resting on his chest. She was glad that he was there for her.

"Nothing can keep me away from you," he told her, comprehending her thoughts even though she hadn't said anything.

_Certainly not your mother…_he added silently to himself.

A strain of her hair had fallen into her face and Jack brushed it away, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"But…"

Her protest was soon stopped by a little kiss.

"Never forget that," Jack finished, before getting up, expecting Rose to do the same, but she remained sitting on the bed, staring out at the window. It only took Jack a second to understand that the problem she had got with her mother wouldn't go away within a minute. Deciding to put his plan of spending a nice, amusing day with her aside, he moved beside her once more.

"Look, if you're so worried about her, then maybe we should leave this house."

Rose stared at him with a – _And-run-away-from-our-problems_ kind of look.

"You don't know her, Jack," she told him taking her gaze away from him again. Somehow she couldn't bear to look him into his eyes. They were burning into her.

"Maybe, but I know you," he said gently pulling her face to him to be able to kiss her forehead. He felt her shivering silently in his arms.

_She's afraid of her. She's terrified of her own mother._

Never having known that kind of problems with his own, Jack had trouble to make himself understand Rose's point of view. Ruth's straight, stern face appeared before his eyes and he immediately tightened his grip on her.

In a way Rose was right.

They couldn't run away forever, not only, because Fabrizio was still in Cal's hands. The much better reason here was that Rose needed her mother, even though she would never admit it to herself. But Jack knew that Ruth was important for her in a way that he could never replace her with. Rose had to see her mother again.

_But, I'll be dammed; if that means that I'll have to lose her again._

No, there had to be some other way out – he thought while stroking her hair. He knew for a fact that Ruth Dewitt Bukater, albeit surely being happy about her daughter still being alive, wouldn't become a fan of him overnight.

Rose's breathing had slowed down meanwhile and she seemed much calmer than before.

Suddenly a smile appeared on his face and he jumped up, throwing Rose her clothes.

"What?" she wondered perplexed.

Sometimes she thought that Jack was completely insane. Now was such a moment. What had gotten into him?

"Come on, let's get dressed. I'll help you, if you want," Jack said in a rush hastily putting on his trousers and a shirt.

"Jack?" she asked him her eyes showing her confusion, but she followed suit, standing up, letting Jack tie up her corset.

* * *

><p>At breakfast Ella was still sore from last night. When Grace offered her the usual tea for breakfast, she even forgot to say thank you.<p>

"Ella, what's wrong with you?" Lettice scolded her. "Have you forgotten your manners?"

"Sorry…I mean thanks, Grace," she told the maid.

Ruth, who was also taking the meal with them silently felt sorry for her. However, what could she do? Ella wasn't her daughter.

The awkward silence hanging up in the air was almost unbearable, but neither Ruth nor Ella really knew what to say. Ruth of course understood what Ella must've gone through last night as certainly did Lettice.

Her own wedding night wasn't much of a pleasure as well. Like Ella, Ruth hadn't been aware of what would happen and like her, was very much alerted and shocked afterwards. This first night had always stood between them and had robbed them of maybe the only chance to grow together.

How could her own parents not tell her?

Ruth had never forgiven her mother for the fact of leaving her ignorant and she had never forgiven her husband for not taking it slower and letting her adjust to him first.

Ella's look, her silence, her fake smile, everything around her told Ruth that she was thinking very much the same.

Like hers their marriage was doomed from the beginning.

"Ah, such a wonderful wedding," Lettice spoke up expecting everyone to join in. "You know Mrs Avery said to me how nice you looked in your wedding dress."

She was in her element, talking on and on, not realizing or simply not caring that no one was listening to her.

"You've found yourself such a sweet husband," she added, while Ella was only happy that he wasn't there now. She didn't care a bit about being a wife or a real woman.

She never wanted to experience _it_ again and could at all understand how any girl or woman would want _it_ to happen. Ruth gave a sympathetic look, wanting to tell her something, but couldn't come up with the right words.

After all Lettice was her friend, right? She wouldn't marry off her own niece to someone, who wasn't good for her or would she?

All of a sudden Ella stood up startling her aunt. She couldn't bear to hear another word from her, of this woman, who had her trapped into his loveless marriage, with this man, who was so alien to her nature, so selfish and egocentric. While Lettice was confused, Ruth, who knew exactly what was going on, felt sorry for Ella.

She was angry with herself now, thinking she should've done more to prevent this marriage from taking place. Roger wasn't the right man for a girl like Ella. This was very clear to her.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Lettice looked up at her.

"I'm just not feeling well," she explained. "But, nothing to worry…," she added quickly.

"Should I call a doctor?" her aunt asked worriedly.

Wasn't her niece a little white in her face?

"Oh, no…no…everything's fine. Just last night…"

"Of course, I understand."

_You don't understand anything. After all how could you? - _Ella wanted to scream at her, but instead slammed her shoulders in defeat.

"I'll just have Grace to make you some tea."

_As if that would help_ – Ella thought bitterly, but outwardly smiled. Her aunt really knew nothing.

* * *

><p>Ella didn't know how long she had slept. She awoke some time later in the afternoon. A knock on the door brought her to her full senses again.<p>

"Yes?"

"It's me, Ruth. Can I come in?"

Ella herself stood up, opening the door for her.

They sat down on the bed again, Ella's hair hanging loosely around and it was clear that she was very distressed. Ruth silently asked herself what she could do or say to make her feel better. She had taken an instant liking in Ella, who reminded her so much of Rose.

"Your aunt doesn't know that I'm here," Ruth felt committed to say.

She wanted Ella to open up to her.

"I never thought that…I mean I had no idea how…," Ella tried to tell her something, but the words stuck in her throat. She couldn't say it out aloud.

She was so ashamed, when just thinking of what she had done.

_With a man I barely knew._

She had felt like a whore and stilll did.

"You know that's what every girl had to go through at one part in her life," Ruth told her not knowing what to else to say. She never had any kind of intimate talks with Rose, but of course understood very well that her daughter's wedding night would've been very identical.

For the first time maybe she allowed herself to picture Rose and Cal in a similar situation. She knew that, like Roger and her own husband, Caledon Hockley too, wouldn't have given a thought on her daughter's inexperience.

The aphorism about all men being the same wasn't far from the truth in this.

Indeed, for a quick second, she felt herself to be happy about the fact that their marriage would never take place.

_My daughter deserves someone better._

Only a moment later, however she was angry with herself for even thinking about this. Wasn't Cal the one, who had helped them in the first place? Wasn't it only fair that he expected something in return?

Still the voice inside her head wouldn't go away.

"You're thinking about your daughter," Ella stated reaching out for her hand.

It seemed like both of them how needed someone to comfort them.

"I just thought of…I wondered what Rose would've…I mean…," Ruth stammered.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater at a loss of words? That wasn't something happening extremely often.

Outside Rose and Jack had listened to them, neither one knowing what to say. To Rose it seemed like her mother was finally showing some feelings. Jack put an arm around her back, drawing her closer.

Rose looked up at him very much aware now what her life would've been like with Cal and once more thanking heavens that she had found Jack.

"You know that you don't have to…"

He was interrupted by Roger coming up the stairs, obviously wanting to visit his wife. Like the times before Jack noticed how nervous Rose had become in his presence immediately drawing her closer.

"Ah, Mr Dawson, I trust you had a nice day?" Roger asked Jack in the most sweetest tone of voice he could come up with, while both men were very much aware of other ones detestation.

Jack cocked his eyebrows and couldn't resist answering with a grin: "Indeed, I had."

Roger feigned a fake smile back, grudging inwardly.

How come his Lygia, his property, had ended up with this low little nothing? How any woman could choose this guy over him was beyond his understanding.

Jack triumphantly looked at him, yearning a nudge from Rose. She couldn't imagine two women arguing over a man like this. However, Jack knew that inside she wasn't angry with him.

"I'm sure you'll be with me, Mr Dawson, when I say that I would really like to continue our conversation, but you see I haven't seen my beautiful young wife a whole day," he told Jack.

If there was anyone Jack found even more annoying than Caledon Hockley, it was this man. Every time Jack saw him, heard his stupid voice and saw his arrogant smile, he had trouble to sustain himself from hitting him instantly. This man was so double-faced, like probably no one else Jack had met before in his life.

Roger was about to open the door, grasping the last words of his new wife.

"…I know he didn't mean to scare me…," he heard Ella say.

How could she…?

It almost sounded to him like she wasn't happy with him.

Roger shot Ruth a look, pointing out to her what he wanted Ruth looked back at Ella, who silently nodded her okay. Only then did Ruth stand up, making her way out of the room.

"Darling, how nice to see you, home," Ella said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Outside Jack felt Rose stiffening, yet at the same time signing with relieve that this man had finally left them alone. They had moved behind, observing Ruth closely, watching her retrieving to her own room.

Rose took Jack's hand leading him towards her room. The moment of truth had come.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Some "Sissi" floating around in my head in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ruth felt a hand on her shoulder, at first thinking that it was Ella.<p>

Had she changed her mind or better had Roger changed his?

Slowly Ruth turned around, gasping, when she detected just who was standing behind her.

_I'm dreaming._

"Hello, mother," Rose said her voice serious.

_And I thought that I would never fall asleep at this time of the day._

There was this boy again and the ghost, her daughter, was holding his hand. Ruth stood up, one hand resting on the table in the edge.

Rose looked up at Jack, who chuckled with his shoulders, like not really knowing what to do. Somehow he had expected that Ruth would just be thrilled and happily hug her daughter. He hadn't been able to foresee this.

"Mother, it's I, Rose," the phantom told her.

_I surely shouldn't have drunken so much wine. I'm not used to it. I've to stop it._

Jack realized how uncomfortable Rose must've felt right now and released his grip on her hand, instead placing his arm around her back. Rose seemed to be in great distress. However, she wasn't about to give up.

"Mother, you remember, Jack, right?"

Ruth's eyes only stared blankly into space. She had to admit to herself that for being dead, both of them appeared to be in very fine shape. She dimly recalled him from the ship, shouting something like – _I didn't do it _– to her now deceased daughter.

What was it again that he didn't do?

Rose was getting even more nervous. What was wrong with her mother? She didn't seem to be very pleased to see her.

_Ah, yes, steal the diamond!_

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater…"

The other ghost speaking…Ruth was surprised that he still remembered her name.

Maybe dead people had some kind of inner knowledge about everything? Of course they could observe everyone from above.

Mr Hockley…_he's never going to believe me, when I tell him. _

"I know you must be shocked to see me here with your daughter, but you've to believe me, when I say that I've only had the best intentions concerning her. I still have."

_You mean with letting my daughter die with you?_

_It's your fault, isn't it?_

Jack watched her, wondering about the sudden hatred in her eyes. He knew she disliked him with a passion, but he would've thought that she at least would keep her feelings about him to herself, while Rose was around.

The door opened unexpectedly.

"Ruth, I wanted to ask you, if…," Lettice spoke up, stopping dead in her tracks, when she noted Jack and Rose standing there and the strange looks they were giving each other. "Mr Dawson, how nice to see you again…," she said and Jack couldn't help, but notice the sarcasm in her voice. Great, now he had two women detesting him and two men hating him. Literally the day couldn't get any better, now could it?

"Maybe you and your fiancée would want to join us?"

_You and your fiancée..? His fiancée…but wait, why did she even acknowledge them? Weren't they invisible to anyone but her?_

Instead of Jack, Ruth cried out now totally confused.

"Wait, you can see them too?" Ruth asked her perplexed.

Lettice looked her like she had lost her mind.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

At hearing this Ruth's eyes flamed up, glaring at both of them, spinning around in such quick manner that Lettice actually got afraid of her friend. The next thing everyone knew was Rose touching her now red cheek, shocked about what her own mother had done.

_She has slapped me._

Jack was probably even more upset than Rose, whose eyes showed more bewilderment than offense. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"How could you do this to me?" Ruth hissed angrily at them, while Rose was helped by Jack, who had supported her before to keep her from falling backwards. Rose gave him a thankful look of gratitude.

"Are you alright?" he questioned her concernedly.

Rose nodded silently, Jack turning his attention back to Ruth.

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater, I don't think that…"

"Shut up!" she screamed, amazed by herself and her harsh reaction, startling not only Lettice, but Rose as well. She had never seen her mother like this. Ruth on the other hand had never reacted like this – like a common woman from the street – but when seeing this boy again, realizing what he had done, understanding that it was all his responsibility, she couldn't help for anything she had held back for so long to come out at once.

'_Mother, may I introduce you to Jack Dawson.'_

'_Darling, you remember Mr Dawson?'_

'_Goodbye, mother.'_

And now he even had the guts to look at her and talk with her like nothing had happened, like he actually wanted to be friends with her.

Disgusting…

Rose was stunned and confused.

Wasn't her mother happy to see her?

"Ruth?" came Lettice's silent voice.

She had recognized by now that her friend was in great agony and that it had something to do with the two people in front of them. She moved over to Ruth, reaching out for her hand.

Ruth ignored her glaring at Jack instead.

Now everything about him came back to her at once. If it hadn't been for him, Rose would've never left her; she would've never run away from the lifeboat, if it wouldn't be for him.

Jack, realizing that this wouldn't go on smoothly, demonstratively tightened his grip on Rose's back, not taking his eyes off of Ruth.

He had lost too many battles already, he wasn't about to be defeated in this one.

"If they're disturbing you, I can tell them to leave," Lettice added, believing that they were some old colleagues of hers. Ruth's face had changed from being white with shock to red with anger.

"It's all your fault…," she spat out at Jack.

Clearly she remembered the Titanic now, him with her daughter at deck, him at dinner, him shouting at her…he, who had betrayed Mr Hockley, tried to steal the diamond and worst still tricked her daughter, an innocent young girl, into believing him.

Surely he had convinced her into pretending to having died.

Jack shook his head.

"Look, I don't care what you think of me…but Rose here, she's your daughter and I do believe that she deserves some explanation."

"Your daughter…but I thought that…?"

Once more no one paid attention to Lettice.

"She deserves some explanation? She…and what about me?" she almost shouted now her voice high-pitched.

Rose, by now, wasn't certain anymore, if her mother was still mad with her, had retreated to being wretched or if she was simply playing a part again. Dimly she remembered her youth and her mother putting up tears, whenever something wasn't going on like she wanted.

"She made me believe that she died. And you think that_ she_ deserves some explanation?" Ruth laughed out cynically.

Jack was about to say something in return, but wondered what it should be, having to confess now that he could understand her anger a little bit, even if Ruth had of course overreacted. In spite of everything she was her mother. After all what would his own one have said?

He dimly remembered how his father had slapped him, after he broken into the lake.

'_You do realize how shocked we have been?_' he had shouted, both of them of cause knowing that it had nothing to do with him not loving his son.

His gaze was moving over to Rose, who seemed still to be in a kind of trance. Her head spun around, looking up at him, but she couldn't bring herself to think clearly.

Had her mother really just hit her and told Jack to shut up? Her mother, the ice queen…it seemed kind of impossible to Rose. Her vision was blurred, as was her mind.

"I want to speak alone with you," Ruth now calmly told her daughter, knowing that she wouldn't stand another second with this boy in the same room. His very own presence made it difficult for her to control herself.

"Rose?" Jack asked her worriedly.

Despite Ruth being her mother, he wasn't so sure about leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm fine, Jack," she tried to reassure him. "She's my mother."

"If you say so," he told her though not sounding very convinced, but still following Lettice outside.

* * *

><p>Ruth wasted no time in closing the door behind him, mumbling a relaxed phooey.<p>

"Did you think that this was particularly funny, young lady?" she called out, her head shooting sharply back at her daughter. "If so I've to give you some credit for it…ha, ha…," she laughed up shrilly.

Rose meanwhile had turned her eyes to the floor. God, she was so tired and she all she wanted to do now was sleep, think about nothing.

Why had everything concerning her family be so complicated?

She remembered the last time she been with her mother alone like this.

'_You're not going to see that boy again.'_

Obviously her attitude towards Jack hadn't changed a bit. She still hated him with a passion.

"I thought that you would be happy to see me again," Rose choked out looking up at her mother, whose mouth unexpectedly formed into a little smile.

Ruth came over to her, taking her daughter's head in her hands, kissing her forehead. Not that she wasn't glad to see her it was just…

_I simply don't want to see her near him anymore._

"Come on, let's sit down first make yourself comfortable," she said mentioning to the bed.

Reluctantly Rose went along with it, moving down beside her. Ruth got hold of for her right hand, squeezing it. Unlike with Jack doing the same thing very often, her mother's touch wasn't as appeasing. Quite the contrary it made her even more nervous.

"Mother, I…," Rose shyly spoke up.

"Shh…let me first…," Ruth stopped her. "Look, I understand that we…that I shouldn't have slapped you. I'm sorry about that. But you see when I saw you with _him_…"

She spat out the last word like referring to some illness, reminding Rose once more of her attitude towards Jack.

"To answer your question, of course I'm happy that you're still alive," she said kissing her forehead slightly.

Rose saw her mother smiling at her, but instead of feeling relaxed, her edginess only grew.

_Is it normal that my own mother is making me this tense?_

"Of course, we've to think of what to do about your marriage," Ruth spoke up after a while.

Rose looked at her perplexed.

Her marriage?

Was her mother speaking of Cal? Didn't she know that this wedding would never take place?

"Cal and everyone else thought that you were dead. Of course we need to tell them the truth in time, better sooner than later. I think that…yes a great summer party will be just the right place to do. Don't you think so?" she asked her seemingly not insisting on an answer, because she went on in a rush. "I believe that the dress you received from your fiancé last March will be just…"

"Mother…," Rose interrupted her.

"Yes, my dear? Do you want to wear a new one? Of course you're right that's an even better idea. We could buy something here in Boston. I hear they've quite good tailors…"

Ruth had completely forgotten about Clarissa or simply didn't care anymore. She only knew that the marriage could now take place as planned. Hopefully Cal wouldn't be too angry with her daughter. After all he had every right to.

"Mother...," Rose tried once again.

"Of course we've to think of something to do this boy. Mr Hockley earns some clarification about you pulling off with him."

"You mean Jack?"

Ruth looked at her daughter, shocked. Why would she be annoyed now?

"Yes, him…Rose…," she began. "You're lucky to have found someone like Mr Hockley, who is as forgiving as can be.

Cal forgiving? Did they talk about the same person?

"But Cal is…," she didn't get any further as her mother was talking on.

_Don't you know what he did?_

"Look, I realize that he isn't easy sometimes…,"

_Now this was a very light way of telling the truth. _

"However you've to understand that he has very many things on his mind, business to worry about for instance…I think it's only fair that he wants a loving wife at home, supporting him. Don't you think so?"

Not wanting to answer this, Rose silently looked down, biting her lip. She was sure that Jack hadn't gone far and was most likely waiting outside the door. For a moment she thought about just going out, just leave her mother alone to be in his arms again.

"Whatever happens between you and Mr Hockley…you've to assure me at least one thing, will you?"

Rose silently nodded, really knowing what her mother wanted to say.

Luckily Jack had thought about this before.

"Give me your word of honour that you won't marry him. He isn't good for you," Ruth said.

This time Rose looked up sternly, every word she said was spoken clearly. She wanted her mother to understand everything.

"If it's nothing else, this promise I'll give you with pleasure. You see, I can't marry him anymore," Rose told her.

Ruth looked at her happily signing relieved before Rose finished her sentence…"I can't marry him, because we already are wedded."

"Rose, quit joking!" Ruth spoke up.

"I'm not, mother. Jack and I got married today…see…," Rose said to her seriously, showing up her wedding ring. Surely it was nothing compared to the one Cal had given her, but it was worth of very much more, solely, because it came from Jack.

Again Ruth watched her daughter and once realizing that she indeed was being sincere, she jumped up from the bed, glaring at her. Rose had never seen her mother that angry before, not even on the Titanic.

"Don't you know what you did?" she hissed.

_Marrying the person I love?_

Wasn't her mother interested in hearing about the details? Wasn't she wondering about how she survived the sinking?

"You ruined our reputation. What will people think if they hear…it'll be a scandal…no more than that…," Ruth went on, taking her eyes off of Rose, her hand moving up to her head as if deeply thinking. "We've to think of some way to get you out of this."

_What if I don't want to?_

She started walking around in the room and Rose was sure that it she had been Cal now, she certainly would've lit herself a cigarette.

"I know, we could say that…no…but…first we've to get rid of that boy…," she stopped at this suddenly, looking at Rose.

When her eyes met her daughters, she was surprised, when she couldn't make out any immediate approval.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

Rose wanted to laugh. Did her mother really not know? Was she this alien to her own daughter's feelings?

"I don't want to," she simply stated.

"You don't want to do what?"

"Get rid of my _husband_," Rose answered emphasizing the last word.

Ruth couldn't believe what she had just heard. She sat down beside her daughter, once more taking her hand in hers.

"Rose," she started slowly like if speaking to a young child. "You know how important this is to all of us? You know how vital it is that you're marrying well?"

"To whom it is, to me or to you?" Rose felt committed to say.

Ruth had seemingly forgotten that she wasn't talking to her child anymore. She signed, before continuing.

"Rose, you understand what this marriage…your marriage to Mr Hockley means to us…to our family, don't you?" she patted her hand while speaking.

It wasn't comforting though, but in fact Rose didn't care anymore.

Instead she smiled inwardly, her mind now as clear as could be, her eyes having been focused on the bed sheet, slowly spun up again to look directly into her mother's face.

"For me, it means nothing," she stated calmly turning her eyes aside to the window.

Indeed her feelings about Cal had neither changed for the better nor for the worst. They simply were nonexistent. She couldn't even hate him anymore.

"Rose, you come from a prominent family. People envy us. Still for being born into the bright side of life, we're expected a certain sense of duty, don't forget that," Ruth told her daughter with composure. However, realizing that she wouldn't get any further today, she stood up again, opening the door, coming face to face with Jack.

She looked at him, like someone would gaze at a dangerous virus. Jack didn't bother, not wasting any time in moving past her, Rose falling against him once she felt his most welcome arms around her.


	46. Chapter 46

Outside Ruth was leaning over the banister, heavily breathing in and out. Her hair, usually butted up accurately, was now having strains hanging around.

What a mess…Ruth laughed uneasily. If her mother would've seen her now, if she had known what her granddaughter had done…

Had her daughter really just told her that she had married this boy?

_I must be fantasizing._

Glancing back, trying to make out something through the half open door of her bedroom, Ruth could see Jack Dawson and his flighty palms placed around her daughter.

_I certainly haven't brought her up like this._

"Ruth, are you alright?" Lettice asked her concernedly.

Ruth hadn't noticed her coming.

Her friends they would never look at her the same as before…seventeen years of educating, of teaching, of endless lesson in French, Math…of showing her daughter of how to act like a lady…it had all been useless…everything had been thrown down the drain.

Her eyes stared blankly into space, as she let Lettice drag her downstairs.

They made their way down to the living room, Grace pouring them out some coffee.

Lettice didn't understand any of it. Hadn't Ruth told her that her daughter had died on the Titanic? And who was this boy anyway?

She was too much polite however to just burst out her questions.

"Look, I don't know what everything of this means, but…," she began stopping, when she noted Ruth's eyes glistering with little tears.

_Why me? _

Why did Rose have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just accept her role in life? Was it really that horrible to be rich?

Silently Lettice handed her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"How could she do this to me?"

Lettice shot a wondering look, while Ruth snuffled loudly.

"Everything is such a mess," she choked out. "You must be thinking that I'm ungrateful. Rose does too. But I'm not. I'm most thankful that my daughter is alive and well. I have…," Ruth started holding her breath of a second, turning her eyes to her friend suddenly remembering something. "How come that you know him?"

"Mr Dawson?"

Ruth silently nodded.

"At the train station on our day of arrival…some man had stolen my purse and he brought it back to me…Ella was instantly fond of him and convinced me to hire him," she explained.

Ruth shook her head. It was so typical, just so classic. The poor Mr Dawson saving the day…

"I must admit that I was thankful at first…of course I had no idea, who he really was…if I had, I would've never…," Lettice quickly reassured her friend.

Ruth let her words sink in.

Just as she was about to reply something, her daughter and this boy were standing beside them. Her daughter looked at her angrily. If only Rose wouldn't be so gullible. Maybe it was his looks?

Girls her age were of course attracted to boys like him. Ruth hoped that with time Rose would realize what a mistake she had made and prayed that it wouldn't be too late by then. Seeing how Rose eyed Jack and having seen the shameful drawing he had made of her daughter, she shuddered, when she thought of what this could've led to.

Rose was so young and he was taking advantage of that.

"I was just mentioning to Ruth how we two met," Lettice found her voice first.

Jack looked over at Ruth, never even releasing his grip on Rose's hand. He glanced at her, proud of her, his wife. His wife…he smiled inwardly at the thought of it.

He knew her so well and because of that he also understood how much she needed her mother right now.

"Rose, I…I'm sorry," she heard her mother choke out.

Was she being serious? Rose eyed her suspiciously.

"I realize how my reaction must've scared you. I never intended for this to happen. You know that I only want what's best for you, don't you?"

Rose already knew what was going to be next. Her mother would never change. How her mother would tell her now glad she could be that she had found Cal and what a great man he was.

"Mr Dawson, may I speak alone with my daughter?" she added.

Really Ruth could be civilized even around Jack, if she wanted something.

"I don't think that this will be necessary, mother. I don't have any secrets of my husband," Rose answered instead of Jack. "I bet Cal never told you the whole truth, right?"

Jack gulped, was she being serious?

"He was shooting at us," she continued.

Indeed she was.

"And chased us through the sinking ship…"

"Rose, what are you talking about?"

Had she completely lost her mind?

"It's unbelievable, isn't…"

Jack stopped her outburst by tightening his grip on her hand.

"Rose, one thing first, alright. Surely your mother needs to know the truth, but we can tell her too while sitting down."

Ruth glared at Jack. Now her daughter would think of him even more of a hero.

Mr Hockley shooting at them…his own fiancée…really how ridiculous could it get?

"As usual, you're right…," Rose smiled up at him.

Lettice had gone out by now, not really wanting to get between them.

Ruth sat down on one side, while Jack and Rose took the other.

"So, Rose told me that you two are married now. I believe that congratulation are in order then," Ruth started.

"Mother!"

"What, Rose, I thought we're about to start over?" she stared at her perplexed. "And that's what I'm doing," she stated moving up, coming to stand in front of Jack. "Mr Dawson, I'd like to welcome you in my family," she spoke up holding out her hand for him.

Jack was clearly stunned, not having seen that coming.

Could he really trust Ruth Dewitt Bukater, who had just an hour ago or so told him to shut up?

When he didn't shake her hand in time, but leaving her dumbfounded, standing there with her mouth open, Ruth once more started to detest him.

"Mr Dawson never knew how to behave in front of wellborn people," came a voice from up the stairs. Rose and Jack jumped up from the notion, seeing Roger.

Rose immediately moved closer to Jack, something that even Ruth detected. Roger came up to them, shaking Ruth's hand, however, when he was about to do the same with her daughters Ruth noticed a look of defence on Jack's face, as he drew Rose protectively behind him.

It was obvious that the two of them weren't the best friends to say the least. Somehow this time she couldn't blame the boy. Indeed Roger Lindsay had something frightening surrounding him.


	47. Chapter 47

Jack had gone out for look for some other job in the city, leaving a note to Rose that he'd return in the afternoon. They had spoken about it beforehand.

'_I don't think that it's a particularly good idea, if I keep on working for Mrs Mansfield. That is considering her close relationship with your mother.'_

Rose had had to agree with this.

Still he could've told her, before he left. A little note was not what she expected to get from her husband of two days.

_Jack surely didn't mean to hurt me._

_He'll return soon_ – she tried to convince herself, standing up as well and putting her clothes on, this time leaving her corset, since there was no one to help her in it and she wasn't about to wake her mother. Jack never tied it up as tight as Ruth did.

Leaving her hair down, very unladylike in fact, she preceeded down the stairs.

…..

Luckily she was the only one up.

Not very surprising, considering the time...

Jack indeed wasn't from her old world, leaving when it was still dark outside. She had never been up on weekend at this time of the day and if so, at weekdays she had been fully dressed already. Rose laughed slightly to herself. Her mother would get the shock of her life, seeing her like this.

_Past six am…and I already miss him._

She was about to get a glass of water, when she heard something behind her.

"Good morning."

Rose jumped around at the voice, desperate to hide her anxiety, tightening the clothes around her body.

Could he see through them? Notice her naked bosom underneath?

_Clearly I would..._

Roger, quite aware, of now tense he was making her, stepped around to take a plate from the cupboard.

"Nervous?" he asked her despite knowing the answer.

Rose shook her head, hands trembling. Her body was betraying her words.

"Good, because you know, you don't need to. I only want your best, Lygia."

Rose growled inside, when she heard him calling her this. Hopefully Jack found another work today, something that would earn them enough money to buy a home on their own. The sooner they were out of here the better. Roger moved aside, _accidentally_ touching her chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled though both knew he had done it on purpose.

He sat down at the table, clearly aware that he was being watched.

"Why don't you come and sit down here with me, Lygia?"

_If I say no, he'll know that I'm nervous. _

Not wanting to give him that triumph, she took a seat on the otherside of the table, careful not to get too close to him. It didn't help much. As soon as she had moved down, she felt his hand on her thigh, shifting around uncomfortably.

"You know, I've heard of your problem," he started, while Rose looked at him confused. "Or should I say your husbands?"

_Jack?_

_What did he know about Jack?_

"I don't think this is any of your concern," Rose told him angrily in her ladylike voice, moving back with her chair.

Roger grumbled something under his breathe. He'd rather be married to the woman sitting in front of him than the stupid, dull and moreover boring Ella. At least Rose was pretty good in bed, something that mattered very much to Roger. He didn't think much of talking.

Before he got further to touch her, Rose had jumped up from her seat.

"Oh and by the way Mr Lindsay, I would very much appreciate it, if you'd call me by your real name – Mrs Dawson," she told him trying to sound as harsh as possible, hoping he'd stay away from her.

_The hell I'll do. You're too sweet, to just let you go and be with someone like Jack Dawson. You together with him would be a waste..._

Roger smiled, listening to her footsteps moving away. When he was sure that she was at the door, he spoke up again, aware how much he would surprise her.

"So you don't want me to help you get the diamond back?"

Like expected Rose stopped, dead in her tracks, turning around.

"I beg your pardon, what you just say?"

"You understood me very well," he moved up as well coming to stand in front of her.

If only he could...

But she had stepped back, before he got a chance to reach her robe.

_How come that he knew about the diamond?_

"I heard you talking with him," he answered her unspoken question. "And now you're surely aware that I've good contacts everywhere…I mean you know how familiar I'm with Mrs Pearson…anyway I'm sure I could make out a deal with her…"

Now, well, the deal he had already made. Anyone important would profit from it, which meant anyone but Jack Dawson.

'_I don't really see, how I can benefit from it,'_ Mrs Pearson had said, but quickly smiled, when he had mentioned the outlines of his plan.

'_Now that's quite evil, Mr Lindsay, tsk tsk tsk…,' _she had started pretending to lecture him_ '…devious, in one word just how I like it.'_

Both had laughed wholeheartedly and Robert, who had watched them from behind had once more asked himself, why he was still here.

"No thanks," Rose said sharply stepping away again.

It was bad enough that he knew about her problems, but she wouldn't let him blackmail her or whatever else he had wanted to do.

Despite her refusal, he knew how to do business with her. He wasn't about to give up.

"Cheers to you!" he said once she was out drinking up a whole glass of champagne.

At least something good that was left from the otherwise annoying wedding.

…

When Jack returned Rose was half asleep again.

"Hey, sleeping beauty…," he nuzzled against her ear.

Rose slowly opened her eyes, dimly remembering the incident with Mr Lindsay, but she pushed it back, feeling Jack's arms around her.

He smelt faintly of alcohol.

"Have you been successful?" Rose asked wondering about Jack's attire. It didn't seem like him to get under the dangerous influence of alcohol.

_You're making a mountain out of a molehill. Surely it was normal for a man his age to have a beer or two once a day. And Jack isn't Cal. He wouldn't get really drunk._

"No, not really…they're some jobs yes, but not the ones that I would want to do now, with…," he stopped himself.

He couldn't say it right?

He had been working at the harbour before; he had worked as a bartender late at night, with men around that Rose in her sheltered life probably didn't even know existed…exactly why he couldn't do it now. Rose deserved better.

Rose looked at him, wondering what he had been trying to tell her, but decided not to dwell on it

_He'd tell me, if he wants to._

"Not the right one for you?"

_No, but not the right one for you…_

He smiled grimly, Rose gently touching his hand.

"I love you, Jack. You know this? And you're not the only one, who has got to be strong. I can work too," she grinned at him.

"It's not this…"

"Fabrizio?"

Jack slowly nodded. Still it was only half true. When he thought about the people, not only in this city, he never wanted her to work at all. She was a far too delicate flower to do. However, he was aware that he couldn't tell her.

"Jack, you know that it's not your fault…Cal he is…he is…well he is Cal…"

"I might take the one at the harbour," Jack spoke up again, quickly changing the subject.

"Great…that's good…," Rose encouraged him.

_You wouldn't say that if you'd know what people are usually spending their time there._

"You're far too good for me," Jack told her, kissing her slightly.

Rose kissed him back, putting the awkward feeling that was coming up behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, what do you think? Jack needs to be a little less perfect I believe. I hope I do him judgement. But I'm so tired of the perfect JackRose relationship. **

**Special thanks to AC and Notagainstdarkside for reviewing!**


	48. Chapter 48

Fabrizio had spent the last days working with Cal, finding him actually much less annoying with the passing time. True Cal had his bad moments, but he clearly knew what he wanted and that impressed Fabrizio in a way. Surely the straightforward Cal was the complete opposite of Jack, another reason why they didn't get along.

Jack had always been like a tumbleweed in the wind, while Cal was planning everything out.

Cal had explained to him how to order up his papers and Fabrizio found it actually he had obviously enough trust in him to let him see them.

Somehow Fabrizio felt special, with working for a real millionaire. Having come here to America to get rich himself, it was at least the next best thing to be confided in by one. He looked up at Cal, who seemed to be deeply in thoughts.

Fabrizio noticed that he was holding Rose's picture in his hands again.

Despite being sure that the two of them shouldn't have been together in the first place, Fabrizio started to feel a little sorry for Cal. Not so much of how he had treated Rose, but because he understood now, how hard it must've been for Cal to always be alone.

Yes indeed, all his talks seemed to involve something concerning business. Caledon Hockley had no friends, he had business partners. Other than Ruth, he obviously had no other relatives either and technically speaking she wasn't even one. Rose had never understood him as well and most likely never even tried to.

Cal looked up from the picture staring into space. He then turned his head to the window, getting up, slowly walking towards it. Fabrizio observed him closely. The Cal he had come to know through the weeks, was quite different from the one that Jack had mentioned to him.

Fabrizio surely had never seen a man with a more complicated character.

Cal stood there, looking out of window, the photograph of Rose in his hands. Fabrizio slightly wondered, if he still wanted to have the diamond back so desperately or had probably come to understand the real important things in life.

_Surely Rose had meant more to him than Jack and I have originally thought._

The door opened with a rush, revealing a woman around Cal's age. Fabrizio instantly knew, who she was, even if he had never seen her.

'_What does this woman still want here?'_ he remembered Ruth lecturing Cal.

She was holding a newspaper article in her hands and her face clearly showed that she wasn't too happy about its content.

"Here see, what they write!"

Cal turned looking at her annoyed, rolling his eyes. Fabrizio by now knew how much he hated any disturbance when being busy at work.

"Can't this wait?" he growled.

Obviously it couldn't as she just threw him the paper into his face. Skimming through the article Cal could read some admiration about Rose. It included a whole story about their engagement, but especially about Rose's growing up. She was praised as the perfect debutante.

Cal looked up from the paper, Clarissa's angry face flaming up in front of him. Sure, it wasn't the nicest thing to read about her rival but still, what did she expect him to do?

Clarissa had always known that she could never be more than his mistress. His father would've never allowed him a marriage with her and now with Rose dead, morality detained him from doing so. Moreover Cal wasn't particularly the most thoughtful human being. Women and their feelings surely were alien to his nature.

"She is dead. What else should they write?" he asked her as if he didn't know.

Before saying anything Clarissa glared at Fabrizio, who understood and was about to move out.

"I better go," he announced, but Cal stopped him. "I don't see any reason why."

Of course Fabrizio was aware that Cal didn't want him to stay out of amity, but surely, because he wanted someone to back up his version of the story.

Clarissa was clearly furious.

"Fine," she choked out, seeing that there was no way out at the moment

She had never met Rose personally, which didn't mean she had never seen her. At Cal's and Rose's engagement ball for instance she had been hiding in the background trying to get a glimpse of her. She had even attempted to talk with her, but Ruth had stopped her in time.

Clarissa liked neither Rose nor her mother. Rose not, because she was her rival and Ruth she didn't, because she found her double-faced, throwing her daughter into an ill-fated marriage.

"Honestly, you know very well that these articles will fade with time. I bet tomorrow no one will even care about it anymore."

She looked at him, hurt and depressed. Fabrizio just but slightly felt for her. Certainly Cal meant more to her than she wanted to admit.

Cal had turned his back to her, seemingly not wanting to look at her. Clarissa moved forward, noticing how the picture of Rose on his desk had been taken away shortly. A glimmer of hatred shot up in her eyes.

What was so special about this woman? She had thought that it was a business arrangement and indeed as long as she had been alive, he had always made it seem like one. Now with her dead he faked some real love interest.

'_You don't need to worry, nothing's going to change between us,'_ he had ensured her.

"I think she's a little bit pale, even sickly looking," she began with contempt in her voice holding up the photograph. "Really I don't see any beauty in her," she continued rolling her eyes.

Sharply Cal turned around, giving her an angry look. Harsh and quickly he grabbed the picture out of her hand.

"You better go now," he told her calmly.

Fabrizio noted his tension though and wondered what would've happened, if he hadn't been there as well.

Caledon Hockley was so strange and Fabrizio could never be certain, if his actions or words acted in accordance with what he was thinking. He very much doubted it.

Clarissa, about to leave, couldn't resist mumbling "If you prefer a dead and tedious porcelain doll…well then, I can't help you...," she laughed out not caring about Cal and his looks at the moment. For sure Ruth Dewitt Bukater was not the only one, who was being dishonest.

Once again Fabrizio noticed how Cal had clenched his fists underneath. Clarissa obviously didn't. She just grinned again, cocking her eyebrows in victory, before closing the door behind her with a loud thump.

Cal meanwhile ripped up the article in pieces, which landed on the floor.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your kind reviews.**

* * *

><p>When Ella woke up the next morning, she was pretty much worn out. Roger had kept her awake the whole night, first by claiming what he called his right as a man and then by working on endlessly for some project. Sometimes in middle of the night, Ella had thought that he gone out. However, when she woke up the next morning, she had found him sleeping next to her and just assumed she had dreamed the whole thing.<p>

Roger smiled at her, while she forced herself not to through up.

He kissed her good morning, making her body tense, while running his hand over her thigh. Ella knew what he wanted and quickly stood up, putting on her wardrobe. She heard an angry voice behind her. Roger followed her up.

"Don't be so stiff, darling," he commented as she was about to decide what dress to wear today. "It's Sunday; don't you think it would be sweet to spend the day in bed?"

Instead of answering him, Ella opened the door to call Grace, who should help her with getting dressed. Roger put on something himself, before extending the room.

While he strolled down the corridor he could hear laughing and giggling from Jack's and Rose's room.

"No…Jack…you're…"

He didn't notice Ruth standing in his way and pumped into her. From the look on her face she had heard the voices as well and clearly wasn't pleased.

"Mr Lindsay," she said politely, but with a hint of anger.

Roger recognized again that for whatever reason, she didn't really like him, but he was determined to change that. And he knew for a fact that she couldn't stand Jack Dawson either. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a loud noise coming from inside.

"No, Jack…," followed by giggles.

Ruth's eyes flamed up in annoyance. She had educated her daughter like this. She was behaving like some common woman from the streets and this was all the fault of this boy. He was turning her into this…this…Ruth didn't even want to think about

Roger mouthed a sorry, but Ruth ignored him.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they found themselves at the breakfast table. Ruth glaring at a giggling Jack and Rose, who couldn't keep their eyes and especially their lips away from each other, while Lettice once more to make up a conversation and no one was listening. Ella clearly wanted to be somewhere else and Roger spoke again about his business with no one paying attention.<p>

"Wouldn't it be nice, if you all made a stroll in the park today?" Lettice suggested yearning a cold stare from Ruth, who could really imagine something better.

Roger was nervous as he was dying of anxiousness to be alone with Rose. He needed to ask her something and he didn't need Jack to hear it too.

"Yes, why not?" he decided to support Lettice.

* * *

><p>The others just went along with it and while Roger was loudly boasting around about the city, Jack and Rose were quietly walking behind; well Rose was, deeply in thoughts. Jack had moved his arm around her waist and was occasionally looking at her, wondering what she was thinking about.<p>

Jack squeezed her hand, telling her silently that he would be there for her.

"Ah, Rose, that would be a nice dress for you," Ruth's voice interrupted the silence.

Indeed they had neared a shop. Lettice quickly went inside, dragging Ella with her.

"You want to go too?" Jack asked Rose, who stood frozen in place, probably remembering what had happened the last time. Despite it being some time ago already that she had worked for this woman, she couldn't forget it.

Rose shook her head.

Jack knew what she wanted to say, but didn't have the strength too and just put his arms around her. Ruth however, standing beside them, found she needed to straighten her point. Her daughter was making an incredible mistake.

"Rose has always been so diplomatic. You see, Mr Dawson, she knows quite well that you can't effort anything in there, but she's going to spare you the likes of being put into an awkward situation," Ruth told him in her contempt belittling kind of voice.

Jack, who noted Rose tensing in his embrace, decided not to comment on it, just giving her a smile kiss on her forehead, leading her to sit on a nearby bench.

Ruth clenched her fists.

* * *

><p>When Lettice, Roger and Ella returned they went on to get something to eat. Roger, wanting to show everyone what he had got, told them that he would pay for everything.<p>

Rose was still quiet, feeling Roger staring at her. Now even Ruth was worried about her daughter.

Hadn't she been laughing happily at breakfast?

"Rose, is everything alright with you?"

Rose looked up at her mother; Jack was holding her hand under the table. Her mother was being concerned about her? Now this for sure was something new to her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I think, I just need some fresh water," she moved up from the table.

Jack stood up too.

"I come with you."

"No, please, I'll be alright. Please, everyone sit down again and don't stress yourself."

With Rose away Ruth was again glaring at Jack. It was his fault that her daughter was behaving like this.

Roger looked over to where Rose had disappeared; a smile appeared on his face and his decided that it was time to put his plan in order.

"I'll be right back; I just have an important call to make."

He knew he had to find her fast and get to the point soon, because Jack would for sure be looking for them in time. Certainly Jack didn't trust him.

Luckily he saw her coming out of the ladies restroom, the second he had sat his feet inside.

"Feeling better, my dear Lygia?"

Rose looked up at him with questioning eyes.

_What are you doing here?_

"I told them I needed to make a phone call. But well…you see in reality I want to help you."

"I'm not going to leave Jack," she announced shoving his arm away.

"Who talks about this? No, really, I'm married as well. What do you think of me?" he asked in a voice as if he didn't know. "All I'm talking about is one night you grant me. I'm aching for it," to emphasize this he put a hand to his _broken_ heart. "And in return I've Mrs Pearson give you back the diamond."

Rose's eyes went wide in surprise as she realized that he knew everything.

"I heard you talking once with him and then I went to her and she confirmed everything. I really like you, Rose and I don't want to see you hurt," he went on, moving his hand up her right arm.

Rose instantly jumped back.

"You're sick," was all she said quickly hurrying outside again.

Roger leaned against the wall next to him, starting to laugh out loud.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't mess up with me."

He was sure that Rose wouldn't mention a word to Jack, just like she had never told him about her intimate relationship with him before. Life was almost perfect.


	50. Chapter 50

Roger was up, opening the door, when the doorbell rang. A young boy stood outside. He was about to shut the door again, but the boy was quicker, moving inside, his obviously searching for someone.

"I'm looking for Mrs Dewitt Bukater, she gave me this card," he spoke holding it up. "By the way my name is Freddy. She said I could come over, whenever I wanted to," he added in a rush of words.

Roger stared at him dumbfound at first and it took him some time, before he found his voice again. When he did, he started to grab him, about to throw him out. This was his home. Whatever had this annoying lady been thinking, inviting people from the streets here? This boy certainly just wanted to rob them. He knew these kinds of scoundrels all too well.

"This is my house and you're not allowed to…," he started, but didn't get any further, as Ruth herself came down the stairs. She instantly started to smile, when she recognized him.

Roger turned around, upset at hearing her voice and released his grip on the boy.

"Freddy, how nice to see you," Ruth exclaimed hugging him like he was an old friend, shocking not only Roger. Freddy would've never thought that a woman from her status would display such emotion.

He felt honoured and uncomfortable at the same time, not sure how to react. At last he slowly returned her hug.

"Madam, you remembered me?" Freddy was a little stunned, while Ruth clapped her hands together, her eyes showing that she was a little bit hurt that he hadn't shown some more excitement.

"Of course I do. Come on, I'm sure you're hungry. Let's see what we've got for you," she said ignoring Roger's cold stare, which she knew he was giving her right now.

Roger glared at them, as Ruth took Freddy's hand about to lead him into the kitchen. Freddy noted just then another man proceeding towards them and turned his head around.

Jack happened to come down the stairs at this very moment.

"Good morning," he said his voice happy.

Indeed he was, despite Rose's strange behaviour lately. At least she was his wife now and surely they would overcome all obstacles with time and secondly he knew how much Roger detested him and that he was somehow attracted to Rose. In short Jack wanted to anger him a little bit as well.

Freddy smiled up at Jack, while Roger's eyes darkened. Ruth did her best to hide her emotions, but wasn't very successful. The boy immediately noted the tension between them. It seemed that Mrs Dewitt Bukater didn't really like either man.

"Is this friend of yours, Mrs Dewitt Bukater?" Jack asked her walking towards them.

"Yes, I'm," Freddy answered for her. "And who're you?" he wanted to know, releasing Ruth's grip and running to Jack, looking up at him with awe.

"Mr Dawson is my…," Ruth began, wondering how to put it. She still refused to admit that Jack was married to her daughter. "He's connected with my family," she finally said, leaving the young boy wondering. Freddy turned his eyes back to her and then to Jack, who just nodded. He really had no time to discuss this now and then again he didn't even care much anymore if Ruth liked him or not, after all it was Rose he was married to, not her mother.

Eventually all of them continued into the kitchen, with Jack just hurriedly drinking some coffee. Ruth watched him with her ever glaring eyes.

What had her daughter been thinking? She could've married the most thought-after bachelor of Philadelphian high society and yet she chose to marry this poor little nothing. And even if Cal wasn't the right one for Rose, surely there had to be much better alternatives than this Mr Dawson.

Jack felt uncomfortable, just wanting to get out of here. He had left a note for Rose, telling her that he would be going to work and be back in the afternoon.

Ruth made him feel like a mice in a snake-hole. Indeed Rose and he better sooner than later should get out of here, maybe move to St. Monica. This would finally give them some time to relax.

Freddy meanwhile observed Roger, whom he found quite fascinating, despite his angry stares. He was dressed like those rich men he always carried the bags for at the train station. Now Freddy remembered dimly already seeing him a week ago or so, when he had first met Mrs Dewitt Bukater and helped her with her bags.

This Mr Lindsay wasn't much different from the other rich gentleman he normally saw, though there was something mysterious, almost creepy around him. Neither the lady nor the other man seemed to be very fond of him.

Maybe, if he left a sustainable impression on him than he could work for him too? The work for the newspaper was nice, but it was due only in the morning and he needed something else to fill the day and more importantly he needed the money. Mr Lindsay surely would pay him more than the newspaper owners did.

"Aren't you eating anything, Mr Dawson?" Roger asked him, startling Jack a bit, whose thought had been with Rose. He wished he could spend more time with her. However, if they wanted to have their own home soon, he would've to work hard.

He would've preferred to be alone instead of having to entertain these two. Reluctantly he shook his head, while Roger laughed a fake laugh, at little bit like Rose had done, whenever she had been at one of those high society festivities. Jack faked a smile back, both man aware of the other one's detestation for each other.

Roger knew that Jack had no idea about his real relationship with Rose and really enjoyed this knowledge.

Not that he was particularly interested in what Jack had to say, but still he favoured the talk with him over that with this annoying woman and that good for nothing boy.

"No, I never do. Besides I've to go," Jack answered looking at Ruth, but she just turned her head to Freddy refusing to even acknowledge his presence. "Tell Rose that I love her," he added while knowing very well that she would _forget_.

Roger meanwhile had trouble to contain from laughing and spit out the truth at Jack.

_I wonder what he would say, if he knew I fucked his wife._

"So you're going to work?" he went on.

Jack just nodded towards him, Roger grimacing like he was caring.

Ruth couldn't resist a happy sign once he was out, one that didn't escape the little boy as well.

Freddy wondered about this strange family. He had by now understood that Ruth didn't really like both men, but she certainly detested this Mr Dawson. But hadn't she told him that he was somehow associated with her family? Whatever had she meant by this?

When Jack was out the house, Roger smiled to himself, when he noticed Jack's half-drunken cup of coffee still standing on the table as an idea came to him.

Rose had to be shown that her husband wasn't the perfect kind of man she had married and then he would finally get a chance with her again.

….

Freddy was happy, when he saw Ella coming down the stairs immediately remembering her. Quickly he was told that she was now married to the man, he had met before, slightly pitying her.

A girl like her shouldn't be married to a man like Mr Lindsay with his cold glares and strange looks. Also he noted that from seeing her last, Ella had changed quite a lot. It was as if she was starting to become some kind of a zombie.

"Where's my daughter?" Ruth wanted to know from Ella.

"I think she's still sleeping," Ella told her sitting down on the couch. Her mother had left a note for her, saying that she had gone in the city to buy some clothes. At least she wasn't here now and better even Roger had left as well. Ella was relieved.

Ruth was clearly angry with the answer. Her daughter was sleeping in the whole day not something she had taught her. However, what should've she have expected? Surely Mr Dawson's behaviour was slowly turning her daughter into some common woman.

_I certainly haven't raised her like this._

"I see," she only commented, rolling her eyes.

Freddy just wondered some more, but decided that he would find out soon, while the three of them sat down in the living room, doing precisely nothing. Freddy asked himself, if this wasn't boring, doing nothing every day, but for once he enjoyed it.

…..

He was eventually told the whole story, because at last, around 11am Rose got up too and went down, on caring that she was still in her nightgown and her hair was loosely hanging around. Ruth couldn't believe it.

Her daughter was looking like a…she refused to even think it. Certainly Cal and any other decent man wouldn't have allowed this look.

"Rose?" her mother exclaimed shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Good morning, mother," Rose said.

Was her voice kind of annoyed?

Quickly Freddy was introduced and Rose asked herself why her mother was so fond of him. Wasn't he of the same class as Jack? And yet her mother was even laughing with him and treating him like her own kind.

Ella shot her a look and Rose just chuckled with her shoulders.

"Rose, it's not proper to be dressed in…I mean not to be dressed at all. I'm sure Miss Mansfield will help you. Sadly I've given Edith a free time today," her mother lectured her.

Rose was about to reply, but Ella stood up taking her hand.

"Come on, I'll help you."

…

When they were on their way down again, both could hear Ruth talking to Freddy, but more to herself.

"My husband, may god rest his soul, would've liked you as well. He always wanted to have a son, but this one thing I couldn't give him," somehow accusing herself, like she had failed in the most important duty of a woman. "He loved Rose, but we both knew that there was something missing."

Freddy looked at her, slightly wondering why she was telling him this now, while Rose stood frozen in place hearing every word.

_What was she saying here?_

"Edmund always wished for a son. He told me that he was happy to have Rose, but he would've been even more content, if he had a son he could leave his fortune to," she added smiling up at him. "Indeed he would've loved you. In fact you remind me quite a lot of my own little brother."

Rose had grabbed the balustrade in an attempt to balance herself. That her mother would even mentioned her little brother was indeed something that happened very seldom. Like herself her mother had been the only child for a long time, her brother being ten years her junior. Rose didn't recall his name, but he had died very young leaving her mother in the same position as she herself had been, only that there hadn't been any money problems.

Ella was standing behind her, not really knowing what to do to support her. After all she didn't really know Rose. She had just heard her talking in the best manner about her deceased father and it had always sounded like Rose was very much of a father's child.

Ella watched her from the side, wondering what she should do now and how or if she could support her.

Rose on the other hand couldn't believe what she had heard.

_Her very own father should've said that?_

"And Mr Dawson?" she heard the boy asked her mother.

Albeit not knowing him very well, Freddy had liked Jack from the beginning and couldn't understand why the two of them didn't get along. His mother had always told him that family was the most essential thing in life.

Why would anyone not be happy around his own relatives?

Ruth looked up at him wondering.

"You don't seem to like him very much."

"It's not that. I just think that he isn't the right one for my daughter. I've nothing personally against him…," with that she changed the topic back to her dead husband. "Yes, really, I'm sure Edmund would've wished for a son like you."

Freddy felt honoured, but one could see from his expression that he was quite confused. Rose stood upstairs letting the words her mother had just spoken sink in.

She remembered how he always been there for her, back her up against her mother. With him she had always felt like a child, not like a young lady. They had been going to the circus together, the zoo park and the nearby botanical gardens to have some ice-cream and feed the ducks in the pond.

Her father had always told her how she was the most important person in his life, hadn't he?

'_You're my little princess, Rose',_ he had said while she was still young and treated her as such.

Should this all have been a lie?

No…she should her head slightly, feeling a small tear coming rolling down her cheek.

_I'm just being emotional, because mother is here and Jack isn't and…_

"Mrs Dawson…?" Ella asked her quietly moving one hand up to her shoulder.

Quickly Rose had wiped her tears away, refusing to believe anything her mother had just said. She was just jealous of their good relationship, yes, that's all.

Rose straightened herself up, before walking downstairs again.

_She's still envious._

Rose appeared downstairs smiling brightly again, not showing anything on the outside. She had trained for years to deceive other and hide her real emotions that now she hadn't got any problems any more.

"You look lovely, my dear," Ruth commented coming up to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead like she had done on the ship.

Ella grimaced behind, but said nothing, while Freddy immediately noticed the distantness that was there between mother and daughter. Both of them wondered how this would turn out in the future. It was clear to them that Rose and her mother weren't the best friends and that Rose was more or less afraid of Ruth.

Freddy in between was shocked by their behaviour especially Ruth's.

_She certainly has shown more emotion towards me beforehand._

"See, now we're back to normal," Ruth told her. "Well almost," she added.

Of course Rose understood very well what she wanted to tell her. Her mother would never accept Jack, she knew that now.

'_My husband always wished for a son like you,'_ the sound of her mother's voice appearing in her head, but she quickly dismissed it.

_I've just misunderstood._

She just wished that he would be here right now; she was already missing him dearly.


	51. Chapter 51

Jack had been busy working the past days, not being at home very much and therefore not able to notice how Roger Lindsay was following his young wife everywhere she went. He had been feeling a little dizzy lately, but conducted that it was just the strange April weather. Jack would've loved to spend more time with Rose, but alas he was forced to work almost day and night.

Rose didn't seem to notice Roger making advances; her mind still being on her mother and what she had said to this little boy. Freddy was now occasionally coming to them and her mother was always thrilled, when she saw him. Rose however, told herself that she was just imaging things. After all her mother had never been a very emotional person and surely her affections towards this young child now would to fade with time. Only Ella would sometimes look at her from the side, her eyes questioning, but she didn't dare ask her.

Rose had successfully convinced herself that her mother was only jealous.

_She's using this boy, because of the bad relationship with me._

Jack watched at his wife sleeping, while he was getting dressed. She looked like Sleeping Beauty herself.

_But you're much more beautiful than her. And luckily I don't have to wait a hundred years for you to wake you up._

Than for a quick moment, there was this dizziness coming up once again and Jack had to take hold of the table for a second, blackness surrounding him. However, the sensation was over as soon as it had come up. Nothing to worry about, he told himself and certainly nothing to bother Rose with.

She looked so sweet, when she was sleeping, her hair spilling out widely on her pillow and Jack didn't want to trouble her with anything. She should for once only think about herself, not money or her evil ex-fiancé.

'_You should take a day off, son,'_ his boss had told him, but Jack had refused, knowing quite well that the more money he earned, the sooner they would be able to buy a home on their own. Then finally everything, Ruth, Roger Lindsay, all of them could be put behind them.

Jack smiled tiredly, wishing he could stay here, but working on weekends meant extra money and he really needed them.

_We need them_ – he silently told himself, disregarding his little illness.

He kissed Rose on her forehead, not wanting to wake her up. The sun hadn't even risen yet and he was already on his way out. Rose steered in her sleep.

"Jack…," she mumbled and for a moment he thought that she would open her eyes and stepped back for a second, just watching her. Certainly now, she didn't look like a lady and her mother would've been horrified, if she could've seen her at this moment.

Jack however, smiled.

"I love you, my angel," he whispered into her ear, silently as not to wake her up, taking her hand in his, kissing the palm of it. He still couldn't believe that she was really his. It was too good to be true.

Rose shifted around in the bed drawing the covers closer to her body.

"Mmh…," Jack could see her chest rising up and down. She must've had some dense reverie or something. "…I love you too…"

Jack smiled despite knowing that she hadn't said it to him, but to the creation in her dream. He tiptoed out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. Jack never ate anything in the morning; a coffee was the only thing he needed. Each day he would heat up the water at first, before going upstairs again to get dressed. This way he wouldn't lose any time in the morning. There wasn't a definite time, when he had to be at work, but he had told his boss that the sooner the better.

'_This way, I get back to my wife faster.'_

His boss had just smiled, mumbling something about young love.

Still somehow asleep he didn't notice Roger, who was standing behind the door to the living room, which was located next to the kitchen. He saw Jack moving his hand up to his right temple. Quickly Roger stepped forward, noticing Jack cringing slightly.

"Good morning, Mr Dawson," he said startling Jack.

_He doesn't look good at all. If I were him, I would stay at home. Mr Dawson doesn't seem to know what leisure means._

But of course Jack couldn't know what was really going on.

"You're sick?" Roger asked him doing his best to hide his good mood.

Jack was making rotary movements with his fingers on his temples again. He didn't look well at all, but for sure Roger wasn't about to help him. He detested this man with a passion. He was standing in his way, between him and his Lygia.

If there was one thing Roger Lindsay didn't like at all, it was to lose. He was never going to fail especially not against some trash from the streets. Rose, Lygia, she was his and it was time that everyone understood this, particularly this good-for-nothing Mr Dawson.

Despite not really being very fond of Mrs Dewitt Bukater, he agreed with her on one thing – indeed – _what had Rose been thinking?_

"It's just the weather," Jack spoke up though it was clearly something else.

"Sure," Roger nodded not saying anything more.

Jack hastily drank his morning coffee, not paying much attention to Roger Lindsay. He just found the guy annoying. If he managed to work for another three weeks or so, then he and Rose would've enough money to move out of here. Eventually they would find a way to get the diamond back, free Fabrizio and then go on to live in Santa Monica maybe.

Jack didn't really care where, as long as this place was as far from this man as possible. He started to feel shaky again, but ignored the upcoming headache, blaming his constant work and the lack of sleep.

"I've to go," he told Roger grabbing his coat.

_And leave your wife alone, unhappy and unprotected? Why, Mr Dawson, that's not a very wise decision. I'm sure however, your wife could need some company._

_If your husband can't be here for you, because other things are seemingly more important for him, then I will be there for you. _

Jack was too tired and too worn out to detect Roger's mocking expression behind him. He also didn't notice his evil smile.

Roger meanwhile was as happy as could be.

Rose, his Lygia, he would give her his love and shelter, all the kind she yearned for and needed.

_I can give her what she really wants, but what he isn't able to give her. She's far too good for someone like you, Mr Dawson. _

Roger smiled to himself, when Jack was finally out the door, looking at the empty cup of coffee. He had a meeting with Mrs Pearson today, but not until the afternoon.

For now he would make breakfast, officially for his own wife of course.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon he was meeting with Mrs Pearson, telling her that he had slightly changed his plans. He was certain that she would agree with him. Rose wasn't just any woman. She wasn't some poor girl from the streets that no one would miss, if she was kidnapped from the streets.<p>

Roger knew by now with whom she had been engaged and he could imagine that someone like Caledon Hockley wouldn't look kindly on persons, who turned his former fiancée in a whore. Not to mention Mr Dawson. There was no telling what he would do in this case.

Roger, even though he wouldn't admit it, feared Jack's reactions much more than anyone elses, because he knew that Jack didn't trust him from the start. Jack was making him nervous, whenever he was in the same room with him.

Moreover he was the one, who was standing between him and Rose.

If the plan should've any chance to work, then this Mr Dawson was the first and most important person to get rid of.

"I think that first she needs to realize that he's not the right one for her," he predicted while taking a sip from his wine glass.

After all their marriage was supposed to be a love match and Rose had be shown, what her husband was really like, before there could be any other steps.

"She has to end the marriage herself, otherwise I fear that there won't be much of a chance for…," he added looking at the glass in his hands.

"Indeed…makes sense…"

Mrs Pearson certainly wasn't interested in helping him and she for sure didn't really want to give him the diamond, but Roger had already told her that this wouldn't even be necessary.

'_If I'm done with him than he'll wish that he'd never met me. And she will be completely ours.'_

Mrs Pearson had smiled evilly, when he had told her his whole plan, finding it simply brilliant.

Lygia had been the most popular person of her girls, because not only was the beautiful and vicious, she also had a certain intellect that was alien to the others. That's why specifically the more important politicians and senators had liked to spend their time with her. She spoke French, knew about world politics and still wasn't outspoken, but could keep secrets.

She wasn't about to let any men have her all alone; Lygia belonged here to her, to her institute. No man had the right to make a claim on her, not Mr Lindsay and not anyone else.

Roger was aware of this and of course he knew that he couldn't marry her. She was a whore after all, nothing else, even if she was something extraordinary. Ella was his wife; she was the one, who would – hopefully soon – bear him his children.

However, Ella was a complete failure in bed and that's what he needed her – his Lygia – for. Roger didn't give a damn on both. Women in his opinion were there to pleasure men and serve their needs, for nothing more. Mr Dawson, as stupid as he was, of course didn't understand his.

"Maybe it'll be better, if you don't come here for some time," Mrs Pearson suggested. "I mean just in case someone's following you."

Roger nodded his head, knowing that she was right. He would just send her a message, when something important happened.

Mrs Pearson smiled, already counting the money, thinking of the time, when this girl would again be under her spell and everything would be back to normal. Like Roger Lindsay she hated nothing more, but to lose.

* * *

><p>Jack came home late in the evening, but Rose was still up, talking to Ella in the living room. The two of them were laughing about something, but they stopped instantly, when Jack stepped into the room.<p>

Rose got up from the sofa, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey…did you've nice day today?" she wanted to know.

Jack smiled at her weakly, before getting a glass of wine from the kitchen, afterwards moving down besides Rose, putting an arm around her.

Rose looked at him, at the glass of wine in his hands, thinking about the last time he had done that. She couldn't help, but remember Cal.

_Jack isn't Cal, Rose._

"Jack, do you think that this is…?" she started, but stopped herself not really knowing what to say. Jack looked at her questioningly. "I mean the alcohol…you work so much and…"

Instead of answering her, Jack just kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you concerned that I might become an alcoholic?" he asked her somehow offended.

She was the love of his life and he would never to do anything to hurt her. Didn't she know this?

"I just…I mean Cal, when he was drunk he…he…," Rose stammered finding herself sounding silly. After all this was Jack she was talking to.

But still, she couldn't forget what had always happened with Cal.

He had continuously hit her then and called her names and once he had even…Rose didn't want to think about it now, rejecting her dark thoughts quickly. This was Jack, not Cal or Roger Lindsay. Jack had saved her from all darkness in her life.

Jack moved his up to her cheek, stroking her hair silently.

God, she was so beautiful.

How could anyone take pleasure in hurting her? He for sure didn't.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm not him. I won't do any harm to you," he told her.

For sure the alcohol wasn't the problem here; it was something else that Jack and Rose both didn't know.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful," Rose added looking him deeply in his eye.

The memory of what Cal had done, when he had drunken to much was all too fresh in her mind and she really didn't want history to repeat it.

"You should listen to your wife, Mr Dawson."

Roger Lindsay was standing in the doorway again, coming to stand behind his own wife.

Jack indeed looked more than just sick.

Life couldn't be better. Roger felt Ella moving uncomfortably under his touch, but of course he didn't care. Soon she would be with child and that would give him the opportunity he needed. Every rich man, with a pregnant wife, was holding a mistress and he would too. It was normal in their society. Finally with Jack not standing in his way anymore, it would give him the chance to have Rose all to himself.

She had had her choice, but since she had rejected his offer to have one night with him, he thought that he had the right to demand more.

Jack meanwhile felt a little dizzy again, but managed not to show Rose. She didn't need to worry.

Maybe he should stay at home for a few days?

Quickly however, he was feeling better again. He didn't notice Roger's evil smile, who knew very well what was really going on.

Somehow Jack got a feeling that he was following him. Indeed he found it strange that he was there every time Rose and he had something important to discuss. It was in a way too much of a coincidence to still be one.

_You're being stupid, Jack. You've simply worked too much._

_Roger Lindsay is an idiot, maybe even after your wife, but he's no criminal._

Once more Jack ignored his inner voice that told him that Roger Lindsay was more than an ordinary rich man. This guy meant trouble.

"I promise," Jack told Rose moving his head towards hers. "I love you."

With that they shared a kiss Roger's eyes flaming up with hatred.

Lygia was his and his man here was standing in his way.

Roger put his hands on Ella's shoulders, whispering something in her ear. A moment later both were standing up, heading towards their bedroom.

Only Rose noticed the strange look Roger was giving her, while Jack had started to kiss her neck.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Fabrizio looked at the calendar, realizing that April was nearing its end, but more importantly that Jack, his best friend, was already more than a week overdue, almost two. For a moment his thoughts wandered around. Cal wasn't here today, said something about a business trip and he had locked him up in the room again.<p>

This gave him the chance to think about everything clearly.

_'What would you've done?'_ Fabrizio remembered Cal asking him concerning Jack and Rose.

Indeed he had gotten a point there.

What would he've done, if Rose had been his girlfriend? Could've he just forgotten such a betrayal?

_However, wouldn't I've treated her better in the first place?_

Slowly the past and present were mingling together. The first time they had met was in Italy, a small town near Milano. Jack had been alone, stealing something from the market and with him - Fabrizio - watching curiously from the background at first.

Jack had seen him being chased by the carabinieri and Fabrizio recalled slightly how that two of them had seen each other for a quick second, make eye contact, before Jack had run off again.

He had moved out of sight behind some basket, while Fabrizio had fooled the police.

'_Lui è andato lì.,'(He ran there)_ he had pointed out, misleading them into the other direction. Some police officer had even thanked him, while Fabrizio had been hiding a smile.

Due to heavy rain on this day, Jack had been shivering, completely soaking wet, when he had finally come out of his hiding place. Luckily the carabinieri hadn't come back this day.

Fabrizio had understood soon that Jack wasn't originally from here and probably didn't understand this much Italian, this was clear already from the way he had looked, when he, Fabrizio, had spoken with the carabinieri.

Jack was about to run away again, but still something had kept him from doing so.

_Maybe he had known instantly that he could trust me?_

'_So…non parla italiano?'_ Fabrizio had still tried, but not very surprisingly Jack had just looked at him questioningly, raising his eyebrows. _'Deutsch….vielleicht…?' _

Again, no answer….

'_Parlez-vous français?'_

Fabrizio was at a loss of words, because other than Italian and a few words in French and German, he couldn't think of any other language at the moment.

'_Thanks for helping me,'_ Jack had finally choked out by now realizing that Fabrizio was on his side and that he had been him, who had fooled the police.

'_Ah English…great…'_

'_No, American…,'_ Jack had protested, causing Fabrizio to laugh wholeheartedly.

_'I mean the language, come with me…,'_ he had taken his hand.

Soon they had both broken down giggling and laughing, introducing oneself.

Fabrizio had taken him home afterwards making up some fake story for his mother. She was a decent, very religious woman, who never got in conflict with the law; she didn't need to know how they had really met. Emilia de Rossi had soon taken a liking in Jack, calling him Giacomo for fun. Jack, obviously, had been very glad to have met Fabrizio and his mother, even telling him soon enough about his own family and how his parents had died already.

_Jack has trusted you enough then to tell he you his most intimate thoughts. Why on earth would he now just forget you? Besides, if he real was that unreliable person Caledon Hockley wanted him to be, he wouldn't have come here to save Rose in the first place - right?_

Fabrizio and his mother had felt sorry for him, although Fabrizio's father wasn't living anymore as well.

_At least I've my mother left - _Fabrizio had thought back then.

Fabrizio had never had a friend like Jack before; to be honest he never had had a real friend at all. The two of them had become more than friends. They soon had been acting like brothers. Therefore it was especially sad to know that his best friend had most likely forgotten him now.

"Cal…are you here?" a sharp voice brought him back into reality.

Fabrizio knew that it was Clarissa, Cal's mistress.

_Mistress - _the word echoed in his ears_ and he wants me to believe how depressed he is by Rose's death._

_Liar_

Obviously both Ruth and Cal had told her already to leave, but seemingly Cal wasn't very convincing in that matter or maybe he didn't want to be. Clarissa for sure must be doing well with Cal and of course he didn't really have any responsibilities towards her.

A perfect match indeed, both parties could only win. Simply that the third party in perfect arrangemet - Rose - had refused to play the part that she should've. This was what probably angered Cal the most. He couldn't understand how anyone could live without him and not have to rely on him.

_For sure he doesn't like independent woman._

His thoughts returned to Jack. He still refused to believe Cal and what he had said.

Jack had loved Rose at a person, he hadn't cared about her money and moreover he hadn't expected anything in return. At once on the ship they had spoken together - with this Irish guy, Tommy - about her. Unlike Caledon Hockley, Jack would never willingly betray anyone.

_An open door may tempt a saint _- his mother's own words.

Were they true for Jack as well? Of course not.

'_You don't seem to mean very much to him,'_ Cal had told him just a day or so ago.

_Of course he would say that. He hates Jack._

Fabrizio looked out of the window, where he could see a desperate Clarissa searching for Cal.

_He surely doesn't treat her correctly. For sure it wasn't her fault what happened to Rose._

In fact Fabrizio couldn't understand at all, why he wasn't marrying her now that Rose was dead. What was keeping Cal now from admitting his true feelings towards her?

Dimly he recalled his mother telling him something about morality and duty.

Was it duty to leave someone in the lurch? Of course in the society they had other moral standards; some that he didn't understand at all. It was alright to betray your wife, but it was not right, if she was sad about this. A rich man could have a mistress, even impregnate her, but he couldn't marry her, because then he would lose his status and be laughed at.

Had his mother been refering to this double-morality?

He didn't think so and for sure his mother hadn't meant it that way.

She had always been a true angel, never speaking a bad word about anyone no matter what this person might've done. She had gone to church every Sunday, never missed the mess at Easter and Christmas.

_I bet Cal also never missed it._

But of course this was something else. His mother had always acted in a Christian way too, not only pretending, while Cal…he was just fooling everybody.

Jack had quickly learned some Italian while living with them, while Fabrizio had practised his English; eventually they had spoken a mix of both languages. One day, when Jack had told him that he wanted to go back to said what has become of he remaining relatives...visit his home country, Fabrizio had instantly decided to come with him.

Clarissa was now back in the house, obviously not having found Cal anywhere in the garden.

_Maybe I should've listened to my mother?_

She had warned him of the dangers of such a journey, not of Jack of course. She had always liked Jack and his mischievous ways, telling him how he would bring out the best in her son. She had felt that Jack was dispelling her son's sometimes dark thoughts. In short she was very reluctant to let them both go, thinking already of Jack as some sort of adoptive child.

_'Mama, e 'il mio destino __di andare in America,' (_it's my destiny to go to America) he had told her, causing his her to smile.

At first they had made a stop in Paris, where Jack and he had come to know the infamous Madame Bijoux and where Jack had started to work on his artisting career. However, it had become soon clear to both that climbing social ladder wouldn't be that easy without knowing the right persons.

Fabrizio signed, remembering this time.

This time in Paris, though they had gotten almost nothing to their name, had probably been the best one in his life. No one had been telling them what to do or lecturing them and in this one year, he had grown up more than in anyone before.

Clarissa's shoes could by now be heard clearly in the corridor.

"Cal, this isn't funny…"

Of course it wasn't. For a moment Fabrizio thought he should make a shout out, but just as quickly dismissed it. Clarissa was Cal's mistress after all and Fabrizio couldn't said for sure, if she would help him or just turn to Cal. Moreover Jack was his friend.

_Jack wouldn't forget to save you, he simply wouldn't. You can rely on him._

Fabrizio refused to admit anything that Cal had said to him. It was Jack, whom he could trust...and Caledon Hockley he was just…some rich man, with too much spare time, pestering around others.

_He doesn't even know what real friendship means._

In a way Fabrizio felt sorry for both Cal and Clarissa now, who seemed to be taking pleasure in hurting others. Indeed they somehow deserved each other.

He could hear a door being shut down somewhere in the distance.

Clarissa…

Obviously Cal hadn't told her anything.

_I, certainly, am glad that I don't belong to their crowd._

This was not how he wanted to be treated, not for any money in the world. He'd be happy and poor his whole life, if he just didn't have to associate with these people. Cal, Clarissa, Ruth…all of them were making him sick and he could very well understand Rose now, that she had taken the first opportunity to break free.

'_You know, people, who deceive once, deceive twice as well…,'_ Cal had told him just yesterday referring of course to Jack's and Rose's affair. For him it still was nothing more than this. _'I wouldn't be too surprised, if he doesn't come back at all,' _he had added smiling once more.

_You've no idea, absolutely no idea._

Still Fabrizio couldn't help, but think of Jack and how he was being like.

Jack had never taken anything serious, which didn't mean that he had no idea how to do it, when something was important. Fabrizio's mother had always known that for sure Jack could take up responsibility if needed, but that in terms of promises he wasn't the most reliable person.

She had been refering to minor things like home work at school, which Jack had often _forgotten. _

However Fabrizio was certain that Jack had another side about him. He knew that he had. Jack had simply a very complicated personality and actually, despite what everyone believed, wasn't a very overcredulous and let alone rejoicing character. He had just always been much better at hiding his dark thoughts than he - Fabrizio - was. So everyone, including his mother, had thought that Jack was the happiness in person.

Jack could keep promises as well, if he thought them to be important and at times he did things that no one would've expected from him.

After all he had would've given his own life to save another person, a girl he had barely known. Would've Caledon Hockley done the same for his fiancée?

"You're not going to destroy our friendship," Fabrizio spoke up loudly trying to convince himself, but to his own fright failed miserably.

Caledon Hockley had indeed succeeded in putting an end to their friendship just a little bit.


	53. Chapter 53

Ruth Barrett had been married to Edmund Dewitt Bukater at the young age of seventeen. She came from a very prominent family in Philadelphia and - being one to the richest heiresses - she had had many suitors from the start. Of course she hadn't been permitted to choose all for herself; however, her parents had at least allowed her to pick up between a few men in their crowd, who were considered marriageable.

Edmund Dewitt Bukater, five years older than herself, had been courting her for two years already, when Ruth had finally given in and accepted his marriage proposal.

Since being a young child, Ruth had been shown especially by her father that she was only second best. Her brother, Albert, had died at ten after a terrible accident, with his mother never leaving his bedside. Ruth, who had due to the fact that she was a little older than him and that their parents were often out and about, thought herself responsible for him.

Albert had been a very sportive boy, riding the horses, climbing the trees. Ruth, though, he had been the star of the family had never hated him, but felt like she needed to protect him.

Once he had fallen off one of those big trees, injuring his rips and had died after some long ailing days.

_'I do apologize, but there's nothing more I can do, Mrs Barrett.'_

Ruth would never forget her mother's look so full of hurt. Still on the outside she had been completely composing, never shedding a tear in public and for sure not in front of her husband - Ruth's father.

Ruth hadn't been allowed into the room, but had heard the doctors talking and her mother, Georgina, hiding her sorrow from her husband, knowing he wanted a cheery wife. After a week of suffering, her brother had been redeemed, dying with his mother at his side. Somehow Ruth couldn't forgive her mother for not allowing her to say goodbye to him.

From this day force her mother had never smiled again, not even on Ruth's wedding day. She had had to endure her husband silent reproach about her not being able to give him an heir. The way he had looked at her, she had soon like watched her daughter.

_Why were you being born a woman?_

With Rose history had repeated itself. The only difference being that Edmund had never shown his disappointment to Rose herself, but only to his wife. Their marriage had soon failed, Edmund having one mistress after the other. Ruth had turned a blind eye, pretending not to notice, like she had learnt from society and seen her own mother do. Still it hurt.

At first the young Ruth hadn't even realized why Edmund was so keen on her becoming his wife and had convinced herself that it was, because he cared for her. Then at once, when she had felt sick, seeing the doctor, she had, at last, understood what she was really there for.

_'Your husband will be so thrilled.'_

She had to bear his children, nothing more and certainly there was nothing about love.

What hurt Ruth even more was that she couldn't make it right to anyone, not her parents, not her husband, but especially not to her daughter.

Edmund had been spoiling her, betraying her in a way and Ruth had always been the bad one, though she only wanted to make it right. Rose, being the young and inexperienced girl she was, had, of course, enjoyed the funny times with her father more than the lectures from her mother.

Edmund had never tought much about woman's education, calling it a waste of time, since they would marry anyway. It had been Ruth, who had insisted on Rose learning more than cooking and sewing, knowing from her own experience how it was like to be dependent on one's spoose.

Speaking of husbands...

"Mr Dawson?" Ruth spoke up wonderingly as she saw him coming into the living room.

She thought that he looked kind of sick. In fact he did so already some time.

Ruth didn't particularly like Jack, after all it had been him, who had destroyed her daughter's perfect match with Mr Hockley, but she had nothing personally against him. And at least a little voice inside her told her how Rose was better off with him.

She certainly wasn't afraid of him like she sometimes was of Mr Lindsay.

Jack sat down on the couch, a beer in his hand.

Ruth, like her daughter, didn't like anyone drinking alcohol.

Hadn't her Rose complained about that habit as well?

"So, Mr Dawson, not having to work today?" her voice sounded scorn though she hadn't meant it.

Jack looked up from his glass, shaking his head. He had never wanted to be here. He wasn't supposed to be. He was supposed to have married some girl back in Chippewa Falls, or at least from his own class. And he would've have, if it hadn't been for that damn fire.

"Rose is still sleeping," he choked out not knowing what else to say.

Rose was probably the only person that he felt they could talk about in a decent way. Despite Ruth's strictness he understood that she loved her daughter very much and cared for her.

Ruth leant back in her chair, observing him closely seeing him putting a hand on his tempts again. For sure he didn't look well at all.

"Aren't you feeling well?" she asked this time really concerned.

"It's just some headache I've got," Jack told her taking a sip from his beer.

Ruth remembering her brother and his death, shook her head in disbelieve.

"Have you told Rose about it?"

Jack shook his head once more.

"I think that maybe it would be better, if you saw a doctor," she added.

Jack looked at her, his eyes growing wide.

Was she concerned for him? Why would Ruth Dewitt Bukater even care about this?

"I said it's just a simple headache. There's no need for anyone to worry, certainly not Rose."

Deep down he knew of course that it was more than this. He had felt limp and tired for quite some time already, feeling faint and drowsy in between, but he kept telling himself that it was just the lack of sleep and that everything would change once Rose and he were out of here.

"Mr Dawson you probably don't know, but…you've to understand I don't have anything personal against you…"

Jack smiled at her weakly; knowing what she wanted to tell him, but not wanting to hear it.

"Thanks," he mumbled rising up again.

He didn't want to get into any conversation with her now, not having the strength to do so.

Ruth watched him leaving the room, looking at the half empty glass on the table.

Something was very wrong here.

She just didn't know what.

When Jack had reached the stairs, leading up to the second floor, he felt faintness overcoming him again. He grabbed the nearest wall to keep himself from falling.

_Nothing to worry about…_

It was over within a few seconds.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. AC: I love you reviews and I don't care at all that they're short.**

**To Leonardo D loves me: I'm glad to liked it. I feel like Ruth is often misjudged. I mean it was common in those times for women in her society (and not only in hers) to find their daughters suitable husbands. She certainly only did what she thought best. This doesn't make her monster or anything.**

**To Nothingagainst: Don't worry, I like happy endings as well.**

* * *

><p>Robert Osborne had listened to Mrs Pearson and Mr Lindsay talking with suspicion the past days. He knew that this meant nothing good, for the two of them put together was even worse than both alone. This would lead to trouble and he felt sorry already for everybody they would for sure bring into debts.<p>

"You're kind of funny," he heard her laughing through the open door, stepping forward pushing it open to reveal his presence, "Ah, Robert, I'm sure you remember Mr Lindsay?"

Of course he did. He hated that pompous jerk not only, because he was rich and selfish, but he was treading on his territory. Mary Pearson would be nothing without him.

Roger turned around faking a smile; both greeted the other one with an icily nod.

"Mr Lindsay and I here were discussing some business, you know," she started to explain.

"I can imagine," Robert said rolling his eyes.

He detested this man with a passion.

"I just wanted to tell you that Lord Davenport had called," he added looking at Roger Lindsay, who came about as a little nervous. At least in Robert's opinion.

Lord Davenport, once a member of the British Parliament, had retired a few years ago and was now living in Boston. He was one of the best customers they had.

"He wanted to know, if Hannah would be free tonight."

"Of course she will."

"Well then I'm going to tell him," Robert got out about to leave again, but she stopped him.

"I'm telling him myself. I've to ask him something else."

Both men watched her extend the room, having to admit that she was quite beautiful for her age. Her hair was buttoned up and she didn't look at all like someone, who would run a brothel.

No wonder she was so successful.

When she was gone, out of eavesdrop, Robert's patience began to crack.

Roger Lindsay, playing the diplomat once more, pretended like he didn't notice.

"She's for sure a nice woman, isn't she? And so ladylike, don't you think so?"

Robert gave him a look, which he was certain the other one couldn't misunderstand. There were a lot of adjectives he would describe Mrs Mary Pearson as, but certainly _ladylike_ wasn't one of them.

"I realize that you're not very fond of me, but believe me I'm not interested in her as a person. As she you told already we're doing trade together, nothing more. I'm married, you know," Roger added in a sickly sweet voice.

Frankly he couldn't care less about this man, however, he was worried a bit that he might destroy their plans out of childish envy. Mary Pearson had told him that he needn't worry, but still Roger didn't feel comfortable.

_That doesn't mean anything._

_Most men coming here were married actually._

"I don't mind at all," Robert got out leaving Roger alone.

He simply couldn't stand the presence of this man.

* * *

><p>Rose had begun to notice slight changes in her husband's behaviour. Jack seemed to be kind of nervous and even aggressive sometimes, yet at the same time he was tired and not quite himself.<p>

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

He had closed his eyes as it was already late and they had for once a moment alone.

"Sure," he mumbled instantly remembering Ruth.

"Are you happy with me?" she choked out being angry with herself the time she had spoken out the words.

This wasn't what she had wanted to ask him. She knew that he was.

_Great Rose, now you're never getting to hear the truth._

He was looking tired again and there was something around him that was…worrying her, even scaring her.

Maybe he was just working too much?

"Of course I'm," Jack told opening his eyes and touching her cheek.

He sat up and put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Why would you even ask?" he wondered.

"It's just that…I…you know we hadn't gotten much time lately…together I mean and I simply…," she stammered looking up at him unsure of herself suddenly.

"You thought I could be attracted by some other woman?" he finished for her.

Like Rose, Jack felt that she had wanted to know something else, but he wasn't prepared for this talk now.

_Rose is your wife. Shouldn't you tell her what's bothering you? _

There wasn't anything to talk about really.

It was only a bad headache he was heaving, albeit a very heavy one.

'_You need to tell her, Mr Dawson. She deserves to know the truth.' _

_If Ruth Dewitt Bukater had noticed something, she certainly did as well._

Which truth?

There was nothing wrong with him.

_You look tired, Jack. Is everything alright with you?_

However, somehow, the words wouldn't come out. They had so little time together that Rose didn't want to spoil it now.

Undoubtedly Jack would tell her himself, if there was something she needed to know.

"Why yes…yes I was," Rose lied, Jack grinning at her, at the same time ignoring his inner voice that told him to be honest to her.

He started to kiss her neck and Rose soon gave in letting him push her down on her back. Soon her worries were driven into the back, though not totally forgotten.

* * *

><p>Ella was standing in their bedroom, still not believing what she had just heard from her doctor. She really was pregnant.<p>

Pregnant…

_I'm too young for a child._

There was nothing she could do about it now though. She had finally reached her destiny. For sure this wouldn't be her only child, many would follow.

She heard the door open and slowly her husband waltzed in. Roger still had Mary Pearson and Robert Osborne on his mind and wasn't at all prepared for such a gloomy look wife.

Her aunt had thought she was ill at first, before she had told her. Ella knew that she must've come across as totally sick, with her face all white and her hands shaking.

'_Ah, that's wonderful news, my dear,'_ Lettice had exclaimed, hugging her.

Now everything would be alright and nothing could break up the marriage.

Ella pushed the awkward feeling aside as he began to kiss her and slowly undress her.

"I'm with child," she told him in a rush.

Roger was taken aback for a minute. Despite knowing that this was what would supposedly happen, if wasn't at all prepared for it.

At least he would get his heir, even if not with the woman he wanted to.

Not knowing what else to do he took her into his arms, kissing her hair, while Ella tried to make out, if he had looked happy.

_The final chapter hasn't yet been written._

Roger Lindsay indeed was happy, even if not so much with what his wife had told him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please read - I didn't want to post this as an extra AN.**_

_**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**_

_**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**_

_**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**_

_**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**_

_**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**_

_**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**_

_**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**_

_**Psudocode_Samurai**_

_**Rocketman1728**_

_**dracohalo117**_

_**VFSNAKE**_

_**Agato the Venom Host**_

_**Jay Frost**_

_**SamCrow**_

_**Blood Brandy**_

_**Dusk666**_

_**Hisea Ori**_

_**The Dark Graven**_

_**BlackRevenant**_

_**Lord Orion Salazar Black**_

_**Sakusha Saelbu**_

_**Horocrux**_

_**socras01**_

_**Kumo no Makoto**_

_**Biskoff**_

_**Korraganitar the NightShadow**_

_**NightInk**_

_**Lazruth**_

_**ragnrock kyuubi**_

_**SpiritWriterXXX**_

_**Ace6151**_

_**FleeingReality**_

_**Harufu**_

_**Exiled crow**_

_**Slifer1988**_

_**Dee Laynter**_

_**Angeldoctor**_

_**Final Black Getsuga**_

_**ZamielRaizunto**_

_**Fenris187**_

_**blood enraged**_

_**arashiXnoXkami**_

_**Masane Amaha's King**_

_**Blueexorist**_

_**Nero Angelo Sparda**_

_**Sharkteeth**_

_**DAPC**_

_**Kyuubi16**_

_**bunji the wolf**_

_**EternalKnight219**_

_**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**_

_**DeathNoteMaker**_

_**Nostalgic Remedy**_

_**Paco the Taco Maker**_

_**Slayer of Destiny**_

_**MisaPummelman**_

_**Brunette Chic**_

_**Ilma**_

_**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.**_


	55. Chapter 55

Over the next week, Jack's headaches worsened as much that even his boss once sent him home, telling him to see a doctor, which – of course – Jack didn't do. However he knew he couldn't just go home as Rose would ask questions; questions that he wasn't prepared to answer.

He had seen her look at him like she already knew something was happening, like something wasn't really alright. Still he himself refused to admit to himself that his _headache_ was more than one pain in the head and not simply caused by the weather.

Somehow he started asking himself, if this was maybe fate's revenge for him having interfered into Cal's and Rose's…no, this was utter nonsense. Rose had herself chosen to be with him.

While he was walking around in the streets, he came across some little pub. It was a little after high noon and Jack decided to just have one beer.

Afterwards he was always feeling a little better. Jack couldn't know however that alcohol was only making it worse.

….

When he got home it was just after three in the afternoon and of course Rose, along with Ruth, was wondering why he was already here. Both women instantly noticed the smell of alcohol.

Ruth shot Jack a look, while Rose at first didn't really know what to do. The memory of Cal and his drinking habit was still all too fresh in her mind. What if Jack now started to be like her former fiancée?

Ruth's gaze turned from her daughter to Jack and back. At first she wanted to scold him herself, but realized that she better leave this task to her daughter. Something was terribly wrong here and she wondered, if Jack would tell Rose now.

"I'm going to take a nap," she announced while getting up.

Jack and Rose both watched her getting out of the room and waited until they were sure that she couldn't hear them anymore.

Jack turned his attention back to his wife, his head bent down slightly, already knowing what would follow.

Why had he even visited this bar?

Frankly he didn't understand any of it. With Fabrizio they had often drunk beer, more than he did now in fact, but he had never felt its influence albeit he had taken much more than today.

Why on earth was he now feeling dizzy from just one?

The awkward silence was making him edgy.

"Rose, please say something," he begged her silently.

What could she say?

Cal had been drunk quite often and had hit her, whenever she had complained about it. And Jack, the way he was watching her, the way his eyes looked, staring blankly, it reminded her so much of her former fiancé.

_Didn't I tell him that I don't like him drinking?_

Rose signed heavily.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, but Rose just shook her head.

True she knew that Jack wasn't Cal, but she had simply heard that sentence too often already to still believe it.

Sure Jack wouldn't raise his hand against her, but…just the way he looked at her now was making her nervous.

"Rose, I…I realize how this must sound like, but…"

She stopped him by putting her hand up.

"Don't…please don't; don't tell me anymore of these lame excuses. I've had too much of them already. Cal he…"

At the mentioning of his name, Jack sensed that there was more to this story quickly moving up to her, sitting beside her, hugging her close, but Rose pushed him away increasing the space between them.

_I told you not to drink, didn't I? _

Jack understood her without saying it.

"Rose, I love you and you know that I will never do anything to hurt you," he said with urgency taking up her hand in his.

"Maybe not on purpose," Rose sadly and quietly choked out, making Jack's heart break slowly.

He sighed once more, angry about him himself.

He really didn't why he was there and even more, why suddenly a normal beer was doing this to his body.

Maybe Ruth had been right?

Maybe he should follow her and his bosses' advice and see a doctor?

"Rose, I…," he started again, wanting to explain everything.

Rose turned around to him, her eyes staring blankly. She didn't have the strength for a discussion at this moment.

"I think you should at first…lie down a bit, you know," she told him looking him firmly in the eyes.

Jack understood what she was trying to say and got up.

"As you wish," he said.

When he was gone Rose borrowed her head in her hands, asking herself what had suddenly gotten into her Jack.

Why was he so completely different now?

Rose let the tears flow freely now and only stopped after a few minutes. Then someone handed her a handkerchief. Thankfully she took it at first thinking it was Jack, but when she turned around she came face to face with Roger Lindsay.

"I'm not all the awful you know, my dear," he told her with his ever so mischievous voice.

"Thanks," Rose said taking the handkerchief "…but I'd prefer to be alone now," she added standing up.

"Of course, my dear," he moved aside "Don't forget my words however, if you should ever need help you've just to come and ask."

He smiled as he watched her ascending up the stairs.


	56. Chapter 56

Ella's pregnancy wasn't going on a smoothly as it should be. Being a member of the high society though, she had the privilege of staying in bed, not having to worry about food and money. Rose, who was worried about Jack's behaviour lately, had decided to put aside her own and instead help Ella out. Despite them being almost the same age and both young married women, they somehow didn't quite get along. There was some tension between them hanging up in the air.

Both didn't want to admit it. They put up a brave front instead.

Ruth and Lettice had gone out shopping for the baby, while Jack and Roger were out working, leaving Rose and Ella alone. Her former governess was sent away by the latter.

"I believe I still haven't thanked you for saving me," Rose spoke up remembering all of a sudden the day they had first met.

Ella just nodded, mumbling something under her breath. She eyed the other women suspiciously; knowing that it was her, her husband was acquainted to. While not being actually in love with her spouse, it still made her furious somehow to know that there was someone else, whom he was thinking about, while sleeping with her. The young Ella had, a fact that happened with many young married girls, in some way, persuaded herself to fall in love with her husband to such an impact that she was jealous of Rose.

Of course this was being ridiculous and deep inside Ella must've known that her marriage was nothing more than an arranged business, but she managed to convince herself that it was more than that.

Roger Lindsay could've chosen every other young debutante, now, couldn't he? But he selected you! Doesn't that mean that he cares for you?

Ella feeling flattered by Roger's presents at first, a thing she shared unknowingly with Rose and Caledon Hockley, had unlike Rose not taken a step away from him, but chosen the path towards him. She wanted to please her husband and it angered her that whatever she was doing, it was seemingly her enough.

Rose was on his mind every time they spoke to each other and she knew it. And now she wished someone, also it was being cruel that she had never helped her out.

"It was nothing."

Rose looked at her, wondering what she was really thinking.

Should she tell her about Jack?

He and Ella seemed to be getting along quite well.

Maybe too well?

Rose shook her head. Jack hadn't saved her, almost given up his own life for her, just to start an affair with another girl now. Not surprisingly though, this instant thought didn't do much good to Rose's and Ella's relationship. Speak of people, who never quarrel and marriages, where everything is all good and well…

Jack's attitude and his behaviour it scared Rose. However, whom should she turn to? Her mother surely wasn't the right one, Lettice she didn't know, Roger Lindsay she didn't trust and Ella – Mrs Lindsay as it was to her – well now, she was a mystery to Rose.

What did she want from for instance?

_How did she even know where to find me?_

Rose watched closely as Ella was moving her hand up and down her still flat belly. When observing her, she was somehow glad that she still wasn't pregnant herself. Jack at least didn't force her into bearing him an heir, like Cal had done.

_Tell me, what it's being like with having a baby growing up inside oneself._

Her mouth stuck however and Rose instead of being open minded, shut up, gulping in apprehension. For sure Ella didn't need any pregnancy talk now, she quite successfully convinced herself. Neither her mother nor any other women Rose had come across in her life had actually been happy with being with child. It was their duty giving their husbands girls, but mostly sons.

Although Rose concluded that her mother had in her own way loved her and cared for her, like all the other parents in this society had, there hadn't been any real affection towards their sons and daughters. Her mother had been no exception in this. And now with having overheard her mother's talk with this young boy lately, it seemed liked, her father hadn't been either.

Ella reached out for the glass of water standing on her bedside table, but alas didn't look, while doing so and so it crashed on the floor, breaking down in a million of pieces. Immediately Rose rushed aside to pick them up, not bothering that her dress might get dirty.

_What does she have that I don't?_

As Rose was rising up again, having cleaned the floor of dangerous flinders, she saw Ella look at her with a kind of – distrust? She shook it off instantly. It didn't occur to Rose that Ella might've wondered about her relationship with Roger; after all she hadn't gotten any idea that Ella even knew of theirs.

For Rose this was part of her past and nothing to dwell about now, not for anyone.

Still the image of Ella's eyes wasn't totally forgotten, when Rose finally left her alone.

* * *

><p>In the evening with Jack still not being home, Rose had moved down the hallway, now having time to think, with Ella sleeping upstairs and the house otherwise empty. As Rose made herself some tea in the kitchen along with something to eat, her mind was on Jack once more and the reason why he seemed so strange.<p>

'_You can come to me, Rose and talk to me, whenever you need someone.'_

Rose shook it off. It was completely ridiculous to even think it. Roger Lindsay was some horrible evil man, who didn't care for anyone. Jack was her husband. It was him she should turn to.

Roger Lindsay had brought her presents as well, as had Cal, though both in a most demanding way, always expecting something in return. It still made her shiver, when she remembered the days and nights he had visited her.

Rose moved over to the window, looking out, trying to clear off her thoughts. In Nice it had been, when Cal had first…

Rose again shook it off. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was her marriage to Jack. She opened to window, hoping to reveal some fresh and cooling air. The cold wind rushed against her, but it didn't bother her. In fact it was quite refreshing.

'_I expect that you now know, how to behave, Rose.'_

Cal's voice…

Had she been judging him unfairly? After all, it had been him playing for the trip to Europe and back. Wasn't it natural that he demanded something in return?

Her mother had been thrilled with the prospect of her marrying Cal, the first day, she had met him. At last she had convinced Rose to accept his proposal. The young Rose, also the married one, didn't want to admit it now, had been flattered that it was her, the great Nathan Hockley had chosen for his son.

Only with time had Cal shown his true nature…

"Thinking about someone?"

Rose smiled, when she recognized the voice behind the words.

"I thought you wouldn't come home until…"

"Do you wish me to go out again and come back on latter?" he asked her half serious, putting her finger on her mouth.

"No," Rose laughed happily twisting in his embrace. "I'm glad that you're here now."

As a matter of fact, she was more than happy, she was delighted. Jack always managed to take her dark thought away, only with being next to her. She happily obeyed as the started to drag her upstairs.

* * *

><p>Caledon Hockley and Roger Lindsay were forgotten as Rose was lying blissfully next to the Jack in the aftermath of their lovemaking.<p>

"I never thought that a person could be this happy," she smiled moving her head to rest on his chest, while Jack put his arm behind her back, drawing her close.

"I love you," he told her quietly kissing the top of her head.

Rose sighed, wondering if she should tell him of what happened between her and Ella today. Then again what should she tell him with nothing really happening?

Jack though had noticed the change in her mood and he was questioning her now.

"Something wrong?"

Actually Rose didn't know herself.

"I've spent the day with Mrs Lindsay. I think she's a bit worried about the baby."

Jack raised his eyebrows, asking himself, if this was all about it or if there was something else to that matter that she wasn't telling him. Jack had spent a lot time with Ella, before having finally found Rose again and in fact he very much cared about her and felt like that someone as Roger Lindsay didn't deserve her.

"It must be, being her first child," he answered diplomatically.

After all he didn't want to make Rose jealous; there was no need for her to be anyway.

Rose looked at him and unexpectedly both started to grin at the other, Jack began tickling her and soon they ended up in a whole lot of laughter.

When it stopped Jack's body was above her, both suddenly covered in sweat.

"Why did you…?"

This time Jack stopped her with a kiss.

Rose laughed again, eagerly shifting back on the bed.

* * *

><p>The sun was showing through the curtains already as Rose noticed Jack getting up and dressed. Her eyelids shut up.<p>

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you up," Jack told her, while quietly stepping into his trousers.

Rose sat up in bed.

"I think you work too much," she stated blankly.

Jack stared at her, like she had just told him that the earth was flat. Wasn't this what they both wanted, so they could get out of here and live a life of their own, in California maybe, like they had talked about?

Jack's change of mood wasn't lost to Rose however.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

_Why am I suddenly apologizing to Jack like I did with Cal?_

His eyes, they were so – scary…but outside he was smiling at her.

"You know that I have to earn money for us to get out of here," she heard his voice or better say she saw his mouth moving.

Was this her Jack speaking?

His eyes looked tired.

"If I work like this another two months or so than we'll be able to buy a little flat and don't have to…," he stopped, when he noted she wasn't listening anymore, putting an arm around her back.

"Rose, what's the matter? Come on, tell me," he wanted to know.

Rose couldn't help for the tears to start streaming down her cheeks.

"Rose, hey, what's wrong?"

This was her Jack now, being concerned again her about her, but still there was something alien in his voice that made Rose tremble slightly inside.

"Nothing," she lied, but this time Jack didn't buy it.

"You wouldn't cry then," he rightfully called out.

The clock in the hallway told them that it was time to go, but Jack in fact didn't want to now.

"I think it's time for you to go to work."

Jack just shook his head, gently caressing her cheek.

"I hate to see you like this."

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again to look into Jack's worried ones. Actually she didn't know herself what was wrong with her and if there was, it was certainly nothing to be told in a few minutes.

There was too much on her mind at the moment.

Cal, Roger Lindsay, Mrs Lindsay, but most of all Jack himself.

"It's nothing. Really…," she said to him trying to sound convincing, smiling up at him.

Although not believing a word, Jack realized that she wouldn't tell him at the moment.

"Alright, if you say so," he got up again, putting on his jacket, but returned for a second to give her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose said in response watching him moving out of the room.

In fact she wanted to jump up and stop him from doing something...stupid? Now that was ridiculous, totally laughable. Jack would know, when he was time to rest, wouldn't he?

_'I'm a survivor.'_

Indeed he was, he had proven so many times.

_You look tired…_

_Stay here…_

Once more the words were stuck up in her mouth.

Roger Lindsay happily watched Jack descending down the stairs, bringing his hand up to his head. He instantly decided to follow him an evil smile appearing on his face.


	57. Chapter 57

Jack didn't get far, breaking down just around the next edge. His right hand moved to his head, which was hurting awfully again.

What was happening to him?

He instantly remembered Rose's words before going out, wishing now that he had listened to her. He looked round, trying to make out someone, whom he could ask for help. Now there was no talking about going to work today. Due to the time of day he didn't see anyone and slightly started to panic.

"My god…what's wrong with me…"

Jack Dawson was normally no one to be fearing anything, but now being out all alone, the sun just haven risen, a little bit dark outside still and with nobody in sight, with this strange sharp, stabbing pain coming up every once in a while – lately ever more often in fact – then disappearing, but leaving this void feeling after all - fear began to rise up in him.

Truly, Jack was terrified, more than he actually wanted to admit to himself.

His vision blurred again, while he was leaning against some wall.

Where was he even going?

'_I think you work too much.'_

Rose's angelic face appeared before his eyes, her concerned look reminding him how much he in fact must mean to her.

'_You father is just worried about you.'_

He recalled his father slapping him after breaking into that icy sea. Afterwards he had to stay in bed, not being able to go out anymore, while his friends were seldom allowed to visit him at all. Their parents feared that they might catch a cold too.

At least that's what they said on the outside.

'_We'll hope that your son gets better soon.'_

His mother had just smiled to that, not being able to tell them what she really thought.

What's more of course they were worried that Jack could talk them into doing something stupid as well.

All of a sudden he felt himself being lifted up from the ground, not really caring by whom, being dragged into some building, where he heard voices from people all around him, but saw no one.

His visions were blurred once again.

"It's a very bad case of influenza it seems…"

Some pairs of arms were laying him down on some bench.

'_Mrs Dawson, I fear your son is severely ill…I…'_

He had shut his mouth in time, but Jack's mother still knew – no answer is also an answer – sometimes the best even.

Jack thought that he heard someone laughing.

"I didn't think that it would be this soon."

A woman?

Dimly Jack opened his eyes, but there was nobody for him to be seen.

"You would guess that he wouldn't break down at the very first."

"Indeed."

There was some laugh again.

"I also expected him to be stronger."

* * *

><p>Jack woke up with some man bending over him.<p>

"Mr Dawson?"

Jack must've nodded, because the man continued speaking. He hadn't noticed so himself.

"I'm Dr Graven, Mr Dawson. I'm here to see, if everything is alright with you."

_The doctor had gone outside with his mother and they were whispering, but through the open door Jack could hear her silent cries. When she came back into the room she had dried them and forced a smile, but Jack still knew what was going on._

'_I told you not to go out.'_

'_I think you work too much.'_

His own hand reached for his head, which was still somehow hurting albeit not as much as before.

'_Yes, I think he could use some more.'_

"Mr Dawson, can you hear me?"

The doctor?

Hadn't they been in a bar? He could've sworn that he had heard loud voices and the rustling of women's dresses, the clapping sounds of hands and someone playing the piano.

'_Mrs Dawson, I'm so sorry…'_

Back in the presence Jack managed to look at the person speaking to him.

"Thank god, you're awake. You know in your status…you could've…," he stopped himself not wanting to use the word. "You can be glad that Mr Lindsay found you and brought you home."

_Mr Lindsay?_

'_I had expected him to be more…well robust.'_

Hadn't there been two of them?

Wasn't there a woman too?

He felt a light shining through his eyelids and as he turned his head he could again hear someone speaking outside.

"I told him that he shouldn't go out."

_Rose? _

Her voice sounded both concerned and angry.

"Mr Dawson…Mr Dawson…?"

Jack looked at him, trying his best to steady himself. The doctor looked at him like one would look at some poor drunken alcoholic…which was…yes which was precisely what he must be looking like for everyone else.

"I expect you to stay in bed for a week."

_A week?_

_But I can't…_

However, he didn't have the strength to protest.

"I've given you some barbiturate for you to sleep."

Outside Jack thought that he heard someone crying again.

_Rose?_

Before he could make out anything else, he had drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>When he heard a knock on the door, he immediately knew who it was.<p>

"Come in," he shouted.

"Mr Lindsay? I didn't want to disturb you…"

"Why so formal? For you it's Roger, my dearest Lygia…"

Rose kindly overheard him calling her by that name again, knowing that she needed his help now. Having seen Jack today, she understand that something had to happen. They couldn't go on like this.

"I just…I want to ask, if your offer is still up?"

Roger smiled, ushering forward to take her hand.

"Of course it is."

"I…," Rose swallowed.

"You would like to make business with me?"

"Yes, in fact I do. I'd do whatever it takes to make Jack feel better and to get the diamond back." Rose was sure that these two were identical things. If Jack had the diamond back, he could save his friend and didn't have to worry anymore.

"I'm glad you're seeing it my way, my dear. But remember the conditions are mine too."

"I understand."

Rose gulped again.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that he really gave him what would only add to…?"<p>

"Is it that surprising? He's a doctor after all, not some clairvoyant. How should he have own?"

Roger liked this woman. She was just as evil as he was, probably even more and she didn't give a damn about other people.

He stepped forward holding up his glass.

"I didn't think this plan would work out that well. Cheers to you, Mrs Pearson," he said.

"No, it should be – cheers to you, Mr Lindsay."

Both laughed evilly in unison, clinking their glasses.


	58. Chapter 58

Roger Lindsay opened the door to Jack's room, putting on a gloomy face in case he would be awake. He knew that he needed not only to get rid of him, but to fool the people living here as well. A cup of coffee in his hands, which he knew Jack liked, did he enter the room.

Jack apparently sleeping didn't look up, but Roger noticed that his lips were moving so he took a few steps towards him to listen.

'_No…Fabrizio…'_

That must be the name of his friend. Roger knew the whole story by now, having put together the pieces and everything was obviously taking a toll on him not being able to help his friend.

Jack was tossing and turning around in the bed, while Roger had a smug smile on his face that was growing bigger with each word he heard him utter.

'_The diamond…'_

_You must not think that you get easy away with it, Mr Dawson!_

Actually he had thought about contacting Caledon Hockley at first to make some business with him, but wasn't sure if this man could be trusted. After all it was his former fiancé he was going to harm and maybe he still did have some feelings for her. Roger Lindsay didn't think that someone like Caledon Hockley would look kindly to people who turned in previous fiancée into a whore. In fact it had hardly been trouble to find out about his Lygia's real identity, her photo being published in all kind of newspaper articles.

Mrs Pearson agreed with him that he was better not to tell anyone, as every other accessory would be one risk of them being caught.

Caledon Hockley was a rich millionaire after all, not some common scum from the streets and it would've been much harder to convince him of why he or Mrs Pearson hadn't told him earlier about Rose.

'_Rose…'_

His breathing was uneven and his face all white. Roger walked up to him observing Jack, who didn't make a sign of stirring.

Knowing that Jack couldn't hear him, he moved in closer to his head, almost touching him. At first he just listened to his breathing, considering maybe just getting a knife from the kitchen and ending it once and for all. However, he decided against it, realizing that this would push Rose away from him.

He straightened himself up once more, just watching Jack's chest rising, the cup still in his hand, when the door opened again. He almost dropped it.

It was Ruth Dewitt Bukater, her expression unreadable, but somehow suspicious, rolling her eyes and examining him.

"I wanted to see how he was doing. It's such an awful tragedy," he lied.

"Indeed," she answered her mouth cold and unmoving, like she was just speaking to the devil.

If only she knew…

Roger gulped, remembering the cup in his hands.

"Oh, I forgot…Mr Dawson likes this…maybe you could…when he wakes up?" he offered her an explanation of why he was there, but wasn't certain if Ruth had bought it. In fact she was the one person that he needed to do something about as well. Certainly she wasn't very fond of Mr Dawson, but Roger had noted that she also didn't particularly like him as well.

"Sure," Ruth told him taking it from his hands, emitting a sign of relieve, when he was had finally left the room. She found him strange and creepy to say the least.

* * *

><p>When Jack opened his eyes he thought that he was still dreamng. His mother-in-law was surely the last person he had expected to see here.<p>

"Mrs De…," he began, but Ruth quickly stopped him realizing his bad state.

Jack looked at her, wanting to ask her what she wanted, but his mouth was all dry and he was seeing stars again. The pain in his head was only getting worse.

"What…?"

"What I'm doing here?"

He nodded sitting up a bit.

Ruth took a seat from the edge, making herself comfortable near his bed.

"As stupid as it mean seem to you, Mr Dawson, but on first hand I simply wanted to know how you're doing."

Watching Jack's surprised look, Ruth could only smile slightly.

"I told you that I care about you. Secondly I…," she stopped herself not sure, if she should tell him or if maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her. Surely he had drunken too much like Rose believed.

Something, however, didn't seem quite right here.

"Is this for me?" Jack asked Ruth snapping out of her daydream.

"Yes."

"From you?"

"No, I mean…yes…I…never mind," she stammered confusing Jack a little bit as she was handing him the cup. In the end she totally forgot to tell him that it was from Mr Lindsay, while Jack wondered about Ruth's sudden strange behaviour.

"Do you remember what happened?" she wanted to know, when Jack had drunken the coffee.

"Did Rose send you?" he asked back.

As a matter of fact Rose had been here before and they talked, well more quarrelled, because Jack wouldn't admit that he had simply inhaled too much alcohol. He still remembered how she had looked at him hurt and angry.

_I didn't think that you'd ever do this to me_ – her expression seemed to have said.

"No, Rose has no idea that I'm here."

"I can only tell you that I don't know. I've no idea what happened," he said. "Really," he added, when he noted that Ruth didn't believe him.

A moment later he was moving his hand up to his head again, as he started to ache badly once more.

Ruth watched him with a mixture of concern and suspicion.

"I'm sorry," he uttered feeling dizzy again.

"No, don't be. You should sleep a bit now," she told him standing up again taking the empty cup with her.

* * *

><p>Rose unfolded the paper that was slipped under her door. Jack had been moved to a separate room as the doctor thought this better for his recovering. Visiting him before Rose had been furious that he was after all neglecting things.<p>

Silently Rose unfolded the paper.

_If you still want to make business – it's time to settle it out – St James Avenue 15_

_Yours Roger_

Rose reconsidered her options for a moment and decided at first to talk it over with Jack, but when she opened the door again all she heard was him muttering incoherent words again, the most prominent of which were – _get back the diamond _– and – _have to save Fabrizio_.

Rose knew she had no other choice and hired a car to take her to the place.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Thanks to you, my lovely readers and your dearest comments!**

**A warning ahead: Now, please, don't hate me after this chapter :-()**

**(Though you might be angry with someone else)**

* * *

><p>When Rose got out of the car, she paid the driver, thanked him and went up the stairs to the house, not once stopping.<p>

Jack had been so sick again and to Rose this way the only thing she could do to help him.

The house looked like she remembered her family ones in Philadelphia; it even had the same boring white paintwork. Nervously Rose rang the bell, being greeted by a woman, looking her age, who led her into what must've been the living room.

The furniture – mahogany chairs, embroidered with flowers and a round table, along with the obligatory umbrella stand – indeed Rose felt like being thrown back in time. The woman or better girl offered her a seat.

"Mr Lindsay is still doing some business, but he'll be here soon. Can I offer you something in the meantime?"

"No, thank you," Rose declined taking in the strange scent.

"As you wish, madam," she said curtsying to her a little bit, before sitting down in the edge in a rocking chair – outside sewing, but Rose quickly realized that she was there to observe her.

It didn't take long for Rose to feel extremely uncomfortable being reminded of her own youth. Luckily Trudy had been a different character, helping her many times, when Rose was in trouble. Cal had never liked her, obviously knowing that she was committed to Rose rather than to him. Surely Cal wasn't fond of losing.

As the minutes ticked away, Rose became even more anxious.

What was taking him so long?

Perhaps it had been a bad idea to come here and she thought leaving.

Then, remembering Jack and what he had done for her, she understood or at least persuaded herself that there was no other way out. Due to the heat she was feeling, Rose got rid of her coat, laying it out of the sofa.

Trudy was a better servant.

"You have a nice home," Rose spoke up, trying to make up a conversation.

She didn't reserve an answer, only a cold suspicious stare, while the woman continued sewing.

_She could've at least taken out a yarn too_ – Rose thought bitterly, gazing behind her back to seize a closer look. The woman wasn't very tall – as Rose recalled – and had her hair buttoned up.

Rose had to smile a little, when she picked up her needle again.

Roger Lindsay obviously hadn't bothered much with finding an appropriate spy.

The grandfather-clock told them that it had just turned four.

"What are you sewing?" Rose asked further and thought that she perceived some heated murmur of –_ What's that to you?_ – but again no direct response.

Her grim face never changed as well.

Before Rose was able to boost out another question, footsteps could be heard, not long after revealing Roger Lindsay. Rose stood up from her chair as she saw him walking towards her.

"Ah, how lovely you look, my dear," he said kissing the palm of her hand. "I hope you didn't have to wait long."

"No," Rose shook her head.

"That's good to hear."

"Lucy, I believe we won't need your services anymore."

_So at last I know her name!_

"As you wish, Sir," Lucy answered bowing her head again.

Roger's eyes wandered around, finally resting on the table and he hurriedly noted that nothing was standing on it. In a rush he had grabbed Lucy's wrists.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd serve her well?" he hissed. "Now what's this?"

Lucy's shocked expression reminded Rose once more of Roger's real personality.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

That didn't help her much as Roger's fist had connected with her jaw already, sending her stumbling backwards to the floor.

For Rose it wasn't this much of a surprise actually, as she knew of what this man was capable of doing. Seeing him already striking out for a second blow, Lucy still somehow dizzy haven gotten up again, she stepped forward to clear up this mistake.

Slightly touching his right arm, she began to sweet talk with him knowing he'd like it.

"Roger, darling, it was all a misunderstanding."

He turned his head, looking at her, a lot like Cal had back on the Titanic, when she had told him about the propellers. Roger was very similar to Cal in a way, but on the other hand completely diverse.

Roger was for sure even more short-tempered.

"You see, I told that I didn't want anything," she added putting up a smile.

"So…well…that's something else than I guess," he got out straightening himself.

Not very amazingly he didn't offer her an apology, simply expecting that she would leave them now. Lucy assumed correctly and even bowed again, before letting them alone.

* * *

><p>Cal clenched his fist while holding Ruth's letter in the other.<p>

Ruth had written him a letter stating she'd stay longer.

Damn it! What was this stupid woman still doing in Boston? Not that he wanted to have her here, far from it, but the explanation she had offered him was kind of bizarre to say the least.

_I'm sure you won't mind, Mr Hockley, but life is keeping me busy_.

"Oh, Cal, come to bed."

"I wonder that foolish woman is doing there," he asked himself out aloud.

Clarissa turned her face him – her eyes begging him not to think about it.

_What could possibly have gone wrong now? You shouldn't leave women alone – that's for sure. They were only doing nonsense. _

Cal would've given a fortune to know what was holding her back, but he couldn't just leave Fabrizio here with Clarissa. He looked at the letter again and tried to comprehend what she had meant. Ruth had mentioned the pregnancy of Ella, but not a word of Rose.

_Was a pregnancy of some silly little girl preventing her from returning_ – Cal wondered, while walking around in the room.

Now this seemed very implausible. Ruth had never been one to care much for pregnant women, least alone for one she'd seen for a first time days before their wedding. He'd even heard a story of her giving up Rose to a nanny at the age of a week, for sure not breastfeeding her.

Why would she suddenly care about this stranger, when she never listened to her daughter?

He had read the letter over and over, but he more he did, the less sense it made. Ruth had always been the one to stay out of trouble – or better say had never been interested in other's people needs, never offering any help.

Had the sinking changed this?

"Cal, dear, what's this one about again?"

_Rose had put up this silly affair or love as she had called it and Ruth…no you shouldn't let women have their own way._

"Oh, shut up," he yelled at her not liking to be disturbed.

_I'd tell you, if I want. _

Cal's anger was even more aroused, when all he received back from her was a smug smile. Clarissa knew that he could never hurt her, lazily stretching out her arms – yawing happily –lying back on the bed, while celebrating another triumph.

His head turned to the ceiling, pondering if Fabrizio was already awake. He wouldn't admit it, but during the last weeks he had grown quite fond of him. He was nice to work with and truly matched up to Clarissa and notably this gutter ratter, Cal in fact found his company to be very appealing.

_At least he isn't asking me some stupid questions the whole time._

* * *

><p>"Is this to your contentment?" Roger asked as Rose looked around the room.<p>

It contained a canopy bed, which on the outside was looking very nice and romantically, but…Rose already shuddered inwardly.

_Still time to go_ – a silent voice inside her told her.

"Yes, it's great," she put on a smile, denying her hesitations.

Rose never knew what Roger's next step might be.

_It's just this night…just this night…_

"Only the best for my, Lygia…"

Rose gulped feeling him coming closer, removing her clothing on one side to be able to kiss her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes, hoping to be shutting out the fear and especially the nausea.

She must've had goose pumps all around by now.

Surely her face was like that of a ghost.

"Wait," she acclaimed taking a few steps towards the other side of the room. She put on a brave face before continuing speaking. "I want to see the diamond first."

After all she couldn't be sure that he really had it in this possession? There was good a chance that he was betraying her to steal a night with her.

Roger started laughed, causing Rose to look at him in hate and frustration, her eyebrows wrinkled up to show him.

Was he mocking her?

"Are, my dear, I was already wondering, when you'd asked."

He couldn't wait to see her struggling underneath him again, but knew he had to first convince her of his humble motives. Rose was a lady, not some common whore from the streets, she had to treated with more delicate hands.

'_I don't understand the purpose of all this. You've slept with her before. Why would it matter now? She didn't tell him then.'_

'_Right, Mrs Pearson, but that was before she had married him. It was her own choice not to mentioned a word to him, but it was her choice,' he had stretched out the last word '– after this it won't be anymore and she'll feel like a horrible cheater…'_

_Mrs Pearson had started laughing at this._

Indeed Rose would never be able to look Jack into his eyes again after that. No decent man would look kindly on a wife leaving on the brink of a serious illness to sleep with her lover. For sure Roger had prepared everything carefully.

Rose wouldn't be getting away so easily.

After this she would be tied to him forever.

'_Her doubts are never going to leave her.'_

"I'll be back in a minute."

Rose walked over to window, opening it as an unknown person was walking by.

_Maybe she should call him?_

"I don't hope you had thought of jumping now?" his tone was humorous.

So he thought this funny?

Rose was even more disgusted.

Alerted Rose faced him; not wasting a minute Roger walked past her and closed the window again.

"It gets cold," he simply stated both aware of the lame excuse.

"Have you got…?"

"Of course," he interrupted her holding up the necklace, even laying it down in her bare hands. "I'd never dream of deceiving you, my Lygia."

Rose observed the cold heavy stone; thinking of all its bad situations it had caused already, wishing that she had never seen it.

"Shortly, your husband will be able to return it."

_What does he…?_

Rose looked at him suddenly curious, her eyes flickered open in bewilderment and Roger, realizing that he was about to probably tell her too much, snatched the jewellery away from her. Thankfully she didn't ask any more questions, while he was dropping the necklace back into his coat pocket.

Then he got rid of his jacket, tossing it in the edge of the room, Rose's eyes following.

"It's cushier this way," he smiled again while walking towards Rose once more.

"You know I'm only doing this for Jack," Rose felt the need to remind him again.

As if he didn't know…

Frankly he didn't care at all why she was doing it, as long she was playing along with him. Rose seemed to have to desperate to make her point again.

Trying to remember him that she was married?

_Or herself…?_

_Now, who do you want to convince, you damn whore?_

For a second he was angry once more, when Rose stepped back again, just as he was about to remove her dress.

"I want to do it myself," she stated firmly as she began to slide down her dress from her shoulders, like she had done on the Titanic, when Jack had drawn her nude. Swallowing once more, she tried to think of him instead and his blushing red face.

This time there wouldn't be any devotion in it…

_Fine, it she wanted it this way…_

Roger smiled, seeing the garment landing on the floor.

At once Rose was feeling his ugly kisses on her neck again.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Please, take part in the poll on my profile.**

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing heavily outside, rattling at the blinds. Rose, still asleep, was drawing the bed sheets closer to her feet, while Roger sat up in bed. He looked over at the angel sleeping peacefully beside him and took a curl of her hair in his hand, rolling it around one finger.<p>

That didn't wake her.

He thought of the first time he had laid eyes on her. She had been so shy back then and so completely submitted to him. There hadn't been any place she could've run to and now that she had he was certainly going to make sure that she wouldn't enjoy it.

She should remember him forever.

He got up from the bed, quickly getting dressed and more importantly stuffed the precious diamond back in his coat pocket. Rose still was totally quiet, save for her breathing.

Outside it had started raining now and surely it would soon be bucketing. He couldn't stand the heat anymore and with a rush walked over, opening the window.

This made Rose steer a little, twisting around.

She was so beautiful. Her now completely red hair was laid out openly behind her back and she looked a bit like an ancient goddess. Roger knew by now that he wouldn't be able to let her go this easily.

What would her stupid husband do?

And Mr Hockley?

Caledon Hockley was surely more of a threat to him than this good-for-nothing Dawson. However, Roger and Mrs Pearson had already made up a good plan that would keep both of them away.

After all which millionaire wanted his fiancée in the newspaper with material like – _Rose Dewitt Bukater found to be a whore_?

Certainly even Caledon Hockley would succumb to that.

He looked at Rose again, who was slightly shivering. Roger moved the covers up over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Jack," came a whisper.

Roger though not surprised was still angry.

Did he mean anything to her at all?

'_You've to understand. I'm only doing this for him.'_

How could he forget? Yet, he still wanted her, now more than ever, because he couldn't have her. Ella, his wife, she was nothing compared to his Lygia. She was such a bore in the bed, while this woman here – she was perfect in every way. Since setting eyes on her for the first time, he had known that he needed her – now and forever.

He had almost gotten rid of Jack and now all he needed to do was convince Rose that she was better off with him. He wouldn't blackmail her; he would simply show her what kind of man Jack really was.

_She'd come crawling to me on her own accord. _

As expected before it was raining heavily now.

Where the hell was Mrs Pearson? What was taking her so long?

Rose twisted around once more, bringing the covers even tighter around her.

She was much more steadily now that she didn't need to worry about her next diet and domicile. Roger remembered how innocently she had looked at him back then at Mrs Pearson's home.

'_Please don't hurt me,'_ she had begged him silently.

Of course he wouldn't.

Who could ever hurt her?

"How much time is it?"

Finally, her eyelids were about to open.

Half asleep still, Rose sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Roger asked her.

Momentarily Rose was taken aback. Then she remembered, looking at him with sudden surprise.

"I forgot…," she stated more to herself than to him.

"Never mind, I'm not angry. Would you like to have something to eat?"

Rose silently shook her head, turning her head to the window.

Was it raining?

"Don't worry; I'll have the driver take you home."

He wondered when she'd come up with the question. At the moment she looked in fact rather content. Had the lovemaking meant as much to her as it had to him? Maybe she really longed for a strong man at her side, someone, who could indeed care for her, not like that good-for-nothing?

"No, thanks," her voice rang out. "I mean the breakfast. I want nothing. I just want to go home to Jack and I…I want the diamond."

There's it…

Now certainly it was kind of unfair what he was going to do, but then again he had never given her his word – right? And if so, what did it matter? After all she had proven that she was nothing, but a whore – even if a magnificent one.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this," he stately calmly.

Rose's head shot up in alarm.

Did he really just say…?

"What do you mean, you can't?"

She didn't hear the door open, only her dark voice full of hatred again.

"You heard him, dear."

Mrs Pearson?

What was she…?

With a loud noise Rose jumped up from the bed, almost tripling over, Roger catching her in time.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed drawing back, breathing in and out as suddenly the realized what was going on here. "You planned this whole thing," she snapped at them her hands now resting on the window ledge.

Jack…Jack she could never look him in the eyes again without…she had betrayed him…she had…

Tears began streaming down her face, as she had come fully to her senses.

"Why did you do this?" she wanted to know, her voice cracking. "Why did you…?"

"I simply couldn't let you go, Rose. You're far too god with men to just leave you to the likes of your poor common husband," Mrs Pearson answered. "Besides business isn't going this well these days and I desperately need someone to bring money in."

Despite her shaking hands, Rose's fear converted to hatred. This woman was the most evil person she had ever met in her life and she had done things to her that no one else – not even Cal – seemed to be able to do.

"You can't decide any more for me. I'm going to tell Jack…I'm…," her voice died down.

She couldn't tell him.

"You're telling him what?" Mrs Pearson provoked her. "That you've been disloyal to him? While he was lying in bed ill and sick?"

"That's not true. And he'll know!" Rose screamed.

"Oh, it isn't? You know, my dear, we've thought of everything and Lucy, she's been instructed of what to say, when asked. She'll make up a nice story about you and Mr Lindsay."

"Jack is never going to believe you. He knows me," Rose shouted on top of her lungs.

"Oh please, now who cares about him? You're being pathetic. I'm almost certain however that you won't want your fiancé to be told about what you've been doing. You realize that I could call him, don't you?"

Cal? What she talking about Cal?

"You're wondering, aren't you? Really, it wasn't hard to find out. Your photograph was in every society paper – the millionaire Caledon Hockley mourning his poor dead betrothed Rose Dewitt Bukater," she laughed up again looking at Rose, who had slammed her shoulders in defeat.

She had truly been tricked. If they told Cal, he'd come here and drag her away from Jack and…her reputation and more important those of her family it would be ruined forever.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to know what you've been doing the last weeks. I mean how would it read to society – the supposedly dead Rose Dewitt Bukater working in a brothel?"

She was right.

"Rose, it isn't…"

Roger stepped forward, offering to help her up, but Rose just glared at him. They had tricked her into this and now she couldn't get out anymore without hurting other people dear to her.

"Alright you've got me. I'll do what you want," she said in defeat.

"Fine, you can go now if you want."

Rose couldn't get out fast enough, hastily putting on her clothes and storming out of the house.

"Wait, I'll get you…," Roger shouted her. "The rain…"

But Rose had completely forgotten about it and maybe she deserved to get wet for she had done.

Roger turned to Mrs Pearson, when Rose was gone.

"Do you think she'll him?" Mrs Pearson was still uncertain about Jack. After all she knew about those overprotective husbands or suitors, who suddenly had come up in gentlemanlike manner, trying to save their beloved.

How ridiculous!

"If I'm done with him there's nothing she can tell him," Roger answered smiling evilly. "In fact she's far too frightened to mention a word to anybody. And you know I've still not played out my whole cards. I can be quite charming, if I want to." He stopped for a moment, thinking. "However there's another person we should think about. I fear that she could get us into trouble."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I do," he nodded approvingly.


	61. Chapter 61

For most part of the day Fabrizio had been left alone with his thoughts that is until Cal had come and demanded that he play chess with him.

"You know how this is played, don't you?"

Grimly Fabrizio had nodded, understanding exactly what Cal had in mind.

_It must give his ego a severe boost up, if he can beat me._

Certainly Fabrizio wasn't great in playing chess, but he hadn't remembered that he was this bad either. Cal was winning one match after the other, while Fabrizio only started dimly ahead.

_That's not as funny, as I thought it would be. Damn it, he isn't even complaining about losing! _

What good was it to have a victim that didn't care at all about being one?

Cal was glad that Clarissa had gone to visit some friends again, though he was at same time angry with her. She had been gone for three days and hadn't even once called him.

_Doesn't she miss me – just a little bit maybe?_

Cal grumbled inside as nothing was going according to his plans. His love-affair seemingly didn't give a damn about him, Dawson seemed to have disappeared and Fabrizio – now well – Cal had thought that it would be a lot easier to turn him round against the gutter rat.

Fabrizio meanwhile kept staring into space tapping his finger on the table.

What the hell was taking Jack so long? Perhaps Cal was right, he had found the diamond, but instead of returning here, he had simply taken it to make himself a good life.

No, Jack wouldn't...

They had gone through so much more together...

"I think it's a little bit over time for your friend, right? Now, if I had such friends, I certainly wouldn't…," Cal calmly told him.

"You don't have any friends," Fabrizio hissed at him at the same time balling his fists, his face red with anger, though Cal wasn't so sure this time, if his rage was really directed at him.

Fabrizio jumped up unexpectedly and walked over to the window.

_Your precious Jack won't come back, even if you keep standing and raving here the whole night_ – Cal thought smiling inwardly.

_Though I would like to know too what's been withholding him. As much pleasure as it is to converse here with this idiot, trying to get him on my side, I still want to have my diamond back. _

Fabrizio still looking out into the streets, was by now deeply lost in thoughts.

_How had Dawson even managed to survive, if he can't even find a valuable diamond?_

Fabrizio meanwhile wondered, if he really had already gotten hold on it.

_For sure no one would be able to sell it as it would be attracting too much attention and what's good with possessing a million dollar necklace that you couldn't show anyone? _Jack must know this too and if he has got it already, there's no way he could offer it to anyone. __

It seemed alien to Cal that he would've disguised himself as children's father too – no Dawson was far too moral and upright for doing that. Hell, he hadn't even taken the twenty dollar bill Cal had offered him for saving Rose.

Thinking about it now it still appeared strange to him that someone from Rose's standing and with her education would be so silly to risk her life simply for an all too short amusement of seeing the propellers.

Adding to this Rose had certainly never been interested in any kind of technics. Whenever Cal had tried to tell her something about the newest invention in his company, explaining to her the benefits of their latest machine, she had just rolled her eyes in boredom.

Someone like her should surprisingly be caring about stuff like propellers?

Then again what did he know about women?

_I never understood what Rose saw in this poor little boy or what Clarissa is doing with her friends, when I've been offering the world to them._

Yes, right, he could give them everything money could buy and yet they weren't satisfied. Ruth had told him once that Rose had loved those romantic novels with the real love kind of thing in it – so maybe this was why she had always been so dreamy and unrealistic.

The other thing that stroked him as weird was Ruth's letter. Now Dawson not returning, because he had changed his mind was one thing, but Ruth staying away too was completely different. True he and Ruth had never been the best friends, but she had always believed that he was best what she could wish for as husband for her daughter.

Second – she didn't take this much money with her. For sure she had run out of them by now.

_Something is keeping me away…_

_Of course you couldn't write what it is…damn women…_

Cal smirked again, looking at Fabrizio, who seemed to be deeply in thoughts.

"Come on now, this way he isn't coming back, let's play another game," Cal suggested making it seem like he cared for him.

"I don't want to," Fabrizio roared towards him though he had to admit that Cal's word lately made quite a lot of sense.

Did he really mean so little to Jack? Had he already forgotten about him?

_And I've tried to help him…_

"I tried to help you and you…," Fabrizio balled his fists aiming them against the nearest rose bowl.

_He's letting me stay here as prisoner not sparing a thought about me. I bet he's even found himself a girl again. _

Cal grinned observing everything from behind. Now Fabrizio was looking more than angry. He was hurt and Cal knew that it would only take seconds to make the bubble burst.

_I've come here with you, stayed with you and even remained here…and you…you…_

_I hate you, Jack. How could you do this to me?_

The thing Cal was aware of was an ear-splitting crash and when he looked up he could still see Fabrizio's left hand aimed towards the vase.

Finally it had happened.

With a loud thumb it had landed on the floor breaking up in thousand pieces. Cal stood up going over to Fabrizio and put a hand on his shoulder in both comfort and victory.

"I think its best, if we opt for playing again tomorrow. You should be resting now. Don't worry about the pot, I've plenty of them," Cal reassured him.

Indeed the look on Fabrizio's face was priceless. This was much better than he had thought.

At last he had him got just right where he wanted him.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reviewing and favoriting this story!**

* * *

><p>Ella had always been a charming, humorous child not very reserved and not really acting like a real lady. Her aunt was sometimes angry with her for not being serious enough, but now her underlying humour was slowing changing into the opposite. Lettice didn't know, when it had started, but her niece was looking more and more alien to her.<p>

The day of the wedding she had been a beautiful yet lonely and sad bride – however young debutants weren't supposed to smile and wives-to-be were expected to look severe, not happy. Somehow Ella had mastered both, something maybe that was too much for her considering her age. When almost immediately pregnancy was added to the list of her duties, Lettice felt for the first time that she was possibly anticipating too many things at once.

Her son-in-law by marriage appeared to be busy working, because neither Ella nor Lettice saw much of him.

"Have you already thought of a name?"

Ruth was with them very often. She already had become a good friend of Ella, someone the young woman could talk to.

"I think it's a bit early to think about that. After all it's only been a month," Lettice answered for Ella, who was staring into space – wondering about her husband?

Lettice had no idea, but she was equally concerned.

Mr Lindsay had been so eager to get hitched to her and now it was like he had totally forgotten about his young spouse. Dimly Lettice recalled the conversation had had with Ruth just before the wedding took place.

'_Maybe you are misjudging him.'_

Perhaps she had indeed mistaken his intentions? Was he really just one this millionaires, who cared about gambling only and Ella was just there for giving him an heir?

Ruth had been adamant that Mr Lindsay was hiding something and Ella had been reluctant to tie the knot – definitely too sad even for a serious bride.

Lettice looked at her niece, who was pretending to be sewing, but she would – in Penelopian style – be unstitching it again, whenever she had reached the end of the line. Lettice watched her worriedly.

"Aren't you feeling well, dear?"

Ella turned her head.

"I just feel a little dizzy," she said hoping her aunt would be satisfied.

In truth Ella too was wondering about Jack, but mostly about her husband. She knew that he hadn't married her out of love, but still she found he was a little bit too independent and should spent more time at home.

"Mrs Lindsay, there's someone at the door for you."

"Tell them, whoever it is that my niece isn't…," Lettice began, but Ella had already gotten up.

"No, I'm going to look, who it is."

At the door she met a young girl about eight.

"Are you Mrs Lindsay?" she asked and at Ella's nod she handed her a small piece of paper. "Here, I've been told to give you this."

"Wait…," Ella reached out her hand wanting to thank her, giving a penny.

Before Ella could ask her from whom she had been sent, the girl had already run off. When she opened the note reading it she felt her suspicions confirmed.

_Watch your husband and Mrs Dawson – a friend._

She had already expected something like this, so the words came as no great surprise to her. Ella couldn't understand Rose. She had the best husband one could get and yet she wasn't gratified.

She felt sorry for Jack, who didn't deserve anything of this.

"Ella, is everything alright?"

Quickly she tugged the paper away in her pocket, when she heard Lettice's voice and footsteps coming towards her.

"And, who was it?" she wanted to know.

"Just someone who required money," Ella answered smiling. "I gave them something."

"Oh, honey, who shouldn't have, now they know that here's…," her aunt started to scold her but Ella had already returned to the living room.

* * *

><p>When Rose got back home, still shaking inside, she went up straight to Jack. She couldn't tell him. Somehow she had to get out of this mess. Opening the door to the room she surprisingly found her mother sitting at Jack's bedside.<p>

"Mother?" her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, hello, Rose…"

Rose was even more startled at the cheerful tone her mother was talking to her.

"Your mother has been reading something to me," Jack explained to her sitting up in bed. "Keeping me company…," he added reaching out his hand to her drawing her to him.

"Oh…ahem…sure…"

Had something happened while she was away? It must've…Jack and her mother…it was simply…

Rose had thought that the two of them hated each other.

"I'm going to leave you alone now, dear," Ruth got up "You certainly want to be alone with your husband."

Rose looked after her mother, who was closing the door behind her, ushering to Jack.

"Hey," she said. "You're feeling better?"

"Yes, luckily it wasn't this bad…," he looked at her eyebrows raised in wonder.

_Please don't ask me where I've been._

Rose didn't want to lie to him.

"You were shopping?" he suggested and Rose was glad that she only had to nod, not really needed to invent a story.

"Yes, I was…"

Jack watched her carefully. She seemed alerted, didn't she?

"Rose, is something wrong with you?"

"No, why do you ask?" she asked back in a rush grinning at him.

"Nothing special…I just…I'm happy that you're here now."

Yet, some part of her wished that he would've questioned her further and now this part was truly disappointed.

"I'm too," she said leaning her head on his shoulder, feeling his most welcome arms encircling her.

* * *

><p>Ruth listened to the laughing voices coming from inside the room, when she noticed Roger Lindsay coming towards her. The expression on his face wasn't really content to say the least. In fact he looked like he would burst up any minute.<p>

"Mr Lindsay?"

_What was he doing up here?_

"Is Mr Dawson better?"

"Yes, he…," she started noting that he was about to open the door, she stopped him. "Mr Lindsay, he's with his wife. Don't you think that we should leave them their privacy?"

Both knew it was really a demand.

"Of course," he grumbled angrily trying to hide his emotions.

Something had to be done he thought as he walked off leaving Ruth shaking her head in astonishment.

_Whatever was wrong with this man?_


	63. Chapter 63

The note was nagging on her mind as it confirmed what she had already been thinking. And as it was so often – Ella now too only saw what she wanted to see – blinded by her jealousy. Rose she found mostly ungrateful.

She had a husband any woman could only dream of and yet this wasn't enough for her. Ella noticed how Rose and Roger kept stealing secret glances at each other – stares of what Ella was sure were expressions of their deep love and affection for one another. She wouldn't have been convinced of the opposite by anyone.

At once she observed them hugging outside the room where Jack was lying in.

How especially cruel this was to him! Quite clearly none of them knew their manners.

Rose was shaken again by what was happening to Jack and Roger, who could be caring if he wanted to, for a moment forget about their arrangement – just wanting to really help her. So what Ella saw was a friendly embrace nothing more – at least not to Rose, but the pregnancy, the note, the whole situation, the feeling of being left out in this ménage a trois – it all added to her hatred and she instantly wanted to lung at Rose.

This ungracious, disrespectful person, who showed no sense of duty obviously neither to her own engagement – indeed Ella had convinced herself that it was entirely Rose's fault it broke – nor to the marriage of others and still was so well esteemed and cheered to by everyone.

_The great beloved Miss Rose Dewitt Bukater…_

It made her want to through up.

At dinner time, while Lettice and Ruth exchanged their normal non relevant things, speaking about what they had been doing all day, Ella felt herself staring at Rose. At this time she didn't care a bit how improper this may have been.

Wasn't she a little bit too happy for someone whose husband was lying upstairs close to death?

The doctor lately had said that Jack's condition was very critical and yet Rose was gone very often – nobody knew where she went. Ella was sure that she was hiding something from him. Rose was betraying Jack; there was no doubt about it. Jack didn't deserve that and she certainly wasn't worth him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Rose asked not at all aware of what was going on. True she and Ella weren't the best friends, but she wasn't expecting the latter one detesting her this much either.

In fact Jack had always spoken quite accurately about her. And he knew something about people's characters, didn't he? If Jack liked her so should she.

_Jack…_

The fear about him was everything she could think of and it made her shut out everything else.

Ella realized that she must've stared too evidently.

"No, sorry, I…I was just thinking," she mumbled bending her head down in an attempt to make herself look like a little girl, who didn't know any better.

Lettice and Ruth occasionally stopped talking, but only Ruth noted that there was more to it. Indeed the strange look Ella had shot her daughter hadn't escaped her eyes. However for this time Ruth chose not to say anything and simply wait what would happen next.

Was Ella in love with Jack as well?

Hadn't it been her to convince Lettice to hire him?

Rose smiled at Ella not wanting to quarrel with her and putting the blame on her pregnancy. She was in the early states, fifth week to be precise and certainly the first one must be especially challenging. Rose felt sorry for her that she had to go through this with someone like Roger Lindsay as her husband.

Ella returned the smile though not meaning it, but Rose, worried about Jack, didn't notice.

…..

Roger and Mrs Pearson were quite successful in their attempt to draw Rose closer, blackmailing her into their perfect shame. They had succeeded on first hand, but Mrs Pearson was adamant that they still needed to be very careful, after all many people could still spoil their perfect plan not only Mr Dawson. Without letting her partner knew she had already set up another plan.

"I've received a request from Lord Davenport. He wants to meet with our Lygia again."

"I certainly could arrange something," she said blowing at her cigarette.

Mrs Pearson was unusual in many ways and one habit she just couldn't quit was smoking cigarettes.

Roger sneered a little not liking women, who smoked. He had no idea what he gotten himself into, still thinking that this was an equal partnership. If only he knew how wrong he was. For him this was still nothing more than a lovely game with Rose being the main target. He hadn't grasp at all that Mrs Pearson wasn't interested in any partner whether he was rich or poor.

"Hopefully you don't have a problem with that?" she dared him her hand closing around on the diamond still hanging on her neck, aware of Roger's curious and impatient stare.

_Surely he's asking himself, when he'll get a portion of it._

"Of course not, my dear," he spoke up cheerfully and was surprised, when he received a not so friendly look in exchange.

At this she rolled her eyes. No one was supposed to call her that, not even Robert, but with him she wasn't so strict.

"It's Mrs Pearson still for you, Mr Lindsay," she told him her voice leaving no room to argue. "Now back to work."

Once they had settled their latest plan, Roger returned straight home. Being not very familiar and not caring at all about other one's feelings least not pregnant women's moods, he had totally overlooked Ella's discomfort.

Mrs Pearson as usual guarding herself up against all possible interferences started laughing at soon as he was out the door.

"You don't mess up with me, Mr Lindsay."

In fact many had tried this, but she had constantly known how to get back the upper hand and this was no different. Mr Lindsay was just like any other men. She understood exactly how vulnerable he actually was and where she could hurt him most.

"Ah men, you're all the same," she laughed up again playing with the diamond.

Sitting down on the sofa, stretching her legs, she decided that it was time to get things up and running and move on to the next state. Mr Dawson was almost done with and it was time to think about the other's close to Mr Lindsay.

For sure she had no one intention to divide her fortune with anyone.


	64. Chapter 64

Jack was coughing again as the door slowly opened.

"Rose?" he looked up in hope to see her and wasn't only slightly disappointed, when he spotted Ruth standing before him instead.

"I apologize; I didn't want to wake you…"

Jack smiled at hearing her perfect manners; she never used the word _sorry_ for instance. She was already half way out the door again, when Jack called her back.

"No, in fact I…I could need some distraction."

It was minor true. More than this he wanted to know about Rose's whereabouts. Something was very wrong here; he just couldn't tell what it was.

Maybe Ruth did?

"Where's Rose?" he spurted forgetting for a moment who he was speaking to.

Indeed Ruth Dewitt was still something like an alien to him. He had never even dreamt of having a civilized relationship with him.

Ruth bit her lip not knowing what to say. Not long ago she would've happily told him how her daughter was betraying him with someone else – a rich gentleman – she's coming back to her senses, she would've said – but alas times had changed. Believe it or not, but even Ruth preferred Jack to the strange Mr Lindsay.

Should she tell this Jack? After all the doctor had said that he needed rest for a full recovery. Surely mentioning Mr Lindsay and his…yes what was it in fact?…Association to her daughter wouldn't help him in any way.

"I don't know," she stated deciding for the easiest way out by merely lying to him.

She had seen Rose leaving today again alone, but something told her that Mr Lindsay was behind this. Somehow her daughter and he were sharing a secret. Still Rose and she didn't have the kind of relationship that would make it possible to just ask her.

_Even if I did Rose would most likely be disavowing having any trouble nonetheless._

Ruth knew her daughter and remembered how stubborn she could be.

"Oh…sure…," he got out clearly saddened by her answer.

"Rose and I…you must know Mr Dawson that we're not…"

She didn't finish the sentence, but Jack still understood what she had wanted to tell him. Rose had mentioned her disastrous relationship with her mother more than once.

_However does this mean that Ruth wasn't concerned about her as well?_

"I'm just worried," he stated bluntly as if not caring at all, when in reality he was more than alerted.

It wasn't like Rose to just leave and not say a word.

_At least she would've told me._

_Or not…?_

Ruth took a deep breath still not sitting down. She dreaded having to really talk with him. Mr Dawson somehow was different than Mr Hockley and Mr Lindsay and in a way she felt that it was incorrect having lied to him in the first place.

"I'm certain that everything is alright. Rose is sometimes a little complicated," yet she stuck to the original chosen method.

This was true on her part, but even Ruth had to admit that this didn't count for Jack. Rose had never seemed to have any kind of crises with him, much less withholding something important from him.

Before Jack could come up with another request, Ruth had walked up to the window shutting the curtains in an attempt to get him back to sleep.

Mind, it really was a lame effort and Jack noticed so immediately.

"You don't want to talk about Rose," he choked out sitting up in bed. "Look, I know that you don't like me very much, but I think that I still deserve an accurate answer."

Ruth knew he was right, but decided to play along with his instant assumption, putting up the lady again.

"I really have no idea, why I did come here in the first place. You and Rose shouldn't be together at all," she snapped at him in a tone of voice that really left no room for interpretation.

Hopefully he would now stop asking questions now.

He did.

"I understand. Apparently we two have nothing more to say to each other," his voice was just as demanding as hers and for a moment Ruth wanted to take back her words.

_But if I do, he'll insist on me helping him or even worse I'd have to tell of Rose and Mr Lindsay…I don't think that I can do this with good conscience. _

So Ruth was hurting him by the simply by the fact that she didn't want to upset him. Jack however, didn't seem to suspect anyone. He had obviously awaited nothing else from her.

_She hates you, Dawson. It's as simple as that._

Jack chuckled with his shoulders.

_Who said that your mother-in-law needs to like you anyway?_

"At least this is something we agree on, Mr Dawson," she spat at him before strolling out the room again.

It would be a while, when they would saw each other again and then under severe totally changed conditions. Especially Ruth would wish by then she hadn't said the things she did.

…

Rose got up from bed, seeing Lord Davenport lying beside her.

'_Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?'_

Cal had been so right.

_I'm really am nothing more, but a whore now. _

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she got up to put on her clothes again, tired and feeling abused as indeed she was. The man beside her happily grunted, for once satisfied.

_Certainly not for long_ – Rose thought bitterly knowing my now a lot of man like him…Cal surely would've been the same.

_The only one different you're betraying now, Rose._

"Ah, why are you sad?" she heard a voice beside her looking at Lord Davenport.

Luckily the bed sheets were covering his naked body. Rose hated this whole _business_ and especially this part. She couldn't look at him without feeling nausea coming up.

"I'm sorry, Sir…"

"Oh, no, don't be, my dear," he told her sitting up in bed putting a hand around her in an attempt to comfort her, but he was only making her more edgy.

Without wanting it Rose was starting to cry even harder.

No, you're so stupid, Rose. You need to be strong.

It was to no avail.

Lord Davenport watched her concernedly.

"What's wrong with you, my dear?"

She detested anyone calling her this – save for Jack of course – and she wanted to scream to at this man.

_What you do think it is? I'm being blackmailed; used and abused…I'm cheating willingly on the man, who's ever really cared for me…_

'_Are we suddenly a little slut?'_

She could feel Cal's blow on her cheek again as if it had just hit her right this very minute.

"You're so young, it's probably not easy for you," he stated realizing that it wouldn't get an answer from her. "I do know however that it'll get better with time. In fact my wife now enjoys it almost as much as I do."

Though he couldn't know it, but his last statement was making her feel a little better. Rose wouldn't tell him, but hearing that she wasn't the only swindler here made her slightly more relaxed.

Her mouth formed into a small smile, which Lord Davenport thought to be a good sign.

"Now, come on dry those tears…," he began wiping them off with his handkerchief and Rose started wondering, if under different conditions they could've become friends.

Lord Davenport wasn't the type of man to willingly hurt anyone.

_He just thinks that I'm a normal whore and he's treating him like one._

And frankly she couldn't blame him for doing so.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Rose spoke up having found her voice again.

"There's no need to apologize. It's always hard, especially for someone as young as you. Indeed you can't be much older than twenty."

Rose looked up at him. In a strange way he reminded her of Mr Andrews from the Titanic. He was kind of like fatherly caring for her now.

"I think we should get dressed again, Sir," she cut him short standing up.

"You're right, my dear. Please give me my shirt."

….

Mrs Pearson was already waiting for them, counting the money she was about to get in her head.

"There you are," she stated in the friendliest way looking at Lord Davenport, who tightened up his jacket. "Did you have fun with her, Sir?"

Lord Davenport quickly nodded, while Rose tugged her head down in shame.

This didn't go unnoticed to both, though they took quite different activities.

"Well then, I do believe it's time that you fulfil your part of the business."

Without saying a word Lord Davenport practically tossed her the money into her hands and she had trouble to collect them. He didn't like the tone in her voice.

_What was wrong now?_

_Had she said something erroneous?_

No, surely Lygia…this stupid little girl, had done something to anger him. She had thought that my now she had learnt her place.

"This is for you, my dearest Lygia," Rose looked up unexpectedly seeing Lord Davenport counting some pennies into her hands. "Buy yourself something nice."

Mrs Pearson couldn't believe it.

"Thank you, Sir," Rose told him also knowing how furious Mrs Pearson would be.

"There's no need for gratitude. In fact I should be the one thanking you. I really enjoyed the evening with you and I certainly hope to see you soon again."

_And I'll do anything to prevent it! _

Mrs Pearson balled her fists.

As soon as Lord Davenport had left, she snatched the coins out of her hand.

"I do believe that these are mine."

"But…," Rose open her mouth in protest. "I received them," she jumped up as Mrs Pearson first held them high up in the hair and then behind her back.

"Since when does a whore get paid herself? The money's always going to her masters and I'm yours. Now put on the rest of your clothes. Mr Lindsay will be here soon to pick you up."

Lord Davenport had surely seen the last of her.

Mrs Pearson locked Rose up the room, while writing another note to Ella to add to her jealousy and waited for Roger Lindsay to show up.

_Mrs Lindsay_

_I've seen your husband today again with Mrs Dawson. They looked quite happy together. You really need to be more careful as not to be left out. In fact I've proof that they'll be meeting tomorrow at two o clock pm at the Baker Street outside the big florist store._

_I'm sure that you've heard of it._

_A friend._

If this didn't make her burst out in hatred then nothing would.

_Now, all I've to do is to get them to this place at the right time. This shouldn't be too difficult._

_Life couldn't be more perfect_ – she thought happily as she was finishing her message.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Special thanks to Amelia for constantly reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Cal couldn't understand what Clarissa was taking so long. He wouldn't admit it, but he was beginning to miss her. In the middle of June with the weather getting brighter and most people making arrangements for the holidays to come, it was all the more so boring to be forced being alone.<p>

Not that Cal would be completely unaccompanied. Sure enough there were other women around, there always had been, but they simply lacked her charisma and her ability to make Cal feel better – even after a long day of work, she found the right words to cheer him up.

Cal sighed pouring himself another glass of brandy, slowly feeling the liquid cascading down his throat.

He could remember how he had have a drink with his father. Nathan had immensely enjoyed these, but just like Cal did. Indeed Cal had turned out very much similar to his father. Nathan and Sybille – Cal's mother – had never loved each other, but still had over the years developed a certain understanding for one another and when it came to business and family matters, there couldn't have been any better team.

Though both Nathan and Sybille would've both wanted more, Cal had remained their only child and they had both worshipped him to death, still not forgetting however, to give him a proper upbringing and education.

Already in infancy Cal had been treated like a crown prince, but knew what expected of him. So instead of going out playing with other boys as it would've been normal, he stayed at home and learnt mathematics and practiced French vocabulary.

At around twelve, when children of his age and sex would be reading all sort of adventure literature, Cal had started to analyse the economy sites of the _New York Times_. Nathan was extremely proud of his son and would state so, whenever he felt it necessary.

Not very surprisingly Cal himself soon felt that he was something better, superior to others.

Cal sipped another glass of brandy, feeling a little bit tired.

He refused to face the facts, but his childhood had been extremely lonely. Sure enough his parents had provided everything for him, led out a fortune before his eyes. Whatever he wanted he had gotten. He had been the Hockley-heir, treated like a General in the army by his father and had been the apple of her eye to his mother.

He could remember large parties being thrown; important people he had met – being counted upwards from the governor of Pennsylvania.

Conceitedly Nathan had presented his son to William Alexis Stone.

At twenty Cal had known more people than most would their whole life. He had visited the best schools and universities in America and in England.

You name a person, be it a manager, governor, aristocrat, Cal had met him.

His circle included about two to three hundred persons and they would jump up, whenever he was giving them a call.

'_Master Cal, I would be glad to help.'_

'_Mr Hockley, I'm sorry it can't be done…'_

Cal had slammed his fist then and of course it could be done.

Despite all this seemingly wonderful upbringing, there was one thing he lacked, but it was something that both Nathan and Sybille didn't recognize as truly important and therefore they didn't deem it necessary.

When he would be asked, he wouldn't be able to name one single friend.

"Ah, well…," Cal mumbled looking at the half-full glass in his hands shaking it somewhat.

Who cared about this anyway?

Nathan's axiom had been a version of the Emperor Caligula's _Oderint dum metuant(1)_ – and this behaviour he had firmly installed in his son as well.

Cal turned another glance at the clock, dreamily starting to think about a problem having occured in the company.

'_I would be able to give to a ten per cent discount, Mr Hockley.'_

'_Do you think my money is growing on trees? I want twenty.'_

His father had always admired his negotiating skills and told him that he was even better than he himself.

'_You're going to be a good manager, Cal.'_

A quick smile crossed his face as his head shot up suddenly the clock strucking yet again.

Past seven…

Clarissa hadn't even phoned him once. Normally she would at least call and inform him, if everything was alright.

_Surely she'll turn up sooner or later and present me with a list of bills._

He laughed half-heartedly, not wanting to acknowledge how isolated indeed was and therefore came up with all kind of things of why it was better that she wasn't here.

Clarissa had this damn habit, every woman seem to have – the one of not being able to go by a shop without purchasing anything. A dreadful convention, especially as it was his money being spent. Clarissa was taking advantage of him; it was a simple as that.

His mother had been much the same, much to the chagrin of his father.

'_I can't earn as much money in a year as you're spending in a day,'_ he had kept saying referring to her as his little Josephine, but with a hint of smile.

Like many women of her class his mother had engaged herself in all sorts of charities and had therefore been a much respected figure in society. It was through one of these aid organizations that she had first met Ruth Dewitt Bukater though at this time not coming very close to her.

Rose had been fifteen then and her father was still alive, so there was no need to be overly concerned for the dark clouds looming above the Dewitt Bukater family had been unknown still to Ruth and much more to her young daughter. Regardless of what he claimed later on Cal had met with Rose the first time around then. However nothing more had started out as Cal wasn't really interested in her at first.

His girlfriends at this time surely were providing better for him than a fifteen-year-old virgin could've done anyway. Still he understood that he couldn't marry any of them as they were not of decent upbringing.

Cal strayed around and his father let him have his way, though making sure that none of his son's old flames would once unexpectedly turn up with a Hockley heir. As they were provided with a whole lot of cash, eventually they all accepted that they were just interstices and - happy or not - they still faded into the background.

All except for Clarissa as Cal refused to let her go.

Nathan had begun to grow slightly nervous as Cal first brought up his silly request of wanting Clarissa to be more than his mistress. Nathan had been charging him with disownment, if he wouldn't give up his plans, but both had known that it was a lame threat.

There simply were no other heirs to the Hockley fortune.

Nathan had been about to send his son on a mission to Europe anticipating that the distance would cut the bond between them, when yet another, much more flourishing opportunity had shown up.

Edmund Dewitt Bukater had died.

Rose had just become sixteen, when she _accidently_ met again with Cal at a student's ball although it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone else, but to herself. Nathan, Ruth and Sybille had swiftly agreed with each other as this was seen as the perfect way out for everyone.

Rose was being sold on a silver tablet to a sexually worn-out man, who had slept with more women than she counted in years and who certainly wasn't to be impressed by some bland little girl. Actually no one knew what Rose really thought of Cal as she had been told to keep her inner feelings to herself. Not that anyone would've been interested anyway, but this was another matter.

Rose had found Cal maybe a little bit over the top.

Still she had started to fall in love with him and even more importantly Cal had made it seem as if he cared about her the same way.

'_You're very kind, Mr Hockley.'_

Rose had been proud that someone as prominent as Caledon Hockley would choose her out of all the debutants available. She had felt honoured and very special not realizing anything of what was going on behind her backs.

Though Ruth had at first demanded that Cal that get rid of his mistress, before the engagement be announced she had as much understood that she was not in the position to make ultimatums and had let the arrangement of ahead.

In the end Rose had been the only one to be left ignorant.

Cal had known how to behave and had courted Rose like the perfect gentleman, his father telling him more than once, where his duty now lay. Cal had understood and bowed his head to Nathan's wishes. His father had made it clear to him however that as long as he fathered an heir with Rose, he may be keeping whatever other woman he wanted.

Cal had been fine with this arrangement looking forward to the day of his marriage. Rose's father had never taken much trouble to hide his unfaithfulness, greatly to Ruth's sorrow and he considered on doing it the same way.

Rose would get to marry into the most prominent family of Pittsburgh – what more did she want?

Love was not one the things that came firstly, when thinking of marriage.

However, once again, fate had interrupted their plans. Cal had proposed to Rose in May 1911 already – two month after her father's death only - eager to please his father and the wedding should've been in October that same year. But it had to be defered, for Cal's mother was lying on the deathbed in August.

Cal had been furious though of course not telling anyone, but he couldn't wait to be able to get his hands on this unused young, fresh girl – experienced women he had had enough. Rose would've been a change for once. Around this time Rose, having gotten bored by Cal's courting and beginning to think beyond the days of the parties and balls - was starting to slowly realize what would happen afterwards.

What if they weren't fit for a life together?

After all what did she really know about Caledon Hockley?

These early doubts she had mentioned to her mother, only to be confronted with another truth - their debts looming like shadows above their heads. Ruth had made it clear that there was no other way out and Rose, once more the obient daughter, had complied. From her parents marriage she didn't remember anything else and thought that this was simply the way it was.

The first interruption albeit a sad one though, had been nothing compared to the second. Nathan had died himself in March and Cal had lost not only his father but his best friend too.

At this time Cal, Ruth and Rose had been travelling around in Europe – both to impress Rose and her mother and to make trades with some business partners – Cal had taken the first ship back – the Titanic.

Cal still cursed himself for having chosen that dreadful ship, not only because it had sunk, but even more so because Rose had there given herself to this good for nothing little gutter rat, while she had refused him and his advances for months. Even booking adjoined rooms hadn't changed this. Under the watchful eye of Ruth Dewitt Bukater, who had made sure that nothing unappropriate happened between them, there could've been no more than hand-kisses and innocent cheek-stroking.

A far cry from what Cal was used to.

Rose had proved to be no comfort to him after Nathan's death, being much more interested in the Museums they were visiting. Cal had once again longed for Clarissa. The two stiff Dewitt Bukater women were not a lot of fun to take a trip with.

When Jack Dawson had turned up an already desperate situation had turned forlorn. Rose had completely changed, the naïve girl gone she had transformed into what Cal called a slut. Indeed she had offered her body to Dawson in the cause of three days.

Nothing had remained from the girl he had once proposed to and shyly kissed the hand of under the apple tree – it was being replaced by some stranger.

If there was anyone in the world that Cal hated more than anyone else and would never forgive no matter what it was Jack Dawson.

He had made Rose his whore. He had taken away her virginity – Cal was sure he had – he had seen their faces afterwards, when they had come back into the room – the confident smile on Jack's face and that was all proof he had needed.

'_Are we a little slut now?'_

Still Cal had rejected to let her go. He had left that he owed to his father and his memory to bring her back into decency. Ruth of course had been adamant too, not caring much about her daughter's wishes.

Rose had started to plan out her future with Jack unaware of anything else. Sure enough Cal wouldn't want her now anymore as she had given herself to another man. She had heard it plenty of times from her mother how men looked upon women, who didn't remain a virgin until after their wedding night.

Rose had thought that she would've been able to play out that card.

The truth was however, that without the ship sinking nothing would've changed and Jack Dawson just like Cal's former girlfriends would've eventually diminished. Ruth would've made sure of that.

Cal remembered his father and what he would've said, understanding how the family motto was once more proving to be right.

_Oderint dum metuant_ indeed as neither Ruth nor Cal had ever been very fond of each other. Though of course not wanting Rose to marry Jack Dawson, she had never warmed up with the Hockley's as well. She had come from a popular family in Philadelphia her lineage tracing back to the days of the Mayflower and save for their money and wealth the Hockley's were nothing, but usurpers to her.

Asked or not, she would pompously state to which kind of families and aristocrats she was related to.

Cal had let her have her way. As long as Rose had been alive he had figured that he could do with her as well – after all at least Ruth's presence would've guaranteed him that something like the dreadful Dawson-episode wouldn't have repeated itself.

However with Rose having perished Cal was now only unnerved by her behaviour and her constant demands to dump Clarissa.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater had become yet another problem, but it didn't seem as if _she_ would die anytime soon. Cal was more than angry with her by now.

'_I would love to dance with you, Mr Hockley. I mean Cal,' she blushed slightly erupting into her first waltz with her would-be-husband._

His eyes clouded already from the misuse of alcohol, Cal turned the bottle of brandy completely over the last drips spilling onto the floor.

"Damn you, Jack Dawson!" he screamed with urgency and even more so hatred throwing the empty bottle against the next wall.

He sank back into his chair and started to laugh.

How funny this all was! How unbelievable, how ridiculous that he the famous powerful Caledon Hockley had been fooled around by a steerage rat.

_'Darling, surely you remember Mr Dawson.'_

Of course he did. He did recall him all too well.

His laughing grew louder by the minute as he was thinking of Rose, Clarissa and this bitter sweet memory inside his head.

At least Fabrizio had been convinced.

The silence was at once interrupted by the clicking sounds of heels and a woman's voice. Cal had leant back into his chair, the carpet underneath slowly starting to smell of brandy, not really aware of any surroundings.

"Cal, where are you?"

She found him in his study giggling at what she saw, beginning with collecting the shards.

"Cal, I've to tell you something," she stood up in front of his desk, shaking him slightly.

But still he made no sound other than his own breathing.

"I'm going to get married."

This one at last brought Cal back into full shape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 They may hate me as long as they fear me.<strong>_


	66. Chapter 66

Cal, now wide awake again, looked at her speechless at first, before he started laughing.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not; I'm completely honest."

Cal leaned forward on the desk, resting his palms on it. He really shouldn't have drunken so much.

"Now, who would marry you?" he asked her both mocking and belittling her.

Clarissa would've none of that. She had realized already what this was all about, but for now she decided to play along.

"He's a decent man and he loves me."

She knew of Cal's mood swings.

"Who could love a whore?" he laughed up again obviously to hurt her.

Clarissa just shook her head knowing what he was really thinking.

Cal sank back into the chair the alcohol overcoming him.

"You can't marry. I forbid it."

Indeed Cal thought that he could treat her like one of his employees. He had always believed that Clarissa too was satisfied with this life.

"At this moment you're the one being silly."

Clarissa wouldn't back away. She wanted a family and children like every other woman and she was tired of waiting. Albeit Cal having told her that it couldn't be and she having said that it was fine was her – their arrangement it wasn't really what she desired.

"Cal, in all true mean we both knew that this…that our relationship couldn't go on like this forever…that we would eventually break up. I think its best doing it now, before anyone of us gets offended even more," she told him loud and calm – like Cal remembered his mother speaking to him.

He snorted, blowing a raspberry in an attempt to make himself feel better – to make the pain so away. Cal didn't answer her. He did nothing to show her what it really wanted.

_You're an ungrateful slut!_

"Maybe you two could talk together. You'll certainly realize that he's a good man and...of course that won't be the last time we meet," she quickly added. "Cal, come on, say something."

_I doubt that your husband would allow me to meet you in the way I want._

Inside of course Cal knew that she was right. Somehow he should've seen this day coming. After all Clarissa had been with him for what –ten years – now? Never really complaining, but still seemingly wanting something that he couldn't give her or most likey didn't even want to. He realized now that she was leaving him as well.

"Okay, Cal, I've rented an apartment. Here's the address," she threw him over a card "If you want to visit, you know where to find me."

She walked especially slowly seemingly expecting for him to say something – letting him prevent her from what she was about to do - with the one words that she longed to hear, but they never left his mouth and once more she was left slamming her shoulders in hurt and defeat.

_That should be proof enough to you_ – she thought sadly clearly having awaited some other reaction.

Cal watched her departing – he couldn't bring himself to open up to her - until she was out of sight.

"Yes, go, you little whore! Go away, I don't need you. I don't need any one of you!" he shouted after her not sure, if she had heard him.

…

Dimly he stumbled upstairs laughing, choking – filled with emotion.

_I never knew that a person could be this lonely._

He opened the door with a rush, starting to throw around the things in the room. It was past eleven, but Fabrizio instantly woke up. He grabbed Cal drawing his arms together behind his back, struggling to calm him down.

"Mr Hockley, you've got to stop."

Cal wriggled around some more, but soon realized that Fabrizio had gotten the upper hand now. He grunted, Fabrizio letting go of him realizing that his outburst had ended – Cal finding himself in a very uncomfortable situation.

He had never freaked out like this in front of anyone before. Caledon Hockely wasn't used to losing self-control.

Fabrizio stood behind him, waiting patiently for Cal to say something.

"She's an ungrateful whore!" he screamed.

_I guess that means that his woman is gone too._

"Honestly, Mr Hockley, does that come as any surprise to you?"

Cal looked at him stunned and angry. He wouldn't acknowledge though that he had very much the same considerations.

Once again Cal decided for the easy way out, by doing what he could do best.

"I don't think that you're in the place to tell me anything, Fabrizio. Remember your so called friend?"

Fabrizio however, understood perfectly well how Cal was really feeling.

"This is not about me now or Jack for that matter. You can ridicule me all you want, I don't care, but we both know that this is not the real issue here."

"How was she supposed to act? You've never given her any reason to…," he stated matter of fact.

Cal turned around shooting him an angry glance.

"Oh shut up, you trash!" he hissed.

"If it makes you feel better to belittle other people…fine with me," Fabrizio told him not at all frightened. "Still that doesn't change anything," he added seriously.

"I told you to…," he shouted in fury.

He wanted to hit Fabrizio, but was stopped – Fabrizio blocking his fists in time.

"This won't help you now."

"Maybe not, but it won't make anything easier for you as well!" Cal screamed out. "You're going to rot here forever and you know that…you know that…your so called friend won't return!"

With that he opened the door again, locking it from the outside.

He was Caledon Hockley richest man in town. If this slut Clarissa didn't want him anymore he'd surely find someone else, who'd be more thankful and happy to be at his side.


	67. Chapter 67

On the 30th May 1912 the body of a young pregnant woman was found dead in the Charles River. The police assumed immediately that it was suicide, no signs for murder could be found and the case was soon terminated.

Lettice Mansfield had lost the only family member that she really and truly cared for. She may have been a strict aunt and custodian, but she had loved her like her own child. When her sister, Ella's mother had died, Lettice had taken her in and raised her as her own – never once complaining.

The funeral needed to be arranged and she knew that she had to do it.

Head down she stood in her room, looking at a photograph of her. Ruth was behind her.

They had just returned from the funeral.

Seeing Ella's corpse blue and cold had been a shock to her and to endure something as distressingly as this vibrant young woman's memorial service had given her not only one severe blow.

"I can't believe that I'll never hear her laughter again."

Ruth put a comforting hand on her shoulder not knowing what to say.

If Rose would be…no she didn't want to think about it…

There was nothing she could do to really help her, she realized that instantly. Lettice's shoulders heaved up and down and obviously tried her best not to lose her composure – Ruth knew that she been trained not to from early infancy.

Ladies of the high society weren't supposed to demonstrate their feelings.

_I've been the same._

Ella hadn't smiled on her wedding day, just as Lettice hadn't shed a tear on her funeral. It was all common in their class.

"Why did she do it? I thought she was happy."

Ruth bit her lip. She had noted that not all was good and well in their marriage. Roger had many characteristics of Mr Hockley. Little by little Ruth had understood that this wasn't always a good signal.

By the way did her voice sound reproachful?

"She was pregnant for god's sake."

Indeed it did. Lettice brought up her hands, balling them into fists.

Ruth was shocked not being able to understand her reaction. Lettice now seemed miles away, deeply thinking.

What if Rose would've been the one?

A pregnant woman committing suicide wasn't something that was seen every day and it was even more so spectacular, if the woman was a member of the high society.

Whatever had gone on in her head?

"Why didn't she come to me? Why did she never try to talk to me?" she looked at Ruth – with teary eyes?

But they were quickly gone.

Ruth at first wanted to tell her how sorry she was for her loss and everything, but on second thought she intended to scream at her – _Your niece did try to bring it up –_ however, how could she?

Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!

Once again remembering Rose and Mr Hockley she chose to simply embrace her, hoping this gesture would comfort them both.

…..

Rose, Jack, who was a little better now and Roger, had taken their seats in the living room. Rose turned her gaze to her husband wondering what he was thinking.

Jack seemed to be unusually quiet the last week and it wasn't only his illness. Something Rose couldn't explain.

"Jack?" she choked out deciding to end the dreadful silence.

She knew that Jack and Roger weren't exactly friends, but now Jack looked like he living in another planet.

As he turned his head to her, she immediately realized how sick he still was. It was no wonder considering how long he had been ill.

"Mmmh?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" he smiled at her – the smile that so often before had won her over and convinced her that everything would be fine.

How his presence didn't relax her anymore. It scared her.

"It's just your eyes…they're so…you look like you're having fever again…," she mumbled sounding very hesitant.

Jack gave her a quick kiss.

"Well I'm not that long out of bed," he cut the discussion short and turned to Roger. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr Lindsay."

This reaction didn't surprise Rose. It wouldn't be like her Jack, if he didn't express his sincere grief.

"Thank you Mr Dawson," Roger only nodded.

In fact Ella's death wasn't really what was on his mind right now.

It wasn't Rose either though.

Ruth was coming downstairs.

"Lettice is sleeping."

Roger nodded again looking at her then at Rose and lastly at Jack, who indeed seemed anything but in good health. Rose was right his eyes were indeed glistening abnormally.

Ruth had noticed too and decided instantly to mention it.

"I think you should follow her good example, Mr Dawson."

"What?"

"You should go to bed."

"She's right, Jack. Come on I'm coming with you."

Jack knowing that he was defeated gave way and stood up, Rose following him at once after she had wished her mother a _Good Night._

"Thank you, mother," Rose had whispered into her ear and to her astonishment even kissed her on her cheek, something that had happened in years.

Ruth smiled a bit, when she saw Jack putting an arm over her daughter's shoulders. Somehow Jack Dawson together with her daughter didn't seem as horrible to her anymore.

At least he's treating her alright…

_Aren't they a nice pair_ – she was about to ask Roger, when she swiftly looked at Roger too rapidly indeed as he wasn't able to change the expression of hatred and detestation on his face.

'_Mr Lindsay he's with his wife, don't you think we should leave them some privacy?'_

The look on his face back then…it was so…more than disappointed.

Was he…

"Oh, Mrs Dewitt Bukater you look quite sick," he held out his hand his appearance once more as she remembered it. That of a real gentleman – as Mr Hockley would say.

…in love with her daughter?

In utter shock Ruth took a step back the realization hitting her out of the blue. She heard herself telling him something as if some other person would in fact be speaking.

She couldn't get to her room fast enough.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Thanks to NotAgainstDarkSide and Rose Dewitt Bukater Dawson for reviewing. I must admit that I had plans for Fabrizio and Ella at first, but it wouldn't work together with what I've in mind now.**

**However, Ella will still play some part in the story.**

* * *

><p>Roger couldn't help, but notice how Ruth kept observing him throughout the weeks to follow. She would be behind his every step as it seemed to him and she especially never let him alone with her daughter. Roger was growing angrier every day. Ruth was a big problem.<p>

Someone must've told her; he was sure of that. In fact no one had, as indeed no one knew of his disgusting relationship with Rose. However, Ruth having somehow recovered her motherly feelings – after Ella's death she was alerted that something similar might happened to Rose as well – needed no one to tell her.

She already knew herself that something was terribly wrong here. She had seen how Roger was looking after her daughter, she had noted how Rose would look away frightened undeniably, but very poorly trying to hide it. And she would see how Roger was observing Jack – like he was some rival, treading on his territory, as if being having taken away his property.

Really there was no need for anyone to mention it to her. She knew.

Roger proved to be the more nervous the more Ruth would slowly start to uncover everything. For sure she didn't know what dark secret she was about to detect, but she was determined to make it up to her daughter. Rose shouldn't face the same dark future as Ella had done.

Lettice had been a wreck ever since and in an attempt to help Ruth had persuaded her to take a few days off.

_Maybe I should too._

However, at first she wanted to find out about the secret of Roger Lindsay, which he undoubtedly had. And Rose was some part of it. But asking her daughter somehow – Ruth knew – wouldn't pay off. Rose was herself too deeply involved to be of any help.

_Moreover I would probably be the last person she would confess to._

Luckily there was some other person living here, whom she could turn to.

So instead Ruth went up to Jack. He had been better, but still – there was something awfully wrong with him. Something was happening to him that was beyond anyone's control. Sadly no one seemed to know what it really was.

In the past weeks Ruth had tried to accept him and Rose being a couple and although she was still uncomfortable with their marriage, she found that Jack Dawson was indeed much better for her daughter compared to Roger Lindsay. The last one was scary.

Jack turned his head to the sound of the clicking door.

"Oh, it's you," he choked out clearly crestfallen.

Ruth ignored it and instead took a chair, moving it to Jack's bedside, sitting down.

Where should she begin with?

"Where's Rose?"

Of course she should've known that this question would arise, still it shocked her every time. Jack always asked about Rose first. Ruth hated telling him that she had no idea – well in fact she had – she just didn't want to tell him. Roger Lindsay and her daughter – it had something of Lucifer and Jesus Christ – it was terrifying.

"Mr Dawson, I've to talk to you," Ruth chose not to answer the question at all, not wanting to lie to him.

From seeing his expression she knew that he knew anyway.

His eyes fell and Ruth thought that she had heard him mumble something along the words of - _of course_.

_What does he think that she does the whole day? Does he believe that she really cheats on him? Has Rose told him something?_

Rose and she had never got a very close relationship, but with Jack it was different – right? She would tell him, wouldn't she? Rose wasn't the person to live a lie. If she really loved this man - Roger - she would say so and play with open cards. She wouldn't keep him guessing.

Didn't he look awful? Ruth had trouble holding herself back about asking him, knowing he didn't like this.

It was probably a bad idea to...

His voice brought her back to reality.

"Sure, what about?" he wanted to know causing Ruth to be stunned for a moment.

Yes indeed, what about exactly?

Having come up here, Ruth had thought that she would just talk to him, but now she understood that she had in fact nothing she could tell him. Maybe her observations were all wrong?

_Rose is an attractive woman, why wouldn't other men look at her? _

This wasn't really a crime.

And Roger Lindsay? Now she didn't like him, but that didn't make him a bad person. He had never done anything bad to her or Rose for that matter.

Rose's looks? This could be putting too much into it – like wanting to be an overprotective mother after having postively rejected everything bad that Rose had had to say about Caledon Hockley.

Perhaps she was now overdoing it the other way around?

Ruth found herself being very silly.

What did she really know about anyone, especially Roger Lindsay? Did she have the right to judge him without really knowing him, particularly she, who had kept her daughter away from the person she loved?

Her discernment had never seemed the best, not with Mr Hockley too.

Why should this have changed now?

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater is everything alright with you?" it was funny somehow that he would ask this question of all people, because he looked like the perfect incarnation of a zombie put together with a corpse on its burial day.

It was a bad idea to summon up his help. This was Jack Dawson the man to cause her all her problems from the beginning. Why should this have improved?

It was like some vision playing on around in her head - him and Rose together on the Titanic - and then she looked at Jack, who was very obviously still very sick. He had been treated with the same medicine for weeks and yet there were no real changes, it was just an up and down. Ruth noted how he started to raise his hand again, putting it up against his forehead.

_Does he have fever once more?_

But the doctor has said that he was getting better, didn't he? Jack was a very uncomplaining patient indeed, drinking his medicine every day, but maybe drinking too much coffee. Ruth however, didn't mind. It didn't seem to do any evil and she would bring it to him every morning by herself.

Now it was standing there as well.

"Mr Dawson is everything alright with _you_?" she repeated after him.

Jack seemed to notice her somehow – _concerned_ – gaze and pulled himself together trying to appear as healthy as possible. In fact his head was spinning around and he felt like flying. If only Rose would be here. He hadn't seen her for hours.

Jack sat up some more and smiled at Ruth confidently. His whole body hurt, but he chose to ignore it.

He wasn't very successful and a cough escaped his mouth.

_What do you think of Mr Lindsay?_

_Do you believe that Rose and he…?_

No, she couldn't ask him that, she couldn't tell him. Not in his state. Never. He didn't deserve this. After all wasn't he the one to rescue Rose?

With a rush she jumped up, leaving Jack staring at her in wonder.

What had suddenly happened to her?

"Wait! Didn't you want to…?"

The rest of his words were lost due to the slamming noise of the door.

Ruth stood outside, her heart pounding, her chest rising up and down. It was clear that Jack's illness was more than just some usual sickness. And she knew as well that Roger had taken a hand in this. Just what should she do? Without any proof, there was no one she could turn to and Roger Lindsay wasn't exactly poor, quite the contrary he was a very well respected figure in society.

Should she call Cal, tell him?

Let him know about – Rose and Jack – no –this didn't seem fair to anyone of them and would only contract new problems. She paced the floor, walking up and down the stairs –trying to think of somebody to be of any assistance to her. At last she had fallen asleep on the couch and didn't wake up some few hours later, being shaken heavily by some man she had never seen before.

And who wasn't very friendly.

…..

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater you say? Ah, Mr Lindsay, you fear some old lady?" Mrs Pearson laughed, mocking him. "It's so hilarious."

Roger Lindsay wasn't in the mood for this. He waited for Lygia to be ready again for him. Mrs Pearson wasn't like the other women he knew. She was the devil in person and no one of her girls dared to object to her.

"She's following me everywhere. What if she finds out about us, about me and Rose?" he got out hurriedly.

"My god you sound like a farmer, who is threatened by some rich, malicious banker to take away his ranch. Laughable…nothing else," she started giggled like a school girl.

She really had a talent in belittling people.

"But…"

"Now, pull yourself together," she hissed. "I've thought about everything and calculated every move. Mrs Dewitt Bukater is no match for me."

Roger wondered if there was anyone in fact, who would be. It didn't seem like it.

Mrs Pearson wasn't afraid of anyone.

Robert appeared at the door suddenly. Was he in love with her? Certainly. Why would he be still here otherwise? He must be a small-minded person – never once thinking of helping anyone of the girls to escape and very masochistic indeed. Roger didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to turn up very much the same.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, it's Lord Davenport, he…"

Of course he wanted to see Lygia. He had come here every day also she had forbidden him to do so, told him that Lygia wasn't going to see him anymore. He wouldn't listen.

"Should I…?" Roger asked.

"No, I'm going to deal with him."

It was too risky to let him meet with her again. Lord Davenport may be cheating on his wife, but despite this he was a very down to earth person and very law-abiding, who surely wouldn't keep calm, if he found out that many girls were kept here against their will – especially his beloved Lygia.

Robert followed her outside but not before shooting Roger an angry glance.

The latter one just shook his head over this stupid jealous man. Mrs Pearson really wasn't on his list.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater was.

…..

'_Sometimes a problem will resolve itself,'_ Mrs Pearson had said, but Roger hadn't understood what she meant back then.

Now he did.

Rose was sitting there – a nervous wreck, a police officer offering her a glass of water. Ruth was sitting on the opposite side hating how her daughter would observe her with a look that said – _How could you do this to me? _

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater I think you should follow us to the police station."

Wickedly Roger smiled at her.

Now he knew what Mrs Pearson had been talking about.

"Rose, please I never...," Ruth got up and tried to touch her shoulders.

However, Rose pushed her away and hopped up staring at her mother in anger.

"Just get out of here!" she screamed.

"Rose…"

"Get out!" she repeated shaking. "I never want to see you again."

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater come on," one of the police man urged her once more. "If you're innocent you'll be back in an hour."

Ruth nodded, realizing that she had no choice.

The last thing she saw was Roger Lindsay having his filthy palms around her daughter's back.

Ruth frowned.


	69. Chapter 69

Ruth was sitting on needle pins. She hadn't heard anything from Rose since being brought here. The room was very small compared to what she knew and only contained a table with two chairs on either side, not even a window – clearly so that no one could be eavesdropping. Ruth gazed around.

The policeman in front of her was leaning over the table obviously to see her break down. Her cold stare that had so regularly helped her was now totally deceiving her.

He was seemingly used to this.

"I haven't done anything."

She had no idea how often she had already recited this sentence.

"Then how come that you've been the one to bring him that _coffee_?"

Ruth bit her lip thinking for a moment.

"I only wanted to make it up to him and my daughter, especially my daughter," she choked out hurriedly.

The minute she had said the words she regretted them. It was simple that she was hungry and thirsty, the room was cold and unfriendly – tiredly she let herself sink further back into the hard chair. Nothing she was used to.

The police officer immediately noticed her agitated state. He straightened himself, fully standing now, somehow not interested, but Ruth knew it was exactly the opposite. She had attracted his attention in a way she shouldn't have.

"Why would you want to have to add up to him?" his question was cutting through the awkward silence like a knife.

Great, now she had gotten herself into real trouble.

"I didn't say that," she looked directly in his eyes.

Liars were supposed to look away – right?

However, her attempt to protest was short lived. The policeman was by now smelling rats. In his opinion he had found the culprit.

"Maybe, because you didn't like him or should I say that you hated him? Isn't it right, Mrs Dewitt Bukater that you actually wanted your daughter to marry the millionaire Caledon Hockley?"

"Yes, I did, but…"

"And isn't it true that when this fell through that you were even more than notified, when she chose to be with some third class boy instead?"

Ruth raised her eyebrows. How did he know? It was supposed to be a secret.

"The Dewitt Bukaters and the Hockleys are very prominent families in America, Mrs Dewitt Bukater. In fact a relative of mine worked on the Titanic and she told me the whole story later on," Ruth looked at him in shame. She had believed that Rose's flings had remained unknown. Obviously she had been wrong "...but don't worry I couldn't care less about this. I'm just interested in resolving this crime," he even smiled a little bit now the stern officer was being gone.

Ruth was beginning to hope again.

Sadly it was not be be and he was soon back to his old self.

"Listen, Mrs Dewitt Bukater, I do believe that it went this way. After Mr Hockley decided to break it up with your daughter or whatever way it was, you were frightened that you might end up on the streets…"

Indeed she had been, but she still would've never…

"Wasn't it like this?"

He didn't give her any time to answer, but continued himself, "Perhaps you thought that you could nonetheless find someone else, some other rich man for your daughter. However, after you heard of her marriage it must've been come as a total shock to you. Subsequently you had talked it over with your daughter, but she had told you that she had no desire to abandon him, so you decided that there was no other way out, but to get rid of Mr Dawson once and for all."

When Ruth didn't say anything, but kept silent he bent forward again his face only inches away from hers now. Generally the criminal would then confess everything.

However, Ruth Dewitt Bukater was different. Normally it was her to glare at people, whom she felt inferior to herself and she wasn't taken aback at all – quite the opposite - her anger was aroused. How dare he would talk to her in such a manner! She wasn't some common robber from the streets and he had no right to treat her like this.

Jack Dawson wasn't her dream of a son-in-law, but she was no murderer either. She would've never done this to Rose.

"I didn't do anything," she simply repeated totally calm and relaxed, causing her challenger to be even livider.

How could she be so composed?

Obviously he wasn't used to the methods of Ruth Dewitt Bukater. His stood up, reaching out his hand and Ruth waited for the blow, but it didn't come. Neither did he hit anything else.

"Fine," he said clearly angry still, but seemingly too much of a policeman to lose control in front of anyone, least not some women he visibly seemed to detest "…fine, I think we'll leave it here. I had thought that you would cooperate some more, Mrs Dewitt Bukater, but I guess I've been misjudged."

He went to open the door and shouted for some assistant.

….

Rose, being accompanied by Roger Lindsay, was visiting Jack in hospital. She couldn't believe what had happened. Her mother, her own mother had tried to kill her husband, her Jack.

Although Roger wasn't exactly the first person she would've asked for help, for once she was glad that he was with her. Jack hadn't woken up ever since being delivered here, which had been the night before.

_After Rose and Roger had returned from Mrs Pearson, her mother had already been sleeping on the couch. Then there had been that dreadful sound from upstairs, from Jack's room and Rose had rushed to him – seeing him there coughing, barely able to breath._

'_Jack, Jack…,' she had shaken him, but he wouldn't wake up, much less answer her._

_Roger had called a doctor and he had said that Jack's state was between live and death._

'_I do believe that he has been poisoned.'_

_The police had arrived soon after and had taken her mother with them. Rose had never been so disappointed –yes disappointed and broken-hearted. She had sunk into Roger's awaiting arms, thankful that he was there._

Jack's panting seemed to have slowed done a little bit, but he was still far from being back to his old self. His old self – Rose forced a smile, trying to remember, when his illness had started. It must've been right after their marriage, no right after Ruth had shown up on the doorstep.

Rose was no sad and depressed that she wasn't able think clearly any more.

"Maybe we should go home," she heard Roger saying.

"He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?" she slowly caressed his cheek and forehead, believing that he was relaxing somehow.

It had been so long since she and Jack had really talked with each other let alone spent some time together, some real time as man and wife not that chitchat people of her class usually had. She thought back to the day, when she had visited that shop in the city with Jack, when she had told him of her former life and how sweet he had been - how he had told her that everything would be alright.

With him it always had been.

"Rose, it's time to…," she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her tearstained face back to him.

"Why did she do this?" she gulped. "How could she…how…I mean she knew how much he meant to me…I mean means to me…," she corrected herself looking at her sleeping husband.

Roger remained silent, something that Rose should've noticed and taken as bad sign, but she was too tense to do so. At best his muteness was perceived as an act of courtesy, as not wanting to interfere.

…..

"Alright, Mrs Dewitt Bukater, just sigh this and we all will be happy," he put the paper in front of her. He had questioned her for another two hours or better say shouted at her for another two hours and then he had scribbled down these few lines, which he now referred to as her avowal.

"No," her voice was loud and confident, it surely could be heard outside as well.

The man's eyes fell, on his whole face could be read the hatred he was having for her now. He didn't seem to be very fond of people from her class on the whole to begin with. Ruth pondered if she should feel sorry for him. After all he was only doing his job and surely wanted to go home to his family just as much as she did.

"I do believe that I'm allowed to contact a lawyer," she added tranquilly.

This one drew him over the edge. His fist hit the table in such manner that Ruth at first thought it would break in two.

"You're not in the position to demand anything, Mrs Dewitt Bukater. You realize that you're suspected with murder, don't you? I suggest that you stop playing around now and start to think clearly about the situation you're in. You're not at one of your social parties here and I'm not one of your servants, you can disparage!" he had spoken so fast and loud that he was completely out of breath afterwards and his face was all red.

"There's no need to shout at me."

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater, honestly you're not the one to make adamants. Your son-in-law, whom you already admitted not to like very well, is lying in hospital and is – if I may say so closer to death than to life, if he can even be called alive anymore in his current state. Now whom do you want to wind up here?" his voice was back to normal now and instead demanding, trying to frighten her.

"I can't place my name under this…," she motioned at the paper "…because it isn't true. It's sad what happened to Mr Dawson, but I've nothing to do with it."

Boom.

There was another smash at the table, which Ruth thought must've hurt him much more.

"You're not going to go anywhere, if you don't start being honest!" he screamed again. "You're here in prison, Mrs Dewitt Bukater, you're aware of that?"

Before Ruth found the time to react the door opened to reveal a second officer, who was whispering something in the other one's ear.

The first one walked over to Ruth.

"Alright, Mrs Dewitt Bukater, I do apologize," Ruth knew he didn't mean it, but she didn't mind. She wanted to know where Rose was staying now and what she was doing. Hopefully it was far away from Roger Lindsay. "You may call a lawyer if you want. My colleague here will accompany you."

Ruth didn't acknowledge either one, but followed the man outside not saying a word.

….

Rose was so tired she fell asleep right away on the couch, Roger carrying her upstairs. She was so beautiful, when sleeping, in fact not only then.

Her hair pins had fallen out and her curls were loosely hanging around. He liked that. It reminded him of their first night together. She had been so sad and vulnerable back then - vulnerable, hopeless and pretty - just as she was now.

They were alone. Lettice and the governess had left the city after being convinced by Ruth that some holiday would be good for them. Ruth herself was in prison for something that at least Roger knew she had nothing to do with.

Her chest was rising up and down and she was talking in her sleep – tossing and turning around.

"Jack…"

Roger thought about going to the hospital right to finish it with him, but it was probably too early for that. Rose needed to grow to love him before.

Maybe he shouldn't force her to visit Mrs Pearson again? Should he honour his promise and bring her the diamond?

Mrs Pearson wouldn't be happy, sure, but…a promise was a promise – wasn't it? Certainly it would force Rose to get more attached to him. After he had returned it to her, he would still have to time to think about Jack. If he didn't die now, there were always other methods as well.

"Jack…"

Roger Lindsay smiled. Life couldn't be better indeed. Although he was wondering somehow about Jack's awful state – in fact what he had given him, wasn't supposed to kill him, he didn't care at all, if it really did. Jack Dawson wouldn't be missed by anyone.

Well maybe Rose, but only until after he had convinced her that she was better off with him. Jack Dawson should've thought about this before bringing Rose close to him.

Rose had calmed down and was sound asleep by now. Roger tiptoed out of the room silently, careful not to wake her up.


	70. Chapter 70

When Rose came down the next day feeling completely worn out, breakfast was already made. Tea, bread, eggs, pancakes - everything one could wish for along with a note.

_My dearest Rose – I'm off to work – will be back later on – Roger._

Rose scrunched up the paper. She didn't want to eat anything of what _he_ had prepared for her, but realized that it would be better. Jack wouldn't want her to get sick as well. She needed to stay strong for him.

Nipping at her tea, she was considering her options. She knew that Jack wouldn't want her to reside here, but where else should she move to in her current state? She had no money on her own and no working experience either, aside from her _experiences_ as a prostitute. Not exactly what she needed.

Her reputation always preceded her. Sadly she remembered the situation in the shop once more. She didn't need another one of these.

The hot liquid running down her throat indeed did something good to her.

She instantly rejected the idea of taking up a job in some other city; she couldn't and wouldn't leave Jack alone. Maybe she should talk with Roger? He seemed to be the only one she could trust now and he had the right amount of money to help her and moreover Jack through everything.

Rose was visiting Jack every day and talked to him, because the doctors had said that it would be possible to hear her and might wake up sooner. Rose wanted to believe them, but seeing Jack completely defencelessly lying in the hospital bed, she didn't know how long she could still cope with it.

_And my mother is responsible for everything. _

Hastily Rose grabbed a pancake and ate it together with some marmalade. She left a note for Roger, before making her way to the hospital. There was no need to waste time with waiting for him to return.

….

"No, absolutely not," Mrs Pearson vetoed his suggestion about giving Rose the diamond back.

"You misunderstood me. Of course I've no intention to really hand her over the necklace for good. However, I'm sure she'll be completely committed to me, if I do."

"So you're going to give it back and then steal it from her again? Is that what you're proposing?" she blew at her cigarette her eyes resting on the diamond.

"Precisely, yes. I do believe that Rose needs some sense of achievement. You see, if she's ever going to trust me, I've to really convince her."

Mrs Pearson shook her head forbidding the idea again as too risky. Rose might return it to Mr Hockley and then they would be in real trouble. Roger, though not happy about the decision, realized that he had to follow her requests. After all Mrs Pearson was the only one, who really knew what happened to Jack and moreover, who wouldn't wait one second to inform anyone about his part in it. She had made that quite clear.

"I think you'll find some other way to make her fall in love with you. Perhaps it would be better not to spend the whole day here with me, but with her and this Mr Dawson at hospital."

Roger nodded knowing she had gotten a point in this.

…..

He found her in his room. Jack had one of his own, because Roger was paying for it, just to please Rose of course. She should know that he would always be there for her and that she didn't need Jack for her happiness.

When he arrived Rose was sitting at Jack's bed holding his hand.

"You'll see, Jack…" she instantly stopped, when she noted Roger coming into the room. "Oh, hello, I've been talking to him. I know that's probably stupid, but the doctors say that it could help and…," she spoke in a rush of words.

"Rose, you don't have to excuse yourself. It's perfectly understandable that you're clutching at every straw," when her face went dark he immediately added "…but you never give up hope and that's what I lov…like about you," he corrected himself.

Rose squeezed Jack's hand. "He's so cold."

_The last time he was so cold, was, when we were in the icy waters of the Atlantic._

How could god be so gruesome? No, it wasn't god; it was her mother, her own mother, who had betrayed her. Her lawyer had tried to contact her on behalf of her mother she assumed, but Rose refused to speak with either one. She just would've thought that her mother would be more intelligent and chose a better method to murder Jack.

She obversed Jack breathing. At least he did still breathe.

"The doctors told me that if he doesn't wake up soon, then he…he…"

She felt his arm on her shoulder.

"Oh, Rose, don't cry, whatever happens to him don't think that it was your fault," he spoke softly.

Rose shouldn't think that he was forcing her into anything. If she did turn to him, she needed to do it by her own choice.

_Or else I'm going to lose her again as soon as the next poor idiot comes along._

"Jack, please, open your eyes, look at me," Rose was leaning forward the tears dwelling up again. "Please, Jack, I beg you…you can't leave me alone again…remember how we talked about having a family. How am I supposed to have one with you?"

Oh, dear, he almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Roger smiled at her, when she looked back at him, in tears now. He was burning inwardly with hatred. Jack Dawson didn't deserve a woman like Rose. Only he could give her what she required. Rose returned his smile, before once more paying attention to Jack.

"You know, Jack, after you're out of here, we…"

_You'll never get out of here, if I've a say in it._

Roger wondered, what he should tell her, if she chose to ask him about the diamond. Mrs Pearson was obstinate that Rose wouldn't get it back. Luckily so far Rose was too occupied with Jack than to think about the diamond.

Roger heard her whispering something into Jack's ear and grew even angrier, when he noticed her kissing him on his lips.

"I love you, Jack. I wished that I would've told you that more often, when I had a chance to," with that she stood up knowing that visitor hours would soon be over.

…..

"I'm sorry, Mrs Dewitt Bukater, but your daughter wouldn't talk to me," Mr Hastings, her lawyer, informed her.

He was only an assigned counsel, but Ruth couldn't come up with the money for anyone else. She refused to contact Cal or even worse asked this foam Mr Lindsay for assistance. It was bad enough that Rose was under his spell. He shouldn't think that she needed him.

Mr Hastings then informed her about the process.

"Mrs Dewitt Bukater I've to ask you this, but you've told me everything, right?"

Ruth looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Of course," she answered. "Rose is my daughter. You don't really believe that I would try to murder her husband?"

"I'm not talking about this, Mrs Dewitt Bukater. I'm sure that you didn't do it, but the thing is that we've to verify it and here comes the hardest part," he stopped for a second, before continuing "Actually, who was giving him all those coffees?"

"I…please I've told you this before…," she said to him. "I don't think that you can make something out of this."

"And who was preparing them?"

"Moi…," Ruth mentioned towards her heart. "I made everything and I gave them to him every day...and oh so that you don't have to ask, no I never left the cup alone, before I brought it to Mr Dawson."

Mr Hastings started walking around obviously deeply in thoughts. That wasn't good at all, now he couldn't just tell the court that someone else had made it or maybe put something into it later on.

"I see…," he mumbled asking himself what he could do. Then suddenly remembering something he looked back at Ruth.

"What's wrong?"

"What did he drink it with?"

Ruth looked at him astonished. Why would he want to know that?

"Milk and sugar," she answered although having no idea, why he would ask her that question. "Please, Mr Hastings you've to call my daughter again. If I could just speak with her for let's say five minutes, only her and me, I can convince her that I'm innocent. I know I can, but I've to see her alone without Mr Lindsay at her side."

"I can see what I can do," he told her not saying anything else or informing her about his plans in case it might go wrong. "I'll go now. I'm going to get in touch with you as soon as I've heard something of your daughter. In the meantime just follow my advices and remember don't talk to the press."

Ruth had to laugh slightly at this. Didn't he know who he was talking to? She was Ruth Dewitt Bukater, not some twenty-year-old caught in a bank robbery. She knew exactly how to deal with the press. Still she nodded to his wish.

….

Rose knew she wouldn't be able to stand more nights with those awful men. Roger wasn't forcing her into anything, but he was doing what Mrs Pearson wanted and Rose was aware of her hatred towards her.

Rose was sitting on the couch in the leaving room already half asleep, but she couldn't go to bed now. There was too much on her mind.

"Here, my dear," Roger said putting a sheet around her from behind.

If he took it slowly she might as well fall for him and still stay with him, if even – god forbid – her good for nothing husband should still get better.

"Thank you."

Rose pulled the sheet tighter around her body, while Roger took the seat in front of her.

"You should get some more sleep, Rose," he told her taking her hand in his, which Rose this time didn't withdraw. Roger grinned at her. "You're so young; you don't deserve any of this."

_Neither does Jack…_

"Listen, Rose, maybe it would be better to transfer him to some other hospital, where they have better doctors. I heard that in Colorado they've…"

"Colorado? And what about me? I couldn't afford the money for a living there, you know that."

_But, of course not; you don't have to. Stay here with me. I provide for you_.

Sure, he couldn't tell that Rose without making her suspicious.

"Look, I only want to help."

"I know, it's just…I'm so confused."

"Hey, that's normal and nothing to be ashamed of."

Rose yawned once more, before once more before standing up and going over to bed.

….

Mr Hastings later on didn't get to talk to Rose again, because Roger stopped him from doing so telling him that she had already gone to bed. He promised of course that he would forward Ruth's appeals and forgot it as soon as Mr Hastings had left. When Rose stood up on the next day, she found Roger studying his papers in his office.

She had that feeling already a few weeks and now she was completely sure.

"Roger?"

He looked up at hearing her addressing him by his first name.

"Yes, my dear?"

Rose gulped. She hated it, when he called her that. Taken aback for a moment, but then - reminding herself - that she was only doing it for Jack, she smiled at him, before voicing out what she knew she needed to tell him.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Roger at first couldn't believe what he had just heard, but then, after a minute of shock, his mouth formed into a smile and he jumped up and hugged her, drawing her close to him.

"You don't know how happy you make me, Rose," he said to her kissing her hair and lips, while Rose forced the urge to throw up again.


	71. Chapter 71

Roger Lindsay had demanded that Rose wouldn't work as what she had done as long as she was with his child. He grasped that it had be slightly his fault that Ella had committed suicide. Not that he was totally distraught over her death, but it still meant that he needed to look somewhere else to get a wife and an heir. Frankly he would accept a daughter just as much as a son. After all girls could be married off to good families to draw the ties closer…

Now fate had chosen its own path and provided him with both at the same time. There was no question that everything was going to change now, even if Jack would be waking up again. No man, not even saintly Jack Dawson, would accept it without grudge that his wife was having a child with another one. He might say that it wouldn't be a problem, maybe even act like it wasn't, but still there would always be something standing between them.

Jack would always ask himself whether there would be more amongst her and him than just being the parents of a child. He knew that this was going to break up any marriage, no matter how wonderful it may've been in the beginning.

Rose had gone out for a walk, telling him that she needed to be alone, but Roger assumed that she was visiting Jack. He was jealous, but in fact he didn't care much now. Mrs Pearson had been furious that Rose wasn't going to be working for the next months, probably never again.

'_The woman carrying my child won't be working to please other men.'_

'_As you wish,'_ she had answered and sneered.

And then she had given him a strange look that Roger Lindsay couldn't place.

He looked up from his paper-work and decided to drive to the hospital. If Rose was indeed there, he had to find out what she was telling Jack.

…..

Surprisingly she wasn't there and had really just gone out. Roger had some trouble with the nurses, who at first wouldn't let him in, but then he told them that he was a relative of Jacks. Someone remembered him coming here with Rose the day before and figured that he was telling the truth.

Finally they had let him in and he hoped that he would be alone with him for some time, before Rose came back.

Walking closer to Jack he could see how his chest was rising up and down, but aside from this he seemed to be very relaxed. Now, well, this would soon change.

"Hello, Jack," he began wondering, if the other one could hear him. "How are we today?"

He was sure that he could, though he made no sign of understanding. Roger started playing around with his watch. He wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous.

_You're being silly. He's lying here completely helpless and he can't do anything to you._

Roger bent over Jack for a second to hear him breathing heavily. In his current state one could almost feel sorry for him – almost. Surely, when Rose was around he wasn't so agitated.

_But your Rose will soon be with me._

"You remember me, don't you, Jack?" he looked closer to see, if there was any reaction.

There wasn't.

"Well, now, I'm Mr Lindsay. Does this name ring a bell to you? I'm the man, who was kind enough to take you in and let you live in his house despite the fact that I can't really stand you…," he laughed evilly "…oh no, not like this…personally I've nothing against you, Jack, I swear, but you see, it just so happens that we're in love with the same woman…," he emphasized the last words.

Jack should know where he was standing.

"Yes, Jack, I love your wife and I want to make her my wife once you're…," he laughed again.

It was funny to talk to a person in this way. Now, he could tell Jack everything he wanted without having to fear his response.

He took a chair and sat down.

"Ah, Rose is a wonderful person; don't you think so, Jack? But, surely you know this already. Now, of course it will take some time until she'll fully love me, but trust me, Jack, eventually she will. I will make her stop thinking about the life with you and she will live like she was supposed to once more and like she would still be, if you hadn't entered the picture. I'll make her my queen."

At this he thought at first that he saw Jack's body stirring, but presumed that he was just his imagination. Today was a particularly hot day and he wasn't really used to this weather. No, Jack, hadn't done anything.

What's more the best part was still to come. Although he couldn't wait to inform Jack about the good news, he still wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

"Rose and I are living together now…," he continued. "No, no, no you don't need to think badly of your wife, she's really performing like a lady. Education is everything, I'm sure you know that Jack…," he snorted "…ah, sorry, I forgot, of course you don't. You're only a farm boy, who doesn't understand anything about life in a big city, yet alone in a rich household. That's why I'm sure you realize that you and someone like Rose…that it wouldn't work out in the end…not really…"

Rose and he – yes that was perfect – Rose and Jack was a disaster. Jack Dawson was going to ruin her life – heck, he already had ruined it.

"And guess what, Jack, I believe that we…yes I'm talking about Rose and myself…we've already come very close to each other. In a way that, now well you know, Jack," that's it – now he would tell him, but before he did he moving close to his ear, wanting to be sure that Jack heard every word. "Rose is pregnant with my child, Jack. Yes, indeed, with my child and once you have accepted that you're her past and I'm her future…ah, but wait, in fact I don't care, if you say yes to my plans or not, Rose and I will be together. Rose, I and our child…we will live together as a family," he laughed again.

It couldn't have gone better. However, just as he was beginning to move up once more, he thought that Jack's eyes opened, staring at him with hatred.

_I must be dreaming._

Roger closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, Jack was again lying there not making a moan. Roger breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, indeed, he had been fantasizing. Still nervous though, he decided to leave it for today, go home and wait for Rose.

When, he was out the door, standing against the wall, he couldn't fail to recall what Jack's eyes had looked like before. He breathed in and out trying to calm himself down again. He laughed over his stupidity. Of course it was just a hallucination.

However, a very real one that is. One thing was for sure - he wasn't going to tell Rose of what had happened here today - or not happened.


	72. Chapter 72

Two things were on Cal's mind right now – one was Clarissa and her upcoming wedding, the other one was Ruth. Why on earth didn't she contact him? She was supposed to be back since two weeks already, but aside from this strange note she had sent him once – there hadn't been one sign of her. Cal wasn't exactly fond of Ruth and it would be an overstatement to say that he missed her, but he was beginning to worry about her.

It wasn't like Ruth to just disappear and never to be heard off again. He started searching in his desk for the number Ruth had felt prior to her departure.

"Here, it is."

He grabbed the receiver dialling the number. Cal would've surely gone crazy, if he had seen the person, who was picking up the phone on the other side.

Luckily for Rose Cal didn't ask her about her name, but started with speaking himself.

"Hello, my name is Caledon Hockley, I live in Philadelphia…"

Rose had to stop herself from giggling. Cal's introduction of himself was just like she recalled it. Cal was usually very sure of himself, but on the telephone he always sounded like a ten-year-old. Hopefully he wouldn't recognize her voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for a…ahem," he cleared his throat. "…a friend of mine. Mrs Dewitt Bukater, Ruth Dewitt Bukater. She was staying here. Do you know where she is?"

_Now Rose it's time for your acting skills. Practise is everything you know?_

"Ah, no... Senora Dewissuketa isse niente estar," Rose said imitating the voice of a Spanish housewife mixing up several languages.

She could hear Cal sighning in frustration on the other line. Obviously he didn't know whom he was speaking to.

"Do you know maybe, Miss, where she is or when she's coming back?" he asked and when Rose didn't answer him he repeated it more slowly "When is Mrs…when is she coming back?" he was now stressing out every word clearly thinking that he was speaking to an idiot.

"No se Senore…," she told him hearing him sighing in annoyance.

When Cal had hung up, Rose couldn't stop herself from laughing. She could still do it.

Cal meanwhile had noticed something, but to Rose's fortune he couldn't place it.

"Strange," he mumbled after having hung down the receiver. "I could've sworn that…," he didn't finish the sentence discarding the idea as ridiculous and stupid.

_It's just that Clarissa isn't calling you anymore, now you're imaging things and are hearing voices that aren't there._

If he was honest to himself he had to concede that it was missing her, but he couldn't bring himself to give her a call. No, she should phone him. Of course she didn't.

He stood up to get Fabrizio. Maybe he could call her.

…..

"What? No, I'm not going to tell your friend that you want her back, Mr Hockley. I'm not your nanny."

"I say you call her, now!" Cal shouted.

"And I said no!" Fabrizio screamed back. "You're acting like a child. Do you really think that this woman would want a coward as a husband?"

Cal glared at him. He and a coward – he was anything, but that. Still something in Fabrizio's words wasn't totally wrong.

"But I…," Cal stammered.

"What? Now, don't tell me that you've no idea how to talk to a woman? Whatever did you and Rose speak about the whole time?"

"In fact we didn't talk much, there was no need to," Cal explained obviously finding it perfectly natural.

Fabrizio solely nodded. He was beginning to understand. No wonder Rose had left Cal as soon as she had the chance to. A life with Cal must've been more than boring considering what he thought of having a conversation.

"Rose and I…she never realized what was really important to me," he carried on.

_That's no wonder, since you most likely never told her._

_What a quiet marriage that would've been!_

"Did she even know your birthdate?" Fabrizio felt committed to ask.

"What?" Cal asked back seemingly having overheard it.

"Forget it. Anyway, Mr Hockley, if you want me to help you then you've to let me do it my way," Fabrizio told him.

Cal looked at him astonished.

"Hey, I'm Italian, remember? Shakespeare…Romeo and Julia? Why do you think the play is taking place in Verona? I can tell you everything you need to know about women and amore," he was speaking like of the Venetian gondoliers now trying to attract new customers.

An - _now he has completely lost it_ - seemed to be readable on Cal's face, but Fabrizio wasn't going to lose heart.

"We, Italians, we don't just live the love we created it," he made a sign with his arm.

He thought that he could see a smile appearing on Cal's face, but it was quickly gone. Caledon Hockley didn't want anyone to think that he was a humorous character.

"What do you say?" he added in his normal tone of voice now.

Cal once again watched him suspiciously.

"I'm going to think about it," he answered very imprudent, before slamming the door behind him once more.

…..

"Who was it?"

Rose turned around at Roger's voice.

"Wrong number," she lied to him pondering, if she should've exposed herself to Cal.

After all he was the only one with the right amount of money, who could help her to find out the truth.

_You're being stupid, Rose. Cal has taken Jack's friend hostage. He isn't going to support you in getting Jack back to life. _

"What are you thinking about, Rose?"

"Mmmh…what…?" she hadn't even realized that she had been staring into space. "Just…Jack…"

_Who else_ - he thought grimly, but outwardly he grinned at her.

Roger moved out his hand.

"Come on; sit down here beside me, Rose."

Reluctantly Rose followed his movement. He immediately put an arm around her back and she was forced to lay her head on his shoulder. Then she felt his arm on her still felt belly. He was sweating and smelling of cigarettes and Rose had trouble to remain seated quietly.

"I can't wait for this baby to be born, my darling. I've always wanted to have children of my own and I think that you and I make wonderful parents…," he said.

_You and a wonderful parent, was this meant to be a joke? Jack would've been a wonderful parent –_ Rose thought sadly gulping down the tears.

"I have considered naming him, Jack. In honour of…"

Rose looked at him stunned and hurt, wanting to slap him, but stopped herself from doing so. She had never met anyone she loathed more than this man. He was speaking of Jack like he was already dead.

Furiously Rose jumped up.

"Jack is alive," she choked out angrily.

_Yes, sadly he still is._

"...but you're speaking about him as if…as if…," oh those damn tears.

_Why were they always coming in between at the least best time?_

Roger realized that he had overdone it now. Carefully he reached out for Rose and gently took her into his arms. He couldn't care less about Jack, but he wanted his wife.

"Of course, Rose, I'm sorry," he said lying the best he could hoping she wouldn't recognize it.

"It's just that...I miss him so and I don't know how to live without him," she cried in his shirt.

"Shhh, it's alright...," he spoke softly patting Rose gently on her back, while in reality he wanted nothing more, but to hit Jack Dawson.

Rose sobbed for a few more minutes, before calmly herself down and telling Roger that she would go upstairs to sleep.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Hey, I hope Nancy's accent in this chapter is acceptable. I usually don't write people speaking like this, but in this one I felt that it would was necessary. Please tell me, if it's not right. **

**And of course reviews are always appreciated :-)**

* * *

><p>The Boston prison was not the place that Ruth Dewitt Bukater was adamant to stay for much longer, but she didn't have a choice. Mr Hastings was constantly trying to achieve a hearing to get her out on bailment, but so far nothing had been settled. The case of attempted murder though obviously was something different than the stealing of an apple at the market. Ruth never had many problems with her health, but now the cold, rheumy air and walls put together with the fear for her daughter and yes Jack as well, was slowly starting to get her indisposed.<p>

Ruth didn't have much contact with the other prisoners. Not that she didn't want to. When eating was served Ruth was helping out and had even spoken with one or two of the other women. Her ladylike manner installed in her from infancy didn't help much, when it came to befriending others. Most of them thought her to be big-headed and self-seeking.

Then Mr Hastings had come and told her that it would better not to talk too much to others, because it could start rumours. Ruth hated this lamenting the whole day. She could do nothing, but sit around and wait for the hours to pass. Also she had trouble adjusting to the fact that she couldn't just go out whenever she wanted. Already in her youth she had been encouraged by her grandmother that there were people more in need than herself and had forbidden her granddaughter sweet idleness. Surely her first meeting with Jack would've been different, if her very beloved grandmother hadn't been already dead prior to the time of Ruth turning ten. Her mother had been the total opposite – no one would've guessed that they were actually mother and daughter – and set up a firm behaviour of class and importance of oneself into Ruth. But her grandmother's tutoring had still paid off somehow.

Ruth had instantly jumped up, when the management of the prison had asked, if anyone would be able to knit scarfs and the like for the near children's orphanage home. She had always done that together with her grandmother and frankly had enjoyed it very much, but later on with her mother had never had much thought about it again. Her mother hadn't thought much about helping the poor, telling her always that they would just spent their money for beer.

Now, she and some other women were doing embroideries for a few hours the day in a room together. They weren't allowed to use needles and scissors without an officer at their side – in case they wanted to do something to themselves as they were told. Ruth had to laugh at this. She really didn't look like someone, who would commit suicide.

_I'm too old for that. Besides there's Rose I've got to think about._

Ruth was concentrating on her work and not forfeiting any attention to the gossip around her, until she was directly addressed.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you talking to me?" Ruth asked the woman, who looked like she was two heads taller than her and when a statue that Ruth usually only recalled men having.

_I surely don't want to meet her alone in the dark._

"Yes, you or do you see anyone else here?" the woman said chewing tobacco?

Ruth wondered where she had gotten that. For sure they didn't sell in here in the open.

"I'm…they say that I wanted to kill my son-in-law," Ruth answered in her ladylike voice, while the other woman choked out some tobacco spilling it on Ruth's dress, who realized that lecturing her wouldn't help.

"And didda do it?" her voice was really barely understandable at least to someone like Ruth Dewitt Bukater.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said did you do it," she repeated angrily. "God I didn't know that this prison had Ritz-inhabitants here. Last time I was here it was…"

"Last time?" Ruth raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, last time…they know me here ya see…anyway answer my question now."

"Oh, ahem, sure…," now even Ruth was getting nervous. "Of course not; I would never even think of murdering anyone. I'm totally innocent."

"Ah, but, of course, we'll are. Right girls?" she shouted in the round being answered with a loud "Sure, Nancy!"

"Quiet or you've to go back to your cells!" yelled one of the officers, being immediately booed at.

"What's ya name?"

"Ruth," she understood my now what she was being asked.

"Fits you well. I'm Nancy."

Ruth had returned to her needle work. It was her way of calming her down and her get her thought off of her problems. At least it was worth a try.

"Looks good," said Nancy. "Like you neva do enething else. Not like mine."

Ruth smiled sadly at her remembering her grandmother and Rose.

"Don't stress yourself too much, it gets better with time. I just have more experience than you," Ruth grinned at her glad now that this woman was distracting her. "I used to knit and sew with my grandmother," she saw Nancy looking at her with questioning eyes realizing that she wasn't thinking about the scarf anymore. "What's the matter?"

"Wanna know why I'm here?"

Ruth nodded slowly; she just didn't have the guts to ask.

"Murder."

"What? Really…but…?"

"Hey, yes, I murder my husband. He drunk, beat me and throws my money…," she spat out some more tobacco. "…so one day he come home and I wait for him, he hits me and I grab a knife and well…"

"But then it was self-defence," Ruth interrupted her.

"Self-what?"

"Don't you know what self-protection is?" when she saw the other one shaking her head, she continued "It means that you couldn't have acted any other way. That you needed to defend yourself – hence the name self-defence," Ruth enlightened her.

Nancy just looked at her totally astonished.

"Have you never read about this?"

"Na…I left school with twelve…helping parents…"

Ruth gulped at bit at this knowing that her life might've been different, if she had grown up in a decent family.

"And your lawyer? Didn't he tell you?"

"Lawyer?" Nancy gazed at her like having heard this word for the first time in her life.

"You mean you don't have…," Ruth began, when they were disturbed by an officer.

In fact it was the same one, who had questioned Ruth on her first day here. He didn't seem to like Nancy other.

"Someone is here to visit you, Mrs Dewitt Bukater," he started sneering at her clearly enjoying this game.

Ruth wondered if he had known what they had been talking about – been prying – and just interrupted them at the right time. At least it would ascertain her opinion about him.

"Do you know who it is?"

He said no, but Ruth believed that he was lying. He had that strange, mocking expression on his face.

"Excuse me, but we were just talking…," Nancy stood up.

"And you Mrs Evans stop pestering people here with the nonsense about your poor life. We all know the truth. Now come on," he added towards Ruth in a very unfriendly tone. "I don't have the whole day."

Ruth mentioned for her to sit down again and leave it for one. There was no need to start a quarrel now, one that they would lose anyway. She got up herself following him outside, but still managing to give Nancy an indication that she did believe her. Hoping against hope Ruth wished that it was Rose.

….

For sure it wasn't Rose. It was Roger Lindsay.

"I don't want to speak with him. I want to go back to my cell," she turned around at her heel looking at the particular officer, who grinned at her in a way she had never seen anyone watch her. In fact no one had ever dared to treat her like this.

"But, mother, I thought that we could talk together. Get to know each other better," Roger spoke up.

"I wouldn't know what about and by the way I not your mother," she told him sharply. "Please Sir, I want to go back now," she added towards the officer, whose malicious grin just grew brighter.

"I'm sorry, madam, but Mr Lindsay came here just to see you. Don't you think that it's kind of rude to send him away now?"

Ruth was angry, but finally mumbled a yes. Obviously she had to get this over with.

"So how's my daughter?" she asked him hoping that he would tell her the truth.

Ruth and Roger had taken their seats at the table, while the officer sat in the corner of the room watching them. Not that he thought Roger would be helping her to escape – it was clear to a blind that these two ostracized each other – but it was orders.

"Well, very well in fact," he began eyeing Ruth.

Ruth didn't like the look on his face, while Roger couldn't wait to tell her everything Ruth wondered how Jack was doing since no one wanted to tell her anything, but realized that asking him was a very bad notion indeed. Roger Lindsay would just make up some lie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she finally spoke up, really unnerved already. "I would appreciate it, if Rose would come here soon."

"I'm sure she would visit you, however, it's not that easy for her in her current state," he said and then leaned towards her and added almost inaudible at least to the officer "…now with her pregnancy and everything."

Ruth barely managed to keep herself from falling backwards of the chair.

_Rose was pregnant?_

_By this evil man?_

_Did Jack know about it?_

"Now what do you say, mother?" he grinned again knowing he was angering her by addressing her as that. "We're family now. Don't you think that we should meet more often?" he added of course realizing how much Ruth detested him.

He couldn't care less. What did it really matter, if this woman liked him or not? He had her daughter, who was now totally committed to him and that was all he wanted. Rose and he would be living together as husband and wife and she would eventually forget everything about her good-for-nothing husband and her bothersome mother.

_And Jack Dawson will soon be out of the picture too._

"Rose and I are looking forward to our own first child. Of course as her mother we both want you in our child's life too and…," he stopped, when he saw Ruth standing up. "Ruth, what's wrong? Don't you want to get to know the father of your grandchild better? Rose would surely be happy as well, if..."

She ignored him and walked over to the officer.

"Please bring me back to my cell now," she said as politely as possible.

Finally the officer nodded.

"Alright."

Roger had risen up as well coming closer to them; putting up a fake grin once more.

"It's a pity that we can't have a drink together here, Ruth. Don't you think so?"

"I never drink alcohol," she answered him very short-tempered.

Roger was still happy with his achievement and smiled after her, while she left the room.

…..

On the next day, when the women were doing needle-work again, Nancy sat herself besides Ruth wanting to talk to her.

Nancy had never met anyone like Ruth so well educated and everything, but stilll so very sad and withdrawn. She wanted to know what was really going on in her head.

"Ya look like you cad need company," she said in a laughing voice not awaiting an answer.

Ruth weakly smiled at her. She hadn't slept one bit last night.

_Rose is pregnant…_

_I'm the father…_

This couldn't be possible and indeed it wouldn't be, if Jack hadn't...Ruth still wondered what had really happened to him.

_And why was Rose suddenly together with this scum Roger Lindsay? Haven't I raised her better than this?_

She felt someone waving a hand before her eyes.

"Mmh…what?" she asked wearily.

"Ya didn't get much sleep," Nancy rightly guessed.

"Not really, I…I had a visitor yesterday."

Nancy only nodded.

"Your daughter?"

"No, someone else."

"Someone that you don't wanna see?"

_You bet! _

"Tell me," she demanded though in very friendly and caring way. "Maybe I can help ya."

Ruth doubted that, but she needed to talk to someone now and it seemed like Nancy was the only one available.

"My son-in-law he's in hospital and I'm judged with attempted murder…"

"Ya said that already…"

"Anyway there's this other man and he's after my daughter. You know like...," Nancy simply nodded " ..and yesterday he came here and informed me that she was pregnant with his child. Rose grew up in a very…now well you could say pampered environment and he's using that fact for his own benefit. My daughter is so young and inexperienced and I fear the worst for her life, if she really choses to stay with him," her hands were shaking by now something that didn't happen very often to Ruth.

The very thought of Rose being touched by someone like Roger Lindsay made her shiver. He was the devil in person and it was clear to Ruth that he had something to do with Jack's illness.

_I just can't prove it._

"Can I ask ya something, Ruth?"

"Sure," she smiled at her. "Everything you want."

"Why would anyone think that you'd kill him?"

Ruth instantly knew that was talking about Jack.

"Well, because we…we didn't have the best start. My daughter…she was engaged to marry someone else, but then she met Mr Dawson and...you know the rest."

Nancy shook her head, finding all of this very strange. Ruth called her son-in-law Mister?

"Ya didn't want them to wed?"

Ruth whispered a no.

"Why not?"

That was a very good question indeed and answering it would've been no problem a month ago still, but now and to this woman it was a next to impossible task. Ruth was certain that Nancy wouldn't understand.

_After all I don't understand my action myself now._

"It's kind of hard to explain, but…he came from a different…," she bit her lip trying to come up with the right words – words that wouldn't let her appear as a snobbish rich idiot "…I once thought that money was everything and I…my husband had died and left us with debts and I believed that the marriage of my daughter would relieve us of all our problems."

"So, ya didn't like him, because he didn't have money?" Nancy couldn't believe it.

"This sounds really stupid, right?" Ruth laughed unsure of herself. "…especially to someone like you."

"What you do mean?" Nancy glared at her, causing Ruth to back away slightly.

"Nothing, it's just that…I didn't get into much contact with people like…"

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm regret that now. Neither my mother nor my father thought much of the underpriviledged as they called them, only my grandmother sometimes took me to the market, where I would see them. But I guarantee you I've changed now. My son-in-law and you…you're good people in fact and not at all after my money…"

"Why would I be after your money? I've my own," Nancy said offended.

"I know, my mother always told me that. And you know in its youth a child is bound to believe what its parents say. Now I wish that I had supported Rose from the beginning. Maybe then nothing like this would've happened."

Nancy looked at her and waited patiently as Ruth slowly finished the story. Nancy could see how much this was taking a toll on her, but was unsure of reaching for her hand. Ruth was totally different from the people she normally met, especially in prison.

"He's a good man. I realize that now," Ruth choked out looking down for a second.

"What's his name?"

"Jack Da…"

"No, I mean the other one. You know I've some friend. He visit him, if ya like…," she grinned naughtily. "See how he's doing."

"What? No!" Ruth looked shocked. "I couldn't possible…," immediately declining the offer.

"But you hate him and he did something bad to your family. So where's the problem?" it sounded like she really didn't understand.

Seemingly in her world it was normal to just…to solve challenges this way.

"Because…because we're living in a country with…a free government under the law…," she stammered "…and self-administered justice…it's not right."

Nancy laughed up a bit.

"Ya know, Ruth, you're obviously new to this, but the saying goes like rich man make the law and poor have to live after it. But it's your choice. I don't empose…"

"Impose," Ruth corrected her.

"Sure, never been well in gramma…I tell my friend, if you want or not, if ya don't," with that she stood up leaving Ruth marvelling.


	74. Chapter 74

Cal held the note that Ruth had sent him in hands, looking over at the telephone. However, if he was calling her chances were high that this stupid Spanish wife would answer it again. Then another thought came to Cal's mind – Fabrizio. Cal recalled that Italian and Spanish weren't that differently, surely he would understand her and could ask her about Ruth.

"I already told you that I won't call your girlfriend," Fabrizio answered thinking that he was talking about Clarissa again.

"No, I want you the phone a woman in Boston. Ruth was staying with her, but last time there was this Spanish woman, at least I think she was Spanish – and she didn't understand me. You just have to ask her about Ruth. That's all I want," Cal explained to him.

Fabrizio nodded, finding that Cal had in fact changed for the better. He couldn't imagine him caring about anyone else but him, when coming here for the first time.

….

"Ci dispiace, è possibile parlare con la signora Dewitt Bukater?" Fabrizio began.

Rose was taken aback at first, but she recognized the voice.

It was Fabrizio. Now maybe everything would be alright. She could tell him about Jack. Rose didn't care anymore about Cal finding out. She was tired and worn out and she needed someone – a friend – someone she could trust more than ever.

Even with not understanding Italian, Rose knew that he had asked her about her mother. Cal must've told him of his latest phone call here.

Apparently Ruth hadn't told him of her arrest.

Something that could indeed be seen as her favour as Rose had to admit to herself…she put the receiver down for a moment silently whispering to herself.

"Now, I'm going to summon up help for you, Jack," she spoke up, what she thought only to herself, but she was being watched.

On the other side, she could hear Fabrizio signing awaiting her answer.

"Fab…," she started, when the line suddenly went dead.

Rose didn't know that Roger had cut it.

…

Fabrizio looked quite stunned, when the line was suddenly dead. He held up the receiver for some time until Cal asked him how it had gone.

"And? What did she say? Is Ruth there?" he wanted to know.

This voice…it was so….Fabrizio thought that he had heard it before, but he couldn't place.

"I've no idea. We were interrupted," he told Cal. "In fact I don't think that she was there."

"What do you mean, you were interrupted?" Cal was angry again.

"Like I said, the line went inactive," Fabrizio said to him. "But I…," he stopped realizing he couldn't just tell Cal. "We could just tried once more later," he eventually offered, but Cal overruled it.

"I've tried to call her two times and I think that's enough. If she wants to call him, she knows my number. And if she should choose that she wants nothing more to do with me, it's fine with me too," Cal spat out clearly not having the most highest opinion about Ruth. "Now well, it looks like we've both lost a friend, Fabrizio. How about some drink? I could use one."

Fabrizio quietly nodded to the offer, still not able to get the voice out of his head.

….

Roger moved his arms from behind around Rose's stomach, caressing her belly. He led his head on her shoulder and watched her and himself looking in the mirror.

"You'll see, when this baby is born everything will be alright. I look forward to being a father," he told her.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment trying to visualize Jack's arms around her, but she wasn't very successful. Roger was again sweating and smelling of alcohol and smoke and that awful perfume, which alone was making Rose want to throw up.

She wriggled out of his embrace and run over to the bathroom, holding her hair up with one hand, while vomiting into the toilet bowl.

"Are you alright?" she heard Roger asking her from outside.

Surely Jack would've helped her up and everything. Rose whipped her mouth clean and drank some water, determined that she was going to see him once more today.

…..

Roger had rejected to accompany her. Rose knew whom he was visiting. He hadn't much about Mrs Pearson the past days, but Rose was aware of them regularly meeting. At least she didn't have to work for this horrible woman anymore.

She went over to the reception desk, where she was instantly warmly greeted.

"Ah, yes, Mrs Dawson, we were already wondering, when we would be seeing her again," one nurse said to her.

Rose weakly smiled back. She could imagine a nice place to visit Jack.

"I'm going to come with you, Mrs Dawson. I've to check on him anyway."

When they arrived in his room, Rose immediately went over to take his hand, while the nurse was checking on his pulse.

"He's really much calmer, when you're here, Mrs Dawson," she said very friendly biting her lip not knowing, if she should tell her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I…I don't know if…"

"Please, if it's something to do with Jack, you've got to tell me. I can live with the truth," Rose begged her while looking at Jack.

If Jack had to die, it was better that she was told now so she would be able to deal with it. Not that it would hurt any less, but at least she had time to adjust to it.

"Alright, if you say so...," the nurse started swallowing a lump "…his brother was here a few days ago and well…now of course I don't want to talk badly about people behind their back, but…you see I don't know what he told him, but I've never noticed your husband so tense and distressed before."

For sure the nurse knew as well that Roger Lindsay wasn't Jack's brother, but she hadn't been the one to let him in for that matter. Some thought that Roger Lindsay was Rose's new lover, other's that he was just a friend, but whatever it was they didn't really like him here.

_Brother?_

Rose was alerted looking at her for a second, before gazing back at Jack, who was silently breathing. A strain of hair had fallen into his face, which Rose moved gently away.

The nurse didn't have the guts to tell her the whole truth, which was that it Jack didn't wake up in a few days, ate and drank something than he would surely die. It was bad enough already and she felt sorry for this woman, who obviously was now setting her heart on the false man.

"But Jack doesn't have…," she said more to herself than to the nurse.

"I'm going to leave you alone now, Mrs Dawson. I wish you well, both of you."

Rose mumbled a _Thank You_, knowing straightaway whom she had been talking about.


	75. Chapter 75

When Ruth was told that Rose would be visiting her she was jumping of joy. Finally there was her chance to convince her of her guiltlessness, to make her see how ridiculous the charges against her were and even more important to tell her one or two things about the _righteous_ gentleman Roger Lindsay. Ruth had spoken to Nancy beforehand, who had laughed about her excitement.

"Ya see, everything go fine," she had said, to which Ruth had nodded reluctantly.

Nancy was a good person, but she didn't seem to understand the trouble Ruth was in, moreover she didn't have any children and couldn't imagine what it was like for a mother to be concerned about her daughter even if this child was a grown up woman already.

Several times Ruth had mentioned to her Rose's secure childhood and told her how Rose had had no idea about the real life. She didn't know if Nancy had realized what this meant. Nancy was between thirty and forty, but Ruth guessed more to the latter – whether her real birthdate she didn't want to tell her or didn't know herself Ruth had no idea.

As the door open harshly revealing that particular officer and behind him attractive and beautiful, but yet looking stressed and fragile behind her fiery-piercing eyes - Rose, Ruth gasped inwardly as she had never looked of hopeless.

"Here we're, Mrs Dawson," the officer said not acknowledging Ruth, who knew how much he enjoyed this kind of game.

He immediately sat down on the chair in the edge never even thinking of giving them some privacy. Ruth was wretched about it, but Rose didn't seem to mind.

Rose even refused her mother's wish to kiss her.

Eventually the two women were seated too, but the conversation – never having been easy between them – was now even more at low ebb. Finally it was Ruth, who broke the awkward silence.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Rose."

Rose watched her confused.

"Mr Lindsay was here a few days ago and he informed me about your pregnancy. Now, well, I can't say that I'm awfully happy about it, but if you're I will, we will certainly find a way around," Ruth tried to put on a brave face.

Rose needed to finally realize that she wasn't alone in the world and Ruth was determined to change what she had done wrong in Rose's infancy or with her forced engagement to Cal. Her daughter's face meanwhile showed no emotion whatsoever and Ruth had no indication of what she was really thinking.

"Thank you, mother," she said though in a way that was more like – _I wish I would never have to see you again, mother._

She didn't look like a joyful mother-to-be at all, quite the contrary.

Ruth sighed, looking over at the officer, who grinned at her maliciously.

"You know," Ruth began turning back to Rose "...I've met a really nice woman here."

Maybe some talking about other things, about which didn't involve Jack or Roger Lindsay or Cal…something totally different would do them good?

"Her name is Nancy and she is quite funny, though she had a really hard life. You see she is judged with murder, but…," she stopped, when she noted that Rose wasn't listening.

"Rose, dear? Is everything alright with you?" her mother's voice was softly and indeed concerned.

_I'm alright? She has the guts to ask me, if I'm alright? My husband is in hospital and dying…and I'm…I'm pregnant by the most awful man I know and she…she asked me, if I'm alright?_

Rose was angry, but sad all the more and couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Ruth immediately walked over to her and wanted to give her a hug, to which Rose just as quickly backed away.

"Rose I'm your mother. I want to help you. You and your happiness is all that I want."

"My happiness? You want my happiness and you try to murder my husband?" in between she wiped the tears away with her sleeve, "Just to inform you mother, you were quite successful in your attempt. The nurses…they….they told me that Jack is going to die soon," she cracked down again in endless sobs.

When Ruth wanted to lay a hand on her shoulder to comfort her daughter the officer was there immediately, rejecting it.

"Sorry, Mrs Dewitt Bukater, but it's against orders," he was so extremely friendly that it hurt all the more. "I'm certain that you know we can't make any exceptions here, not even for you."

Ruth cringed inside, but on the outwardly remained calm. This was not the time and place to start a battle.

"My god Rose, I had no idea that it was this bad," they both had moved further to the door by now and Rose was standing with her back to her mother "…I never wanted anything of this to happen and you've got to believe me that I've nothing to do with it. Please Rose, go and speak with Mr Hastings, he's my lawyer…"

Ruth was shocked at the look she received in return.

"You hated Jack from the first moment you saw him and wanted him dead. Why should I believe you now?"

"Fine, Rose, alright you've some point here. I wasn't overly happy about you choosing him, but I've accepted it, I've accepted him. And by god, Rose, even if I hadn't you can't really assume that I would murder anyone," Ruth begged her to believe her.

Rose looked like she was more confused than angry now.

"Rose, say promise…please talk to Mr Hastings…"

"I've to reconsider it, goodbye mother."

Ruth realized that this was the best she could for now and watched as Rose departed again.

…..

Rose had spent the rest of the day with Jack, convinced that she had soon to organize his funeral.

_I don't even know his favourite flowers._

She was lying on the divan, trying to read some novel to distract herself, but her thoughts constantly returned to Jack. Roger had said that he would be here at ten. Truly she wasn't happy about living here. But what could she do? She had no choice, but to stay with him.

Her mind wondered and her head with it –finally coming to rest on the telephone.

Cal? Should she…?

He had twice wanted to call her mother and he would…but would he help her to save Jack? What if Roger Lindsay and Cal turned out to be best friends? Then everything would be lost. Maybe, still, there was a chance that Fabrizio would pick up the telephone and she could tell him.

Slowly Rose sat up and grabbed the receiver, before rethinking it once more.

She couldn't know of course that neither Cal nor Fabrizio were answering the telephone, but Cal's on-off girlfriend Clarissa.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked a female voice Rose had never heard before.

Clarissa had come back yesterday, after Cal had finally had the guts to call her and beg her to return to him. Rose, however, having never been told a word about her, couldn't know that she was stirring up a hornet's nest.

"I want to speak with Cal, I mean Mr Hockley," Rose corrected herself.

She wasn't his fiancée anymore after all and had to act like it. Cal was of no more interest to her, not in private matter that is.

Rose for sure couldn't see Clarissa's angry face on the other line.

"May I ask who is requiring him?" she wanted to know from Rose.

Rose waited for a moment, wondering if she should tell this woman the truth, but then went for it. In fact, if Cal decided on helping her, he would find out anyway.

"My name is Rose. I'm Cal's ex-fiancée," Rose told her.

The name _Rose_ instantly rang a bell in Clarissa's head. So this was the woman that Cal hadn't wanted to marry her because of. She really had the courage to call him. Clarissa was more than angry.

_And he said that he had changed. Now his fiancée wants to speak with him. _

Clarissa had gladly overheard the ex. She was furious. What else had Cal concealed to her?

_I've trusted him, even broken off an engagement for him and he has nothing better to do, but to call his fiancée again? Moreover, he had lied to me, told me that she was dead._

_That bastard_ – Clarissa balled her fists.

"Miss, are you still there, may I speak with him now?"

"I don't know where he is, I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything," she quickly told Rose and hung up the receiver, before the latter one could ask anything more.

Rose was left stunned about this ill-disposed servant. Had there been a hint of jealousy in her voice? Rose really wouldn't know why.


	76. Chapter 76

When Cal came home Clarissa was furiously awaiting him. At first she had considered to leave without saying a word, but then had changed her mind. Cal needed to be shown that he couldn't play Ping-Pong with her feelings. So when Cal opened the door, barely having gotten rid of his coat, he was met with the first plate.

It was followed by two more, before Cal finally got a chance to look up at who was shooting at him.

"Clarissa?" he ducked as yet another plate was thrown towards him.

"You bastard!"

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you like the clothes I bought you?" Cal asked quite bewildered.

The floor was already covered in shards and Cal had trouble not to tumble into one.

"Could you at least use low-priced porcelain?" he really had no idea what was suddenly the trouble with her.

This comment made her even angrier.

"That's the only thing you ever care about, right – money. You believe that cash can buy anything, but I'm not like this. I can't be bought," she hissed.

Cal had moved behind a desk about to hide from her should she try something again, luckily she made no further attempt. Still she wasn't any calmer.

"No, of course, I never said that," Cal tried to reason with her, but not too much avail.

"You're such a sleazebag and a liar!" this outburst was followed by another plate. "You think that you're god himself, don't you? That you can do anything to people."

Cal had stood up again, now more than confused.

"Clarissa, please, enlighten me. Tell me why you're suddenly so annoyed."

She had returned only yesterday and then he had gone to meet some friend, having left her alone with Fabrizio, but of course not revealing to her anything about his presence. He didn't remember her being angry, when he had left.

"Suddenly?" she shouted.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can get over with it."

"This is not some minor mistake you made. You lied to me, you bastard; you told me that she was dead."

Cal was totally stunned, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Who should be dead?" Cal raised his eyebrows.

"Your fiancée, she called you yesterday. She wanted to speak with you. Sadly for you it was me who answered the telephone or else your shame might've gone unnoticed."

"Rose?" Cal asked perplexed, sitting down.

It couldn't be. Still he couldn't recall any other bride he ever had.

"Do you've any other fiancée that I don't know of?" she wanted to know furiously.

"But she's dead."

"I thought this too, but on the phone she sounded very much alive."

The phone call some days ago was now coming back to Cal's mind. This strange Spanish woman and her familiar sounding voice –which he hadn't been able to detect until now – could it have been Rose? Had she survived the sinking after all? But if she had, why on earth would she give him a ring just now?

Cal remembered clearly how she had spat in his face and told him that she would rather be Dawson's whore than his wife and how she had jumped back onto the ship, how he had found her kissing in his arms.

No, this made no sense at all. Surely this woman just had a wanton imagination and had probably seen Rose's obituary in the paper, now wanting to make out the most of it. If any, it was disgusting and shameful.

"Rose perished in the sinking," he said, but his voice didn't sound very convincing.

"Cal, for once, please don't be such a weakling and answer accurately."

He got up remembering something. Fabrizio had spoken to the girl as well and surely he could persuade Clarissa that her assumption was total nonsense.

"Where are you going now? Are you running away again?"

"I'll be back in a minute."

She didn't have to wonder long as Cal returned only moments later with Fabrizio.

"This is Fabrizio, Fabrizio this is Clarissa."

"I know, who she is," he grumbled.

What had Cal done wrong now? He just wanted to spend one day in this house, where he be left in peace. No surprise that Ruth had decided not to reappear at all. She had seemingly had enough of Cal as well.

"So, Cal, who is your friend, someone, who knows your fiancée I presume?" her tone of voice was belittling again.

Clarissa though had recognized by now that Fabrizio wasn't a friend of Cal's.

Did Cal have any friends at all?

"Rose?" Fabrizio marvelled.

"Yes, indeed, he is or better he was, as Rose we all know that Rose is dead," he turned to Fabrizio, while explaining everything to Clarissa. "Please, Fabrizio, Clarissa has set her mind on the fact that Rose is alive and that she has wanted to speak to me yesterday. Tell her how ridiculous that is."

Cal was sure that he would now hear what he wanted to.

"I…in fact…," the voice of this woman, being cut short, was back in his mind. "Maybe Rose…"

"Fabrizio we both know that Rose didn't survive the sinking. I mean I've double checked the survivors list…"

Indeed that was something he hadn't thought of before. Jack and he hadn't found her name on it either. But then again, who said that they had ever accounted everyone? Maybe Rose's name had just slipped through them.

Still the voice of this Spanish woman…

"Come on, Fabrizio, don't be such a coward…"

_He has to say that of all people, while he can't even handle his own girlfriend._

"Actually, I think that your friend here could be right."

"What?"

"See I told you so."

Cal shot him an – are you totally mad – look, while Clarissa happily nodded towards him.

"Don't you remember, when you ask me to call this Spanish woman?"

Cal nodded slightly.

"Well, I do believe…now of course I can't be sure, but it could be that it was in fact Rose."

"But you said that the phone call was interrupted."

"It was yes. However, before this I heard a voice choking out something like _Fab_. Now, I'm sure you understand, Mr Hockley, that someone else but Rose wouldn't know my name just so easily."

Clarissa's eyes glistered in triumph.

"Right that must it be."

"I'm certain however, that Mr Hockley here really had no idea that she's still alive, if it really should be her," Fabrizio said towards Clarissa. "Whatever explanation there is for everything, Rose surely doesn't want anything to do anymore with him."

"And why did she call him then?"

That was a very good question, one that Fabrizio didn't have an answer too.

"We could call her again and ask…"

Cal having been thinking had had enough. This Rose-person was making his life a living hell, even with being dead. She really had talent for this.

"Clarissa pack up some things, we're going to Boston."

It wasn't just Rose, it was Ruth too. Something told Cal that there was something awfully wrong.

"But…," she protested.

"You two, both of you, are ready in an hour," with that said he left the room.

Fabrizio and Clarissa looked at each other chuckling with their shoulders. Somehow Clarissa wondered, if Cal had still feelings for Rose, while Fabrizio would welcome the idea of her being alive very much.


	77. Chapter 77

It wasn't difficult to find the house of Roger Lindsay as practically everyone here knew him; he was like the Caledon Hockley of Boston. Although they had come across quite a few nice boutiques, but Cal had forbidden the shopping – _'Not until we know what's really going on here.'_

Clarissa had angrily grumbled, but realized that she had no other choice. Concerning money she was totally dependent on Cal. Fabrizio through the whole situation remained silent – thinking. Everything was so strange, the woman's voice on the telephone, Jack just disappearing without saying a word, Cal and Clarissa here with him in Boston – even Cal now didn't seem like the heartless monster anymore.

What kind of person this Roger Lindsay was like?

"I don't understand why I even had to accompany you, when I'm not allowed to do what I want," Clarissa sneered heatedly.

"Because so you can see for yourself that there's nothing between me and Rose anymore," Cal calmly answered taking a quick glance at her.

"Aha, so you admit it yourself that she's isn't dead after all."

"It was you, who said it."

For Cal the discussion was finished with this and he began to walk on faster, practically running with both Clarissa and Fabrizio having trouble following him.

People here had different opinions regarding Roger Lindsay. Some praised him as a patron of the arts and aid for the poor, while others found him boosting around, too self-assured and finally some thought that he was covering a dark secret.

Cal would've done with a smaller amount of useless information. He was only interested in proving to Clarissa how wrong she was about Rose's surviving, while at the same time verifying to himself that Ruth was well off.

Clarissa briefly stared at Fabrizio, wanting to know what he was thinking.

Why was he even there?

Clarissa had captured by now that Fabrizio wasn't one of Cal's old friends and much less one of his clients or partners. The two of them indeed couldn't be further apart. So whatever made them stay together in Cal's home? Surely Cal was entirely fascinated by women, so this particular reason fell through as well.

Him working for Cal? And what for?

Fabrizio half-heartedly managed to smile at her and chuckled with his shoulders. He could tell what she wanted to ask him and would've gladly answered her question, but there was neither the time nor the place for it now. He too wished he would be somewhere else and with someone else. Jack really abandoning him – at the moment it seemed like a totally foolish reflection.

Clarissa had finally caught up with Cal and Fabrizio hurried after them.

"Here it is," came Cal's demanding voice.

To say that Fabrizio and Clarissa were happy that they had reached the house couldn't be further from the truth. Both exchanged a glance.

Cal hammered on the door two more times, but no one answered. However, he was not the one to give up so easily.

"Maybe is isn't at home," Fabrizio suggested.

"Look at the house, even, if he isn't here himself, he has got servants, who're obliged to welcome visitors," Cal cleared it up for him, not without his decrying tone.

_How couldn't I've known_ – Fabrizio mimicked annoyed.

"These idiots…not a very friendly…"

His voice was cut short by a woman opening the door.

It was Mrs Pearson.

Of course nobody of them knew of her relationship with Rose, but as soon as Cal mentioned his name, she quite well realized what was in store for her now. Luckily she had decided not to wear the diamond out in the open today or everything would've been lost already. She wanted to send Cal away the second she knew, who he was, Cal once inside wasn't about to go again.

"I don't think that I can help you, Mr Hockley. I fear you've come here in vain."

She watched as Cal began to look around the room.

His interest was aroused. Ruth had been residing here in this house, she had even sent him a letter from here and now she should've just disappeared?

"You see a friend of mine, Mrs Ruth Dewitt Bukater, has sent me a letter that she's staying here – that was weeks ago and since then I haven't heard anything of her anymore. You surely understand that I'm very anxious and had to see for myself that everything is alright."

Mrs Pearson gulped. Cal's presence was making her nervous.

"I can't tell you anything about this woman."

And who were the other two people at his side?

Cal hadn't bothering with introducing them so she could only assume that they were some of his servants.

"I thought you were her friend," Cal wondered.

Mrs Pearson's eyes showed her confusion.

"Mrs Lettice Mansfield I mean. You're not her?"

"No, I'm not."

Roger had mentioned Ruth a few times, but not much about her life. However, she knew quite well that Mr Hockley had never been a fan of her. Still the only good thing here was that Rose had gone to visit Jack.

"I would offer you some tea or coffee, but I'm sure that you've…"

She hadn't awaited Cal's reaction. Even for someone as evil-minded as Mrs Pearson there were some things she still needed to learn and that was to rate people correctly. Obviously with Cal had met someone, whose actions she's didn't see coming in advance.

"A coffee would be nice," he said making himself comfortable on the sofa, while Clarissa followed his move taking the opposite seat.

He was enjoying this immensely knowing this woman was hiding something from him.

"Or are we disturbing you?"

Caledon Hockley hadn't come the whole way here from Philadelphia just be told off now with a lie and a very bad one indeed. So this woman wasn't Ruth's friend.

Then who was she? She hadn't even introduced herself, however she wasn't acting like a maid or such. And this Roger Lindsay where was he? Wasn't he supposed to live here?

So many question and only disappointing answers…

"No, of course not," she hastily answered. "Would your friends want some too?"

Fabrizio looked at Cal and somehow understood what he was thinking.

"Very much," he answered his eyes resting on Cal.

…..

"I guess you're a friend of Ruth's then?"

Mrs Pearson wondered for a second, what she could and should tell him. How much did he already know? She didn't want to make a mistake by mentioning details new to him or his company.

"I'm a friend of Mr Lindsay."

Now this answer couldn't make him suspicious, could it?

Cal was starting to get bored and moreover annoyed. It was clear that this woman was hiding something, but he wasn't exactly a patient man.

"Can you tell me then when Mr Lindsay comes home?"

Fabrizio and Clarissa had been quiet, just listening to their conversation, both having no idea what was about to erupt soon enough.

While Mrs Pearson was wondering what kind of explanation she could offer to Cal, the police together with Mr Hastings arrived. She didn't have any chance to stop them.

Cal and Fabrizio both realizing her agitating state wanted to know from Mr Hastings why he was here.

"I think that some explanation would be nice," Cal said stepping forward. "Just storming into another one's house is not very gentlemanlike."

Mr Hastings was above acting like a gentleman or being polite. He needed to find a proof that his client was innocent and he didn't care at all was kind of people would be hurt by this. Ruth Dewitt Bukater should know that he was a good lawyer, worth his money.

"Of course I can. My name is Mr Hastings and I'm Mrs Dewitt Bukater's lawyer," he started.

Cal was even more confused now. Why on earth would Ruth need an attorney?

"Ruth?" he asked.

Fabrizio was standing beside him, his eyes glancing at the Mr Hastings and Cal in equal share.

"Yes. Haven't you heard anything?"

Both Cal and Fabrizio shook their heads.

"I'm Mr Hockley by the way. I was engaged to her daughter before her tragic death on the Titanic."

Now it was the lawyer's time to be stunned.

"Her death? What are you talking about? Mrs Dewitt Bukater wanted me to talk to her daughter just yesterday to convince her that she had nothing to do with Mr Dawson's illness."

"See, I told you that…," Clarissa started, but Cal stopped her outburst holding up his hand.

Fabrizio had heard this too of course. So this was the reason why Jack hadn't call. But why would Ruth need a lawyer, if Jack was sick?

"What kind of illness is this, Mr Hastings?" he wanted to know stepping forward.

He couldn't have been talking about anyone else but Jack.

Just then one of the police man returned whispering something into Mr Hastings ear. Mrs Pearson had decided meanwhile that it was better not to remain here any longer and had used the backyard to disappear.

"Mmmh…yes…I understand…," Mr Hastings said his eyes resting on Cal and Fabrizio. "I'm sorry gentlemen for disturbing you, but sadly I haven't found what I was looking for and now well you see the one person, who could clear this up had chosen that she doesn't want to cooperate with me."

"You mean the one, who open the door to us?" Fabrizio wondered.

"Yes, her name is Mrs Pearson. She's owns a…," he gazed at Clarissa pondering, if he could say this in front of a woman "…a brothel…," he whispered clearing his throat. "She's friends with the most important people here in town, senators and such. I'm almost certain that she and this Mr Lindsay had their hands in…ahem Mr Dawson's illness, as well as Mrs Lindsay's death."

True Cal remembered now Ruth mentioning that she was invited to a wedding. So this young woman was already dead? However, why would Ruth need a lawyer and what about the gutter rat?

Fabrizio's worry for Jack was readable on his face.

"Mr Hasting, don't you think that you earn us an explanation," Cal called up.

The attorney nodded motioning for everyone to sit down.

….

Fabrizio's face was white like a sheet, when he had listened to the whole story. So this was why Jack hadn't called. He looked at Cal, who kind of nervously played around with his watch. Clarissa though knowing now that she had been right about Rose wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

Cal still the most relational one here, was wondering what Mrs Pearson and Mr Lindsay could have in common.

"So Rose has survived," he stated.

Mr Hastings nodded.

And she was married to him.

"Mrs Dawson obviously believes that her mother was behind all this."

"That's totally laughable. Rose can't really think that her mother would try to murder anyone, what nonsense. I know that she and Rose's husband, surely they aren't the best friends, but she would never do that."

Cal stopped realising that Mr Hastings was only half-listening and watching at Fabrizio. Indeed he looked like a ghost. Fabrizio gazed at Cal, seemingly wanting to ask him something. Clarissa having no idea about what the real issues between them, still knew that it must've been something very important.

"Cal…," she began gently squeezing his arm. "What's going on here?"

Cal turned to look at her, his face blank and his eyes staring into space. For once Caledon Hockley was starting not to think about himself.

"I believe that you would want to spend time with your friend, right Fabrizio," Cal said seeing him nodding his head. "Well then, Fabrizio, you may go," he added.

"What…really…but aren't you concerned that I….?" he stammered.

"I'm not the kind of monster that you and your friend think I am. I trust that you won't run off."

Again he received a nod.

"No, of course not, thank you, Mr Hockley. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's alright, please just don't hug me or something," Cal felt somehow embarrassed. He was never showing his inner feelings to anyone or doing something good to anyone that didn't bring him any benefits in return. Surprisingly now having done something for someone else without profit – it wasn't making him angry, no quite the contrary it was relaxing.

"And we're now going to visit Ruth," he announced towards Mr Hastings. "Let's see what we can do for her."


	78. Chapter 78

Fabrizio had searched the hospital for a sign of Rose or Jack, when he finally heard a man's voice speaking and in between the crying sounds of a woman. He moved closer and it turned out that it was Rose.

She was being hugged by some stranger and appeared to be overly distraught.

Fabrizio peered inside making himself known by omitting a loud "Ahem."

Both Rose and the man were very obviously surprised to see him. Rose had teary eyes and wasn't at all able to hide the fact that she had been heavily sobbing before.

"Fabrizio?"

Rose took a step away from Roger towards him, as the Fabrizio's gaze wandered over the bed where Jack was lying. He glanced back at Rose understanding now fully why she was so worried. Jack must've been here for quite some time.

Fabrizio took Jack's hand, which was cold and icy, warming it up with his own.

"How long has he been here?"

Rose breathed in deeply seemingly to prevent herself from weeping again. She needed to stay strong for Jack. The man behind her moved closer to her, laying his hands on her shoulders. Fabrizio found this to be more demanding than a gesture of love and affection.

Who was this guy?

"Almost two weeks," her voice sounded so strange, like it was going to break in two every minute.

Rose looked at Jack, whose chest was rising up and down the only sign that there was still life in him. They had gone through so much together; this couldn't be the end now.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry," he let go of Jack's hand and instead turned to embrace Rose.

Roger had stepped into the back for a minute, watching the two of them having a heartfelt reencounter. So this was Jack's friend. Most likely the one, who knew about the diamond and which meant at the same time the one, who would be able to hinder his plans, when being given the chance…

No, he had to get Rose away from this guy as soon as possible. Or even better he needed to tell him the truth.

Rose was wiping away yet another tear, when Roger was suddenly standing between them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," he smiled at Fabrizio, though the latter one knew that it wasn't one to welcome him here. "My name is Roger Lindsay. I reckon you're one of Mr Dawson's friends?"

Fabrizio nodded looking at Rose.

This guy, Roger, he wasn't a nice person. He had taken the first opportunity there was and drawn Rose back to his side.

"We were…we're still very upset about his state, but…"

Rose surely was more than just upset…

Fabrizio looked back down to his arms, his hands being now placed around Rose's stomach.

"I'm really glad you're here now. In this case our child gets some well-known relative as a godfather."

At his words Fabrizio's eyes must've looked big like two plates. This damn bastard he hadn't…

"Don't you want to congratulate Rose and me?"

Indeed he had heard right. He looked over at Jack, who was more dead than alive and then returning his gaze back to this man with his smug smile plastered all over his face – he couldn't take it anymore. "You bastard!" he spit out.

The next second Roger was lying on the floor touching his cheek with Rose bending over him. When both were standing again Rose looked at Fabrizio wanting to tell him something, but he wouldn't let her. He was furious.

"How could you do this to Jack? I thought you'd love him."

"Fabrizio, please let me explain, I…"

"I don't give a damn about your explanation! I thought you were upset and everything, but it's clear now that you've already found a replacement. You make me sick, both of you and I can't believe that Jack was able to trust you and actually save you. Did you ever think of him?"

"Fabrizio, I…it's not what you think…I just couldn't…"

"I don't want to hear it. You two had probably planned this whole thing together for a long time and now you're just taking it out on your poor old mother," he screamed so loud that not long after a nurse was coming in after them.

"What's going on here? May I ask you be quiet?"

"Fabrizio, you can't really believe that I would ever harm Jack."

"To think that I've trusted you and supported Jack in saving you…I should've known better…"

The nurse stepped forward trying to calm him down, while Rose was being scolded by Roger, who was immensely enjoying the situation. It looked like the Fabrizio-problem had solved itself already.

"Sir, I've to ask you to leave," the nurse told Fabrizio, who mumbled a soft yes.

"I'll go now, alright, but you mark my words Rose…you and you are not going to get away with this. If Jack dies I'll personal see you it that you don't have a happy minute in your life anymore."

Rose was completely upended by her feelings, when Fabrizio was finally out. Had he really said what he did? It seemed surreal and weird, like she was dreaming and not waking up.

"Don't worry about him," Roger told her taking her into his arms.

Rose didn't the smug smile on his face.

…

Ruth had told Cal and Clarissa the whole story. She wasn't exactly happy that Cal had taken this woman with him, but realized that Clarissa wasn't the main problem now.

"Rose is totally under the spell of this man. She refuses to listen to anyone else," Ruth let her head sink down in defeat. "I'm however, determined to make her see things clearly again. That's why I've to speak with her alone."

Mr Hastings and Cal exchanged a look. Cal could very well visualise Rose standing between two men fighting for her. As much as he wasn't fond of Jack Dawson considering what Ruth had told him of Mr Lindsay – surely she was better off with the first.

"You know I've done everything to bring her here. It's just that…"

"Of course you have. I just wish I could do more, but just sit here and wait. It's so depressing."

"My god can you imagine what Dawson would've done to this man, if he…," Cal started laughing, but soon the laugh stuck in his throat. "I mean…I….," he stammered suddenly aware of something. "What if he, if this Mr Lindsay had something to do with everything?"

Ruth looked at him for a moment, her eyes not showing anything.

"What? Don't you think this would be a possibility?" Cal repeated.

"Honestly, Mr Hockley," Ruth began standing up. "Don't you think that I've thought about this too?"

Cal looked slightly ashamed, while Clarissa and Mr Hastings giggled a little bit.

"In fact I'm certain that Mr Lindsay is not just a nice rich man," she turned to Clarissa "I may not be young anymore and may not understand what my daughter sees in Mr Dawson, but I know for a fact that Mr Lindsay is dangerous."

"Well now that we know this what are we going to do?" Cal asked.

At this moment an officer burst into the room.

"There's another visitor for you, Mrs Dewitt Bukater, someone named Fabrizio."

"I don't anyone by this name."

"But I do," Cal turned to Ruth "He's a friend of Mr Dawson. Maybe he can shed some light into this mystery."

"If you think so…"

"I do," Cal nodded, of course not telling her that whole truth.

….

"Pregnant? Rose is pregnant?" Cal couldn't believe it.

Maybe he had not only misjudged Jack, but Rose as well. Could it be that she was really falling for this man?

"That's what he told me."

Ruth simply shook her head.

"I don't understand this, any of it. Rose has always been such a nice girl and now…I can't believe that she's living with this awful man."

Clarissa didn't know what to say or where to look. She felt a bit sorry for Ruth for having to endure this. But what could she do? Ruth gave her a quick weak smile, which Clarissa couldn't sort out. Had she forgotten what her daughter had to withstand, because of her? Had she forgiven her?

"Maybe you, Mr Fabrizio, can go and convince Rose to come here?" Ruth added towards Fabrizio. "Mr Hastings has done everything I believe, but surely as Jack's friend you're more encouraging."

"I don't know, madam, if I…"

"Oh please you've to say yes. If you don't do it for me do it for your friend," she pleaded with him, until Fabrizio gave in.

In fact he too was confused by Rose's behaviour. It was certainly strange to be grieving for some man and awaiting a child by some other.


	79. Chapter 79

When Fabrizio arrived at the home of Roger Lindsay, Rose was nowhere to be found. Indeed she had gone to pray alone in a small church for Jack's healing. However, Mrs Pearson was there and as it happened they were discussing the next station for their ill-fated plan.

Fabrizio wondered at first, when he realized that the door was open, but quickly decided that he should take this chance. If Rose wasn't there, then he could at least have a word with this ominous Mr Lindsay.

Fabrizio hadn't like this guy and his fake attitude from the start. He was angry with Rose, yes, but he was much more alerted about what would happen, if Rose's pregnancy turned out not to be what it seemed or if Jack woke up again, which hopefully he would be doing soon.

"Strange," he muttered as his opened the door.

"Rose," he whispered like being afraid that someone might hear him.

Indeed from upstairs he could hear some voices, one of which belonged to Mr Lindsay and the other one to…to a woman yes. Where had he heard that voice before?

Trying to remember it, he walked closer to the room they were having their conversation, peeking through the half-open door. They obviously hadn't thought that anyone would be coming here soon and were speaking loud and clear for everyone.

"I want to propose a toast," Fabrizio could see the woman standing up, holding a glass of champagne in the hand "…to us and our brilliant shame."

They were both laughing and clapping their glasses together.

Whatever had these two done? Fabrizio was sure that it was something more than just stealing an apple at the market.

"I just wish however, there was some way to get more money out of this damn Hockley guy. I tell you, when I saw him, he was holding himself like some prince from a foreign country, surely seems to think he's something better…," she took another sip of her champagne.

Hell, where had he seen her first?

"I love, when you're annoyed," Roger mocked her.

"I'm not annoyed. I'm a business woman and I can't feel totally content until I think that I've acquired the most out of everyone."

"I see. So what do you propose? Want to blackmail him?"

Mrs Pearson turned her head for a second – thinking deeply. At this Fabrizio saw the heavy stone, the diamond hanging around her neck.

They had stolen it.

"That might be an option – after all we've gotten rid of Lygia's mother and her stupid poor husband…"

Lygia? Who on earth was Lygia?

"But he is still alive and if…if he wakes up…"

Were they talking about Rose?

Mrs Pearson laughed again, that evil laugh of hers.

"Pull yourself together, Mr Lindsay! You're sounding like a little child. Don't you think that I've thought of this?"

"But if…he remembers anything then…?"

"I highly doubt that he does, but in fact what can he remember? Did you tell him anything?"

Roger shook his head.

"See. So as far as I'm concerned he only knows what Lygia and her mother do. You and I have nothing to do with it. If he does regain consciousness, he can only tell the police what they already know. Now back to…"

"Sure, but what if someone contracts the poison?"

Poison? What did they have to do with Jack's condition? And this woman…suddenly he recalled, where he had seen her before. It was the day he, Cal and Clarissa had arrived here. He couldn't come up with her name at the moment however.

"I mean the police already…"

"But they believe that it was that Dewitt Bukater woman…"

So finally everything was starting to make sense. This man, Mr Lindsay, was quite obviously after Rose, but Jack was naturally standing in his way so they both decided to get rid of him and blame it on her mother.

Despite the evilness of this plan Fabrizio had to admit that these two had planned out things perfectly and would be a heavy drain even for someone as Mr Hockley.

"It was me, who went to this shop and bought the poison. What if the police finds out and questions the shop-owner?" his face has turned white as ghost.

God what a lame duck man this was. He had seemingly no backbone and could only stand up to people weaker than him. What a humiliation!

"I'm tired of your complaints!" Mrs Pearson hissed. "No one will ever find out as long as you got to be stronger and not tell anything out of fear or whatever."

"But he could still wake up. Even if he doesn't know anything, he will want to have his wife back and I surely don't want to give her up, especially now as she is carrying my child."

"Not worry, I'll think of something. Business isn't doing as well anymore since she had cut. My Lygia indeed was a special prostitute…however; the word doesn't suite her right…"

Rose a prostitute? What else had they done?

Fabrizio asked himself, if Jack had known of this and if this was probably another reason of why they had poisoned him. It was a cruel thing to do and even more heartless to blame it on a totally innocent person.

He decided that it was best to find this shop-owner they had been speaking of and ask him.

Looking back into the room, he saw that Mrs Pearson had taken a seat again. They had stopped talking.

"And Mr Hockley? What are we going to do about him?" Roger began.

"We've to get to him, where it hurts the most."

"You're talking about his money?"

"Yes that and…"

As this moment Fabrizio searching in another room for a photograph he could show off to people in the city, especially the man at the shop, stumbled over something on the floor.

"What was that?" Mrs Pearson head shot up.

"Shit," Fabrizio mumbled under his breath.

"You're seeing flashes. There's no one here besides us."

Finally Fabrizio had found some picture and decided that it was time to get out of here.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm. How what do you propose we'll do with Mr Hockley?"

"The best is we blackmail him. We'll get this woman he was here with and kidnap her and only give her back for a certain amount…"

Mrs Pearson had quickly understood from their brief meeting that Clarissa was to Cal what Rose was to Jack. She was his tender spot.

Roger Lindsay smiled. He would've done something else, but he was pleased with her plan. Just then Fabrizio in the dark stumble over another chair standing in his way and this time it couldn't be overheard.

"I think you're right. Someone has been eavesdropping on us," Roger said furious. "Don't worry I'll get this trash."

He loped downstairs following Fabrizio's footsteps.

"Hey, wait, you rat, I get you."

He ran out of the house looking in every direction, but due to the heavy darkness he didn't see anything.

Fabrizio had already disappeared.


	80. Chapter 80

While Mrs Pearson and Roger Lindsay were planning out the next part of their malicious plot, Fabrizio was standing outside the house hiding behind some tree. He had no doubt now that both knew they had been spied on; they wouldn't wait one second to solve this problem.

After all they had already poisoned Jack, blamed it on Ruth and now were after Clarissa. What did it matter another murder?

Still he had to smile, when he thought about Roger Lindsay not being able to seize him.

Fabrizio wasn't stupid. He knew very well that the chances of finding anybody in a city like Boston were next to nothing, especially someone, who naturally wouldn't have had the best reputation and therefore most likely being denied by others. So instead of just running around trying to discover him on his own he waited until he saw Mrs Pearson coming out of the house.

_There she is, the woman, who tried to kill Jack._

He would've wanted to listen to the rest of their conversation, but he couldn't risk to be seen.

Fabrizio watched as Mrs Pearson got into a nearby carriage driving away.

He had realized very quickly that the weak chain of this arrangement was Roger Lindsay. He would be the one making the first mistake.

_And I will be there to see him doing it._

Indeed he didn't have to wait long for him to come out as well. Roger looked around obviously wondering, if he – Fabrizio – was still there. When he didn't see anyone he continued his way, unaware of being followed.

Fabrizio had to smirk as this silliness.

_What an idiot! Does he think that I'll just jump in front of him?_

Although Roger was walking pretty fast, faster than Fabrizio had expected him, he had no trouble to keep after him. The years with Jack in the street now certainly played off. He understood he had to keep track on him or otherwise he would never find out the whole truth.

…

Meanwhile at the hospital a doctor and two nurses were once more examining Jack. The doctor was doing a routine check-up every day though he was about to give up home. Jack had been in a coma for two long already to be seen as healing anytime soon, if any. Chances that he would wake up were getting slower with every passing day and even more so that he would make a complete healing.

"What do you think, doctor?" one of the nurses asked.

The doctor looked up and shook his head.

"This bad?"

"Sadly, yes. Though he's physically strong there has to be something to prevent him from waking up."

Both nurses looked at him wondering.

"I mean there's had to be something that…that he…doesn't want to open his eyes."

One of nurses nodded remembering the ill-fated visit of Roger Lindsay. Surely he had a role in this. His wife was lovely, but the man accompanying her was gloomy and certainly evil-minded.

Poor Mr Dawson and poor Mrs Dawson, they were such a lovely pair and didn't deserve any of these.

The doctor sadly shook his head, thinking about what he could tell Rose.

He didn't believe for one second that she would get over his death very easily and this Mr Lindsay surely would be no help.

"Such a tragedy," he mumbled.

What they couldn't know of course was that Jack was indeed on the point of awakening. He thought he had heard Fabrizio a few hours ago, defending him against Roger Lindsay.

Rose had been there too and she had been crying.

Jack always knew when she was, even when not being able to see it. She then had that quiet high pitched voice and her words were coming out in a rush unlike her normal ladylike speech.

Fabrizio had shouted at Rose.

Why had Fabrizio been angry with Rose?

"Well ladies I think there's nothing more we can do for now."

_Your wife is pregnant with my child, Jack._

Anger flashed up inside him as he recalled what this man had been telling him. He was using his wife, interfering in his life and he thought that he would get away with it.

_There's nothing you can do about it._

Roger had been telling him this once, making Jack even angrier.

_The hell I can't…_

Then he thought about something else, something that he was tearing him up inside.

Was Rose in love with him too? What if she was already planning her life ahead of him? After all he couldn't blame her…

_I surely would want her to be happy, just that…not with Roger Lindsay._

Or was she…was she just playing around? Was she afraid, happy, alerted..?

Jack wished that he could ask her.

Rose had been here last yesterday and she had been holding his hand, like she had always done. She had seemed happy to be with him, yet distressed and sad that she couldn't talk to him, but then Roger Lindsay had come and her hands had turned cold, her body getting tense.

It couldn't be that she was in love with this man.

_There's nothing you can do about it._

_How dare he'd say such a thing to me!_

The doctor was about to close the door behind him, when he heard a little noise behind him. He turned around to see Jack's right hand slowly moving forward.

Somehow expecting to find Rose's touching his.

"Oh my god," the doctor choked out not trusting his own vision.

Was Jack really opening his eyes?

….

Fabrizio had been following Roger through the whole city as it seemed to him. Luckily the sun had set in by now, which it easier for him to catch up with him. After what appeared like an eternity Roger made a halt outside a very shabby building.

Instead of going inside immediately and wounding someone to death, as Fabrizio would've expected him to do, he stood there waiting.

What now?

This guy was really making him crazy and he was beginning to get impatient.

Finally Fabrizio saw him knocking on the door.

A man came out of the house.

This had to be him.

"Yes, you want?" the man asked, but he didn't get an answer as Roger was already holding something up against his chest.

He would've indeed stabbed him to death, if Fabrizio hadn't been there tearing Roger away from him. Once the man was aware of his surroundings again, he thanked him for saving him.

"There's no necessity to. So don't stress yourself. In fact I need _your_ help. This man has done something awful to a friend of mine and…"

The man looked at him bewildered for a second.

"Don't you know who this man is and what he's capable of doing? He has contacts to his best…," he eyes were showing in how much fear he actually was.

Fabrizio however, would've none of it. He didn't care at all, who Roger Lindsay was or what he would do or who else he would be having as enemy, all the mattered were the things he had already done. He had finally had to pay for them.

"He…he…," the man stuttered in panic.

"I don't give a damn!" Fabrizio hissed. "He tried to murder my best friend. He seduced his wife and has been putting an innocent person into prison. Now, don't be such a damn coward!" he added tightening his grip on him.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you," the man finally said.

"That's good," Fabrizio smiled.

They carried Roger Lindsay inside handcuffing him to a chair.

….

The doctor blinked his eyes.

"Mr Dawson?" he spoke up stepping closer to the bed.

Jack's mouth seemed to be moving and he leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"My…my…"

The doctor smiled, because even though he had still trouble speaking, it was also clear that he was indeed healing.

"You…you can't…"

His words weren't making much sense, but that didn't matter at all. Soon he would've made a full recovery of that the doctor was sure of.

Or would he?

"Mr Dawson, you've to rest," the doctor told him. "You shouldn't stress yourself so much."

Although Jack had been speaking out loud his eyes were still closed and the doctor was beginning to wonder, if he wasn't just sleep-talking.

But he decided to test him. If Jack was indeed waking up then he would be able to answer his question, but if he was just…well then…he wouldn't.

"Do you want me to call your wife?"

_Rose?_

Yes, he wanted to see her or…no he didn't.

Of course he did…

"Roger…," he coughed out slowly. "…he…"

"Roger Lindsay, Mr Dawson, are you referring to him?"

This bastard had touched his wife. He had impregnated her. He had to pay for it.

If only he had gotten enough strength to open his eyes and get out of this silly bed.

"He…he…where..?"

"I don't know where he is, Mr Dawson, but I can find out, if you want."

There's nothing you can do about it.

He had laughed afterwards.

Jack felt someone touching his hand, obviously searching for a pulse. Then he thought he noticed someone standing up from a chair.

Time elapsed. Slowly Jack's vision although still blurred, was beginning to get back his full eye-sight. A male figure was staring at him.

The doctor?

"Doctor?"

"How are you feeling, Mr Dawson?"

"Alright, I guess. My head hurts a bit"

"Well you've been here for quite a while, so that's not really surprising," the doctor tried to make a little joke, but Jack clearly wasn't in the laughing mood. "Sorry," he muttered. "Anyway you've been asking me about Mr Lindsay. What did you want to know?"

Jack raised his eyebrows in wonder.

_Roger Lindsay? _

"I've…I can't remember."

Why would he ask about him?

"It's alright," the doctor smiled at him "What can you remember?"

"I remember talking to Mrs Dewitt Bukater yesterday."

The doctor didn't wonder at all about this reference. It wasn't unalike for patients like Jack to get confused with time.

"Yesterday? Mr Dawson I fear you've lost track of time. You've been here for almost three weeks."

"Three weeks, but…," Jack was alerted trying to stand up, but naturally the doctor stopped him. "No, let me, I've to…"

"Mr Dawson, you're just about to recover from a serious illness. I won't let you go anywhere at the moment."

_But…what about Fabrizio and Rose?_

Jack realized that he didn't have a choice and moreover that the doctor only wanted the best for him.

"Should I tell your wife that you're awake?" the doctor suggested.

"Yes, please…," he began, but then he remembered Roger Lindsay and what he had told him. Not that he doubted Rose's love for him for one second, but he knew that he had to pretend some more to find out the truth.

"No, in fact, why don't we leave things the way they are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell anyone that I've woken up not even my wife. I don't…," he thought for a moment about his decision – was it too cruel? "…I don't want her in danger."

"Of course, yes, only you and I will know."

"Thanks," Jack let out a sign of relieve.

"You're very welcome, Mr Dawson," the doctor again smiled him sympathetically.

…..

Fabrizio and the man, who preferred to be called Billy – though Fabrizio was sure that this wasn't his real name – were watching Roger opening his eyes. They had agreed beforehand that they would play some trick on him.

As soon as he had realized where he was he started to shout at Fabrizio. Billy had gone out according to their plan. He shouldn't be seen.

"You little shit. Let me go or I…," he shouted, but then he started wondering. "Weren't you two?"

"No, Sir, it was just me."

"But I heard another man taking…"

"Yes, someone from the street…you slipped outside and obviously hurt you head badly. I just ask someone to help me carry you inside."

Fabrizio and Billy had indeed lain him down on the couch so this lie was at least not completely made up. Roger Lindsay seemed to buy it.

"Hey listen what's your name?"

"Come on, tell me. I'm your friend."

"Fabrizio, my name is Fabrizio."

"Ah, so Fabrizio it is. Well then…surely you and I can sort things out in a more…you know gentlemanlike way."

Fabrizio was kind of having a déjà vu on this. Hadn't Caledon Hockley more than once used the exact same words?

"Whatever you want to propose, I'm not interested."

"I'm rich, very rich and I can give anything. We two, we'll make a great pair."

Fabrizio was so angry with him. He wanted to hit him for all the nonsense and lying that was coming out of his mouth, but then he thought twice about it.

_He doesn't know that I've been the one spying on him, right? _

_So why not use this knowledge for his advantage?_

"Fine, tell me. What do you want me to do?"

"I…can I rely on you?"

Roger motioned for him to come closer and Fabrizio leaned it close to his ear.

He was shocked, but not at all surprised about what he wanted him to do.

"If you're successful then…well, let's just say you won't regret it."

_I'm sure I won't._

"When do we meet again?" Fabrizio wanted to know.

"I'll contact you," Roger answered once both were out on the street again.

Fabrizio and Billy shared a look, which wasn't noticed by Roger Lindsay.


	81. Chapter 81

Mrs Pearson and her faithful ward Robert had returned to their own home, waiting for Roger Lindsay to drop by. Instead of him however Fabrizio showed up at her doorstep. Peering out of the window she could see him coming closer.

"What does he want here?" she spoke up not really wanting to hear an answer.

"I've no idea. Isn't he a friend of Mr Dawson?"

"I guess we will find out soon enough."

Mrs Pearson rolled her eyes like he had voiced either something embarrassing or totally stupid. She cursed her lips as she began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait! You want to let him in."

"But of course I do. I'll treat him as my guest," she said in a tone that Robert knew meant that there was trouble ahead for the person coming. Neither one of them had heard any news of Jack since returning from Mr Lindsay a day ago.

Maybe he had died and Fabrizio wanted to take revenge?

Though he didn't look like someone who was being on the warpath.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Fabrizio's voice rang out looking around.

Roger Lindsay had told him that Mrs Pearson owned a brothel, didn't he? So where were all the girls?

"I'm here," a creature ascending down the stairs spoke up.

Fabrizio instantly recognized her, but remembered that he wasn't supposed to know her.

"What can I do you, young man? Looking for some nice distraction, maybe?"

"No, actually…I'm searching for someone called Mrs Pearson."

Her hand on his shoulders didn't feel comfortable at all, quite the contrary. This woman had something dreadfully about her. No wonder that Rose had seemed so scared on the telephone. Whatever had they done to her and Jack?

"You're on the lucky side, young man. You've found her. She's standing right in front of you."

"You're…?" he tried his best to make is sound surprised.

"Yes, I'm. I hope you're not disappointed?" she looked at him in girlishness way almost.

"Of course not, madam, just surprised is all."

"Well than whatever you've got to tell me I'm sure it'll be more relaxed by sitting down. Don't you agree?"

Whether he did or not, there was no way out now. Hopefully at least his plan would work. Surely a woman like her wouldn't look kindly on traitors.

…

"He did what?" not that she was shocked to hear that, but she needed Fabrizio to believe she was.

"He sent me here to steal the diamond from you. He clearly doesn't trust you."

In slow motion she stirred her tea, although she hated that crap.

"Mr Lindsay is not a rightful gentleman then I presume. And you've come here all the way up to tell me?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

She smiled deceitfully, something that Fabrizio couldn't really place.

"I came here, because I don't like traitors," he added. "Don't you agree with me?"

So Roger Lindsay had dragged this boy here to steal for him. Fabrizio still clearly believed that he could outsmart her.

_Let's see about that._

"Don't you want some tea as well? It's good."

"No, thank you. I'm not thirsty."

"Ah, but of course you're not."

_She doesn't believe me. Dear god, what am I doing here? I should've been staying with Jack._

She came up with a topic unexpectedly the totally distracted Fabrizio although he tried his best to hide it.

"You were the one spying on us!?" it was statement not a question.

"No, I wasn't. I don't know what you're talking about. I would never do such a thing."

There it was again that laugh of hers.

"Now you come here with this silly story, because you think that you can play us off against each other. Isn't that right? You're excusing Mr Lindsay, a decent man, of the worst there ever is."

Fabrizio couldn't believe it.

They were both worthless creatures.

"Mrs Pearson I've come here to warn you. My only intention was to straighten things up, but if you don't want to believe me. It's your choice."

He stood up intending to leave. Clearly Jack and Rose now needed him more.

_Now to put up a show, Mrs Pearson…_

No man can withstand a crying woman.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what he did. He did it. He poisoned your friend."

"Jack?"

"Yes, he made me believe that he did it for me. But he's after his wife. He's horrible, horrible man…"

Fabrizio actually didn't know what to think. Seeing this woman here in a load of tears…were they truthful?

"And the diamond?"

"I don't have it anymore. There's the…little snake, Robert. He knew where I kept it and…," she hid her head in her arms to add to poor woman effect.

"Everyone's thinking I'm Satan itself, but I'm not. No one has ever loved me. Just everybody kept on deceiving me…"

Fabrizio mind was weary and unclear.

"No, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I apologize, if I should've said something to hurt you."

"Really? Of course I forgive you. Will you give me a hug? I've never been given one, I mean a true one," she told him her mouth curving into a smile.

"Sure," Fabrizio said smiling back.

"I knew you're good man."

Just as he was drawing her closer he felt something cold against his jest and before he could draw back the steel had found its way through his clothing.

"What the…," he didn't get any further falling to the ground.

Mrs Pearson laughed.

Robert appeared shortly after having heard Fabrizio's scream.

"My god, did you…?"

"Of course not, I'm not the monster you all think I'm. No he just received a warning. Help me to tie him up," she commended and turning to Fabrizio she added: "Oh you were right, young boy. I can't stand traitors either."

Now up for Mr Lindsay.


	82. Chapter 82

Jack, still feeling sick, had managed to convince the doctor not to mention to anybody that he had woken up again, not even Rose. He had speculated about telling her, but then decided against it. He had however, summoned up the doctor to keep an eye on her.

Since Rose and Mr Lindsay had left him no one had come for a visit.

_They probably think that I'm dead already. I bet Mr Lindsay is jumping of joy._

Jack stood up walking over to the window. He had been lying in bed for so long that his steps were not surprisingly very insecure and he had to talk hold of the wall beside him to keep himself from falling.

However, it felt good to be able to stand on one's own again.

"Yes, madam…no, madam," he could hear a nurse talking outside.

He was used to this kind of talk. It was followed by some loud shriek.

Most likely it was bad news.

Ah, well…

His mind wandered to the day, when he and Fabrizio had first celebrated Christmas together with Fabrizio's mother. She had instantly taken him in and treated him like a long lost son. He smiled at the thought of it. Clearly Fabrizio's family hadn't been rich, perhaps even poorer than his own, but he had never once heard his mother complain.

Still there had been one subject that no one had ever brought up and Jack hadn't dared to ask and this was the question about Fabrizio's father. Not even later on, when they had travelled across Europe had Fabrizio ever breathed a word about him.

The voices outside had returned.

"Please, doctor, tell me…"

Rose?

So, she had returned.

Jack was almost on the point of going outside and tell her everything and ask her, if it was true that she had taken up with Mr Lindsay.

"Mrs Dawson, I already told you that there's nothing new. Really, you should go home and lie down…"

Rose looked up at him.

Home? Which home exactly was he referring too? Jack and she never had one and Mr Lindsay…? She dreaded the day he would demand _it_ from her again. It sent shivers through her body.

"Doctor, please…just let me see him for a moment…"

Poor Rose, she was unmistakably on the point of breaking into tears.

"Mrs Dawson, it's not that I want you to…," the doctor struggled with the fact of holding them apart.

But it had been Jack's wish right?

"Then, why am I not allowed inside?"

"Because, he needs his rest. Mrs Dawson, considering your state I don't think it is good for you to be up all night. Your husband wouldn't want you to put your baby in danger either," he tried to reason with her in this way.

"But…"

"Yes, Rose, he's right," a voice behind her rang up. "You've got to listen to him," he added grinning at her.

Rose for sure thought she had misheard.

"Oh, dear, look at you. You look a fright. Come on let me take you home."

"Cal?" she looked at him confused.

_What are you doing here?_

"Didn't you call me?"

Indeed she did, but she hadn't thought that he would really bother to come. In fact she had believed that he hadn't even been told about her phone call.

"Well then, here I am. I want to help you."

"Cal, I don't think that…"

"But I do. Now come on," he had a firm grip on her shoulder drawing her around.

Yet, there was something strange about him. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen before – they were showing some kind of care for her.

"Jack, is…"

Surely he would change his mind, when he heard the whole truth.

"Rose, dear, I'm sure we can discuss this at home too."

"I'm not going back with you to Philadelphia!" she stated matter of fact, just to earn a laugh from Cal. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Rose, dear, of course I wasn't speaking of Philadelphia. I know that your…ahem...husband is ill and that you want to visit him regularly. No, I was talking about a hotel. I've booked a few rooms. I'm sure you like it."

Rose noticed that this had been the first time he hadn't used any kind of _sweet abbreviation_, when voicing Jack's name.

"Mrs Dawson, I can only say that I fully agree with this gentleman. You need your rest."

"And Jack?"

"He will be here tomorrow as well, Rose."

Inside Jack had to admit that Cal really had a point here, though he wasn't so sure, if he wanted Rose to spend her time with Caledon Hockley. Having to choose between Roger Lindsay und Caledon Hockley was kind of like having to choose between the devil and the deep blue sea.

However, Rose took the task of wondering what he should do away from him by deciding herself.

"Alright, Cal, I come with you, but I'm not staying in the same room as you," she stormed away and both Cal and Jack had to smile.

Cal now remembered what had originally drawn him to Rose. It had been her demanding nature, which any other debutante had so totally lacked.

….

"I hope everything is to your convience, Rose," Cal said entering the room.

"Yes, Cal thanks, but I don't think that…"

Cal took a few steps forward sitting in front of her and taking her hand in his. It had been so long since they had been together like this not even being chaperoned by her mother.

"Rose, whatever you want to tell me. Allow me to tell you something first," Cal spoke slowly and almost shyly.

_Cal was shy?_

Rose didn't recall that side of him.

"Cal, I…"

"No, don't interrupt me now. Let me get this straight."

Rose looked up at him.

_Was he sweating?_

She had never seen Cal being nervous about anything. He had always been sure about everything he was doing, even about asking her hand in marriage. He had known that her answer would be yes, not showing the slightest incident of being edgy.

"Alright," she said a little worried now herself and not quite sure, if she wanted to hear what she was about to listen to.

"Rose, I accept that you don't want to…that you didn't want to marry me. It took some time, but I realize now that we probably weren't made for each other and that it was our parents, who threw us together," he was nervous though he didn't quite know why. He let go of her hand and stood up, walking across the room.

It was kind of refreshing.

Rose watched him, when he suddenly came to stand near the mirror. He turned around in a rush almost dropping the vase standing on it, but he managed to catch it in time.

"Honestly, Cal, Jack told me about your threat to him. Do you really expect me to believe that everything is now forgotten?" she asked her eyes wide.

Somehow nervous Cal ran a finger through his hair.

Of course he hadn't forgotten.

The humiliation of being ditched for some poor bohemian…

Everybody knowing about it, laughing behind his back…

No he hadn't forgotten anything, but over the weeks he had come to understand that there were other important things in life as well.

"I did love you, Rose," he quite unsuccessfully tried to get the upper hold of their conversation again.

Only this time Rose was not impressed anymore.

"Remember, when we were doing that long walks together back in Philadelphia and how your Trudy had trouble to follow us?" he laughed slightly, hoping that she would join in, but her face remained stern.

"Cal…"

"Remember, how we made this little trip to the zoo, how the elephant plashed you with water and how horrified your mother had been later on, when she saw you?" his laughter died down the second he noticed her stiff expression.

"Alright, I realize you don't want to talk about this now. I just wished for you…us to recall the good times we had together."

"Cal, as you rightly noted before, it was a match set up between our parents. Now, we don't have to put something into it that was never initially there."

"Didn't you ever love me? Not even one bit?"

Rose was taken aback by the sort of calmness and even more sadness in his voice.

Had Cal really been hurt on a personal level, when she had left him for Jack? She had always thought that it had been an engagement to please her mother, to bear Cal's children, nothing more. It had never occurred to her that Cal would've seen something else in it.

"Cal, I don't think that this is the right time now to discuss this."

She so much sounded like her mother now. The Dewitt Bukater women quite obviously expected everyone to do just what they wanted and to ignore their sometimes offensive lectures.

This time Cal wasn't about to ignore them.

He wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"That's just about the right time to discuss this!" his fist hit the desk with such urgency that this time there was no saving for the rose bowl.

Rose was shocked for a moment. Despite what Cal had done on the Titanic and before, she hadn't awaited this reaction.

"I didn't beg you to come here!" she spat back at him. "If you don't want to help me, you can leave," she stood up showing him the way outside.

"It's me paying for the rooms, Rose," Cal added quietly.

"Of course it's always about the money, isn't it?"

Somehow Cal felt like is was having a déjà vu. He recalled a quite similar talk he had been having with Clarissa not that long ago.

"Rose, you know that this isn't true. I already told you that for me our engagement wasn't just to please the elders."

"Fine, then why did you shoot at Jack and me?"

This was a though one and Cal breathed in, before speaking on.

"Can't you understand that I was hurt Rose? I wasn't just jealous or as you might say wanting to control you. You were my fiancée Rose and I did care for you. Hell, I still do. Or why do you think I've come here?" he stopped for a moment trying to read her mind. "After your _death_ I was just as devastated as anybody else around you. But not surprisingly you wouldn't understand this. As all you ever cared about was yourself," the last sentence was spoken in a rush in a very ill-disposed tone of voice.

"Cal, I had no idea that…"

"Why would you? After all we were thrown together by our parents, right? Why would you've any kind of sympathy for me? I'm just Cal, the merciless tyrant, whom you can put aside, whenever you wish for it. Letting your mother and me believe that you were dead, Rose…have you got any idea what this did to us?"

Rose had stood up by now and walked over to Cal. Now, it was her to put a hand of comfort on his. Indeed she had never thought about it this way. It hadn't been her desire to hurt anybody, not on purpose anyway, it had just happened.

"I'm sorry, Cal. Of course I'm glad that you came here. It's just that…I'm so confused is all."

Cal looked at her. She looked so vulnerable now, just like he remembered her, before their relationship had been strained. He had to confess now that this had been long before her meeting with Jack.

Her headstrongness, he had in the beginning come to love so much, had proven to be the death blow to their liaison.

"I did have feelings for you, Cal. Probably not love, but above friendship after all."

In another day and age Cal surely would've kissed her now.

"I think it's better, if we'll go to bed. I'm really tired," Rose spoke up interrupting the awkward silence between them.

"As usual you're right, Rose. I wish you a good night," he bowed to her, before extending the room.

Rose began to pick up the shards of the vase, but at once decided that she would leave this task for the chamber maids.

Obviously Cal had changed a lot since she had last seen him.

Little did she know that she hadn't been told everything.


	83. Chapter 83

Slowly Fabrizio opened his eyes again, finding his hands tied behind a chair, his feet together to its legs. His vision still blurry he started looking around. The room was barely furnished; save for the chair, there was only a desk with nothing on it there.

It really looked like a prison cell. The only thing lacking were the bars on the window.

What the heck had happened here? His plan had gone totally wrong. Obviously this woman was used to this kind of trick; she certainly hadn't brought it into play for the first time.

_And silly me, I've been deceived._

Momentarily having forgotten about the cuffs he tried to stand up only to find himself lying on the floor a few seconds later.

"Damn it," he muttered as he fell forward hitting his head.

Why on earth had he not thought more about what he was doing before? He really could've come up with something better. This Mrs Pearson was no common woman from the street as much dirt there was under her well-manicured fingernails. She knew exactly how to mislead and betray.

The worst part of it was that her tears had seemed to be so genuine…

He just had such a soft spot for women, as it appeared too soft.

"Wait a minute…I could…," he spoke to himself memorizing something.

Not wanting to drop to the floor again, he began robbing ahead on his knees and only stood up or better tried to stand up, when he had reached the door.

"Hey, is anybody here? You can't keep me in there," he screamed and at first hammered on the door with his head and then with his knees, but both did in fact do nothing other, but cause even more pain and he decided to skip it. "Hey, I've…"

The door opened just at the moment he had lent forwards again and he fell into Robert's arms.

"Get of me, you little filth," the other one shouted and to emphasize his point he started cleaning up his jacket.

"I'm no filth," Fabrizio demanded the chair once more standing straight on the floor.

"By the way there's no need to yell like a maniac. Or do you want people to think that we're bad folks?" his eyes pierced into Fabrizio, his face being just inches away.

_But you're bad folks._

Still he thought it'd be more useful for him not to mention this out aloud.

"Well, well, well, what are we going to do know?" Robert mocked him swinging something around his fingers which Fabrizio believed to be a pocket-watch and a quite expensive one.

_I wonder, if he bought it or…_

"Oh you like my watch?" he must've noticed his constant stars.

Fabrizio just nodded silently.

"It was a gift from Mary," he said and at Fabrizio's awkward gaze he explained –"Mrs Pearson."

So the devil had a first name and which one that it. Really God sometimes had strange ways…

Robert had turned his back to him and was looking at something that was going on in the streets.

"Ah, I see Mr Lament has returned," he commented sounding absolutely disinterested.

"You…"

"Robert, Robert…ah here you are," Mrs Pearson's dominant figure appeared in the doorway. "How is our guest? I see you've woken up."

_Was this supposed to be a joke? How can I be considering I'm hold prisoner for the second time already in just a month or so? And Mr Hockley and his Clarissa, they've surely by now returned to Philadelphia, while I've to sit here and…_

Oh the irony of it all…

"Robert, would you please leave us alone?" she asked though in a very demanding tone, while observing Fabrizio, who instantly wondered about the kind of relationship the two of them were having.

"But what if you…"

"I said now. You've to tend to the customers and keep an eye on the girls," she scolded him in a way that Fabrizio had never even heard his most strict teacher do.

"Alright," he muttered sheepishly obviously even more embarrassed that this scene had taken place in front of Fabrizio's eyes. He strolled out the room not without making a sound of miserableness.

"And don't forget to close the door behind you."

He slammed the door shut in a way that made Fabrizio wonder why it didn't break in two.

"He's jealous," Mrs Pearson giggled clearly finding this very funny.

She was playing with his feelings and obviously enjoyed it very much.

"So what are we going to do now?" she continued her laughter having stopped.

"I would think that this it up to you," Fabrizio stated not really knowing what he should expect.

With Cal at least he knew how matters stood and could therefore lay out some strategy. However, this woman here seemed to be totally unpredictable and what's worse apparently not caring a bit about wrong and right.

"Ah, I see there's someone, who knows how to play this game."

She moved over to the window, sitting on its sill.

"It's better this way. More comfortable...," she smiled lightning herself a cigarette.

Fabrizio looked at her. Frankly she didn't look bad. In fact she was quite attractive. He started pondering about her real age. Surely women with her means knew of techniques to postpone their aging looks.

Heck, even his dear old mother with her least than enough money had known…

Mrs Pearson still stared at him making Fabrizio extremely itchy.

_I very much prefer Cal's hot temper._

"When are you going to let me go?" Fabrizio suddenly blurted out finding the silence simple unbearable at this point.

Mrs Pearson sneered and Fabrizio could see that she fought the urge to hit him. Still seemingly, as a lady and she sure believed herself to be one, she wouldn't scoop herself down to these vulgar acts.

"I guess that depends on you. On how cooperative you are."

"What should I do?"

"That's better. I like people, who're playing according to the rules. Well now, my dear little boy," she smiled that wicked smile of hers. Fabrizio didn't like the expression – _my dear little boy_ – it made him look so silly and so beneath her, which was quite evidently where he belonged in her eyes.

Still it was better than you little filth.

"Let's see, one thing after the other. At first you're still stuck for an answer to my question."

"Which question?" he truly had no idea and this was probably why the blow struck him even harder.

"I hate liars."

"I really don't know," he began bluntly once he had recovered from the jolt.

Mrs Pearson glared at him.

"I swear," he chuckled with his shoulders.

"The question was if you were spying on us," she practically spat it out directly into his face.

"I already gave you an answer. I haven't."

Her penetrating look had returned.

"And I already said that I don't believe you."

_Then why were you asking me again?_

"Little boy, I'm not a very patient individual, when it comes to people, who're obstinate and stealing my time. I guess now we start over and you tell me the truth."

Maybe little filth was better after all? In any case it was sincere.

However, Fabrizio's mouth remained closed.

"You've been sent here by Mr Lindsay."

No answer.

"What did he tell you about me?"

Silence.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk now, you're going to have to stay here, until the right answers are propping again into you head," she stood up calmly and was about to shut the door, when Fabrizio finally did say something, but of course not what she wanted "You can't keep me in here forever. Eventually someone will start looking for me."

At least he hoped someone would, but he didn't want to come across as insecure in front of her.

_Her_ answer was another fake evil laugh and the shutting sound of the door, followed by the clicking noise of a key.

…..

Cal had ordered breakfast for both Rose and him and Clarissa, though he still had no idea how he should explain her existence to Rose. He skimmed through the papers, coming across an article about someone suing the White Star Line.

He turned the page without further looking. So many tragedies around him now, he needed some cheering him up. The society pages proved boring as ever, nothing new, just the same old stuff – who was marrying who, who had died and that kind of needless difficulties.

He took another sip from his coffee. He drank it black, like his father had done too. Nathan and he had used to discuss business matters at the breakfast table, which seemed to be the one subject they could speak about without being mad with each other.

"So Lord Vanderbilt has bought himself a new house in Spain," he muttered reading a headline.

Nathan had been a tough business man, telling his son that concessions were for spineless people only. Everything about his father's life had been business, even his own marriage. Surprisingly his parents' marriage hadn't been all that bad. His mother had tolerated Nathan's sometimes rough behaviour and he had in turn consoled her even in matters of trade.

Cal couldn't imagine Rose in this. She had never been interested in anything concerning Hockley steel. Her main attention had always been on clothes, fashion and jewellery. Rose was a much too lively girl to be partner to the likes of him not in the long run at least, he realized that now.

"Cal?"

He looked up finding Rose standing in the doorway. She was wearing her dress from yesterday. Not that it suited her badly, but considering what she used to wear as his fiancée it surely was a step down.

"Good morning, Rose, sleep well?" he stood up from the table moving a chair out for her as he was used to do.

"Thank you," she uttered politely.

If Cal wanted to he really could be a gentleman.

Rose picked up some bread and butter from the table and started eating silently, while Cal continued to read the newspapers.

"I want to visit Jack again as soon as possible."

"Sure, I can summon up a taxi, if you want," he looked at her not really sure, if he should smile or stern.

Was it still appropriate to grin at her now that she was married to another man and that he...now well…

"That's very thoughtful of you, Cal, but I think I would rather walk alone."

Her language expressions surely hadn't changed at all, being still as ladylike as ever.

Cal for sure didn't think this was being a very good idea, concerning what had happened with Ruth and Jack.

"Do you think that this is safe, Rose?"

Rose stared at him dumbfound.

"Cal, I think that we've discussed this before. Remember I'm a grown-up woman."

_You're, Rose, you're, but it's more than obvious that you're acting like a child now._

"I know that. I'm just concerned about you that is all."

Rose laughed slightly, like her mother would do – belittling him and his feelings.

"There's no need to be. After all it shouldn't have escaped you that I'm now married to someone else. You don't need to be troubling yourself with me anymore."

Cal wasn't certain, if she said this to hurt, to lecture him or just, because she really didn't want to be a burden for him. Whatever it was, he wanted to make matters clear.

"It wouldn't be trouble, Rose. It'd be my pleasure," now he did smile at her hoping to ease the situation a little bit.

"Why are you being so persistent? I said that I don't need your help."

"Why are you so stubborn, Rose?" it was meant honestly, but Rose was furious for whatever reason and her reaction came as a total surprise.

"I'm not stubborn. What do you think Jack would do with you, if he'd know we're here alone together? You know I've told him everything you did to me."

_So, here comes the – I'm such a dainty little girl and everyone needs to feel for me- one again. Well, Rose, if you want to play out the Jack-card, I surely know better how to do this._

Looking Rose straight in the eye as she should that he was neither hurt nor afraid of her he told her calmly "I think that he'd be doing a lot less to me, as he would, if he'd know I had let you go out on your own."

That hit home. Rose's face turned motionless and it was clear how uncomfortable she now felt.

"Good day, Rose," he stood up from the chair.

"No, Cal, wait…I'm sorry. You just wanted to help me and I'm insulting you…please sit down again," she motioned with one arm to the table.

"You really can be a hassle sometimes Rose," Cal said having taken a seat again.

"I know. Jack says so too. He called me a spoiled brat once. Can you believe that?" she looked up at him obviously waiting that he would back her up in her annoyance.

However, Cal only laughed.

_Spoiled brat_…well yes, Dawson had gotten that very right.

"What's so funny?" she asked even more annoyed her eyes glaring at him. "Cal? Tell me!"

His laughter subsiding a bit he answered "I would never have thought that possible, Rose, but I really and wholeheartedly agree with him."

"What? Oh you…," she longed for him over the table and then seeing he had backed away in time she picked up some marmalade and spoon and aimed it at Cal.

It left a red mark on his shirt, very visible.

"I hope you know that this is a brand new chemise," he wanted to sound angry, but in fact he was happy that Rose was starting to warm up to him again.

"I feel the need to correct you, Cal. It was a brand new chemise," she giggled not observing the hot chocolate Cal was throwing at her.

"How dare you!" she spat out.

"So you can throw things at me and I can't?" he asked pretending to be offended.

Rose's answer was another cookie-cake on his neck.

They continued with this for some time, Rose clearly having the upper hand. Cal ducked down, holding his hand up in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'm beaten."

"You're admitting that I'm right?"

"Yes, yes…"

"I'm no spoiled brat then?"

"Yes, yes…I mean no you're not."

Cal stood up straight again and they sat down at the table once more.

"That was a nice one," Cal said.

"Yes, quite…," she answered her thought obviously somewhere else.

"How long has it been since we were able to laugh together?"

"Now I don't want to be the one having to clean up this mess," he muttered not knowing what else to say. "Also, you should change too. I mean you can't visit…visit your husband like this."

"You're probably right," Rose said her thoughts wide away.

Cal kept staring at her, wondering what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. He didn't have to wonder for long.

"What went wrong between us?"

Cal looked at her, not having assumed that she'd bring this subject up again.

"Actually I've no idea…maybe it was our different natures or maybe our temper or…but really in truth I've no idea…"

"It's strange, how you say this. You, who's always been so sure and confident about everything..."

"Not about everything, Rose," he mentioned quietly.

Rose took a sip of tea, wondering what would be next.

"Can I ask you something, Rose?" Cal asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Sure, yes."

"But you've to promise that you won't be offended."

"I promise."

"When did you stop caring for me?"

"What are you talking about, Cal? I never stopped caring about you," she rolled her eyes at him.

"You know what I mean, Rose. When was the time you knew that you couldn't marry me?"

"...and that I wanted a life with Jack instead?" she finished the question for him.

"Yes."

"To be honest, I don't know. It just happened," she told him truthfully. "About Jack, now, I don't think that you really want to hear this, but…he was the one person, who really treated me for what I was and not what I was supposed to be. I hope that makes sense."

"It does, Rose, it does and I do feel sorry now, for not realizing it sooner."

"Realizing what?" she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"How nice and refreshing it is to be talking to you."

Rose smiled at him grabbing a newspaper from the table, turning it to politics and economics.

Cal stared at her in wonder.

"You're interested in political affairs?" he asked completely astonished.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought that…"

"It seems you really didn't know anything about me, Caledon Hockley. I'm interested in a lot more than just clothes and fashion."

"I don't know what to say really. Only that I'm totally flabbergasted."

Rose's mouth formed into a smile.

"It's alright, Cal. Remember we all learn from mistakes," she said returning to reading the paper.

"Speaking about that Rose…your mother, you can't really believe that…"

"I don't want to talk about her now."

"Rose, but…"

"I said no."

"Of course, Rose. However, you understand that I only want the best for you, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Cal," she answered briefly turning her attention to him before skimming through the article again.

"Do you think that if we…?" he didn't want to disturb her, but he was dying to know her answer to this.

"Yes, Cal?" Rose laid the paper aside realizing that she wouldn't be able to read it now.

"Do you think that it would be possible for us to reconcile our relationship and to actually build up a friendship?" his voice was clearly doubtful now.

"I don't know, Cal. I mean you've done things that…now let's not dwell too deep into this…"

"Rose, I realize that I haven't been easy to deal with, but accept my sincere offer that I really have changed and do want your friendship."

"Does this offer include Jack as well?" she asked "Because you know there's no me without him."

Cal looked somehow sad.

Why did she have to bring him up now? This was between them and them only. Jack had nothing to do with this.

"You're making conditions again, Rose. I thought that this was about you and me. Not about you and him or him and me or whatever else…I tried to make it up to you and all you ever do is throwing it back at me. Yes, I've done something wrong, to you and yes, to your husband as well. That's right. But it's also true that _he_ knew about _our_ engagement and that _he_ should've been so thoughtful to accept this," he looked her straight in the eye making sure she would listen this time.

Rose felt slightly bad. She had never thought about it from this perspective.

"You really were hurt, weren't you, Cal?"

"A little bit yes…but let's not talk about this anymore. I really think we should leave that all behind us. Do you think you can do this?"

"I can tell you that I'll try my best, if you do too."

"I will, I promise."

"Alright I promise as well."

"So, it's settled then. We've a truce here," he spoke up.

"Yes, we have."

Both smiled at each other.

Cal would've been the happiest person on earth now and it really for once seemed to go well for him. But then again, when it was going smoothly, something or in this case someone turned up to destroy it.

Now it was Clarissa.

During his conversation with Rose he had for a moment totally forgotten about her existence.

"Good morning, Cal...," she acknowledged him sitting down. "Rose...," she nodded in her direction.

Rose was looking up at her, visibly wondering what was going on.

Who was this woman and why was Cal glaring at her?

Clarissa, sure that Cal really wanted her out now, calmly took a piece of bread.

"Nice, weather today, don't you think so, Rose?" she asked her ignoring Cal.

"Yes, quite," the other one answered.

_Who're you and how come you know my name?_

"I think we should go out a little bit. I'm here for the first time. I guess it would be more fun, if we explore the city together…not that I don't appreciate your company, Cal, but there're things we girls rather do alone," she added totally aware of what he was thinking.

Cal stood up unexpectedly, at least for Rose.

"What's wrong?" Clarissa asked like she didn't know.

"As if you wouldn't know…"

"But Cal, I'm your friend. Don't you think that you should introduce me to yours here?"

"You know exactly, who Rose is," Cal said angrily.

Rose looked from Cal to Clarissa.

Whatever was going on here?

"Maybe, but she doesn't know, who I'm. Don't you want to introduce us?"

"Get out now this instant," he screamed.

Rose stared at him.

What had happened now?

"Cal, what's wrong?"

"Yes, Cal, tell her what's wrong. She has a right to know."

"Come on, you've said enough already," Cal grabbed her wrist harshly, wanting to drag her outside as far away from Rose as possible, but Rose wouldn't have this. She had been the target of his attacks too often already to be able to stay out of it. She didn't want another woman to go through with what she had to.

"Let her go, Cal," she demanded stepping between them.

Cal though still angry, did as he was told.

"I'm sorry."

"So what is this all about?"

When Cal didn't answer, she looked at Clarissa.

"I'm surprised Cal here never told you."

"Told me what?"

_My god it was true. She really did have no idea. Now this would be amusing._

"Well, Rose, about us."

"Us?" Rose's voice was more insecure by the minute.

"Cal and me…"

For a moment Rose didn't know what she meant, but then it dawned to her.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked trying her best to remain composed.

"Rose, I don't think that this is right time to…," Cal began.

"How long?" she now was on the brink of shouting.

"Cal and I met on a ball in University in…what was it Cal…?" she smiled at him naughtily "Ah, yes I believe it was March 1910. I'd say we've been together almost around this time, probably one or two months less…"

Rose breathed in and out, clearly feeling the urge to hit someone now and this person was most likely Cal.

He had lied to her. The whole time he had played a charade. He had lectured her about Jack, told her how hurt he was, and made her really believe it, when in fact he had been betraying her the whole time.

"Rose, let me explain."

"How could you do this? You're a liar! You talk about friendship and forgiveness and…when you're in fact betraying me with this one," she spat out pointing her finger at Clarissa.

"Really! My name is Clarissa not this one."

Rose ignored her glaring at Cal instead.

"I hope you're happy now, Cal. God, how could've I've been so stupid…considering, I really started to believe you. And to think that you were criticising me about Jack…"

"Yes, Cal, she's right. That wasn't fair of you," Clarissa said giggling.

"Shut up!"

Rose meanwhile had run outside grabbing her coat.

"Rose, wait…"

"You're a goddamned hypocrite!" she screamed back at him, before storming out of the apartment.


	84. Chapter 84

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had so much else to do. **

**Hope there's still someone reading this.**

* * *

><p>Cal was chasing after Rose as fast as he could, but by the time he had reached the lobby looking around, he found that he had lost track of her.<p>

"Excuse me Miss," he said walking up to the receptionist.

"Yes, Sir. How can I help you?"

"Have you see a woman with red hair…some age twenty…running out?"

"Sure, Sir, just a minute ago."

_Damn it._

He had never known that Rose could run this fast. But then again he should've been truthful to her in the first place.

"Anything else, Sir?" she asked seeing his wandering state.

"No," he answered. "Thanks for your help."

How on earth should he find her now?

Rose could've gone everyone and Boston was by no means a small city. Slowly he walked upstairs again to get his coat. Clarissa was awaiting him.

"I'm sorry," she choked out and although Cal noticed that she meant it, he still was angry with her.

"That doesn't help anyone now," he growled.

"But, Cal…"

"Get out of my way."

"Cal, I really had no idea…"

He just ignored her walking past her and got out some money for a taxi. He really had no intention to be running around the streets like some common fellow.

Clarissa watched as he was putting on his coat.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked her voice sounding indifferent and at the same time caring. Even if she was her rival she surely didn't wish anything bad on Rose .

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know," Cal mumbled. "But you stay here. I don't plan on searching for you as well," he warned her looking at her warningly.

…..

Cal soon realized that there wouldn't be many places, where Rose could've gone. He told the driver to be going to the hospital. Surely Rose would turn to Jack for comfort now.

"We're here, Sir."

Cal hastily paid the driver giving him more extra tip than he usually would, but he couldn't waste any time.

"But, Sir," the driver shouted after him. "Surely you're mistaken…that's too much."

"Forget it," Cal said running of. "Buy yourself something."

"Well thanks, Sir, have a nice day."

…

Cal took no time to actually asked permission to see Jack. From being last here he still remembered where his room was. Now for sure with all the other dressed in nurses attire, while him in an expensive coat, this couldn't not unnoticed.

"Sir…"

"Sir, you can't…," he heard a nurse shouting after him, but was too quick for her to catch him. "Sir, you're not allowed up here. It's only for doctors and nurses."

Finally Cal had reached the right room coming to a halt.

"Doctor, please, tell him that he must leave."

It was the doctor, who had been treating Jack.

"Aren't you Mr Hockley?"

"Yes, I'm…," Cal nodded.

"But, Sir, doctor, he's not supposed to be…"

The doctor noticing Cal's distress mentioned for her to leave.

"I know, I'm going to deal with him."

"Sure, Sir…"

"Now what brings you here, Mr Hockley? I thought that you were staying with Mrs Dawson."

"Yes, I was but she...Has she by any chance been here?"

"Not after she left with you. I haven't seen her since then."

"Why? Did anything happen?"

Cal thought for a moment about what to tell him.

So she didn't go to her husband.

That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all.

Hell, why did women always have to act in the most illogical way?

"Mr Hockley, can I help you with something?" he noticed the doctor asking him.

"No," Cal shook his head wondering inside what he should do now.

"Maybe she's gone to Mr Lindsay," the doctor unexpectedly suggested.

_Yes, maybe…_

But of course she has.

Rose had always been on the drama side of life. Cal had realized that soon enough.

"You see, Mr Hockley, I know you shouldn't talk bad behind people's back, but to tell you the truth I don't have a very good feeling when I see her with him…he's always so…gloomy…"

Cal looked up at him his eyes motionless.

"He even was alone once with Mr Dawson. I didn't find out until later, but he surely must've told him something…well whatever, Mr Dawson was quite disturbed afterwards, if you know what I mean."

Cal nodded abstinently having a pretty good idea of what he had said. Surely it had had something to do with Rose. Ruth also hadn't spoken very kindly of this Mr Lindsay.

"Do you know where he lives?" Cal asked the doctor.

"Everybody here in Boston knows where he lives," he stated matter of fact.

…..

Rose had indeed run up to Roger Lindsay wanting for once and all to come to terms with him and sort things out. Putting her key in the hole she made her way inside.


	85. Chapter 85

Fabrizio was slowly waking up. Near to his room he could hear a man and a girl laughing, reminding him of the purpose of this establishment.

Had Rose also been working here? Or Jack?

Fabrizio still didn't understand so many things. This Mr Lindsay was quite obviously after Rose and Fabrizio was sure that he had something to do with Jack's current state.

How did this Mrs Pearson fit in with all this?

Surely she wasn't a very pleasant coeval.

"Please, stop…," he snarled, when the voices wouldn't stop. "Let me sleep."

Of course it was no use. He needed to find a way to get out of here and help Jack. He wondered, if he should try to convince this Robert guy to assist him.

_After all he seems to be really jealous of every other man around here. I bet he's happy, when I'm gone. _

The noises had finally died down.

"Thank god…"

He looked at his still captivated hands. Being forced to sleep sitting in a wooden elbow chair for sure wasn't his idea of comfort. His neck hurt as much as his feet. It was like driving in a train overnight trying to take a nap with ten persons aside in a four people's cabin.

"Oh, no, not again," he mumbled.

The voices had returned. This time they were combined with footsteps, coming here?

Fabrizio's gaze was fixated on the doorknob.

He asked himself what he should tell her now, if it really was her. It had been quite clear that she hadn't believed a word he had said.

"Are you coming with me?" he heard someone asking recognizing it to be the voice of Mrs Pearson.

"Why? Are you suddenly afraid?"

"But, Mr Osborne – envious again I see."

She giggled seemingly enjoying herself.

Then was there some sneering followed by the sound of the opening door.

"So you're awake."

_Sure I am. Now could I sleep considering the uproar?_

She was looking at him, walking while twirling around her pearl necklace.

Fabrizio took a glance at her once more asking himself about her real age. She was dressed effectively in red and though attractive as he found it was more too show off.

_Especially with this embroidery everywhere…doesn't seem right for someone like her or for what she pretended to be._

What Ruth Dewitt Bukater would've thought of her?

He remembered Jack telling him of the expensive clothes and jewellery at the Titanic dinner. Jack always had had an eye for beauty and knew exactly what fitted together.

Mrs Pearson's attire certainly didn't.

She reminded him more of a parvenu desperately performing out as a lady than vice versa.

"Have you reconsidered everything?" she snapped at him.

_She was probably about forty?_

_…or older?_

_Can't make it out very well with all those makeup she's wearing. _

He didn't recall Rose being this heavily covered in powder and paint.

"Now?"

Fabrizio gazed at her hands, which were in fact…shaking?

"Do you think this funny?" she growled.

_Have I been laughing?_

He didn't remember so. He realized he shouldn't underestimate her, but still her blow came as a total surprise.

"You know, you've to stand up earlier to be match to me!" she hissed.

As if he wouldn't.

Nonetheless she appeared nervous, something which Fabrizio considered odd at first.

_Mrs-having-everything-under-control is losing her restraint?_

_Doesn't seem possible…_

Yet she had started to move faster round the small room drawing out a cigarette and hastily lightning it. Fabrizio was glad that he had quit that habit long ago.

"Lygia was also quite…rebellious at first, but she quickly understood that she couldn't compete with me."

_Lygia? Who on earth was Lygia?_

"Robert believes that I'm overreacting. He's jealous of you," she spat out the words tensely drawing at her cigarette. "Ha! That's an idea! Don't you think so?" she laughed though more forced.

"Am I acting like he needed to be envious of anybody?"

Fabrizio just starred at her. This woman in front of him was different from any other he had ever met.

_And undoubtedly no one I would like to be enemies with…and friends with neither._

"He's an ungrateful jerk. He's married you know to some stupid little hussy. But tells me to stay away from you, while he's betraying his wife…," she pointed effectually to her chest. "He's nothing without me. Just like this other…_gentleman_…Mr Lindsay. I helped him get to his Lygia."

"You're wondering, aren't you, whom I am talking about right?"

Indeed he did.

"I think you know her under the name Rose. I call her Lygia as she's just a pretty little liar."

"Tell me your name," she suddenly said.

"Oh come on, it's much more comfortably talking, when being able to address someone personally."

Fabrizio simply continued looking at her.

So Rose had been what….working here? Her of all people…he wondered if Jack knew anything. For sure he wouldn't be pleased. And Mr Lindsay…he recalled seeing him and Rose in the hospital…what a nasty man that had been.

"My name is Mary Pearson."

_Mary? Really? Doesn't suit you at all!_

"So alright you won't tell me. Fine!" she stamped her feet.

_She's angry._

_Is it my fault that things aren't going smoothly for her?_

"What did he say to you?"

"Who?" he asked pretending not to know.

"Ah, I see someone has found his voice again. Well of course Mr Lindsay. I mean you don't actually believe that I buy the story with the diamond you told me yesterday. Robert for sure is a stupid jerk, but mind you not Mr Lindsay. He knows better than this."

Fabrizio was tired he wanted to sleep.

Really sleep…in a bed…

Cal's prison had been a five star hotel to this.

"Alright, so you still refuse to remember."

Fabrizio could tell that she was getting edgier by the minute.

"I guess you want to stay here longer?!"

It had been a very bad idea coming here without any real plan. He should've known at first hand that something like this might happen.

"You're nothing without me, you know!" she screamed her ladylike appearance having for once been broken. "I can make you very very sorry, if you don't cooperate. And you know I will."

He didn't doubt that and wondered again what it would take for him to get out of here.

Really Cal was an angel compared to her.

And her shrill voice…ah…it hurt badly, he felt his ear drum exploding.

"Please I haven't slept at all last night," he calmly told her, but was only making her angrier.

"You're unthankful, all of you. Lygia, Robert, Mr Lindsay, you…everybody…you see these…," she hell out her palms to him.

_And? Shall I be impressed?_

"I've built this house here…this here…my whole life with my own hands and I won't let you or anyone else destroy it."

_Fine then let me go._

_God, what a sharp voice…and her acting…_

_Now I guess that's the difference between a queen and a concubine._

"Look I really don't have any idea what you expect from me," he tried to play it casually.

That one earned him another jolt.

Right should've been predictable…

"Don't lie to me," she warned him again. "I've dealt with greater characters than you."

_Depends on how you define the term 'great' I'd say. Sleazier is more to it._

"Robert here knows his place. He understands that without me he can start scrubbing toilets again. For sure he's ungrateful and lazy sometimes, but at least he knows better than to betray me."

Fabrizio recalled the spineless guy from yesterday. He had seemed like a male tarantula after…now well.

_I couldn't choose between being eaten and having to spend my life with her._

_Probably the first would be better._

He couldn't feel sorry for him though as he was a grownup man and thus himself responsible for his actions. He wondered though how much he had to do with the Jack-being-ill-story and if he had covered up for her.

_Silly me….of course he had…_

"This little whore however..."

Fabrizio turned his gaze to her.

So Rose was churlish for not wanting to work as a whore?

Mrs Pearson surely had a strange specifying of the word.

"Well now to get this over with just for one minute suppose you were telling me the truth and Mr Lindsay really sent you to steal my diamond, how do you think I could take advantage of this?"

Her question surprised him a little bit, but at least she had gotten back to a normal tone.

_This diamond doesn't belong to you_ – he wanted to tell her, but figured it would be better to keep his mouth shut.

"You know, I don't doubt that Mr Lindsay can't be trusted, much less Lygia. This girl has made up troubles from the first day on."

Fabrizio had to laugh inwardly imaging Rose standing up against this woman. Surely Jack wouldn't have fallen in love with a pathetic someone as this Robert quite obviously was.

"I remember Robert telling me that she's pregnant now," she laughed up. "I don't think however that even she knows anything about the identity of the real father."

There it was again that cruel, hateful spit.

She was clearly taking a pleasure in hurting everybody around her.

Rose had been looking distressed at Jack's bedside and Fabrizio now felt sorry for not backing her up. She surely didn't have it easy.

"But of course there's a question now much more interesting."

Fabrizio gazed up at her in wonder.

"Whatever have you got to do with the diamond? Why are _you_ so interested in it?"

….

Rose silently opened the door to Rogers home. She had seen him last in the hospital, when Fabrizio had come and told her that she was betraying Jack. She remembered how he had looked at her. Frankly Rose didn't know Fabrizio very well not to say she knew nothing about him other than he was Jack's best friend.

However, she had thought that relinquishing her life for of luxury, the comfort of getting everything by snapping at finger, just for being with Jack would've convinced him that her motives were honest.

"Hello…Roger, are you here?" she asked putting her coat tighter around her.

Obviously no one had thought about heating the fireplace.

Looking around in the kitchen and living room she still found no sight of him.

"Roger...hello…"

Should've she had felt bad for what she was doing?

Was she using both Jack and Mr Lindsay? In fact she hated this man more than she could ever detest Cal. Cal at least had treated her alright, at least until…until Jack had come along. True until today, when meeting Clarissa Rose really did believe that he was hurt.

Now she felt betrayed.

Cal's talk about friendship and everything…it had gotten on her nerves.

Then his demand again about visiting her mother in prison…he couldn't have been serious.

Even Cal must've known that she would never forgive her mother for trying to murder Jack.

Rose could make out voices coming from upstairs and slowly made her way forward. The door to his room was half open and one could hear panting and screaming, mixed with giggles in between coming from inside.

Rose felt her legs go limp.

"Roger…god…"

It couldn't be.

Not that she loved him in any way, but still…it hurt.

She calmly opened the door already knowing what to expect and came face-to-face with an unknown girl.

"What the hell…?" the girl choked out her eyes showing her confusion and shock.

Roger, who had his back at Rose turned to look in her direction. Immediately he jumped up grabbing the nearest pants and put them on, while the girl drew the blankets up.

"Rose, darling, I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

So first it had been Cal, now Roger. Rose felt like being caught in a time warp.

Rose's eyes remained blank as she continued starring at the girl, whose name Roger gave as Sophie. Rose knowing that it wasn't the girl's fault what had happened here concentrated her hatred against him.

"Rose here is…she is…," he stammered.

Sophie lying in bed had no idea what had suddenly happened.

"I'm obviously not very much to you," Rose stated bluntly.

Not that she cared much. After all Roger wasn't Jack and in fact she was glad having been able to keep him away from her bed, but still she didn't want to be betrayed.

"I'm sorry Miss I didn't want to cause any trouble."

Rose could tell that she was being serious.

"I'm sure Rose here doesn't want to hear this. I guess it would be better, if you'd get dressed now," he told her in disgust as if it had been her fault.

"And what about you, _darling_?" Rose asked looking down on him with contempt.

Sophie almost started giggling, but stopped dead in her tracks, when both Rose and Roger gave her a look.

Hastily she jumped up, barely forgetting to grab her belongings and stumbled to the bath room to put them on.

"Rose, dear…," he began wanting to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me!"

"Rose, really you can't have…you can't demand that I…"

Rose just stared at him.

He really believed it. He believed that every woman was just there to pleasure him and be there for his needs and then...he could just throw them away, when he didn't need them anymore. Of course she should've known and inwardly she had.

_I just haven't wanted to admit it._

The sound of the door being closed could be heard. Seemingly the girl had left.

Roger had treated her like a thing from the beginning. He had never listened to her needs. He had never stopped, when she told him so. He was…he was worse than Cal.

Yes Cal wouldn't have used anybody like this.

"Rose, come on, we haven't slept in ages. You can't expect me to wait until you're in the mood for _it_ again."

He was dressed by now and motioned for her to follow him outside, shutting the door behind him.

_I can't expect honesty?_

_Of course I can. _

They had gone down to the kitchen, where Roger poured himself a glass of wine offering Rose something.

"Oh, sorry I forgot…"

"Rose, dear, say something…"

"How's our baby doing?"

Rose was sure that he didn't care at all, but simply wanted to change the subject.

"I met Sophie last week you know and…"

_And how does this concern me?_

"Rose, don't look at me like this."

"I've been good to you and caring for you ever since we've met."

_You? Good to me? And caring?_

_Jack has been caring…hell even Cal…but certainly not you._

Rose stared at him, her eyes showing all the hatred she was feeling for him. He and Mrs Pearson they had set her up in this. They had turned her into a whore and now they expected her to be thankful for it.

Now she was even grateful for Sophie and everything, because it had given her the last strength she had needed. In fact she had only wanted to talk with him and find out what he really wanted. Maybe they could've talked things over.

Had she really thought he would comfort her for what Cal had done?

Sophie…it had hit at her at once.

_I should've known…._

She had finally realized that he didn't to talk at all. In wasn't interested in her. He was just concerned about himself.

The narcissist in him now had been coming out all at once.

"I'm not Rose for you. I'm Mrs Dawson and I expect you not to address me with anything less."

Her mother would've surely been pleased with her at this moment.

Roger somehow sensing that this was going in the wrong direction took another sip of the wine. The lovely self-doubting Rose standing up to him…? What had suddenly happened?

He started laughing not believing it to be true. Surely he would've her back in her place soon again.

Some sweet-talking and then...

Before he knew what was happening Rose had run upstairs again grabbing some of her clothes and swiftly throwing them into the first bag she could find, while downstairs Roger was suddenly realizing what was happening here.

He was being rejected and he didn't like being rejected.

His detestation against her grew stronger and stronger.

He waited until Rose came down the stairs again blocking her way.

"Let me go," she demanded, while his grip on her wrist tightened.


	86. Chapter 86

Jack stumbled to the door listening to any footsteps that might be there. He had heard Cal leave with Rose, on first hand being glad that she wasn't alone or that she wasn't with Mr Lindsay again – on second thought he wondered why she hadn't returned by now. At least demanded to see him…

It seemed odd considering her's and Cal's past that there reunion would be going ahead _that_ smoothly. Rose hadn't seemed herself lately and Cal…now in fact Jack wished he had gone outside and stopped him from taking Rose with him.

Why didn't he do so again?

Cal had framed him with the diamond, taken his best friend hostage…how on earth could he believe that one…no two…three months out of his sight would change anything about his real nature?

Jack looked down on his patient's attire, realizing soon that getting out of here with these clothes would be next to impossible. Still noises…and peeking through the keyhole he saw doctors and nurses whistling around everywhere.

_I wouldn't even get to the next door. _

He began to feel dizzy, deciding it better to lie down again. Jack had barely closed his eyes once more, when he noticed the door opening.

It was the doctor – his doctor – whose name Jack had forgotten as soon as he had asked.

_Luckily – or else I would've had to pretend to still be deadly ill. _

"You can open your eyes now, Mr Dawson. I've already seen your eyelashes blinking…"

Jack looked up at him.

If he wouldn't know better he'd say that he'd heard some kind of remorse in the doctor's voice.

He observed the doctor moving around the bed getting out something from the nightstand – handing it over to Jack, who was left to wonder.

"What's this?"

"Your fever curve, Mr Dawson."

"My what?" Jack asked dumbfounded for a moment. Of course he knew what that was. He just realized that he wasn't used to talking or thinking clearly anymore.

"You know what a fever is, Mr Dawson, I'm sure. We had to take your temperature every day, but now, since you're awake again – you can do it yourself. Spares us a lot of time…," he added, tossing him a thermometer.

He was about to leave, when Jack's voice stopped him.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen…I mean has my wife been here lately?" Jack felt a bit naughty – unnerving, since he already knew that answer.

"Mr Dawson, truthfully, do I look like your secretary?"

_He isn't taking it well._

Jack shook his head.

"Well, then I suggest that if you want to know anyhing to stop the charade or whatever you're doing here and just call her. I'm sure she will be thrilled. Good day, Mr Dawson," he answered very short-tempered.

"You don't agree with me?"

_Of course he doesn't – I literally disagree with myself._

"No," he doctor turned around once more now clearly having lost his patience. "Believe it or not, but you're not the only one requiring my help and…"

"Alright, I understand."

"You might understand too, Mr Dawson that this statue can't go on any longer. I'm not here to bring you your lunch for instance…"

Jack's head shot up at him.

"But you can't…you've promised me that…"

"Mr Dawson, your plea is ridiculous," now his voice was vile.

"You think that I'm a mistake."

"Yes, quite frankly I think you're doing so. If you want to hear my honest opinion your wife has been here every day and night, sitting at your bedside, reading to you, holding your hand and only ever went home, when the nurse begged her to…otherwise I'm sure she would've slept here as well…"

Jack's face was turned down.

Poor Rose…

He really was cruel.

"I'm really…I don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't do it. I would be proud and happy, if I'd have a wife like yours."

Jack cursed his lips, opening his mouth to speak.

"I know about your intentions, Mr Dawson. But who're you afraid off by telling her – you or your wife?"

Jack realized that the doctor was right. He had only been thinking of himself.

The change in his eyes hadn't escaped the doctor.

"Should I get you the telephone?"

Absently Jack nodded, now having forgotten everything – just wanting to hear her voice.

…

Rose felt her wrist burning, Roger dragging her downstairs and pushing her on the couch, when the ringing sound of the phone unexpectedly interrupted his outburst.

Rose signed in relief, when he removed his other hand to grab the receiver, but was quickly back to be alerted, when she saw that he just clashed it on the telephone again.

"Don't you want to answer it?" she asked really wondering not just play-acting.

"So you can escape in time? Sorry, sweetheart, but that's not to be."

His grip on her grew tighter.

"Mr Lindsay…Roger please…I…"

Roger gazed at her, wanting to kiss her lips. Rose however saw that coming and swiftly turned her head.

The kiss landed on her cheek.

"Fine," Roger cursed. "I had hoped you would be more cooperative, darling…"

"I'm not your darling…"

Slap.

The blow hit her hard especially as Roger had released her hand, making her fall to the side.

Fortunately the couch absorbed the knock a little bit.

Still Rose was shocked.

She had known that he shouldn't be taken lightly, but had thought that at least to her he would be…yes he actually would be treating her like a human being.

'_Lay back down…'_

'_Do think that I've come here to just look at you?'_

'_A baby of our own…'_

Rose closed her eyes briefly so many thought's consuming her head.

Had he been happy, when she had told him?

Really happy as Jack would've been, not only exultant – like winning a price…?

"Rose, dear, why are you crying?" he had kneeled down in front of her making it seem as if everything was alright again.

Rose knew better.

It was a mistake that she had taken up with him. A very bad mistake…

She should've known at their first meeting that he couldn't be trusted. She wanted to be strong, to fool him, make him believe she would return, if he just…however, her eyes, her stature…they clearly deceived her.

Roger had sat down on the small table in front of her reaching out for her hands.

"Rose, you know that your relationship can't work, if…"

Rose stared at him, shaking her head in disbelieve, her strength having returned for once, the tears having stopped.

What use anyway to cry now?

She understood that she needed all her brainpowers to get out of here now.

Has he been talking about a relationship – their relationship?

_Does he think that after everything he put me through, last thing Sophie, I'm going to come crawling back to him? _

Not even Roger Lindsay could be this ridiculous.

"Rose, what do you think we should do now to reconcile?"

Rose remained silent her eyes searching the room, oblivious to Roger's talks and yet very much aware of the situation she was currently in.

"I mean you surely recognize that with you pregnant with my child…I can't let you go back to Mr Dawson."

She looked up at him. He was in fact smiling at her, but she wouldn't be misled. Not again. Only now, listening to him, did she in fact realize just how jealous he must've been of Jack.

_'Rose, please, hear me out...as much as I…detest your marriage with him…do you really think that I would murder him?'_

Rose understood now that she had been speaking the truth.

Her mother was completely innocent.

So far she didn't know everything, but her blurred visions were becoming purer. The man in front of her he had something to do with it. However, she couldn't…wouldn't mention a word…not as long as there a chance of her getting out in one part.

"Roger, I…"

She observed his face happily turning into a smile.

"You're calling me _Roger_ again?" he was clearly surprised, being truthful now about his displayed happiness.

Rose felt that she needed to return the grin, if she wanted to be believed.

"Darling you see, if…no not if, but we're going to make it work out. We'll have a great family life – you, me and our child. You see a first marriage, especially at a young age, it's usually not very lasting…can't say this about mine other….now….right?"

This time his laugh was uneasy and Rose didn't join in. She did however; continue to play a role knowing that she would never stand an open fight against him. No she had to fool him to let her go.

"Jack wasn't the right one for me, Roger…darling…I just needed some time to realize it," Rose did her best to convince him.

And he really did seem to buy it.

"You don't know how happy you make me."

This time Rose didn't turn her head away and he kissed her fully on her lips – a hand grasped at her hair, drawing her closer.

Rose forced the urge to throw up.

"I look forward to our life together, sweetheart. I was so sad, when Ella died and our little one with her."

For a moment Rose thought that she saw a tear glistening in his eyes. Could it be that this man was really capable of showing emotions, being sad like everybody else?

Whatever it was, it gave Rose a great opportunity to go with her part.

"Roger, dear, I had no clue about how much this was taking a toll on you."

With her hand now caressing his cheek, his face practically buried on her shoulder, Rose whispering to him...letting him kiss her lightly…yes indeed to a bystander they really did look like lovers.

And still…her eyes clearly revealed the disgust she was feeling for him.

…..

Neither Rose nor Roger heard the sound coming from the kitchen. Cal had climbed the window, thinking it better to use the moment of surprise.

Cal tiptoed around making as less noise as possible.

The doctor hadn't found this Mr Lindsay to be very reliable, how had he?

When Cal came into the living room, seeing Rose and Roger sitting their together….at first he really thought that she would be betraying Jack as stupid as this seemed.

But, just then Rose turned her gaze ahead for a moment having forgotten about deceiving the man in front of her, only wanting to get out now.

Cal?

Rose had completely forgotten about him.

Her expression not only deceived her, it also ripped Cal of his moment of surprise.

Roger instantly following her gaze came face to face with Cal and before the other one had time to react, Roger had kicked him hovering over him.

Cal was touching his face, not believing what had just happened.

He had thought that this Mr Lindsay was some stupid jerk. How could it be that he would stand out against him?

Rose, being the first one to come to her senses, suddenly noticed the pistol Roger was now carrying in his hands.

Where did this one come from now?

"Stand up!" he hissed in Cal's direction momentarily neglecting Rose. He was quickly back at it moving the pistol in her direction.

Cal and Rose exchanged a glance.

"What are you staring at? Now sit down here," he motioned to the staircase, wasting no time in tying him up.

Afterwards he went over to Rose, drawing her up by her shoulders and shaking her.

"You lied to me!"

"No, Roger, I…"

"Of course you did. You said that you want to have a life with me and our child and now…"

"…you little whore, you betrayed me with him."

"Roger, no, I'm not. He's not my lover…he…he…"

Cal looked at them, really wondering now with what she would come up now.

Rose understanding that he seemingly had no idea, who Cal really was, wanted to use this fact for her own benefit.

"He's my brother…my half-brother in fact…," she stated.

Cal decided to better help her out and back up her version.

"That's right Sir. My name is Charles," he said not being able to think of a better name of the moment to be.

Roger loosened his grip on Rose and Cal could see her body relaxing.

Rose and Cal exchanged another glance both slightly relieved.

He had obviously believed them?

Didn't he?


	87. Chapter 87

"So your brother?" Roger asked his tone indicating that he didn't really believe her.

"Half-brother, yes."

"How come that you or your mother have never mentioned him before?"

That was a good question indeed, but Rose wouldn't be the actress she wanted you, if she hadn't come up with some witty reply.

"Because she refuses to acknowledge him…"

Roger raised his eyebrows pointing the gun in Cal's direction.

"Either you tell me the truth now or he's going to die," he demanded with one hand pushing the pistol at Cal's head the other one closing around Rose's neck.

"I did tell you the truth, Roger. He is or better was the son of my father…from a liaison outside marriage…he's the black sheep of the family and mother fears that he might come up with…well with hereditary titles, if…"

"Alright, alright, I understand…," he mumbled letting go of her, but still standing near Cal. "Sit down beside him."

Rose did as she was told resting on the stairs. She quickly looked at Cal wondering what would be next.

Roger moved back sitting on the table again while still pointing the gun at them.

"So, Charles…," he began acknowledging Cal. "That was your name, right?"

Cal just nodded.

"Fine…so your sister here told me that you're not very well off with her family. May I ask you why you're why you're visiting her just now?"

Cal hadn't awaited that question and was taken by surprise. Unlike Rose he wasn't that good of a play-actor – save for businesses and when he had planned it out. Either one was true now.

Rose looked at him in fear that he would mess it up now.

Surprisingly though Cal managed to find the right words.

"Rose is the only one in the family, who's ever been nice to me. You see not even my dead father wanted anything to do with my mother and me. He told her that she would just ruin his reputation…"

Rose had to smile at this though careful that Roger wouldn't see.

"Alright but that doesn't explain why you come here in the middle of the night obviously climbing through that window and not even calling beforehand."

Instead of Cal, Rose answered the question.

"In fact he did call."

Roger raised his eyebrows once more in anticipation.

"Yes, really he did. But stupid be, I must've totally forgotten with everything happening and…"

Roger decided that he had heard enough.

"Fine, let's leave at this," he went towards Rose, who feared that he might try to kiss her again, but instead he just tied her hands to the staircase like he had done with Cal's, afterwards standing up, looking at both.

Frankly they didn't look or act at all like brother and sister.

"Roger?" Rose spoke up, when he had turned his back to them.

"Sir, please even if you don't believe us, at least let her go. She hasn't done anything."

Rose eyes widened at this never having thought that Cal would be sacrificing himself for anyone.

Cal nodded at her giving her a reassuring smile.

"Quite the contrary – she's the starting point of everything. Isn't that right my dear Rose darling?"

Rose could feel his cold breathing at her neck only managing to get a soft nod.

"You see, Charles, she told me that she wanted a life with me, but…how do is say it…I've trouble to believe her."

Neither Cal nor Rose liked the slyly sound in his voice.

"My sister would never lie to you, Sir. If she says that she wants you be with you, she means it."

Roger was silent for a moment – thinking.

"Fine, darling," he came up to Rose again. "Tell me you love me," he somehow begged somehow demanded giving her a kiss on the cheek.

God she was cold as ice.

"I love you," Rose said trying her best to sound confident though shivering inside.

"I reckon you won't regret your decision, darling," he jumped up unexpectedly startling both Rose and Cal with the bright grin on his face.

"Rose," Cal whispered towards her noting that Roger was about to go.

"Hey, wait you can't leave us here!" Cal shouted after him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back shortly. And then we can start our life together, sweetheart," he smiled again waving around with the chain's key before putting it in his pocket.

Afterwards he strode out of the house.

"Wait…you can't…," Cal screamed though soon realizing that it was no use.

Rose…

He looked over at her, finding her face white like a ghost.

"Rose, hey are you alright?" Cal asked her, wishing now that he could her in his arms.

Rose reluctantly smiled at him though not answering his question.

"Rose, where is he going?"

She could feel a tear streaming down her cheek again.

"Come on, tell me, you know something. I can see it."

"He's going to kill Jack," she got out in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" Cal didn't understand a word.

"He's crazy…"

_Now that's for sure_ – Cal thought.

"Why would he think that you had feelings for him? Where did he get this silly idea from? I mean even I know that there's no one else for you, but Jack."

"Rose…"

Cal was beginning to get worried; she hadn't said a word for what seemed like an eternity.

"Rose…"

"He…we met and…I thought Jack was dead and…he and I…we…we…," she struggled to find the right words.

Cal still understood.

"Was it voluntary? I mean on your side…," he asked though knowing the truth without her answering – her face showed as much.

"What happened then?"

"I was working for…for…and he and that woman…her name is Mrs Pearson…"

"Mrs Pearson?" the name sounded familiar.

"Let's just say I was employed at her…ahem establishment."

"I see. Does he know?" Cal wanted to know referring to Jack.

Rose nodded.

"He came up one day…with…with Mrs Lindsay…yes, yes he really was married…but she died…"

"So he thought that only Jack would stand in this way now?" Cal rightfully guessed. "What did he do?"

"I've no idea actually…I…he and Mrs Pearson…they had set me up in a trap…she…she has got the diamond… ," she turned her gaze briefly at Cal, who just nodded. He had already thought as much. "...and he told me that I would get it…if…if…"

Cal could see that she was near hysterics now.

"Rose, hey, everything is going to be alright."

"I just wanted to help Jack," she cried out tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cal felt bad knowing it was his fault as well. He was angry with himself and with this man and woman for putting his lovely Rose in this situation.

"I know, Rose…look we have to find a way out of here…"

"Rose, we have to warn him," he repeated trying by hitting at her feet to get her to react.

"And how?"

"Mmmh…let me…wait…the telephone…"

"But we're handcuffed to the staircase," Rose stated.

"Yes our hands are…however our feet are free…," he said moving forward as far as he was able too.

"Cal what are you…?"

The quickly realized it.

"Come on, help me, Rose."

Together they stuck their feet under the table on which the telephone was standing.

"Careful or else it'll fall down…," Cal told her.

Somehow Cal managed to get hold of the receiver.

"You know the number of the hospital, Rose?"

"Yes."

Finally they succeeded in calling – Cal speaking, Rose dialling the number with her toe's – the hospital to warn them not to let any stranger near Jack.

"Phew, I hope that works," Cal half laughed. "Rose, hey…you'll see everything will be…Rose…," he was beginning to be worried again especially when he noted that she was smiling.

"Rose…is everything…?" he looked at her nervously.

"Cal?"

"Yes?"

"We're still handcuffed to the staircase."

Both had to laugh at this statement.

Cal picked up the receiver again, telling Rose to call a certain number.

"Whose is this?"

"Clarissa's."


	88. Chapter 88

Roger had already expected that Cal or Rose would try to warn the hospital. He looked for the wardrobe and put on some doctor's coat to disguise himself. Now he would be able to go everywhere – unnoticed to spectators.

Luckily he already knew the direction to Jack's room, so this would prove no difficulty either. Jack was lying at the end of the corridor, Rose having insisted to give him some privacy.

Privacy – ha –how laughable – for a dying man…

It was so ridiculous.

However, he cursed him now for not having thought about a higher dose. If he had then this running around here wouldn't be necessary and he could instead spend his time with Rose.

Or maybe the poison had been too old…useless already?

"Oh, doctor…"

For a moment Roger caught his breath fearing that she was speaking to him. Fortunately she walked past him addressing someone else standing behind him.

So far Jack Dawson had had more luck than judgement, but now this would be over.

_If this damn poison wouldn't work – I certainly know some other methods to send him to hell. _

He walked through the hallway fast, but still trying not to put up too much attention. After all there were many people working here, who could be able to recognize him and could easily tell that he wasn't a working doctor here.

Roger really didn't understand why Jack was still alive. The last time he had seen him he had been white and cold and Rose too had been sure that she would see her husband for the last time. That had been days ago.

And he still wasn't gone.

Jack was more than a fighter it seemed. It was just abnormal. Almost Rasputin-like…

Rose had cried in his arms afterwards being certain that she had seen Jack for the last time. Since then there been no more visits. He had successfully talked her into staying away from her husband.

'_You know Rose, Jack wouldn't want you to see him like this…ailing and bedridden. I'm sure he would want you to remember him by as the lively joyous man he once was…'_

This had been followed by another string of tears…but what more important she had believed him. Oh how simple to persuade people – especially the good ones. Rose surely was some special dummy in this – certainly Jack would've asked more questions.

His sly convincing wasn't even needed though as the doctor himself had forbidden them to come shortly afterwards, saying something about a new treatment and that he didn't want to raise false hopes.

Roger had taken Rose in his arms comforting her at the same time smiling behind her back. In fact it could only be a matter of time, when Jack's worn-out body eventually gave up.

Then Ruth would be in prison forever and Rose at his side, whether voluntary or not…surely she would prefer a live with him than one staying with Mrs Pearson…and this would be her only choice…

A smug smirk appeared on his face, when he finally reached Jack's chamber and as noiselessly as possible opened the door.

The moment of truth had come.

…

Clarissa meanwhile had finally managed to free Rose and Cal from their handcuffs. Rose had by now totally freaked out making Clarissa too feeling sorry for her.

"Look, Rose, its better if you and Clarissa stay here and…"

"No!" Rose firmly stated.

"Rose, it's better if you let me go and…"

"Cal is right. Your husband wouldn't want for you to…"

Rose shot her look that silenced her immediately – it was the belittling look of triumph that only Ruth and Rose could come up with – or as Cal would've referred to it – the daring-Dewitt-Bukater-look.

"Cal, he's my husband and I've vowed to be with him in sickness and health and if you can't…," she shouted at him and Clarissa. "Jack would do the same for me."

In fact he had already done it, willing to give up her life for her, but Rose doubted that Cal knew and now certainly wasn't the right time to tell him.

"Rose, I'm not saying that you should stay here and twiddle your thumbs. I'm only suggesting that nobody is helped, if you're putting yourself in danger too – least of all Jack."

Now at this Rose drew back her hand that was about to smack Cal.

Cal realised that he had gotten a point – found her soft spot and he was determined to use it.

"Rose, you know that I'm right. You stay here and I'm going to help your…ahem husband."

Rose thought that this was the first time she had heard Cal address Jack as her husband not using some other – well diminutive.

"You never liked Jack and your plea is absurd. How am I supposed to believe you now? How can I be sure that you won't side with Roger eventually and…"

"Rose, please, now it's you being irrational. Fine he and I we aren't the best friend and yes I probably hate him even – but you can't be so…thoughtless to really believe that I would try to kill him in such an…a foolish way."

That was Cal again.

A smile appeared on Clarissa's face, but died down quickly, when she noted the anger and moreover sadness radiating from her eyes.

Rose felt completely lost.

The tears were streaming down slowly, tenderly at first – one by one.

Jack's illness, her mother, Roger, Sophie…she looked around her vision blurring and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. It all came out at once and oddly enough it was Clarissa to first catch her, keeping her from falling.

"Shh…it's alright…," she patted her on her back. "Cal and I…we're going to help you. Right Cal…?"

Rose forced a smile and even though she had her eyes closed she could've sworn that a big nod had come from Cal.

Yes, there really was a reason of why she had once sanctioned to marry him.

…

Roger was standing at Jack's bedside his gaze turning to the door every once in a while to make sure that no one would interrupt him now.

"Well, Jack, I'm really sorry that it has to end this way. Truly, Jack, you've to believe me, but I in fact I've nothing against you personally. It's just that you're married to the woman I love…," he had kneeled down at his side and could see his face barely inches away…his cold breath was illuminating the room.

Jack looked truly angelic with his blond hair falling in his face and his chest heaving gently up and down. In short it was very peaceful…

Roger remembered when he had first seen him and Rose together and he clenched his teeth at the thought even though it was long ago.

He had never seen Rose happier than with him in his arms, but he had not wanted to face the facts and he didn't want to do so now.

Roger had forgotten about Sophie, about Ruth…anything that or who could still destroy his perfectly laid out plan.

Rose and Jack…Jack and Rose…

His arms around her…

Ah…it hurt…he put his hands on both sides of his head all at once feeling a headache although he was perfectly healthy…it hurt…it hurt so badly…

"Ah…god damn it…," he cursed out loud jumping up all at once trying to get that picture out of his head.

Rose in _his_ arms…

Rose kissing _him_…

Rose at _his_ bedside holding _his_ hand…

He was dead.

Jack was dead…as good as and she still couldn't forget him…she refused to believe the inevitable…decline her chance of happiness…just to…just so she could be in eternity with him?

It was such a shame. Rose could've had a man like him and instead she chose to be married to this good-for-nothing. However, soon he would've corrected everything and Rose would be in his arms forever.

He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. He had never thought that it would be possible to detest anyone as much as he hated Jack.

"You actually seem like a nice guy, Jack and if it wasn't for Rose maybe we could've even be friends…," he said, but in fact thought differently.

Jack was far too common to be on his list and wouldn't even do as a minor butler…

If he and Rose had at least been of the same class, maybe then…but in this way it was than laughable…it was silly outrageous…how a girl of her standing would even consider to spend a day let alone eternity with him…

He could imagine Caledon Hockley and Ruth Dewitt Bukater cursing Jack now just as much as he was cursing him. Indeed Ruth should be thankful – both should be – that he was liberating them of their problem…

His gaze turned to Jack, who was sleeping peacefully his eyes closed only his slight inhalation indicating that he was still alive…

Roger breathed in…steadying himself…preparing himself for what he was about to do...

He had never killed a person in the way he was about to…with his own hands and quite frankly it shocked him…

Would it turn him into a murderer?

Make some sort of a monster out of him…?

He looked down at his shacking hands…covered by gloves…

…deep down he knew that his doing was wrong…that Rose didn't belong to him…

Maybe it was time to go now? To let _her_ go…?

Frankly he hated the person he was now…

_She_ had turned him into that person…a person he dreaded…a person for whom he could've no respect for…little…small…ridiculous…

What if he had never met her?

Would it have made a difference?

He inhaled deeply…wishing really that there would indeed be some other way out…

Rose in _his_ arms…

He couldn't get this picture out of his head.

No, it needed to be done.

Jack had to die, whether it was because of Rose or because of him...but more likely, because he hated Jack for being himself...simply for winning over him...

…pushing back his hesitations he took a step forward his hands closing around Jack's throat.


	89. Chapter 89

Jack caught footsteps coming closer.

They didn't belong to Rose.

Rose didn't have that firm tread. No it was a man's stride. The moment Jack started pondering just which men he knew, who would come here at this time of the day, he felt an unwelcome weight against him.

What on earth was he doing?

_I can't breathe._

Jack wanted to move, wanted to free his hands to push back this person. The pain in his neck became nearly unbearable as he tried unsuccessfully to open his mouth. All that came out was a muffled sound – certainly not audible to anyone.

_He wants to strangle me._

This person wanted to kill him.

Slowly, but surely Jack started panicking. It didn't seem like this person would stop with what he was doing and help was nowhere in sight.

_Alright, Jack, stay calm. You can get out of this. Remember you've been through a lot of more horrible situations. _

He used the brief disruption of weight to inhale a bunch of fresh air.

"That doesn't make any difference, Jack. You're going to die anyway."

_Roger_

Now that Jack knew his enemy he was even more alerted. This man hated him. He detested him on a personal level more than Caledon Hockley ever had and ever would.

He was in great danger and since he couldn't rely on other assisting him now he needed to find out a way himself.

"Come on…die…die…"

The pressure intensified again.

Jack managed to momentarily open his eyes careful not to let him know he was awake. The feverish look on his face shocked him, but more out of sudden understanding than of fear – he had never seen this expression on anyone else before, the expression of someone who was ready to kill – no matter what the consequences.

Jack knew he would die now, if he didn't get the upper hand – and fast, because time was closing up.

He began moving up his arms under the blank sheets.

Another glance at his enemy and realizing he wasn't seeing anything got his left hand out from under the covers.

Roger stopped for another second.

This was his chance – now or never.

…..

"Whoa…!" the look on his face was priceless, when he noticed the hand pushing him away and Jack opening his eyes. "You're dead."

Suddenly white as newly fallen snow he stumbled backwards and Jack took the opportunity to sit up in bed.

"You're a ghost!"

Jack's expression changed from gratitude of getting out to disgust and he quickly drawing out his feet half-standing, half-sitting lunging for Roger Lindsay.

For sure the other one had seen that one coming and in his turn now grabbed Jack's shoulders dragging him out of bed.

"You're not going to win."

Jack felt a punch in his stomach, thinking down to the floor for the span of a minute.

God that hurt…

He barely managed to stand up again.

"You're still sick, Jack. Aren't you?"

Deep down he knew that he was being unfair with what he was doing. But then again he had never been a model of decorum and he didn't plan to start now.

"In your current state you don't have chance against me. Better accept that and I will make it easi…," at this he was stopped by a knock against his feet. "Ahew, you little…"

"Now, I'm not going to have any more merci with you."

"If you didn't want it the soft way you're going to face the hard one."

Jack didn't get any chance to wonder as he soon a cold steel against his chest.

He's going to stab me!

"See you won't get out!" Roger told him observing his shocked gaze for a moment. "I don't know how you managed to survive the poison…," another blow from Jack's side though it wasn't anymore affective than the others before. "…but now I'm finally getting rid of you."

Jack was lying on ground bleeding out of his neck and chest-side and he noted Roger sneering, laughing, when he noted the red spilling against the floor.

He was bending over him whispering into his ear.

"Now you're dead, Jack and your life…you wife will be mine."

_Rose!_

So that's what he wanted.

It had been no stupid imagination, when he had seen them last together. He wanted him dead to steal his Rose.

Roger meanwhile had seen the look on Jack's face knowing now how he understood that there was no way out for him.

"She's with child, Jack. We're going to have a family. She's giving me what she refused to give you, Jack."

He heard Jack coughing obviously drawing together the last strength he had left.

"Please…," he got out raspingly.

"No, I'm not going to pardon you, Jack. I'm sorry but everything has got to end and now you…"

He drew back his hand to make the final strike more severe for Jack.

Now he was glad that Jack would know his murderer.

Just as he was about to stab Jack one last time a hand – two hands – stopping him and drewing him away from Jack.

"What the hell?"


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: Thanks to Amelia for your reviews!**

* * *

><p>Cal grabbed Roger drawing him away from Jack, who instantly fell back onto the floor. Roger struggled against Cal trying to wriggle out of his grip.<p>

"What the hell…"

"Mr Lindsay, I think that's quite enough…"

Roger vaguely remembered the voice. It belonged to Caledon Hockley, Rose's ex-fiancé. Cal didn't have little trouble to control him as he fought back very harsh.

"Mr Lindsay…"

"You should be happy that I'm helping you. Have you forgotten what he did?"

Surely Cal couldn't reject the fact that Jack had betrayed him too.

"I'm not denying anything, Mr Lindsay," he spoke as he held back the other one's arms "…but I'm not stooping so law to kill someone, who's already deadly ill. That's not how a real gentleman acts. There aren't rules for a duel for nothing…"

"I don't care about those…," Roger grumbled. "Rose is mine…she's carrying my child and I've…"

Cal was taken aback at this.

Rose was pregnant?

Not that this should've surprised him. He had known already that she and Dawson hadn't just been holding hands, but he was amazed that she had actually allowed another man to touch her in this way.

He wondered what Dawson knew of this.

Roger saw Cal's astonished look.

"See, Mr Hockley…I guess you're learning more and more about your so-called lovely fiancée…"

Jack meanwhile had leaned against the wall, his hand moving up to his neck. He could feel the blood spilling on to his clothes and covering the floor in red too.

Cal looked at him momentarily having forgotten about him as he tried to keep Roger under control. But now he back at it.

"Hey doctors…I…we need help…," he shouted outside.

He thought that he saw Jack smiling at him in gratitude.

Not long after and a few nurses followed by a doctor and some policemen appeared in the room. The policemen then took hold of Roger.

"We're taking care of him now, Sir," they told Cal, who just nodded glad that this task was taken from him.

The nurses and the doctor meanwhile had begun to treat Jack's new wounds.

"Oh, Mr Dawson, I'm happy to see you alive," one of the nurses said.

Jack ignored her looking at Cal instead.

"Mr Hockley…I…I want to…"

Cal knew what he was trying to tell him.

"Oh no, Dawson, please don't say it. Out of your mouth it's…well you know…," he tried to look stern, but still a small smile appeared on his face.

"Mr Dawson, you shouldn't be talking at all…"

Once more Jack disregarded her advice.

"Where…where's Rose?" he asked towards Cal, who was playing somehow nervous now, with his jacket buttons.

"Well you know, Dawson. I thought it better to let her stay behind and not to accompany me. I mean no one of us wants her in danger."

Jack gazed at him. He knew Rose already long enough.

"So she's here."

"Ahem…yes," Cal answered.

"Mr Dawson, please, if you would just keep still now…"

"Jack!"

Rose…

God how he had missed her…

"Rose…you shouldn…"

Rose pushed forward the nurses moving away, hugging him and kissing him. When she felt Jack weakly hugging her back she tried to stop her tears from falling, but realized that it was no use and that she didn't really care at all.

By now Jack's wounds had been bandaged up.

Jack and Rose seemed to have forgotten the people around them just staring at each other lovingly.

"Jack…I'm so…"

Jack grinned at her, touching her cheek, to which Rose responded by leaning deeper into his hand.

"Hey everything is alright now," he told her soothingly.

"Mr Dawson, you really should get back into bed. You've just recovered from…," the doctor stepped forward.

"He's right, Jack, come on, I'll help you…"

Once Jack was sitting in bed again, he instantly remembered Fabrizio.

"Just rest now, Mr Dawson."

"Wait…what about Fabri…"

Cal bit his lips.

"What…?"

"I think that he may have gone up to this Mrs Pearson."

"But then I've to…," Jack started being held back by Rose and the doctors. "He's my friend. I can't let him…"

Clarissa had by now also appeared behind Cal.

"Cal…is everything…?" she wanted to know moving up to him.

Jack gazed at her with questioning eyes.

"She's Cal's love interest," Rose whispered into his ear.

"I'm certainly going to regret this…," Cal mumbled under his breath. "But well, Dawson, I do think that I may go up to…now well to…"

Jack look at him wide-eyed, not believing what he had just heard.

"You're really…you're helping _me_?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he grumbled. "No, I would never dream of doing so, Dawson. I just want to get my diamond back," he protested though both Jack and Rose knew that he was lying.

Clarissa followed Cal outside the room as did the hospital stuff.

"I guess he's had a kind of a soft spot too," Jack spoke up once they were alone.

"Yes, he does, but don't you tell him," Rose giggled.

…

Cal stormily knocked on the door and not being used to waiting he just moved past the girl that opened the door to him.

"Sir, it's common here to first take off the coat and…," she stumbled after him.

"I don't care what's common here. Where's Mrs Pearson?" he angrily wanted to know.

Just then – she herself showed up at the staircase.

"Mr Hockley," she began playing around with her boa. She was weary what looked like a kind of bath robe. "Now nice to see you again…and I see you've brought company with you…"

"Miss Ayton is my friend," he stated matter of fact looking her sternly in her eyes.

"Ah, of course…the please come with me…you and your…ahem friend…," she laughed wickedly.

Cal took Clarissa hand as they went after Mrs Pearson.

"Now…what can I offer you two…"

"Mrs Pearson, I just want to know where my…this Italian is."

Mrs Pearson grin dropped slightly.

"Is that so?"

"Well then…I guess I've no other choice then, but…," she spoke softly moving up to Cal's neck whistling something in her fingers. "I'm just a poor woman, Sir," she rolled her eyes him. "You've got to have mercy with me," she got out wanting to sound innocently.

Cal, however saw that coming and pushed her away in time, grabbing the paperknife out of her hands.

"Now, what do we've here…," he quickly got rid of the knife throwing it into the edge of the room. "So, you're a little poor woman?"

"You've to get up earlier, Mrs Pearson, if you want to watch with me," he told her having grabbed her wrist.

She growled angrily.

"And what do we do now?"

"I think it's time for you to play with open cards. Come on, after you. Show me where you've kept him."

Mrs Pearson realized that she was defeated.

…..

Jack and Rose still lovingly at each other tough both daren't to ask the other one a certain question.

"Are you…?" they got out at once.

"Alright, you first," Jack then told her running his arms up and down her back.

Rose gulped, asking herself about the best – easiest – way to sort things out.

"I…I still can't believe that you're…oh god, Jack I'm so sorry…," she exclaimed throwing herself into his arms.

She felt his embrace on her tighten and couldn't help to start crying again.

"…Roger…Mr Lindsay and I…I don't know what to say…can…can you forgive me…?" she looked up at him with tearstained eyes.

Jack gazed at her lovingly.

Of course he would forgive her.

"Rose, I…"

"…because you know I only wanted to help you and…"

"Rose…," he tried again.

"…and…and Roger…you know he…at first…he was really nice and…"

"Rose…"

"I'm sorry, Jack…yes?" she finally stopped her outburst.

"Would you care to let me finish my sentence?"

Rose nodded.

"Of course…," she mumbled.

"You've gotten yourself into trouble, Rose," he began letting her string along. "...and you know not only yourself, but your mother as well and…"

"…I know Jack…"

"…but of course I forgive you," he suddenly grinned up at her.

"…oh Jack, you're unbelievable…," she pretended to be angry, but Jack knew she wasn't.

"…so are you, Rose…so are you."

Both smiled at each other, their lips moving towards each other.

…..

Cal and Clarissa followed Mrs Pearson into the room where Fabrizio was being held.

"What are you waiting for…untie him."

When she didn't move at first he repeated his request with more urgency.

"Now!"

Mrs Pearson then untied the ropes.

"Fine, what now?"

Fabrizio couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"Mr Hockley…"

"Fabrizio, come on, tie her down to the chair."

Fabrizio didn't have to be told twice.

"With pleasure…"

Being drawn to the chair herself now, Mrs Pearson though still didn't think of giving up.

"Mr Hockley honestly, I don't know what you want from him. This is my house after all and I believe that I've the right to defend it against everyone," she said mentioning towards Fabrizio.

"Sure, you've…," Cal started. "…but this one here…," he held up the Heart of the Ocean. "…was still mine that last time I saw it."

With a quick movement he opened up the fastener of the necklace and afterwards tossed put it into his coat-pocket.

"It was my reward from this damn girl."

"I guess you mean Rose by that," Cal grumbled – angrily?

Fabrizio looked at Cal and then at Mrs Pearson.

"Mrs Pearson…I…," Robert suddenly appeared in the room stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Cal standing there.

…

Rose had told Jack everything that had happened since the day he was brought here.

"I suppose, I should call the prison so they let mother out," she indicated about to get up, but was held back by Jack.

_She's giving me what she refused to give you._

Rose instantly noticed his distressed state.

"Jack, my god, what's wrong with you? You've wanted to ask me something as well, haven't you?"

Jack instinctively drew her closer.

"Jack?"

"Are…are…?" he stammered looking down on her.

If Rose really was pregnant by the man then there was no way they could ever shut them out of their life forever. Roger would demand to play a role in his child's life. Moreover albeit detesting him for what he had done, Jack found that he himself, wouldn't want for this baby to never know it's father…after all everyone had a right to know about his origins.

Rose followed his gaze to her belly, all of a sudden aware of what he wanted to ask her.

Then she at first slowly, but then with more determination began to shake her head, looking Jack straight in the eyes.

"I didn't know what else I should do…to…to keep him away from me."

Although not saying it out aloud, Jack had still understood. Silently he reached for her hands, gently taking them in his and bit by bit started to kiss up her arm-length until his got to her cheek and finally to her mouth.


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: I've decided to end this story at this point.**

**I like you thank anyone reading and reviewing it again and also those, who put it up on the their favourites list.**

* * *

><p>Roger and Mrs Pearson were finally brought to prison. Mrs Pearson's friend Robert had escaped only, because he was telling the police everything they wanted to know. So to say buying his freedom with treason…<p>

Robert was in fact a very gullible character indeed with no spine. Rose had always thought that he knew as much, but the club and the girls' misery happening there that Mrs Pearson herself did. She had to admit that Robert was probable even more responsible here in the sense of not doing anything.

He had a wife and children for god's sake and still thought it acceptable for women and girls to be held like convicts. Most of them she had known there weren't allowed any contact with their families. Ironically many of them also had come up to Mrs Pearson's institute out of free will at first. They had come from poor folks, who were in fact happy, if their daughters were searching for a job and could provide some small income for the family.

Rose's example wasn't eternally different – although she didn't have poverty-stricken relatives. But Mrs Pearson had known exactly what do say and now to manipulate people until it was too late.

Jack was standing beside her, holding her hand. He had been finally released from hospital. After they had gotten Ruth out of the prison, they had met up again with Cal, Fabrizio and Clarissa. Ruth had been adamant that they also help her new found friend from prison – Nancy, which Cal had promised to do.

Rose and Ruth too had started to rebuilt their relationship both apologizing too each other for the wrong they had done. Ruth for forcing Rose into the marriage with Cal, Rose for believing that her mother would be able to murder Jack.

"Everything alright…?" Jack asked her.

Rose just smiled at him looking over at Cal, who was standing at the either side of the room.

Cal had paid up for the rooms in the hotel, surprising mostly Jack and Fabrizio, but Clarissa too. Cal had finally understood that Rose was no option for him anymore and officially admitting everything to Rose.

Jack began to tighten the grip on her hand seeing Cal approaching them. Fabrizio as well walked over to them.

"Dawson…"

Jack looked at him wondering. He had never trusted Cal much and frankly so far that hadn't really changed. After all he had done some cruel things to Rose, Fabrizio and him.

"Yes?" he asked trying to sound innocent and naïve.

"You know Dawson that you've lost our bet. We had an agreement you know."

Rose gazed up at Jack and then at Cal, whose face was unreadable. Jack though stiffened slightly at the words.

"I mean you didn't bring me back the diamond. So in fact I think that I can't let your friend go," he added he voice still serious.

Rose however, thought that she could hear some kind of doubt in it. She knew Cal longer than Jack and realized when he wasn't earnest.

Clarissa understood this even more so.

Coming up to stand beside Cal she nudged him in the side.

"Cal…"

He ignored her and turned his attention back to Jack and Fabrizio.

"So you want to take me with you again?" Fabrizio asked.

"In fact yes I do – both of you…"

Jack and Fabrizio exchanged a look, before Fabrizio ushered forward to grab him. Cal being taken aback suddenly had to grin at this.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked annoyed.

"You're – both so you. I've never seen or known two friends as close as you and I like to be part of your friendship too."

Cal looked at them his eyes showing that he was now being honest. He could see Jack and Fabrizio exchanging another look, before finally both of them began to slowly nod.


End file.
